Rester proche, ne pas s'éloigner Trad de GOFINS
by chris57
Summary: Bella Swan a 21 ans, elle étudie à l'université de Washington. Dans la fleur de l'âge, elle devrait profiter de ses amis, faire la fête...mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle est triste. Elle est amoureuse de son colocataire Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je m'étais pourtant jurée de ne plus me lancer dans deux traductions en même temps, mais comme « RESTE » est pratiquement bouclé, ne reste que 3 chapitres, je ne peux résister à l'envie de vous faire partager cette nouvelle fiction qui m'a pas mal plu. En espérant que vous lui réserverez bon accueil.**_

_**Cette fiction appartient à GOFINS et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chris**_

**Prologue :**

Comment le destin m'avait-il mis dans cette position je ne le saurai jamais. Comment avais-je pu accepter cette situation, la plus compliquée de ma vie, je n'avais pas la réponse. Pourtant, j'étais ici, à me cogner la tête contre la tête de lit, anticipant une autre nuit sans sommeil. Sans sommeil, parce que j'étais malheureuse. Sans sommeil, parce que j'étais troublée. Sans sommeil parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'il soit couché dans la chambre voisine à la mienne.

«IL», n'était nul autre que Edward Cullen ... mon colocataire. Mon magnifique, impeccable, intouchable colocataire.

Il était intouchable à plus d'un titre. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il avait une belle petite amie depuis 3 ans, nommée Tanya. Et avouons-le, Tanya était tout aussi magnifique qu'Edward. Elle était grande, mince, blonde, et respirait la confiance en elle.

Pour être honnête, je n'enviais pas Tanya. Il n'y avait rien à dire à son sujet. Elle était gentille avec moi les jours où elle rejoignait Edward à l'appartement, me saluant toujours poliment et me demandant si je voulais me joindre à eux, quel que soit leurs projets pour la journée. En y pensant, elle était probablement très gentille avec moi parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que j'étais une menace pour elle. Je gémis à cette pensée, parce que c'était vrai.

Deuxièmement, Edward était le meilleur ami d'Emmett McCarty, mon autre colocataire. Emmett était comme un grand frère pour moi. Il m'avait «adopté» lors de notre première année à l'Université de Washington.

Je m'étais retrouvée dans un cours de yoga avec Emmett, et je l'avais considéré comme perdu, au moment où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui. «Un gars comme ça dans un cours de yoga?» M'étais-je dit. Qui aurait pu savoir que j'allais trébucher sur lui et immédiatement gagner une quantité inépuisable de moqueries de sa part . A partir de ce moment, il était devenu l'un de mes amis les plus proches.

Il avait changé et était devenu curieusement protecteur au cours de ces deux dernières années. Il me conseillait toujours au sujet des gars que je devais fréquenter. Et, je savais que si il venait à découvrir un dixième de mes sentiments pour Edward, il me botterait les fesses, mais aussi celles d'Edward.

Et enfin .. la raison la plus évidente pour laquelle Edward était intouchable, c'est parce que je partageais le même appartement. Ne foutrais-je pas en l'air notre relation si je décidais de dévoiler mes sentiments? Edward ne savait pas ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais si je décidais de dire la vérité? Si j'admettais que je l'aimais? Pour me voir rejetée par mon colocataire bien-aimé, et rendre la situation déjà impossible plus gênante.

J'avais rencontré Edward en juin dernier. J'avais ouvert la porte et j'avais presque été terrassé en le voyant décharger ses cartons dans notre salon. Il m'avait fait un sourire en coin, et s'était présenté.

J'avais espéré qu'il soit un abruti arrogant. Cela m'aurait certainement rendu les choses plus faciles, et je ne me serai pas mise à m'imaginer passer mes mains dans ses cheveux de bronze, ou toucher le contour de sa mâchoire.

Mais non, j'avais vite découvert qu'il n'y avait rien à reprocher à Edward. Il était la plus intelligente des personnes que j'ai rencontré et il avait bon cœur.

Pour être honnête, Edward et moi avions eu une connexion immédiate. C'était bizarre de me dire que je me sentais à l'aise avec lui, sachant que je n'étais pas la personne la plus sociale. Pourtant, Edward et moi passions des heures à regarder la télévision ensemble, discutions de livres, et parlions jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il était effrayant de voir combien j'étais dépendante de lui.

Malheureusement, je m'étais positionnée dans la zone amie, et j'étais sûr que Edward me voyait seulement comme Bella Swan, sa colocataire.

Donc, je me contentais de rester debout toute la nuit, à regarder le mur qui nous séparait, et à fantasmer sur les possibilités qu'il puisse y avoir un jour un Edward et moi.

_**Alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce prologue.**_

_**Et comme je ne veux pas vous faire languir trop longtemps, et rentrer assez vite dans le vif du sujet, je vous posterai le 1er chapitre samedi.**_

_**Si vous êtes gentilles...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Merci à Ines, christou57, browny26, Barley Sugar stories, ptitcoeurfragile, Elfia, eclipseelyse09, nini54, mimi94r, Sam-ZB, Habswifes, Sarah 'teddy bear' J.S.M, Alexoue, ninouche17, misspattinson01, , twilight-i-love-you, Popote-Like-Me, Pou-pou-pidoouu, Figrou, Chuchi-28, mlca66, lyylla, xMariiiie, Annetoutsimplement, Twifictions, pyreneprincesse, pour les reviews, mises en alerte et ajout en favori.**_

_**Guest : pas de souci, pour une fois Tanya n'est pas une méchante...**_

_**En tout cas un grand merci pour avoir accueilli si bien cette nouvelle traduction. Ravie de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous me suivent sur cette nouvelle aventure. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**_

_**Bon comme demain c'est bronzette à la plage, et qu'on est déjà samedi, je vous livre le 1er chapitre.**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Quand mon téléphone cellulaire me réveilla brutalement le lendemain matin, je sus exactement de qui il s'agissait, sans même regarder l'écran. Alice.

_Le café est fait .. je pensais que tu en aurais besoin._

Je souris après avoir lu son message. Alice Brandon était ma meilleure amie, elle vivait dans l'appartement en dessous de chez nous. Elle savait toujours comment je me sentais et quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Je plaisantais toujours en disant qu'elle avait une sorte de pouvoir psychique ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait..

Alice et moi partagions la même chambre au collège. Je fus un peu sceptique en la rencontrant, car elle était très énergique et ouverte. Nous nous étions retrouvées séparées à notre entrée à l'Université de Washington, et je m'étais retrouvée en colocation avec quelqu'un de complètement opposé à moi. Elle mesurait 1m50 et avait les courts et noirs. La seule façon de décrire Alice était de la comparer à un pétard. Le genre de pétard qui éclate dans le ciel en centaines de couleurs différentes. Moi je ressemblais plutôt à un pétard qui ne fait pas trop de bruit et juste quelques étincelles.

Elle était la moitié de la raison pour laquelle j'avais fini comme colocataire de Edward et Emmett. Après avoir partagé pendant deux ans une chambre avec Alice, nous avions décidé de déménager hors du campus et d'avoir notre propre appartement. J'étais excitée à l'idée de ne pas avoir à partager une salle de bain avec 25 filles, et de pouvoir cuisiner. Mais, la dernière semaine des examens, Alice m'avait annoncé qu'elle et son copain Jasper emménageaient ensemble. Je fus déçue, mais, le regard sur le visage d'Alice me fit rapidement changer d'avis. Elle était plus qu'enthousiaste.

C'est alors que je réalisais que dans une semaine j'étais sur le point de devenir une sans-abri. Dans la recherche soudaine d'une colocation, Emmett m'annonça que son meilleur ami Edward Cullen changeait d'Université et venait à Washington, et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un troisième colocataire. Après un peu de réflexion et beaucoup de persuasion de la part de Emmett, je décidais qu'il pourrait être amusant d'emménager avec mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais rien à propos de Edward, mais Emmett m'avait assuré que je l'aimerais. C'était l'euphémisme de l'année.

5 mois plus tard, j'étais .. épuisée et frustrée. Je sortis lentement du lit et enfilais un pull vert à capuche. Dès que j'ouvris ma porte, je me heurtais à Edward ... torse nu, et des gouttes d'eau ruisselant encore de sa chevelure humide.

- Bonjour Bella.

Ugh. Sa voix de velours concordait parfaitement à son magnifique visage et à son corps sans faille. Même sans caféine, je remarquais ce sublime corps, enveloppé dans une serviette juste autour de sa taille.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je gémissant.

- Toujours pas du matin?

- Aucune chance. Dis-je, avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée et de descendre les escaliers jusque chez Alice Jasper.

J'entrais sans frapper et me rendis immédiatement vers la cafetière fumante.

- Le sucre est dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier et il y a de la crème au réfrigérateur. Me rappela Alice en sortant de sa chambre. Même à 7h30 Alice était fraîche et dispo.

- Merci. Répondis-je tranquillement.

- Alors .. comment l'opération ne pas être amoureuse de ton colocataire avance-t-elle? Demanda Alice en sautillant pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Elle échoue lamentablement.

Je remuais le sucre et la crème dans mon café et regardais la couleur blanche disparaître peu à peu.

- Je suis sortie de ma chambre quand il revenait de la douche à moitié nu, et je lui suis stupidement rentrée dedans.

Alice se mit à rire bruyamment.

Je bus mon café chaud lentement. Le liquide chaud me calmait et j'étais reconnaissante envers Alice d'en faire une cafetière tous les matins.

- Tu sais que c'est la faute d'Emmett, pas vrai? Si ce n'était pas pour Emmett je ne serai pas dans cette position. Lui rappelais-je.

- Pour sa défense Bells, tu es la seule qui ait accepté de vivre avec eux deux.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais vraiment ... Emmett aurait pu me prévenir. Quelque chose comme, «Hey Bella, tu dois juste savoir que mon meilleur ami Edward est le gars le plus sexy et le plus parfait qu'il existe. Tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui. N'emménages pas avec nous». Dis-je ironiquement avant de rejoindre Alice sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Comment Emmett pourrait complimenter un autre gars Bells. Il est trop égoïste pour cela.

- Et que sont deux filles qui font des commérages si tôt dans la matinée? Demanda Jasper en sortant de la chambre.

Il passa un t-shirt blanc et se dirigea vers Alice pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres.

Jasper et Alice s'étaient rencontrés en milieu de première année et ce fut une connexion instantanée. Il était la preuve que les contraires peuvent vraiment s'attirer. Alors que Alice était extravagante et bruyante, Jasper était réservé et calme. Alors qu'Alice avait les cheveux noirs et courts, Jasper avait de longues mèches blondes bouclées. Ils étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, et parfois j'avais l'impression d'envahir leur vie privée en venant toujours chez eux.

- Rien. Nous parlons juste de la vie misérable de Bella. Lui dit Alice.

- Tu n'as pas encore attrapé Edward, Bella? Demanda Jasper en se versant une tasse de café.

- L'attraper? Non cela n'arrivera jamais. Regardons simplement la réalité en face, et disons que pour les deux prochaines années, je vais devoir déprimer en regardant marcher Edward dans mon appartement, simplement vêtu d'une serviette, en sachant que je ne peux pas l'avoir.

- Tu devrais recevoir une médaille pour ne pas lui avoir déjà sauter dessus.

Jasper envoya à Alice un regard sévère après qu'elle ait dit cela.

- Je parle du point de vue de Bella. Tu sais que tu es le seul homme pour moi Jazz.

Jasper sourit à Alice, et je me dis que ces deux-là étaient tellement amoureux que parfois j'en avais mal au ventre.

- Tu sais quelle est la solution à tout cela, non? Me demanda Jasper.

- Eclaires-moi s'il te plaît. J'étais tellement désespérée que j'acceptais tout type de conseils.

- Tu ne peux pas passer sur Edward? Passes dessous. Dit Jasper en se mettant à rire avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

- Il a raison Bella. Peut-être que si tu avais une nuit avec lui tu pourrais le sortir de ton esprit.

- Merci pour le conseil les gars. C'est une idée de génie. Mais qu'en est-il de Tanya? Vous savez .. sa petite ami depuis 3 ans?

Tanya. Parfaite et stupide Tanya, ajoutais-je silencieusement.

- Elle n'est jamais là de toute façon. Elle vient quoi ... toutes les trois semaines? Rappela Alice.

Tanya étudiait à l'institut de la mode et du mannequinat à une heure de Seattle. Entre leurs horaires chargés ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour se voir. J'en étais heureuse.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui brise les relations. Nous devrons trouver une autre solution.

Jasper et Alice haussèrent les épaules. Nous étions tous les trois assis, silencieux, réfléchissant à un plan. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme personne n'avait pris la parole, je décidais d'abandonner et d'aller me préparer pour les cours.

- Peut-être devrais-tu juste lui dire ce que tu ressens Bella. Suggéra Alice.

- Comment cela pourrait-il améliorer la situation? Cela n'engendrera que l'éloignement d'Edward, il m'évitera si je lui avoue quelque chose comme ça.

Cette suggestion me paraissait absurde. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, si?

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire. Tu es déjà abattue. Dis-lui et finis-en avec ça. Mais pourrais-je apporter ma caméra vidéo quand tu le feras afin que je puisse le montrer à Emmett?Dit Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Jasper. Dis-je en essayant de paraître sévère. Cependant la réaction d'Emmett à la nouvelle serait assez comique. Quoi que, peut-être pas pour Edward.

Je soupirais et sautais du comptoir de la cuisine pour me diriger vers l'évier. Après avoir lavé ma tasse et remercié Alice pour le café je partis vers la porte d'entrée.

Avant que je ne sois arrivée à mon appartement, Emmett descendit et cria.

- Demain soir ... nous allons tous boire un coup!

Emmett faillit me bousculer en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Mais avant il sourit à Alice et tapa son poing avec celui de Jasper.

- Eh bien bonjour à toi aussi Emmett. Dis-je en essayant de retrouver mon équilibre.

- Salut Bella. Jolie tenue. Dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

- Je me suis réveillée il y a 10 minutes. De plus, je n'ai pas bien dormi. Avec la quantité d'énergie que tu dégages je suppose que tu as dormi comme un bébé.

- Non. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir du tout .. si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il en me donnant un coup de coude et en me souriant.

Pour ma chance, Emmett passait la plupart des nuits chez son amie Rosalie. Je n'avais donc pas à entendre ses insupportables ronflements, et il ne se doutait pas de mon béguin pour Edward. Cela me parut étrange maintenant que Alice l'avait mentionné. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de plus qu'un béguin.

- Pouah. Emmett personne ne veut rien savoir. Dis-je avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans les détails.

- Très bien, très bien. Je vais vous épargner. Pour en revenir à demain soir .. nous avons tous 21 ans .. le début du semestre à commencé depuis deux mois et nous n'avons pas d'examens. Donc, si vous me le permettez, je suggère qu'on essaye le nouveau club sur la 8e rue.

- J'en suis, frangin. Répondit Jasper avec désinvolture.

- Eh bien, je viens également, bien sûr. Mais quelqu'un derrière toi Emmett, n'est pas très heureuse. Dit Alice en me désignant alors que je faisais la moue.

- Bella .. Allez. Ça va être amusant. Rose vient aussi. Et je suis sûr que nous pouvons en parler à Edward. Dit Emmett avant de placer un bras amical autour de mes épaules.

- Parlez à Edward de quoi?

Dès que j'entendis sa voix un courant électrique passa le long de mon corps. Il avait encore cet effet sur moi, comme le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré.

Je pris soudain conscience que j'étais encore dans mon sweat à capuche et que je devais être affreuse. Mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et je ne m'étais pas encore brossée les dents.

- Nous sortons demain soir. Première tournée pour moi. Dit fièrement Emmett à Edward.

- Je ne peux pas refuser alors.

Super. Edward avait l'air lui aussi excité.

- Tu vois Bella? Tout le monde est d'accord. Vas-tu venir? Je t'aiderai à choisir une tenue. Supplia Alice.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir Bella? Me demanda Edward, apparemment intéressé.

Parce que c'était comme faire une sortie à trois couples, mais Edward et moi étions les seuls à ne pas être ensemble, me dis-je en silence.

- Parce que je ne sais pas danser.

- Eh alors? Toi et moi resterons ensemble, pendant que nos tourtereaux feront ce qu'ils ont envie. S'il te plaît.

Le fait que Edward ait dit: «toi et moi» m'excita un peu trop.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage, même si j'essayais de le combattre. Je remarquais également qu' Alice et Jasper me faisaient un clin d'œil.

- Très bien.

Je fis comme si je ne voulais pas y aller, mais avec Edward me suppliant, il n'y avait pas moyen que je dise non.

- C'est entendu alors. Dit Emmett triomphant en levant ses poings en l'air.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller un peu dormir. Merci pour l'eau Al.

Je me levais pour suivre Emmett, expliquant que je devais prendre une douche et me préparer pour les cours. Avant de passer la porte j'entendis la voix d'Edward derrière moi.

- Attends Bella. Je vais t'accompagner sur le campus.

Je souris intérieurement. Comment pourrais-je oublier cet homme?

_**Voilà les choses sont posées, je vous dis donc à vendredi. Bises.**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Merci à: chocolate95, MamaCullen20, ptitcoeurfragile, Marie-mi, Alvina26, Annetoutsimplement, p'titeCullen, Lydouille, helimoen, patoun, pou-pou-pidoouu, Habswifes JasperloveLune laptitjeny, tina1996, Twifictions, mammaler78, clara69, LuneBlanche, diabolo78**_

_**nina54 : Pour répondre à ta question, oui cette fiction est beaucoup plus légère, c'est pas plus mal, et oui Emmett voit en Bella sa petite sœur. Merci pour tes coms réguliers. Bises.**_

_**Cassy-chou : Eh oui, tu brûles, Edward n'est pas indifférent à Bella.**_

_**Alors là je vous gâte, profitez ça ne durera pas à ce rythme là...**_

_**Mais comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et que je suis de bonne humeur...je partage...**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'Edward ait voulu m'accompagner en cours. Nous ne vivions que à cinq minutes du campus. Pourtant, Edward était convaincu que j'étais si maladroite que je pouvais me faire renverser par un camion en traversant la rue. Et comme nous avions cours à la même heure les lundis et mercredis...

- Alors ... est-ce que Tanya va venir cette semaine?

Le seul but de ma demande était de me préparer. Je n'avais pas envie de tomber sur eux, se faisant des câlins sur le canapé. Cette seule pensée me fit frissonner.

- Non, pas cette semaine. Elle est plutôt occupée ces derniers temps avec ses cours. Répliqua Edward tranquillement

Je soupirais de soulagement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas vu Tanya. J'avais donc pensé qu' Edward irait la voir, ou qu'elle viendrait à Seattle.

- Oh. Et tu ne vas pas lui rendre visite?

- Pourquoi ce besoin soudain de te débarrasser de moi Bella? Tu en as déjà marre de moi? Plaisanta Edward.

- Non, non. Pas du tout. Ma voix atteint les aigus quand je lui répondis. J'étais probablement en train de trahir le fait que je voulais être près de lui.

Nous marchâmes le reste du chemin dans un silence confortable. Des regards envieux se posèrent sur moi quand nous entrâmes sur le campus, et il devait y avoir une douzaine de filles regardant fixement Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas lire dans les pensées. Mais, je pouvais dire par le regard sur leurs visages, qu'elles pensaient : «Que fait-elle avec lui?»

Je fantasmais parfois sur le fait qu'Edward et moi étions un couple. Et, je me réjouissais de ces regards haineux, sachant que le superbe gars marchant avec moi était le mien. Rien qu'à moi. Puis la tristesse me submergeait quand je réalisais que j'étais loin de la vérité. En fait, il n'était même pas proche.

Je vis un sourire sur le visage d'Edward alors que nous approchions de mon bâtiment. Il savait qu'il était beau. Mais il ne voulait pas l'attention.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma classe, puis pressa légèrement mon épaule avant de s'éloigner. Sa salle de cours était de l'autre côté du campus, et je me demandais toujours pourquoi il prenait le temps de m'accompagner sur tout le chemin. Probablement parce qu'il pensait que j'étais un danger ambulant.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, sortis mon livre de science politique et une feuille de papier. Encore un cours ennuyeux. Avant que le professeur n'ait commencé à babiller, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

_Alors ... j'ai vu l'étincelle dans tes yeux quand Edward t'as convaincu de sortir avec nous demain soir. =)_

Je jurais qu'Alice utilisait les messages comme un moyen de communication plus qu'elle ne parlait au téléphone.

_C'était si évident? berk. Je ne suis pas encore excitée Alice._

Je jetais un œil sur mon professeur pour voir si je n'allais pas me faire attraper. Mais il était trop occupé à faire son cours, et ne se souciait pas de ce que je faisais.

_Non, pas trop évident. Et pourquoi pas excitée? Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à choisir ta tenue._

_Parce que je vais me retrouver dans un club sombre, avec de la musique, de l'alcool et Edward. Ça ne fait pas une bonne combinaison._

_Bella, c'est en fait une excellente combinaison. Peut-être aurais-tu du juste écouter Jazz et déjà passer «sous» lui. _

_Cette conversation est terminée Al. Je te vois plus tard à l'appartement._

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche et retournais à ma prise de notes. Passer "sous" Edward. A quoi Alice et Jasper pensaient-ils? Ce n'était pas une histoire de conte de fées avec une fin heureuse. Les gens qui finissent par coucher avec leurs colocataires se réveillent généralement le lendemain matin en pensant que c'était une erreur.

Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour faire courir mes mains sur sa poitrine. L'image d'Edward sortant de la douche me revint à l'esprit. Je m'imaginais passer mes doigts sur sa poitrine et sur l'échancrure de ses hanches.

Chaque muscle de son corps était parfaitement défini. Bien sûr, Emmett était toujours considéré comme le gars le plus musclé. Seulement, je savais, OK, Tanya aussi, ce qu'il y avait exactement sous le t-shirt d'Edward.

Je secouais la tête, essayant de chasser la vision qui était sur le point de m'emporter. Je regardais ma feuille où il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Penser à Edward Cullen allaient me faire rater mon année d'université.

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau au moment où j'étais sur le point de revenir à mes notes. Putain, Alice voulait toujours parler de sexe.

À ma grande surprise je vis que c'était un texto d'Edward.

_Ennuyeux..._

Mon cœur battit un peu au moment où je lus le message. Je pouvais imaginer ses longs doigts fins, tapotant sur les touches du téléphone. Même les pensées de ses mains faisaient apparaître des rougeurs sur mes joues.

_Tu n'as pas fait attention au fait que nous étions en cours? Je pensais que tu étais un élève modèle._

Je savais qu'à ce stade, accorder de l'attention à mon professeur allait être presque impossible. Je posais donc ma plume et attendais avec impatience la réponse d'Edward.

_Élève modèle? Non ... je ne suis pas un élève modèle ... tout vient naturellement dans ma tête._

_hmm, il semblerait que tu ais plus qu'un joli visage._

S'il y avait des tentatives de flirt avec Edward, c'était comme ça. Par le biais de textos. Parce que je n'avais pas assez de cran pour dire n'importe quoi face à lui.

_Ouais ... et comme tu es chanceuse, tu pourras danser avec ce joli visage demain soir ..._

Je savais qu'il plaisantait. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir pleine d'espoir.

_Je n'y vais pas si on doit danser. Pas de danse. Je l'ai dit Edward, pas de danse._

_Et si je te fais boire suffisamment, serais-je le seul à prendre des décisions? ;)_

Il était évident qu'il flirtait avec moi. C'était le côté joueur d'Edward. Trop souvent, je voyais le Edward "sérieux", et c'était agréable de le voir sous un jour différent. Je n'allais pas faire marche arrière si c'était le chemin qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter.

_Est-ce ton plan principal? Me saouler pour je ne puisse pas te dire non?_

_Démasqué... on ne peut pas reprocher à un mec d'essayer, non?_

Si seulement il savait combien je voulais qu'il essaye. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas à faire beaucoup d'effort. J'étais à peu près d'accord avec tout ce qu'Edward voulait que je fasse.

Plus tard ce soir-là, j'avais essayé de lire une heure. J'avais pris du retard dans mon cours d'anglais et je devais absolument me rattraper en littérature. Je m'assis à la table de cuisine dans un silence absolu et ouvris le livre à la page où je m'étais arrêtée.

Ma tâche de lecture s'avéra difficile au bout de cinq minutes, quand Emmett sortit de sa chambre et commença à préparer le dîner.

Les sons de légumes qu'on hachait et des pots qu'on déplaçait me distrayait de mon livre. Sans oublier, le murmure de la télévision qui venait de la chambre d'Edward. Sa porte était entrouverte, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir de l'endroit où j'étais assise. Je me demandais ce qu'il regardait. Les nouvelles? Discovery Channel?

Je le connaissais bien maintenant. Si la télé était si basse c'est que soit il dormait, soit il étudiait. Edward appréciait d'avoir un bruit de fond.

- Tu as faim Bella? Je fais des pâtes. Dit Emmett en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Bien sûr Em, merci. Ça sent bon.

Emmett était un étonnant cuisinier, et une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais heureuse d'avoir emménagé avec lui. A Forks j'étais tellement habituée à cuisiner pour mon père que c'était un changement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui cuisinait pour moi.

A ce moment, une autre pensée surgit dans ma tête. Charlie. Il me manquait. Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissé après avoir obtenu mon diplôme. Ma mère, Renée, nous avait laissé quand j'étais petite. J'avais gardé contact avec elle et on se voyait une ou deux fois par an. J'adorais ma mère. Mais j'étais restée avec Charlie. Il avait besoin de moi.

Charlie était la raison pour laquelle j'étais restée relativement proche de la maison. L'université de Washington était à seulement une heure et demie de Forks. Si jamais il avait besoin de moi je n'avais qu'un court trajet en voiture à faire.

- Cullen! Tu veux manger quelque chose? Cria soudainement Emmett.

Edward apparut à la porte une minute plus tard, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- Oui. Je viens de me réveiller et je meurs de faim. Dit Edward en me souriant avant de sortir deux assiettes de l'armoire et de nous servir.

Edward se plaça en face de moi, et Emmett vida le reste des pâtes dans un récipient en plastique.

- Désolé de cuisiner et prendre la fuite les gars. Mais, je vais apporter le reste de la nourriture chez Rosalie. Nous dit-il tout en saisissant une bouteille de vin dans le frigo.

- Tu ne manges pas avec nous Em? Demanda Edward.

- Non, désolé frangin. Faites-moi une faveur et lavez la casserole pour moi, s'il vous plaît? Je vous vois dans la matinée.

Et Emmett sortit de l'appartement, mais je devais l'avouer, il était un petit-ami extraordinaire. Tout comme Jasper l'était pour Alice, Emmett était l'âme sœur de Rosalie. Au début j'avais envié mes amis pour avoir trouver l'amour de leur vie si facilement. Mais, j'étais également très heureuse pour eux. Emmett et Alice étaient de grands amis. Il n'y avait pas deux personnes qui étaient plus méritantes qu'eux.

- Hey Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose?

Edward avait l'air pensif. Je savais que ce qu'il était sur le point de me demander allait être sérieux.

- Bien sûr. Vas-y.

- Je .. euh .. nous avons emménagé ensemble en juin. Nous sommes maintenant en octobre. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aller à un rendez-vous avec un mec. Je peux te demander pourquoi?

Sa voix était calme, mais c'était gênant pour nous deux.

J'hésitais avant de lui répondre, même si je voulais crier «Parce que je te veux et personne d'autre!»

- Allons-nous vraiment parler de garçons Edward? Répondis-je en regardant mon assiette.

- Pourquoi pas Bella? Nous sommes amis, non? Tu peux me parler.

Amis. Ugh. Si seulement il pouvait voir dans mes yeux que je ne voulais pas être son amie.

- Je ... je suppose que je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas .. tu sais .. vraiment trouvé quelqu'un qui m'intéresse. Dis-je en bégayant.

Je devais sans doute ressembler à une menteuse, pourtant, j'espérais être convaincante.

- Vraiment? Il y a beaucoup de gars qui seraient intéressés par toi.

Je reniflais face à son commentaire. Était-il sérieux? Bien sûr. Je ne pensais pas être laide ou quoi que ce soit. Mais, j'étais ordinaire. Je n'avais rien de fantaisiste, surtout par rapport à Rosalie, Alice, ou Tanya.

J'avais eu des rendez-vous dans le passé. J'avais une relation sérieuse avant de commencer l'université. Jacob Black était devenu mon petit-ami au début de ma première année d'école secondaire. Je le connaissais depuis des années, nous avions grandi ensemble. Le père de Jacob, Billy, était l'un des meilleurs amis de Charlie. Donc, Jacob et moi avions passé presque chaque minute de nos journées ensemble quand nous étions enfants. Nous avions commencé par être amis et puis finalement cela s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus.

Mais ce que je ressentais pour Jacob n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner plus. J'aimais Jacob, mais pas de la façon dont il aurait voulu que je l'aime. Vers la fin de ma dernière année, j'avais finalement décidé de rompre avec lui, car je savais que nous étions mieux en tant qu'amis.

- Bella, sérieux, regardes-moi. Tu es l'une des filles les plus impressionnants que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu sais combien de gars tueraient pour être avec toi?

Edward pencha sa tête en avant afin que je puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or, du miel, et me captivaient.

- Merci Edward. Mais, je n'ai rien de spécial. Répliquais-je.

- Je serai le premier à contester cela.

Il me lança un sourire avant de se lever et de placer nos assiettes dans l'évier.

- Alors .. vraiment? Personne d'intéressant?

Je restais calme pendant une seconde. Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Alice dans ma tête me crier «Dis-lui!».

- Euh … Fut tout ce que je pus murmurer Je regardais mes mains nerveusement. Ce qui était clairement le signe que j'étais entrain de mentir.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Allez .. dis-moi qui c'est! Déclara Edward avec enthousiasme.

- C'est ... c'est nul Edward. Ce n'est pas important.

Je me levais de table et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, en essayant de ne pas me trahir.

Avant que je puisse faire deux pas, Edward m'attrapa légèrement par le coude et me retourna. Il se tenait debout devant moi, très proche. Je pris une seconde pour fermer les yeux et respirer son odeur. Oh mon dieu, il était enivrant. Si Edward n'était pas déjà entrain de me tenir je suis sûre que je me serai effondrée.

Sa main gauche glissa le long de mon coude jusqu'à ma hanche. Je pensais qu'il allait me laisser passer maintenant, mais il renforça son emprise sur moi. Chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'il touchait me donnait l'impression d'être en feu.

Des rougeurs apparurent lentement sur mes joues. Il me regardait si intensément que je voulais détourner le regard. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais jamais détourner les yeux du magnifique visage d'Edward.

- Pas important? Tu sais que si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais te contraindre à le dire. Il me souriait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être sur le point de fondre.

A ce moment, la main qui tenait ma hanche se glissa dans mon dos. Il m'attira plus près, tandis que mon corps tout entier se tendait. Si c'était sa manière pour me tirer les vers du nez, c'est qu'il savait que ce qu'il faisait.

Je sentis soudain la nécessité de m'extirper de mon propre corps. Cela faisait 4 mois que j'étais triste. C'était peut-être le moment de lui dire.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et rencontrais ses yeux. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- OK ...tu veux vraiment savoir qui c'est? Dis-je doucement.

- Dis-moi Bella.

Le sourire d'Edward avait disparu et sa voix était devenue murmure, elle tremblait, comme s'il était aussi nerveux que moi.

- C'est ...

Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase et formuler le mot «toi», le téléphone d'Edward sonna vivement, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Edward desserra son emprise sur moi et mit la main dans sa poche pour voir qui c'était.

- Tanya. Murmura-t-il.

Le bras qui se trouvait autour de ma taille se baissa soudain. Et avant de m'en rendre compte, Edward avait rejoint sa chambre et fermé la porte.

La chance ne semblait jamais être de mon côté.

_**Par contre on entre dans les choses sérieuses au prochain chapitre avec la fameuse soirée.**_

_**Chris.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Merci à : Alvina26, eclipseelyse09, mlca66, ptitcoeurfragile, manon, EvaBoucourt, Pau-w, marionetteland, Bulles, Cassy-chou, Pou-pou-pidoouu, christ75, JasperloveLune, lamue12, Angele130578, SoSweetySoCrazy, missgege93, nini54, juju88480, aelita48, AlinePai, Barley Sugar stories, Annetoutsimplement, EvaBoucourt, Lisa1905, Habswifes, TiXXiT, Anysia19, luna04, sand91**_

_**beatrice : merci pour la review.**_

_**larsand : Merci du compliment.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire est la propriété de GOFINS, et que les personnages appartiennent à . Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Pfff, Alice tu n'as pas encore fini? Me plaignais-je.

- Détends-toi Bells, ça te va bien.

Nous étions jeudi soir et Alice m'avait assise sur un tabouret dans ma salle de bain. Mon dos était face au miroir, car elle m'avait convaincu de ne pas regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé. Je regrettais soudain d'avoir accepté de la laisser me préparer pour la soirée d' Emmett.

- Ces épingles à cheveux me tuent déjà! Comment suis-je censée profiter de la soirée avec ces choses qui piquent ma tête?

J'essayais d'enlever l'une d'elle, mais Alice gifla ma main.

- Dieu, on a l'impression que je suis entrain de te torturer.

- Tu es sûre? Cela fait que deux heures que tu agis avec moi comme avec ta poupée Barbie. Et, je sens la laque.

- Bella, tournes-toi s'il te plaît. Dit Alice en me prenant les épaules et en me tournant vers le miroir.

Je dus admettre que c'était un génie. Une partie de mes cheveux étaient retenus sur le dessus de ma tête par les épingles, tandis que le reste tombait en boucles lâches autour de mes épaules.

Elle m'avait choisi une robe plus tôt dans la journée. Au début, j'étais timide, même pour l'essayer. La robe m'arrivait mi-cuisse. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait porter des jeans c'était un changement radical.

Pourtant la robe était superbe sur moi. C'était une robe bain de soleil vert foncé avec un décolleté. J'avais envie de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine et de cacher mon décolleté soudainement exposé. Mais j'étais sûre qu'Alice giflerait à nouveau mes mains.

- Je pense que cela devrait quelque peu faire tourner la tête à Edward. Dit Alice à voix basse.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient assis juste à côté, dans le salon, buvant quelques bières.

- C'est le but. Merci Alice. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure cliente. Dis-je en me retournant pour l'étreindre rapidement avant que nous sortions de la salle de bain.

Jasper et Edward se prélassaient sur le canapé pendant que Emmett était assit à la table de la cuisine. Chacun d'eux avait une canette de bière à la main. Ils levèrent tous les yeux quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

Alice bondit sur Jasper et sauta presque dans ses bras. J'eus un moment difficile en voyant tout ces yeux braqués sur moi.

- Wow. Jolie Swan. Tu es sûre que tu sais comment nettoyer tout ça? Dit Emmett la bouche ouverte.

Ceci, bien sûr, ne fit que m'intimider d'avantage.

- Merci. C'est Alice. Elle a choisi la robe, m'a coiffé et maquillé. Marmonnais-je.

- Oui, je mérite les honneurs. Répondit Alice rayonnante.

Je rencontrais enfin les yeux de la seule personne que j'hésitais à regarder. Ils étaient exceptionnellement grands ouverts et il ne s'était pas encore prononcé sur mon apparence. Nous nous regardâmes pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité.

Je me rendis enfin compte de ce qu'Edward portait, et cessais presque de respirer en réalisant à quel point il était beau. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue foncée qu'il n'avait pas rentré dans son pantalon. Il n'était pas rare qu'Edward soit aussi beau, je ne comprenais donc pas pourquoi mon cœur battait la chamade. Un coup à la porte nous sortit finalement de notre torpeur.

Jasper alla ouvrir la porte et Rosalie apparut dans l'embrasure. Ma confiance en prit un coup quand Rosalie se mit à marcher. Il n'y avait pas un moment où elle n'avait pas l'air parfaite. Mais ce soir elle était particulièrement magnifique dans sa robe bustier rouge. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement lissés, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait droit d'un magazine Vogue. Soudain Emmett se leva de table et se dirigea vers elle.

- Tu es superbe chérie. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et elle se tourna pour saluer chacun d'entre nous.

- Je te remercie. Bella, ça te va bien! Répondit-elle avant de placer ses bras autour de la taille d'Emmett.

- Aw, merci Rose. Toi aussi. Lui dis-je en retour.

Rosalie et moi n'avions pas toujours été en très bon terme. Quand elle et Emmett avaient commencé à se fréquenter il y a un an, elle ne saisissait pas le concept qu'Emmett et moi étions juste des amis.

Il lui fallut cinq ou six bons mois pour réaliser que je ne voulais pas lui voler son petit ami, et finalement elle devint moins froide. Emmett fut heureux que Rosalie et moi devenions amies, il avait même dit «ces deux superbes filles ont finalement réussit à s'entendre».

- Alors les gars, prêt à partir? Les filles, vous aurez besoin de vous rattraper quand on sera au club. Nous sommes déjà un peu éméchés. Dit Jasper.

- Idiot, c'est pas ma faute si tu es un poids plume Jazz. Plaisanta Emmett.

- Si c'est vrai. Tu nous as obligé à boire toutes ces bières en traître, pendant que les filles s'habillaient!

- Sois un homme frangin. Alice peut boire plus que toi.

Chacun de nous ricana au commentaire d'Emmett. J'adorais quand Emmett et Jasper se taquinaient.

- En passant Bella, ces talons sont un danger pour les piétons.

Emmett avait pointé mes chaussures. Elles avaient des talons de 5cm, Alice les avait choisi pour moi. Ce n'était pas les plus hauts talons du monde, mais connaissant mon manque de coordination... Je savais qu'ils allaient me poser problème quand j'avais essayé de marcher dans le couloir plus tôt. Alice m'avait dit que je ressemblais à Bambi apprenant à marcher.

- Je vais la tenir. Dit Edward.

Il se leva du canapé et plaça un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Plus encore, tu vas avoir besoin de t'accrocher à moi. Ajouta-t-il pour me taquiner.

Edward trébucha un peu quand il se leva, et pour la première fois je me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient quelque peu vitreux. Jasper ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit «en traître» à Emmett, à propos des bières. Il était évident qu'Edward était un peu éméché.

- Hey Cullen ... Lèves les yeux. Je sais que nous la chance de voir pour la première fois que Bella a des seins, mais tu n'as pas besoin de rester scotché dessus. Dit Emmett pour le mettre en garde.

- Je ne regardais pas! Se défendit Edward.

- Ouais, OK. Fais-moi une faveur et essuies la bave qui sort de ta bouche. Ce n'est pas attrayant sur toi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse qu'Edward ait ce genre d'attention, ou mortifiée. J'aurai tellement voulu courir dans ma chambre et prendre un sweat-shirt. Cela ne reflétait tout simplement pas le vrai moi. Mais, avec Edward agissant de cette façon, je savais que je devais me faire une raison.

- Les dames d'abord. Edward me guida vers la porte et rapidement, suivit derrière.

Le club que nous avait suggéré Emmett était à quelques pâtés de maisons, nous avions donc décidé d'y aller à pieds. Nous ne voulions pas que quiconque ait à être le conducteur désigné.

Edward et moi traînions derrière les deux couples. À ma grande surprise, j'eus assez de confiance pour glisser ma main dans la sienne. Il répondit à mon geste en tenant ma main très serrée et en ne lâchant pas prise. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais la sensation était incroyable.

- Désolée. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour marcher. Dis-je en mentant. C'était une mauvaise excuse. Mais, je m'en fichais car je tenais la main d'Edward Cullen.

Nous marchions tranquillement quand Rosalie se retourna et me fit un signe du pouce quand Edward ne regardait pas. Bien sûr, elle le savait, me dis-je. Tout le monde savait ce que je ressentais pour Edward, sauf Edward ... et Emmett, heureusement.

- Tu es ravissante ce soir Bella. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas dit avant, à l'appartement. Mais, j'étais un peu surpris. Me dit Edward.

Je réalisais soudain que je ressentais une once de culpabilité envers Tanya. Cet homme, avec qui j'étais, avait une copine. Une petite amie qu'il aimait. Et, je n'avais n'avais certainement pas le droit d'agir de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas être la personne qui briserait leur relation. Peu importe tout l'amour que je ressentais pour Edward.

Je voulais retirer ma main, mais la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne était trop agréable. Quand finalement je commençais à retirer ma main, Edward ne fut pas d'accord. Il la serra d'avantage. Il ne va pas me faciliter les choses, pensais-je silencieusement.

Emmett chantait très fort tout en virevoltant autour de Rosalie, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu chantes? Demanda Edward quand les rires se furent arrêtés.

- Hum, Lady Gaga?

Je vis une couleur rouge apparaître sur les joues d'Emmett, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement.

- C'est viril.

- Tais-toi Cullen. Rosalie a oublié son CD dans ma jeep.

- Excuses-moi Emmett, mais j'ai entendu cette chanson sortant de ta chambre cet après-midi.

Emmett ne trouva rien à redire, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de chanter tout le long du chemin.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes finalement le club, je remarquais que la plupart des filles étaient légèrement vêtues. Au moment où elles posaient leurs yeux sur Edward, elles descendaient légèrement leur haut, et le toisaient comme s'il était un morceau de viande.

C'était un club faiblement éclairé avec une piste de danse et trois bars différents. Il y faisait chaud et ça sentait l'alcool et la sueur. Cet endroit avait l'air intimidant. Je ne m'y sentais pas vraiment à ma place.

Edward m'entraîna vers l'un d'un des bars, sans lâcher ma main, faisant en sorte que je ne me fasse pas piétiner par la foule. Quand nous arrivâmes au bar, la tournée tequila d'Emmet, nous attendait sur le comptoir..

- A une nuit de folie. Déclara-t-il.

Je levais mon verre, puis avalais l'alcool. La tequila me brûla.

Jasper n'hésita pas longtemps avant de remettre une tournée. La descente du second verre fut un peu plus facile. Mais, je savais que si nous gardions ce rythme nous finirions tous à genoux.

- On boit encore un coup et après on pourra aller s'asseoir sur les canapés, là-bas. Dit Edward en désignant des canapés en cuir noirs qui étaient libres. J'approuvais de suite l'idée, mes chaussures me faisaient déjà mal.

Il commanda deux cocktails et m'en donna un, puis il attrapa ma main et nous conduisit vers les canapés. Je jetais un regard en arrière pour voir que les deux couples s'étaient déjà dirigés vers la piste de danse.

- Passes-tu un bon moment? Me demanda Edward après que nous ayons atteint le canapé.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, mais, Alice aime me déguiser et je sais que Rosalie et Emmett aiment danser.

J'avais fait attention à mettre un peu de distance avec Edward quand je m'étais assise sur le canapé. Je ne supporterai pas un autre contact physique avec lui. Tout du moins pas tant que je n'étais pas sobre, et en plus il était incroyablement beau.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue ce soir Bella. Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurai tenu la chandelle. Il se mit à rire avant de prendre une longue rasade de son cocktail.

- Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas eu de problème pour trouver de la compagnie. Il y a au moins six filles ici qui te fixent et qui veulent me tuer pour être assise avec toi.

- Laisses-les regarder. Mes yeux sont pour toi ce soir.

Diable, comment étais-je censée me comporter quand il me disait des choses comme ça? Si nous n'étions pas dans un club avec quelques centaines de personnes autour de nous, j'étais sûre d'être déjà éméchée, j'aurai déjà sauté sur ses genoux.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Edward et moi étions assis là, à parler de nos vies avant de nous être rencontré. Je lui avais raconté mon enfance avec Charlie et mes étés à Phoenix avec Renée. Il m'avait demandé combien de copains j'avais eu dans le passé et il fut surpris quand je lui avais répondu que je n'en n'avais eu qu'un seul, Jacob.

Edward me raconta des histoires hilarantes sur son enfance à Los Angeles avec Emmett. Comment ils se faufilaient dans le parcours de golf derrière la maison d'Emmett, et glissaient le long des collines sur des blocs de glace énormes quand ils étaient au collège. J'avais découvert des choses que je ne connaissais pas d'Edward. Comme le fait que son père était médecin et qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'Edward suivre ses traces. Il suivait la filière biologie à UCLA, avant de venir à l'Université de Washington. Au moment où il avait changé d'Université, Edward s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas taillé pour la médecine et il avait décidé de se spécialiser en affaires.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans ses histoires que je n'avais pas vu la serveuse apporter les cocktails, ni quand ni comment la main d'Edward avait fait son chemin vers le haut de mon genou. Ses longs doigts dessinaient légèrement des cercles sur ma peau et j'étais sûre que j'allais brûler dans une seconde. Quand Rosalie et Alice vinrent s'asseoir avec nous, j'en étais déjà à mon troisième cocktail et transpirais abondamment.

- Edward ... Emmett et Jasper souhaitent prendre quelques verres de plus avec toi. Donc, bouges tes fesses là-bas et laisses-nous un peu de temps entre fille avec Bella. Cria Rosalie par dessus la musique.

Après qu'Edward soit parti, Rosalie et Alice s'assirent de chaque côté de moi, attendant avec impatience que je leur raconte ce qui s'était passé.

- Alors, racontes .., Bella. Exigea Rosalie.

- Ça va bien. Je veux dire, ça va très bien. Mais, vous ne trouvez p as que c'est bizarre qu'il agisse de cette façon alors qu' il a une petite amie? Leur demandais-je.

- Comment agit-il? Interrogea Alice.

- Vous savez, il me tient la main ... ne me laisses pas hors de sa vue ... il a même posé sa main sur mon genou, plus tôt!

- Bells, pourquoi tu paniques? C'est ce que tu voulais, non?

- Bien sûr Alice. Mais, c'est tellement doux-amer. J'ai envie que tout cela se produise, mais je sais aussi que ça n'ira pas plus loin. Dis-je tristement.

- Tu veux mon avis Bella?

Rosalie se tourna vers moi et je fis un signe de tête. Si quelqu'un était bon avec les conseils mec ce devait être Rosalie.

- C'est de bonne guerre. Tanya n'est pas ici. Elle n'est même pas dans le coin. Ça ne fait pas mal de montrer un peu de peau et de lui faire voir ce qu'il manque. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui courrais après. Tu joues à quelques jeux d'esprit avec lui.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis une fille légère, pas vrai?

Alice et Rosalie se mirent à rire de mon commentaire.

- Légère? Bella .. la plupart des filles auraient déjà défait sa ceinture, amie ou pas, elles ne s'en soucient pas. Tu es relativement sage vu la situation dans laquelle tu es. M'assura Alice.

- Allez. Allons rejoindre les garçons. Suggéra Rosalie.

Dès que je me levais je me sentis étourdie. Alice fit en sorte que je ne tombe pas tandis que nous suivions Rosalie qui se dirigeait vers les garçons.

Ils finissaient leurs verres quand nous arrivâmes. Jasper fit une grimace quand il claqua son verre sur le bar et Emmett en tapa cinq à Edward. Il était clair que les garçons étaient saouls.

Il m'était difficile de tenir debout sur mes deux pieds quand j'arrivais près d'Edward. Rosalie et Emmett se pelotaient tandis que Jasper et Alice se tenaient par la main en se dévisageant. La moitié des personnes présentes dans le bar étaient déjà parties, je regardais l'horloge et vis qu'il était déjà 01h30.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'avais trop apprécié d'être avec Edward pour voir les heures défiler.

- Sortons d'ici. Nous pouvons encore boire à l'appartement. Dit Emmett d'une voix pâteuse.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward avait déjà enroulé un bras autour de ma taille et me menait vers la sortie. Emmett et Rosalie étaient enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous attendaient, tandis que Jasper embrassait Alice.

L'espace d'une seconde je me sentis jalouse. Il avait été si facile pour mes amis de trouver l'amour. Je voulais ressentir cela. Je ressentais cela, mais, c'était pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas libre, et ce quelqu'un marchait juste à côté de moi avec ma main dans la sienne.

Je me sentis soudain en colère. C'était incroyablement injuste. Chaque fois qu'Edward entrait dans une pièce, des papillons frappaient mon estomac. Chaque fois qu'il me touchait, quelque soit la manière, ma peau devenait feu. Chaque fois que j'entendais sa voix de velours, ou qu'il me lançait son sourire parfait, je fondais.

Edward n'aidait en rien pour que cette situation prenne fin. Avant ce soir, lui et moi n'avions guère eu de contact physique. Bien sûr, il y avait étreintes amicales et des attouchements lors de jeux, mais rien de tout cela. Rien de tel que sa main caressant mon genou dans le club, ou la manière possessive de passer son bras autour de moi. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile de l'oublier sachant qu'il ne m'avait même pas remarqué.

Mois après mois, je ressentais plus fortement cette douleur dans mon cœur, alors que mon amour pour Edward grandissait. Mais, ce n'était pas juste. Je ne pouvais pas garder un sentiment comme celui-ci. Si cela durait plus longtemps mon cœur allait finir par se briser.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes finalement l'appartement, j'étais épuisée. Ma tête tournait sous l'effet de l'alcool, et mes pieds étaient douloureux. Quand Emmett déverrouilla la porte d'entrée je n'avais qu'une envie : enlever ma robe et me glisser dans mon lit chaud et douillet. Emmett, bien sûr, avait d'autres plans.

- Jasper ... va chercher la bouteille de vodka qui est dans ton frigo. La fête n'est pas encore terminée! Cria Emmett.

Jasper obéit aussitôt et Alice le suivit. Je vis Rosalie et Emmett entrer dans l'appartement et remarquais que Edward avait encore ma main dans la sienne. Il se tenait debout sur la marche en dessous de moi, desserrant les boutons de sa chemise avec sa main libre. J'essayais de lui faire monter le reste des escaliers, mais il ne bougea pas.

- Ça va? Lui demandais-je, ne sachant pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas.

- Ouais .. Je viens de ... Je veux … Il paraissait nerveux. Il était clair qu'il était ivre et n'avait pas besoin de continuer à boire avec Emmett et Jasper.

- Vas-y. Je t'autorise à aller te coucher. Je tirais à nouveau sur sa main, mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

Soudain, Edward me tira contre son corps, et ses deux mains descendirent se poser sur mes hanches. Mes mains allèrent automatiquement autour de son cou. La sensation d'être dans les bras de Edward me donnait envie de crier de joie. Je regardais dans ses yeux confus. Cela n'était pas vraiment réel, n'est-ce pas?

Avant de trouver la réponse à ma question, un regard douloureux passa sur son visage. Et, sans aucun avertissement, Edward baissa son visage et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

* * *

_**OUPS, oui oui je sais c'est cruel de vous laisser dans l'attente de ce qu'il va se passer, et je vous entends déjà...**_

_**Mais c'est ça le SUSPENS.**_

_**Allez, je vous dis à très vite, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis...**_

_**Chris**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Avant de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre, je voulais vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle traduction. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Donc merci à toutes mes revieweuses (tant pis si ça ne se dit pas), à toutes celles qui on mit cette fic en alerte, favori, ainsi qu'à celle qui ne font que lire, mais que cette fiction intéresse.**_

_**Je vous fais pleins de bisous...**_

_**Merci à Ptitcoeurfragile, Habswifes, jsjmpcm, pou-pou- pidoouu, patoun, beatrice, Angele130578, TiXXiT, Twifictions, MyTwilightFace, Nathou Cullen, oliveronica massen cullen, lamue12, aelita48, christal83, luckytexastar, LuneBlanche, sand91, Manaelle Kalostaa, midsum, Annetoutsimplement, twilight-I-love-you, canada02, Alvina26, yayalia, Stef62, leausy**_

_**lulu : merci pour la review. Il te faudra lire la suite pour savoir... AH AH.**_

_**Nini54 : perspicace... et la réponse de suite...**_

_**Cassy-chou : tu me détestes vraiment ? Sniff ! Mais c'est mieux de maintenir un peu de suspens. Bises.**_

_**lelou88 : La voilà... Contente que cette fic te plaise.**_

_**Canada02 : Merci pour ton très gentil compliment. Contente de retrouver sur cette fic. Biz**_

_**Petite info : Pour celles qui review en Guest, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre prénom (si vous voulez) afin que je puisse vous répondre.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire est la propriété de GOFINS, et que les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Non seulement Edward était né avec un visage incroyablement magnifique et un corps à se damner, mais en plus il était incroyablement intelligent, ce qui me plaisait particulièrement. Cet homme devait avoir un défaut quelque part, non? Eh bien, s'il y avait quelque chose que j'avais découvert quand il m'avait embrassé c'était que ses lèvres n'en faisaient pas partie. Non, même pas pour rire.

OK, pour être honnête je n'avais pas beaucoup de points de comparaison. Je n'avais pas embrassé beaucoup de gars dans ma vie. Mais, j'avais eu quelques expériences et Edward l'avait emporté. Il ne pourrait jamais plus y avoir de concurrence après cela. J'étais à lui, toute à lui.

Je fus d'abord surprise, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête d'Edward. Mais je m'étais vite laissée envahir par les nouvelles sensations, et je m'étais mise à bouger mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il était doux, mais dès que j'ouvris la bouche et invitais sa langue à se joindre à l'action Edward commença à prendre le contrôle.

J'attrapais l'arrière de son cou avec mes deux mains, essayant de l'attirer plus près de moi. Il était impossible de se rapprocher d'avantage, tant nos corps étaient étroitement pressées ensemble. Pourtant cela ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais plus. J'avais envie de lui.

Nous nous séparâmes quand nous sentîmes que nos poumons allaient exploser. Ma respiration était lourde, en partie parce que j'étais à bout de souffle, mais aussi car j'étais remplie de désir. Je gardais mes bras autour de son cou et il posa son front contre le mien.

J'essayais de repousser la voix à l'intérieur de ma tête, afin qu'elle ne ruine pas ce moment. Malheureusement, la voix criait «pas bien» plus fort à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Bella ...je … Murmura-t-il en soulevant mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, je repris pieds et me glissais hors de son étreinte.

- Je suis désolée Edward. Soupirais-je. Puis je courus dans ma chambre sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

J'étais bien réveillée. Ma tête ne cessait de marteler depuis 4 heures et c'était la première fois je pouvais ouvrir les yeux sans que le plafond tourne. Il était déjà 9h30, mais j'étais toujours épuisée par les activités de la nuit précédente. Je tirais les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton et me tournais sur le côté, pensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Je touchais ma bouche doucement. Étonnamment, je pouvais encore sentir la sensation des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment fraîches et il sentait l'alcool, la menthe poivrée, et autre chose de sucrée que je ne reconnaissais pas. Quand il m'avait attrapé et embrassé, j'avais failli ne pas croire ce qu'il se passait réellement. Je rêvais de ce moment depuis si longtemps, et ce fut exactement comme je me l'imaginais.

Bien que mon cœur faillit exploser, j'étais également rongée par la culpabilité. Edward avait triché avec sa petite amie, et c'était tout autant ma faute que la sienne. Si je ne l'avais pas poursuivis toute la nuit, le taquinant avec ma robe courte, ou m'accrochant à sa main, cela ne se serait jamais produit. Donc, je m'étais enfuie, sans lui lancer un regard.

J'entendis du mouvement venant de la cuisine et grinçais des dents. _«S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit Emmett. S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit Emmett_» priais-je.. Mais, je savais que ce n'était pas lui. Les pas d'Emmett étaient lourds. Les pas provenant de la cuisine étaient légers. C'était Edward. Probablement à la recherche de quelque chose pour faire passer sa gueule de bois.

La pensée de lui faire face augmenta mon rythme cardiaque. Je ne savais pas si je pourrai le regarder droit dans les yeux, et faire face aux conséquences de ce que nous avions fait tous les deux. Avant même que je puisse m'y préparer, il frappa à ma porte.

- Bella? Tu es réveillée? Appela Edward derrière ma porte fermée.

Je me mis assise, et tirais les couvertures sur moi. J'essayais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward voudrait parler très tôt ce matin. De toute évidence, j'étais loin d'être prête.

- Oui, entres. Répondis-je.

Quand Edward entra dans la pièce, j'en oubliais presque à nouveau de respire. Il ne portait qu'un short noir, rien d'autre. Quelle idée avait-il à toujours se balader sans sa chemise? Voulait-il que je fasse une crise cardiaque? Parce que j'en étais à mi-chemin.

Toute la culpabilité que j'avais pu ressentir cette nuit disparut quand je posais les yeux vers le bas de son corps. Mes yeux suivirent la ligne de poils courts qui démarrait de son nombril et qui disparaissait sous la ceinture de son short. Pas étonnant que les gens appellent ça la chasse au trésor. Pendant une seconde ou deux, je ne pus m'arrêter de penser à l'endroit où cette piste au trésor conduisait.

- Comment te sens-tu? Me demanda Edward en approchant une chaise de mon lit.

- Pas génial. Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais boire de cocktails. Dis-je en riant nerveusement.

- Non, rejetons simplement le blâme sur Emmett. Il était prêt à me verser l'alcool dans la gorge. Le pire est qu'il ne s'est même pas réveillé avec la gueule de bois ce matin. Je l'ai vu partir pour aller à la gym il y a environ une heure.

- Le poids. Ce gars est bâti comme un tank.

- Malheureusement je n'ai pas cette chance. Pathétique. Répondit Edward en pliant ses biceps.

Il n'était pas le moins du monde pathétique pour moi. J'essayais de poser mon regard sur autre chose que son torse.

- Hum, alors tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

- J'avais le sentiment que tu allais me poser cette question. Répondit-il les yeux fixés sur le plancher.

- Oh. Eh bien, j'ai pensé que l'un de nous devait en parler.

Edward tourna tout d'un coup son corps vers moi, le visage grave.

- Bella, je ne me souviens même pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Du moins, ce qui s'est passé après minuit. Jasper, Emmett et moi avons commencé à boire deux heures avant vous en fait. Je me souviens d'être allé au club, de m'être assis et d'avoir parlé avec toi. Après, tout le reste est un peu flou.

Je sentis mon cœur tomber dans mon estomac. Il ne se souvenait pas. Malgré toute l'injustice et les remords que je ressentais, c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Pourtant, Edward ne se souvenait même pas que nous nous étions embrassés.

- Donc, tu ne te rappelles de rien? Demandais-je en essayant de repousser les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux.

- Je me souviens de bribes. Comme avoir prit des verres avec Jazz et Em au bar. Et d'avoir rit après que Jazz ait vomi sur les chaussures d'Emmett.

- Attends, Jasper a vomit sur les chaussures d' Emmett?

Je n'avais pas vu cela. C'était probablement après que j'ai couru honteusement dans ma chambre.

- Tu n'étais pas là? Ouais, ils ont continué de boire après nous soyons rentrés. Jasper ne pouvait pas se rendre à la salle de bain alors il a essayé de courir vers l'évier pour vomir. Mais Emmett a plaqué Jasper sur le plancher de la cuisine et une partie a atterrit sur les pieds de Em. Tu aurais du voir sa tête.

- Je suis surprise qu'Emmett ne l'ait pas tué. Murmurais-je.

- Je pense qu'il voulait.

Le visage d'Edward redevint sérieux et il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé Bella ... Je ne me souviens pas ... si j'ai mal agi, de quelque manière ...

- Non, c'est bon. Dis-je rapidement en secouant la tête.

- Je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de stupide, n'est-ce pas?

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Devais-je lui dire que nous nous étions embrassés? Qu'il avait trahi sa petite amie? Que je me détestais de vouloir l'embrasser à nouveau?

- Non Edward. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mentis-je.

J'étais lâche. Il n'y avait aucune excuse au comportement d'Edward la nuit dernière, mais il n'y en n'avait pas non plus au fait que je lui mentais.

- Ouf. C'est un soulagement. Dit Edward en poussant un profond soupir.

-Eh bien, merci pour hier soir Bella. D'après ce que je me souviens, tu ne m'as pas vraiment quitté. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est ce que font les colocataires, non? Dis-je en mettant un faux sourire sur mon visage.

- Petit-déjeuner? Je pourrais nous préparer des crêpes. Ça t'aidera pour ta gueule de bois.

- Oui… Je viens. Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Edward me tapota la jambe et me remercia à nouveau. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, il se retourna et me fit un de ses fameux sourires. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps, une fois la porte fermée, pour que mes larmes commencent à couler.

* * *

J'avais évité Edward toute la semaine. Je ne supportais pas d'être près de lui et de me sentir si gênée. Tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il m'avait dit le soir où nous étions sortis, tout ces signes m'avaient fait penser que peut-être il ressentait un peu de ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Les amis n'agissent pas de cette façon, du moins pas de ce que j'en savais. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas du baiser. C'était comme si ce soir-là n'avait même pas existé.

Il était difficile d'éviter Edward. J'avais commencé par passer de longues heures à la bibliothèque, prétextant du travail. Et, quand j'étais dans l'appartement et qu'il s'y trouvait, je me cachais dans ma chambre ou je descendais chez Alice. Je passais des heures à lire à la librairie, j'étais sans cesse à la recherche d'une activité, et de comment passer le temps. J'avais même été quelques fois faire les boutiques, l'une des activités préférées d'Alice. J'étais sûre que Edward avait remarqué mon comportement bizarre. Surtout les jours où il était censé m'accompagner en cours, et que je partais 15 minutes plus tôt que d'habitude, mais il ne dit rien.

La vérité était que j'avais tout faux. J'étais devenue dépendante de lui, et je vivais avec lui. Tous les jours passés sans lui parler, devenaient de plus en plus pénibles pour moi.

Je fus heureuse quand Jasper demanda à Edward s'il voulait aller prendre une bière et regarder les séries éliminatoires de base-ball. Je n'avais pas eu à me cacher dans ma chambre, ni a trouver une excuse boiteuse. A la place, Alice était arrivée chez moi, et nous avions décidé qu'une soirée entre filles était plus que nécessaire.

Dès que les garçons furent partis, j'attrapais une bouteille de vin dans le frigo et Alice installa un film dans le lecteur de DVD.

- Tu sais que les potins sont bons dans ton cas Bells. Dit-elle avant de prendre un verre de vin et de me rejoindre sur le canapé.

- Qui est enceinte? J'attendais avec impatience d'entendre ce qu'Alice avait à me dire.

- Non. Mais Jasper m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'Edward avait posé des questions sur toi.

Ces deux-là avaient parlé de moi? Avec Emmett toujours chez Rosalie, Jasper et Edward s'étaient rapprochés.

- Poser des questions sur moi comment? Gémis-je.

- Il veut savoir pourquoi tu n'es plus jamais là. Il a dit à Jazz que tu mériterais d'avoir des A, vu le temps que tu passes à la bibliothèque.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, n'est-ce pas Al?

- Pour toi? Peut-être. Si ce n'était le fait que, avant la semaine dernière toi et Edward étaient inséparables, je dirais que ton excuse est crédible.

Je pris une longue gorgée de vin rouge. Alice n'essaya pas de me faire parler, mais je savais qu'elle se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Je n'avais pas réussi à lui dire, ni à quelqu'un d'autre, que Edward et moi nous étions embrassés.

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle je l'évite Alice.

Il était temps que je lui dise. Après tout, elle était ma meilleure amie.

- Et la raison est?

- S'il te plaît, ne me tues pas pour ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais ... Edward et moi nous sommes embrassés jeudi soir. Avouais-je.

- Quoi? Où? Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien vu? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Hurla Alice après avoir fait tomber son verre de vin

- C'est arrivé quand nous sommes rentrés du club. Toi et Jasper étiez descendus et Edward et moi étions dans le couloir quand tout d'un coup il m'a embrassé.

- Il n'y a pas assez de détails. Je veux tout savoir. Il m'a embrassé, ne fonctionne pas pour moi. Exigea-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu savoir? C'est ce qui s'est passé.

Elle me jeta un regard qui m'incita à continuer.

- Nous étions tous les deux debout sur les escaliers après que tout le monde soit parti. J'ai essayé de le tirer dans l'appartement, mais il restait là, debout, à me regarder. Soudain, il m'a attrapé par la taille et m'a tiré vers lui.

- Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien?

- Mmm, il ne m'a pas déçu.

Je ne mentais pas. Je savais que j'étais sous l'influence de l'alcool, mais les lèvres de maître m'avaient fait perdre pied.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu as disparu pour le reste de la nuit?

- Oui. Dieu, Alice. C'était une erreur. J'ai tellement mal. Soupirais-je.

- Quelle erreur? Oui, il a une petite amie. Mais Bella, tu l'aimes.

Il ne se souvient même pas de ce qui s'est passé Alice. Il me l'a dit le lendemain matin. Il ne se souvient pas que nous nous sommes embrassés. Et ... je euh ... ne lui ai pas dit que nous l'avions fait.

Je vis les yeux d'Alice s'écarquiller. Je savais qu'elle avait envie de me crier après pour ne pas avoir dit la vérité Edward. Mais elle resta silencieuse.

- Je sais que tu penses différemment, mais je vais essayer de le repousser Al. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas laisser mes sentiments me contrôler d'avantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant intensément.

- Je ne veux pas continuer. J'ai juste besoin d'accepter le fait qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre et passer à autre chose. Ce n'est pas sain de désirer quelqu'un que je ne peux pas avoir. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps et ce sera mieux ainsi. Expliquais-je.

- Tu es sure Bells?Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Criais-je.

Il me fallut une minute pour me calmer avant de pouvoir reprendre.

- Je le veux, mais ça n'arrivera pas, alors pourquoi garder espoir si c'est pour être brisée?

Alice commença à jouer avec l'une des franges du coussin qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. J'avais besoin qu'elle me dise que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Alice était ma meilleure amie et elle était la seule sur qui je pouvais compter pour me donner des conseils judicieux.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne décision Bella. Tu veux mon opinion?

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit de la vérité qui sort quand on est saoul, hein? Alors peut-être qu'Edward ne se souvient pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais, il t'a quand même embrassé. Cela me fait croire que même s'il était saoul, son inconscient, sobre, avait envie de t'embrasser. Tu imagines toujours qu'Edward ne ressent pas la même chose que toi. Mais as-tu réfléchis à la possibilité que peut-être ce n'était pas le cas? Et qu'il est tout aussi confus toi?

Je fermais les yeux et inclinais ma tête en arrière. Cette conversation commençait à me donner mal à la tête.

- Bien sûr que je le fais Alice. J'y pense tout le temps. Je rêve de ce que Edward et moi pourrions être. Et ça me rend malade, chaque heure de chaque jour, que Tanya l'ait eu avant moi.

Les larmes commençaient à couler. Il m'était déjà difficile de l'admettre, alors le dire à Alice...

- Jamais je ne te mentirai Bells. Mais, Jasper et moi pensons tous les deux qu'il y a quelque chose. Peut-être ne devrais-tu pas renoncer à lui pour l'instant. Me conseilla-t-elle en frottant sa main sur mon dos pour me consoler.

- S'il y a quelque chose, alors pourquoi est-il encore avec elle? Ce n'est pas juste pour nous deux! Étouffais-je entre deux sanglots.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais parfois, les gars ne prennent pas les plus intelligents des décisions.

- Que suis-je censée faire? Attendre qu'il se rende compte des choses? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore attendre.

Je me levais du canapé pour aller chercher un mouchoir à la cuisine et remplir mon verre de vin.

- Je ne sais pas quoi d'autre te dire Bella. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne devrais pas renoncer à Edward pour l'instant. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, peux-tu recommencer à lui parler? Il est clair qu'il te manque.

- Je sais. Il me manque trop. Soupirais-je.

La conversation avec Alice m'avait un peu aidé, mais j'étais encore perplexe. Elle et Jasper pensaient qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de deux personnes les plus sages gens que je connaissais.

Jasper et Alice étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. La relation d'Emmett et Rosalie était un peu différent de celle de Jasper et Alice, mais tout paraissait si facile pour eux. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas y avoir droit aussi?

Devais-je suivre mon cœur et lutter pour Edward? Ou, devais-je tirer ma révérence avec grâce et, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, essayer de passer à autre chose?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci à : oliveronica massen cullen, yayalia, LuneBlanche, aelita48, jsjmpcm, fanbella, emichlo, ptitcoeurfragile, Annetoutsimplement, Twifictions, Alvina26, lyllou, ZezetteyNine, Julie, Lisa1905, bebedemamour,Cassy-chou, nini54, emrokeuz, canada02, mmccg, bellardtwilight, GClaire, Summer Daughter, **

**Ines : Merci de ton mess. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ne sera pas si simple, ce serait trop facile autrement...**

**Chapitre 5 :**

- Sérieusement Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Me dit Emmett en tenant le volant avec une seule main.

- Sommes-nous encore en vie? Et la vieille dame sur le passage piétons est-elle toujours en vie? J'avais gardé mes mains sur mes yeux. Je ne supportais pas de regarder quoi que ce soit.

J'étais dans la jeep d'Emmett, nous allions chercher la pizza que nous avions commandé pour le dîner. Emmett et Edward avaient l'habitude de conduire très vite. Et, quand je dis très vite, j'entends par là, qu'ils considéraient la route comme un circuit automobile. Edward était plus un fou de vitesse alors qu'Emmett aimait zigzaguer entre les voitures sans s'arrêter. Pas même pour une petite vieille dame qui tentait de traverser la rue.

- Oui nous sommes vivants. Et je suis sûr que la vieille dame va se rétablir. Mais, je dois dire que si nous devions mourir et aller au ciel, ce serait l'endroit idéal pour toi, tu pourrais être avec le bel homme que je suis. Dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en me faisant un sourire malicieux.

- Désolée Em. Mais tu ne serais pas mon premier choix. J'aimais pouvoir dégonfler son ego surdimensionné.

Je mis la capuche de mon sweat-shirt sur ma tête. J'avais soudain froid. Nous étions en automne et l'air était frisquet. Emmett conduisait avec le toit ouvert à chaque fois qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Même s'il faisait un froid de canard dehors.

- Où est Rosalie? Demandais-je en remarquant que pour une fois Emmett restait à l'appartement pour dîner.

- Elle a bientôt des examens. Apparemment je vais la distraire, alors je lui accorde une pause.

- Super. Donc, tu vas être à la maison pour nous distraire Edward et moi?

J'essayais de paraître déçue, mais les relations entre Edward et moi n'étaient pas encore revenues à la normale, il était donc agréable d'avoir Emmett comme tampon.

- Vous distraire? Plutôt vous divertir. Vous me manquez tous les deux tu sais.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement.

- Je pense que je me débrouille très bien Em. Dis-je en mentant un peu, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant lui.

- Sérieusement, je me sens un peu mal. Je ne passe pas assez de temps avec toi et Edward. Nous sommes censés être colocataires. Pourtant, j'ai pratiquement déménagé chez Rosalie. J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que je vous abandonne ou quoi que ce soit. Dit-il sérieux.

- Emmett, ça va. Vraiment. Tu as une relation amoureuse. Qui ne voudrait pas passer du temps avec sa copine ou son copain? Ça arrive à tout le monde. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, et Edward non plus. Le rassurais-je.

- Merci Bella. Tu sais que tu es toujours ma copine préférée, non? En parlant d'Edward, j'ai entendu dire que tu agissais bizarrement ces derniers temps.

Emmett savait-il quelque chose? Il était à peine là. Comment était-il au courant de mon comportement? Edward ou Jasper avaient-ils dit quelque chose? C'était une possibilité, considérant que ces trois-là bavardaient comme une bande d'adolescentes.

- Étrange? Non, je suis très occupée Em. J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour mes cours.

- Hum, hum. Emmett ne me croyait pas.

En réalité, je savais que personne ne voulait croire mes excuses. Heureusement, il laissa tomber le sujet quand nous récupérâmes la pizza et retournâmes à l'appartement.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Edward assis à la table de la cuisine, le stylo derrière son oreille, et les livres éparpillés tout autour de lui. Il regardait fixement un manuel, et ne remarqua pas que nous étions rentrés.

- Le dîner est là Cullen. Cesses d'être un tocard et viens manger. Dit Emmett.

- Désolé Emmett. Je devais rattraper certains cours. Ça te dit quelque chose? Tu devrais en faire autant. Edward le repoussa de la table pour récupérer une assiette dans l'armoire.

- Je n'en n'ai pas besoin mon ami. Tout me vient naturellement ...

Emmett avait fourré une tranche entière de pizza dans sa bouche avant même que j'en ai pris un morceau. Comment arrivait-il à rester en forme? Ça me dépassait. Ce gars avait un appétit d'éléphant.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu es arrivé à avoir ton diplôme. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Rosalie t'a déjà mis à la porte, ou tu es juste ici pour nous tourmenter? Taquina Edward.

- Ne fais pas comme si je ne te manquais pas Cullen. Après tout, nous avons pratiquement passé tous les jours ensemble depuis que nous avons 10 ans. Sans oublier que tu as de déménagé à Washington pour te rapprocher de moi. Viens ici … Dit Emmett en s'approchant d'Edward pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Edward le repoussa.

- Lâches-moi. Dit Edward en riant.

Emmett haussa les épaules et remit un morceau de pizza dans sa bouche. Je réalisais que cela me manquait. Juste nous trois dans l'appartement, à plaisanter, comme nous en avions l'habitude. C'est ainsi que je voulais que ce soit. Non pas que je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett soit avec Rosalie. C'était juste agréable de ne sentir aucune tension dans la pièce, à traîner avec mes copains.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi à quelques reprises pendant que nous mangions. C'était probablement la première fois que lui et moi étions dans la même pièce pendant plus d'une minute depuis ces deux dernières semaines. J'avais été ferme dans mon comportement ces derniers temps, et il s'attendait certainement à ce que je parte dès que j'aurai fini ma pizza. Mais j'en avais décidé autrement. Il était temps d'arranger les choses avec lui.

- Hey Em, que fais-tu demain matin? Tu es occupé? Demanda Edward.

- J'ai cours à 10H. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Répondit Emmett tout en ouvrant une canette de Coca.

- Je dois amener la Volvo au garage. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'accompagner pour me récupérer. Mais c'est OK.

- Je vais t'accompagner. A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous? Dis-je.

Edward me regarda surpris, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que je lui parlais de nouveau.

- Hum, 10H30? Merci Bella.

Un sourire illumina son visage, et je me mis à fondre. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce sourire.

Edward se leva du canapé pour prendre un verre dans le frigo. Je le regardais attentivement alors qu' il était juste en face de moi. Je pourrai reprendre mon comportement habituel, non? Oubliant mon agressivité, il m'attraperait par la taille comme si lui appartenais? Je le regardais avec envie, sûre que le sentiment de désir pour lui n'allait jamais s'en aller.

A ce moment, je rencontrais les yeux d'Emmett qui fronça les sourcils. Je ne pouvais que supposer qu'il m'avait surpris regardant Edward. Il nous jeta un regard à tous les deux, me scrutant la plupart du temps. J'espérais qu'Emmett ne lise pas dans mon esprit, car ce qu'il y trouverait le rendrait complètement fou.

Ce matin, je n'étais pas bien réveillée, comme d'habitude. Je n'avais pas été prendre ma tasse de café chez Alice comme je le faisais tous les jours. J'étais trop occupée à prendre une longue douche chaude en essayant de vider mon esprit de toute cette confusion.

J'eus mal au ventre en montant dans ma camionnette et en voyant Edward monter dans sa Volvo. Il sortit de la place de parking en me faisant signe de le suivre. Tout en roulant je le regardais. Il avait mit ses lunettes de soleil, et il avait une main sur le volant et l'autre bras hors de la fenêtre.

Un groupe de filles arrêté à côté de lui, le regardait et lui souriait. Mes poings se serrèrent immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que c'était? De la jalousie? Je fus contente quand la voiture se remit en route et tourna.

Arrivée au garage, je me garais sur le trottoir pour attendre Edward. Je mis la radio, inclinais ma tête contre l'appuie-tête et laissais les sons de la guitare acoustique inonder mes oreilles.

- Prêt à partir. Dieu, Bella. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît envisager d'acheter une nouvelle voiture? Elle est vieille. Dit Edward en montant dans mon camion.

- Ne te moques pas de mon camion si tu ne veux pas rentrer à pieds. Lui répondis-je.

- Je dis juste que ... mon arrière grand-père avait un camion comme ça.

Je lui adressais un regard désapprobateur. Edward se rendit, en levant les bras en l'air et promettant de ne plus rire de ma monture.

- Charlie m'a offert ce camion pour mon 16ème anniversaire. Il n'est pas ancien Edward. C'est une antiquité. Dis-je fièrement.

Nous restâmes dans un silence gêné pendant une minute ou deux, du moins, gênant pour moi. Je regardais les gouttes de pluie s'abattre sur mon pare-brise violemment. C'était une autre journée pluvieuse à Washington. La plupart des gens seraient malheureux de vivre dans un endroit où la pluie tombait plus de la moitié de l'année. Moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas. En grandissant, j'avais pris l'habitude de m'allonger dans mon lit en écoutant la pluie frapper ma fenêtre, un de mes passes-temps favoris.

- Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir? As-tu des projets? Me demanda Edward, brisant soudainement le silence.

- Pas que je sache. J'ai cours cet après-midi, mais c'est à peu près tout.

Je me sentis soudain à nouveau nerveuse. La timide, la timide Bella était revenue l'espace d'une seconde.

- Oh. Très bien ... je euh ... me demandais si tu voudrais aller à dîner avec moi ce soir?

Edward ne m'avait jamais demandé d'aller dîner avec lui avant. La plupart du temps, nous restions à l'appartement et décidions d'aller au fast-food.

- Dîner? Demandais-je.

- Oui. Il y a cet endroit, Cappelini, que je voulais essayer.

Je connaissais cet endroit. C'était un restaurant italien, chic, à dix minutes du campus.

- Edward, je ne sais pas ... Je ne crois pas.

Non seulement ce restaurant nécessitait une certaine tenue vestimentaire, mais en plus c'était un endroit pour un rendez-vous.

- Bella, laisses-moi juste t'inviter à dîner. Vois-ça comme un remerciement ... tu sais ... pour m'avoir accompagné d'aujourd'hui. Dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Pour me remercier? Edward vraiment. Tu n'as pas à faire ça, ce n'est rien.

- J'en ai envie. S'il te plaît Bella.

Je soupirais intérieurement. Je ne pouvais rien refuser à Edward.

- OK.

Je voulais lui dire que cela allait être bizarre. Bizarre, considérant que lui et moi allions pratiquement à un rendez-vous. Seulement, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. C'était un remerciement? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas agir comme une personne normale et m'écrire une carte? Au lieu de cela, je venais d'accepter d'aller au restaurant, où les gens allaient nous regarder en pensant: «Oh, quel beau couple».

Mais je me tus. Edward m'avait dit que nous partirions vers 19H.

L'après-midi, arrivée en cours, je décidais d'envoyer un texto à Alice. Si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il fallait porter pour un rendez-vous, c'était elle.

_dîner ce soir avec Edward. J'ai besoin d'une robe. Ne me demandes rien, je te donnerai les détails plus tard._

Elle me renvoya un message immédiatement, et je pouvais presque entendre son cri d'ici.

_Je suis contente que les choses se soient arrangées. Où allez-vous?_

_Chez Cappelini. Berk._

_Putain de merde! Cet endroit est cher. Bien joué Edward._

Cher? C'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir d'avantage gênée. Il n'était pas trop tard pour reculer, pas vrai? Mais, je me rappelais alors il y avait une nouvelle Bella. Et celle-là n'était pas lâche.

_Ça ne m'aide pas Al. Tu as une robe que je peux emprunter?_

_Bien sûr. Arrêtes-toi chez moi quand tu rentras._

_OK. Merci. Je t'en dois une._

_Ne t'en fais pas. Je veux des détails quand tu rentreras!_

Je pouvais toujours compter sur Alice. Elle était là quand j'en avais besoin. Plus encore, je pouvais toujours compter sur sa garde-robe. Quand mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, indiquant que j'avais un autre message, je fus surprise de voir le nom de Jasper.

_Arrêtes de paniquer. Tu seras très bien. -Jazz_

Je souris. Jasper avait sans doute lu les messages d'Alice par-dessus son épaule, et il avait déjà deviné que je serai stressée. Ces deux étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je me doutais même qu'ils pourraient finir les phrases de l'autre. La conversation que j'avais eu avec eux l'autre semaine me revint en mémoire. Ils m'avait encouragé à suivre mes sentiments pour Edward, et il était temps que je suive leurs conseils.

J'étais fatiguée d'être si passive. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un comme j'aimais Edward. C'est comme si j'avais l'envie d'être près de lui et que je me sentais vide sans lui. En y réfléchissant il m'avait été facile de tomber amoureuse de lui. Edward attirait souvent l'attention en raison de son physique. Et oui, je ne nie pas que ce n'est pas l'une des raisons qui m'attire chez lui. Mais il y avait tellement plus.

J'adorais son intelligence et son esprit. Le fait qu'il préfère lire un livre plutôt que regarder la télévision, sa passion pour l'apprentissage d'autres langues, son intérêt pour tout ce qui se passait dans le monde.

J'aimais beaucoup aussi sa passion pour la musique. Edward avait un piano dans sa chambre et il m'arrivait de passer des heures à l'écouter jouer de la musique. Il se plaignait que ce piano n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il avait chez lui. Peu de personnes savaient qu'Edward jouait du piano. Il n'aimait pas jouer pour les autres. Mais une fois, il avait proposé de jouer pour moi.

Sa timidité me faisait rire. Il savait qu'il était magnifique, mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention.

Enfin, Edward était aussi l'un des gars les plus sincère que j'ai jamais rencontré. Lorsque lui et moi avions nos longues conversations tard dans la nuit, il se concentrerait sur ce que je disais et c'était comme rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment. Il voulait entendre tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Une fois mes cours terminés, je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison. Déjà j'avais peu de temps pour me préparer pour le dîner, mais en plus je devais rentrer sous une pluie battante. Alice allait me tuer en voyant que j'étais trempée.

Quand finalement j'atteins l'immeuble, je courus tout droit à l'appartement d'Alice espérant qu'elle pourrait sauver mes cheveux. Mais le regard sur son visage quand elle ouvrit la porte n'était pas des plus encourageants.

- Bells, il pleut 300 jours sur 365. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de parapluie? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai oublié. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de créatif? Dis-je en entrant dans l'appartement et en jetant ma veste sur le canapé.

- Que ferais-tu sans moi?

Elle me tira par la main pour aller dans sa chambre où elle me montra la robe qu'elle avait choisi. Il s'agissait d'une simple robe noire à fines bretelles, qui tombait aux genoux. Elle avait aussi prévu un cardigan gris, sachant que je ne voulais pas exposer trop de peau.

J'enfilais rapidement la robe et cardigan, puis Alice sécha mes cheveux et me coiffa. Il me restait quelques minutes avant de retrouver Edward à l'étage, et je décidais de laisser Jasper calmer mes nerfs.

- Allez Bella. Ce n'est pas comme s'il te demandait de l'épouser. Calmes-toi. Vous allez juste dîner. Vous avez déjà mangé ensemble avant, non? Me dit Jazz en traversant le salon pour me rejoindre.

- Oui, nous sommes allés deux fois chez Burger King. Dis-je ironiquement.

- Alors tu seras coincé avec lui pendant une heure dans un restaurant agréable. Il te suffit de boire un peu de vin et tu te sentiras très bien en peu de temps.

- En temps normal cela pourrait fonctionner. Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant près de deux semaines. Sans oublier ce que nous avons fait sur l'escalier la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Dis-je en commençant à m'énerver à nouveau.

- Embrasses-le à nouveau. Cette fois il s'en souviendra.

J'aimais la nonchalance de Jasper. J'aurai voulu lui faire une grimace pour m'avoir suggéré quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, mais je mis à rire.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de retrouver Edward. Je remerciais Alice pour son aide et Jasper pour avoir essayé de me calmer. Je montais lentement l'escalier, mon cœur battant plus vite à chaque marche. Soudainement j'aurai voulu pouvoir avoir Jazz près de moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration en arrivant devant la porte. «Ce n'est rien Bella». Me dis-je en silence, essayant de me convaincre que je n'avais aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

J'ouvris finalement la porte d'entrée, prête à appeler Edward pour lui dire que j'étais là, mais en le voyant me estomac se contracta.

Tanya et Edward étaient dans la cuisine, enlacés.

_**Je sais, je sais, vous allez encore m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé là, mais je n'y peux rien. Je reviens bientôt pour la suite.**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Merci à : leti60, twilight-I-love-you, YAYALIA, mlca66, Alvina26, oliveronica massen cullen, Julie, Twifictions, twilightforever3, sand91, mimi94r, lola-pink, Lovefeather, nina54**_

_**, LuneBlanche, gwendolinelafantasque, Cassy-chou, Hana, Lorena13, TnkrMelle, cloums, lena41183, Linou2701, Habswifes, Krocroll, nnk77, Ines, EvaBoucourt, aelita48, Mllepauline**_

_**Mam'zelleMathi : Merci de ta review. Pour ce qui est des chapitres, c'est minimum une fois par semaine.**_

_**Cette fiction appartient à GOFINS et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

**Chapitre 6 : **

Je restais là, immobile, incapable de bouger. Tout ce que je voyais c'était les bras de Tanya enveloppés autour de la taille d'Edward, la tête appuyée contre le côté droit de son épaule. Son dos me faisait face, alors qu'Edward avait ses deux mains passées dans son dos. Il était trop tard pour courir. Et même si je l'avais voulu, j'étais incapable de bouger un seul membre de mon corps. Je sentis mon visage rougir, et je commençais à éprouver un début de colère. Je réalisais soudain qu'il n'avait jamais été mon Edward. Il avait toujours été le sien.

Il m'était difficile d'ignorer le picotement dans mes mains et le sentiment de vide dans le creux de mon estomac. Je savais ce que c'était que d'être dans les bras d'Edward. C'était une sensation d'extase. Maintenant, je devais regarder quelqu'un d'autre mettre ses bras autour de l'homme que j'aimais.

- Bella …

Edward leva les yeux vers moi et laissa lentement tomber ses mains du corps de Tanya. Un regard peiné passa sur son visage, mais je détournais les yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tanya fit demi-tour et me sourit.

- Oh, salut Bella! Comment vas-tu?

- Je ... je vais bien, merci. Murmurais-je sans prendre le temps de lui poser la même question. Je ne voulais pas savoir.

- J'ai décidé de venir surprendre Edward. N'est-ce pas chéri?

Edward hocha juste la tête, ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon visage.

- Wow Bella. Tu es vraiment jolie, où vas-tu? Me demande Tanya.

J'étais trop occupée à bouillir de colère que j'en avais oublié que j'étais habillée pour cette soirée. Edward et moi avions pratiquement un rendez-vous, et maintenant je me tenais à la porte comme une idiote ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Je me sentais complexée d'être aussi proche de Tanya. Même si Alice m'avait rendue décente, ce n'était rien comparé à la beauté de Tanya.

- Euh ... nulle part. Je suis juste venue chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je ... vais aller chez Alice et Jasper.

Je me retournais rapidemant et commençais à marcher vers ma chambre. J'avais la tête baissée vers le sol, mais du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'Edward me regardait toujours.

- Oh OK.. Eh bien, Edward et moi étions sur le point d'aller manger. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir?

Je voulais crier. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter d'être si gentille avec moi. Je voulais foutre le camp de cet appartement et ne jamais revenir.

- Non je dois partir.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et fis des allers-retours dans l'obscurité quelques minutes. Je n'avais rien à prendre ici, mais je devais faire semblant. «Ne pleures pas pour le moment. Sois forte». Me répetais-je interieurement.

J'entendis Tanya entrer la chambre d'Edward et je décidais d'en profiter pour m'échapper. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire face plus longtemps, surtout lui. Je sortis vite de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais avant de l'atteindre Edward m'attrapa par le bras.

- Bella ... attends. Supplia-t-il.

- Non. Lui dis-je la voix remplie de colère.

Edward laissa tomber mon bras en me donnant un regard peiné. Je pouvais voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je m'en fichais. C'était trop douloureux d'être près de lui et Tanya, je n'allais pas passer une seconde de plus dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Je descendis les escaliers sans me retourner sur ce visage que je voulais tellement voir. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvais dans ces escaliers et que j'avais fui loin de lui, la situation était différente, c'était un moment de bonheur. Et je m'étais enfuie parce que j'avais peur. Cette fois je m'enfuyais car j'étais triste.

Au lieu de me rendre chez Alice comme je l'avais prévu, je courus tout droit vers le parking et montais dans mon camion. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je mis le moteur en route. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les larmes viennent couler sur mes joues. Les larmes obscurcisaient ma vision et la pluie qui frappait mon pare-brise, rendaient ma vision difficile.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais roulé, ni ou j'étais, mais quand les larmes inondant mon visage s'arreterent, je me garais sur le parking d'une école et éteins mon moteur.

J'avais froid. Je réalisais alors que je portais toujours la robe noire d'Alice et que je n'avais pris ni veste ni pantalon en quittant l'appartement. Je regardais autour de moi espérant avoir laissé une couverture ou une veste dans ma voiture. Mes doigts découvrirent de manière inattendue la manche d'un sweat-shirt.

Ce n'était pas le mien. Il était à Edward. Il avait laissé son sweat-shirt gris dans ma voiture plus tôt. C'était l'un de mes pulls préférés. Je glissais le sweat par dessus ma tête, puis le respirais profondément. Il sentait Edward Cullen.

Je ne savais pas exactement contre qui j'étais en colère. Mais, tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais furieuse. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Edward. J'aurais voulu le frapper, cependant il ne savait pas que Tanya allait venir lui rendre visite. Ce n'était également pas la faute de Tanya. Elle voulait juste voir son petit ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher?

Peut-être que j'étais en colère contre moi-même. En colère pour ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Ma vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une chasse sans fin depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward Cullen. C'était une course où je ne finirai jamais avec celui que je voulais.

Dire que 24 heures plus tôt, je m'étais sentie prête à me battre pour Edward. J'avais décidé de suivre les conseils de mes amis Mais, comment pouvais-je m'attendre à ce que Tanya le laisse partir? Ou encore, comment pouvais-je penser qu'Edward voudrait quitter Tanya pour moi?

Quand j'avais emménagé avec Emmett et Edward, j'avais demandé à Emmett comment Edward et Tanya s'étaient connus. Il m'avait gentiment raconté leur histoire, en ajoutant qu'il ne se souciait pas beaucoup de Tanya.

Emmett m'avait dit qu'Edward et Tanya avaient commencé à se fréquenter lors de leur dernière année de lycée, juste avant l'obtention du diplôme. Apparemment, Edward avait été accepté dans plusieurs universités, y compris dans certaines de l'Ivy League. Mais il avait choisi de rester à Los Angeles parce que Tanya voulait qu'il reste. Emmett détestait cette façon qu'elle avait d'avoir constemment besoin d'Edward, et pour lui elle l'avait empeché d'aller à Harvard, son premier choix.

Emmett et Edward étaient bien sûr restés en contact durant ces deux années. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils étaient petits et il était évident qu'Edward manquait à Emmett. Donc, quand Edward avait annoncé à Emmett qu'il avait l'intention de venir à l'Université de Washington, Emmett était surexcité. Il ésperait aussi qu'Edward et Tanya allaient enfin mettre fin à leur relation.

À la surprise d'Emmett, Tanya avait quitté sa vie à Los Angeles pour suivre Edward à Washington. Elle avait laissé tomber sa famille, ses amis, et une bourse pour une école de mode pour rester avec lui. Il était évident qu'elle l'aimait. Si j'avais été à sa place, je ne l'aurai pas laissé non plus.

* * *

Je levais les yeux pour voir ce qui m'entourait. Plusieurs bâtiments renfermant ce que je supposais être des salles de classe, et un terrain de football abandonné me rappelant le lycée.

Je souhaitais soudain pouvoir me retrouver au lycée de Forks, où la vie semblait tellement plus innocente et moins compliquée. Il n'y aurait pas le stress de l'université, pas de longues heures d'étude, et aucun Edward Cullen.

Je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir une telle pensée. Même si ma vie avait tourné à l'enfer à cause de lui, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne pas l'avoir dans ma vie. Il était triste d'admettre que j'avais besoin de lui. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne pour survivre avant lui, pas même de Renée ou Charlie. Mais je ne pouvais pas respirer sans Edward.

La seule chose qui me gênait le plus, c'était la façon dont j'avais essayé d'ignorer mes sentiments pour Edward au début. J'avais agi comme une enfant, fermant les yeux, et souhaitant que tout cela disparaîsse. Seulement, ça n'avait jamais disparu, mes sentiments n'avaient fait que s'accroitrent.

Je me souvins de ce que Renée m'avait dit une fois quand j'étais petite. Je n'avais que 6 ans à l'époque et n'éprouvais aucun intérêt pour les garçons. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'un jour je tomberai amoureuse. _«Tu peux fermer les yeux sur ce que tu ne veux pas voir. Mais tu ne peux pas ignorer ce que te dit ton coeur»__._ Renée avait raison. Je ne pouvais nier mes sentiments.

Après quelques heures à sangloter et penser, je m'endormis. Quand je me reveillais, il était 3h du matin et j'avais manqué plusieurs appels d'Alice. J'en avais aussi raté deux d'Edward. Heureusement que mon téléphone était en mode silencieux car je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit.

Je remis le moteur de mon camion en marche, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à faire face à Edward. Et Tanya allait très probablement rester plus que quelques jours. J'allais devoir rester chez Alice et Jasper.

Alice ouvrit sa porte avant même que je frappe, et m'enlaça.

- Bella ... où diable étais-tu? Tu m'as fait peur. Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais bien Al. J'ai roulé et je me suis endormie dans mon camion.

- Je t'ai appelé une centaine de fois. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. J'ai failli appeler Emmett pour qu'il aille à ta recherche. Dit-elle en me lachant et en me tirant dans son appartement.

- J'avais mon téléphone en mode silencieux. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? J'ai vu Tanya et Edward descendre les escaliers. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé. Mais vu à l'expression sur le visage d'Edward, et ne te voyant pas dans les parages, je me suis dit que tu étais partie. Dit Alice en me conduisant vers le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas comment je me sens Al. C'est une combinaison de choses. Mais pardessus tout, je me suis sentie tellement stupide debout dans l'embrasure, habillée pour Edward, alors que sa petite amie était là. Je fermais les yeux en repensant à ce moment embarrassant.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite? Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

- J'avançais vers eux ... elle était dans les bras d'Edward ... c'était trop dur pour moi de voir ça. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est que d'être dans ses bras, ça fait encore plus mal. Je ne pouvais pas rester là.

- Je sais Bells. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ça te dérange si je ... euh ... dors ici ce soir? Tanya est probablement là ...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander Bella. Bien sûr que tu peux.

Alice était toujours aussi compréhensive. C'était l'une des choses que j'aimais le plus en elle.

- Je te remercie. Je vais me dépecher d'aller chercher quelque chose pour dormir. Lui dis-je en me levant du canapé.

- Tu veux que j'aille avec toi?

- Non, j'en ai pour une seconde.

Je m'attendais à trouver l'appartement dans une obscurité totale. Il était près de 4h du matin et j'étais sûre qu'Edward et Tanya dormaient déjà. À ma grande surprise, je vis Edward assit sur le canapé, regardant fixement le téléviseur. Je me maudis silencieusement. Il était la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

- Je t'ai appelé. Dit Edward sans lever les yeux de l'écran de television.

- Mon téléphone était en mode silencieux.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler. J'étais trop fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement pour avoir une conversation avec lui à ce moment.

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre Bella. J'ai pensé que quelque chose t'était arrivé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, non? Lui répondis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait te retourner et me parler?

Il se leva du canapé et essaya de me tourner vers lui. Je ne bougeais pas. Nous n'allions pas avoir cette conversation, ni ici ni maintenant.

- Je suis épuisée Edward. Je ne veux pas parler.

- Bella ... je suis tellement désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas ... je ne savais pas qu'elle allait venir. Si je l'avais su, je n'aurai jamais fait de plans avec toi.

Edward avait complètement ignoré ma demande. Au lieu de cela, il me présenta ses excuses.

- Peux-tu baisser d'un ton? Tu vas réveiller ta petite amie.

- Elle n'est pas là. Elle .. euh ... est partie .. après le dîner.

Je soupirais de soulagement de savoir que Tanya n'était plus là, mais je ne me sentais toujours pas mieux.

- Laisses-moi me faire pardonner Bella. S'il te plaît. Nous pouvons aller dîner demain soir.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il disait. Je sentais mon visage chauffer et la colère faire surface. Je voulais me mordre la langue. Je ne voulais pas dire ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche. Mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu t'es entendu Edward? Tu ne peux pas jouer sur les deux tableaux!Hurlais-je.

Edward fut surprit. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de ma part. Mais je m'en foutais.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il doucement.

- Ca. Toi. Quoi ... dès que ta petite amie te laisse, tu as envie de passer du temps avec moi? Dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face, m'attendant à ce qu'il me crie dessus. Au lieu de cela il resta calme.

- Non ce n'est pas ça Bella.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? Tu m'envoies tellement de signaux contradictoires que je ne sais plus quoi penser!

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine tout en le dévisageant. Son visage s'était durci et je pouvais voir qu'il commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

- Quand ... quand t'ai-je envoyé des signaux contradictoires? Dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi et en serrant fermement ses poings.

- Tout le temps! Dîner dans un restaurant romantique ... Ce n'est pas correct pour quelqu'un qui a une petite amie. De plus la nuit où nous sommes allés prendre un verre tu ne m'as pas laché!

Ma frustration était évidente. Je voulais le frapper et l'embrasser en même temps. Était-ce même possible? Même quand Edward était en colère il était encore magnifique.

- Ne joues pas les innocentes avec moi Bella. De ce que je me rappelle tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Nous étions tous deux l'un après l'autre.

- Oui ... eh bien ... je ne suis pas celle qui a initié notre baiser.

J'eus tout de suite un mouvement de recul après avoir pris conscience de mes paroles.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il leva ses deux mains sur son visage, les frottant contre ses yeux fatigués. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Au lieu de cela, il resta silencieux pendant une minute, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi dire.

- Tu m'as dit que rien ne s'était passé cette nuit-là. Je te l'ai demandé Bella. Je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et je t'ai demandé. La colère se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

- Je sais, et je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de tes actes Edward. Ivre ou pas. Marmonnais-je.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Il parlait fort et il était en colère. Il n'y avait pas plus de douceur dans sa voix. C'était juste de la colère.

- Parce que … Dis-je hésitante.

- Parce que quoi?

Edward traversa rapidement la pièce pour venir en face de moi. Il se tenait si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon front. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, et vis que leur couleur miel doré avait maintenant disparu. Ses yeux étaient sombres de fureur.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi. Il ne savait pas un dixième du supplice que j'avais enduré après l'avoir embrassé.

- Parce que ce baiser était l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie! Parce que ce baiser signifiait pour moi plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer! Pourtant tu ne te souviens de rien. Comment diable pouvais-je te le dire quand cela ne signifie rien d'autre que des conneries pour toi? Criais-je.

Edward recula en baissant la tête vers le sol. Encore une fois il se tut. Quand il releva finalement les yeux vers moi, la douleur que j'y avais vu en début de soirée était revenue. J'essayais de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais j'étais trop épuisée.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être si aveugle Edward vis à vis de ce que ... je ressens pour toi. Soupirais-je.

Je n'étais pas prête à être rejetée. Je n'étais pas prête à entendre qu'Edward ne ressentais pas la même chose pour moi. Je n'avais même pas envie de voir ses yeux ou sa réaction face à ma confession. Je me retournais donc pour aller dans ma chambre.

- Bella … Appela Edward essayant de me suivre.

- Non Edward. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprendras jamais.

Et sur ces paroles je lui fermais la porte au nez.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Merci à : Linou2701, SoswettySoCrazy, twilight-I-love-you, cchope, x-repertoire-x-twilight, Annetoutsimplement, Pepsifan, CelineR91, Jennii-love-2, oliveronica cullen massen, gwendolinelafantasque, JasperloveLune, Alvina26, Mam'ZelleMathi, jsjmpcm, nanoucka, yayalia, aelita48, LuneBlanche, mlca66, Lisa1905, Bibiche031 eclypseellise09, Cassy-chou, lamue12, EvaBoucourt, mekissa27, harry-marraudeur28, Fotine, nini54, ilanya59, Grazie, marine28, twilight578**_

_**julie : pour la suite la voilà, pour le reste il te faudra être patiente... Bises.**_

_**Ines : eh oui, à lui de jouer !**_

_**Cette fiction appartient à GOFINS et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**Je ne fais que traduire.**_

_**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Annetoutsimplement (tu sais pourquoi:lol)**_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'agir bizarrement. Après lui avoir finalement avoué que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, il commença à me fuir comme la peste. Je m'étais sentie tellement soulagée de lui avoir dit. Honnêtement, c'est comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids énorme des épaules. Mais les jours passaient et Edward ne m'avait toujours pas dit un mot et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Mes fantasmes sur un Edward qui m'avouerait qu'il m'aimait depuis le début, qu'il viendrait me chercher sur son cheval blanc pour aller voir le coucher de soleil et qu'il serait incroyable au lit, enfin mit de côtés, je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup de réactions de sa part. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Edward coupe complètement tout contact avec moi. J'étais la personne dans le besoin, j'avais envie de communiquer avec Edward, je lui avais même envoyé un texto en espérant qu'il répondrait. J'avais attendu pendant tout mon cours, regardant fixement l'écran de mon téléphone en espérant qu'il s'allume et que son nom clignote. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Cela continua pendant quelques jours, et plus les heures passaient, plus j'étais inquiète. Est-ce qu'Edward faisait cela pour mon bien? Nous en avions parlé avec Alice et Jasper autour de crèmes glacées. En fait la crème glacée était l'idée d'Alice car elle pensait que j'en avais besoin pour me remonter le moral.

- Il n'a vraiment rien dit? Je veux dire ... rien du tout, quand tu lui as dit? Pas même un coup d'œil? Demanda Alice alors qu'elle poussait une cuillerée de glace chocolat-menthe dans sa bouche.

- Non. Pas un seul mot. En fait il a essayé de me suivre … Soupirais-je.

- Et alors?

- Je ... Je lui ai un peu claqué la porte au nez.

- Bella! Tu aurais pu au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Alice avait envie de rire, mais elle essaya de me faire la leçon à la place.

- J'ai essayé de la jouer dramatique Al. Tu m'as appris ça.

Je ramassais les pépites de chocolat sur la crème glacée, ne me souciant pas de la menthe pour le moment.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir Bells. Me rassura Jasper tout en mangeant son pot de crème glacée. Apparemment, Jasper n'était pas un fan de menthe.

- Il est probablement juste entrain d'assimiler les informations. Tu sais comment est Edward ... il pense et analyse tout.

- Ugh. Comment peux-tu rester si calme Jazz? Jamais rien te dérange?

- Non. C'est ton travail de paniquer, tu te souviens? Je suis juste ici pour écouter les ragots.

J'enviais parfois Jasper d'être si tranquille. Ce devait être agréable de vivre une vie où absolument rien ne vous déroutait.

- Ne changes pas de sujet Bells, mais nous avons quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral! Dit Alice avec enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une fête d'Halloween, demain!

Je laissais tomber ma cuillère. Pensait-elle vraiment que cela allait me remonter le moral? Elle me connaissait mieux que cela. J'étais la dernière personne sur terre à être enthousiasmée par une fête.

- Oh, tu plaisantes, non? Comment est-ce que cela va me faire me sentir mieux?

- Parce que c'est une fête costumée que j'organise. Et tu sais que je fais les meilleures fêtes.

Damnées soient Alice et ses fêtes. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré et que nous étions devenues camarades de dortoir, elle avait toujours organisé toutes sortes de fêtes. C'était naturel pour elle d'être entourée de groupes de personnes. Elle était un papillon social. J'étais asociale.

A ce moment Emmett franchit la porte, son sac de sport en bandoulière, revenant de la salle de gym.

- Demain soir Halloween partie! Tu devras porter un costume, et tu t'occupes d'acheter de l'alcool. Lui cria Alice.

- Merci pour l'accueil chaleureux.

Emmett se dirigea vers moi et m'enveloppa dans une étreinte énorme, chose qu'il aimait faire avant la douche après son entraînement.

- Lâches-moi! Criais-je. Mais ma tentative pathétique pour le repousser fut vaine. C'était comme essayer de pousser un rocher.

- Bella ... tu ne veux pas m'aimer? Dit-il en nous balançant d'avant en arrière sans desserrer son emprise.

- Tu sens la sueur. Et non je ne veux pas t'aimer en ce moment. Je t'aimerai après la douche. Marmonnais-je contre sa poitrine.

- Em, pourrais-tu convaincre Bella que la fête d'Halloween va être amusante? Elle a des doutes. Demanda Jasper.

- Cesses d'être ennuyeuse Bella. Ça va bien se passer.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Jasper.

- Tant que tu mes dégueules pas dessus.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'était la faute à la tequila. Dit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

- Alors c'est super. Jazz et moi ferons les décorations et Emmett s'occupera de l'alcool. Dit Alice un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

Edward entra alors que nous finalisions le projet, et mon corps se tendit. Il avait des poches sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Néanmoins il avait toujours l'air parfait.

- Mon Dieu Emmett, je peux te sentir de l'extérieur. Vas prendre une douche. Edward jeta son sac à dos sur le sol et se planta sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Je m'en vais, je m'en vais. Il y a une fête d'Halloween demain soir apparemment. Tu en es?

- Je suppose. Je vais le dire à Tanya. Elle aime ce genre de choses.

Le nom de Tanya dans la bouche d'Edward provoqua une piqûre dans ma poitrine. Il évitait encore tout contact visuel avec moi. Super, cette fête allait être d'enfer.

* * *

Le soir suivant, je fis une tentative pour passer mon déguisement. Je ne voulais pas m'habiller du tout. Je n'avais même pas envie de participer à cette fête. Mais Alice m'y avait forcé. J'avais donc conclu un accord avec elle. Je ne porterai un costume que s'il ne dévoilait pas de trop de peau et si je m'y sentais à l'aise.

Nous avions donc été au magasin et avions trouvé un costume de médecin. Alice détestait, mais c'était parfait pour moi. Je serai discrète. C'était une idée que j'aimais.

Après avoir mis mon déguisement, je me rendis chez Alice pour l'aider avec les finitions. Je fus surprise de constater que son appartement ressemblait à une boîte de nuit de petite taille. Il y avait une machine à fumée près de la porte, ce qui créait un brouillard étrange. Il y avait des lumières oranges avec des images de fantômes, sorcières et des lutins accrochées partout. Il y avait même une lumière stroboscopique dans le coin de la pièce.

- Tu devrais passer professionnelle d'organisation de fêtes. Lui dis-je en prenant des bonbons sur la table basse.

- C'est bien non? Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres lumières?

- Alice, si tu rajoutes des lumières je suis sûre que tu vas faire sauter un fusible.

Je mangeais ma barre chocolatée tout en examinant le costume d'Alice. Elle était déguisé en fée Clochette, et portait une petite robe verte et des ailes de fée. C'était parfait sur elle.

Juste à ce moment, Jasper sortit de sa chambre vêtu d'un costume de Peter Pan. Je faillis m'étouffer avec le chocolat, en le voyant habillé avec des collants verts. De toute évidence, il n'était pas très heureux.

- Alice! Ces collants sont ridicules! Cria-t-il. C'était probablement la première fois que j'entendais crier Jasper

- Oh chéri tu es adorable.

Alice se dirigea vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de tournoyer autour de lui.

- Bella, dit à Jasper combien nous sommes exceptionnels tous les deux.

- Vous êtes géniaux. Vraiment.

Jazz n'était toujours pas convaincu. J'entendis des pas bruyants monter les escaliers et sus de suite de qui il s'agissait.

- J'ai l'alcool! Annonça Emmett qui tenait une cruche, qui je supposais contenait une sorte de cocktail.

Rosalie le suivait, tenant deux grands sacs d'épicerie remplis de nombreuses bouteilles et de bière. Je me levais du canapé pour l'aider à porter les sacs. Emmett mit la cruche au frigo et faillit tomber de rire en se retournant.

- Mec ... Jazz ... des collants verts? C'est fou ce qu'ils sont sexy.

- Tu vois Alice? Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas viril. Dit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils, mais Alice l'ignora.

- Tu n'as pas les boules trop écrasées mon pote? Demanda Emmett à Jasper en jouant avec la plume rouge qui sortait du chapeau vert de Jazz.

- Très écrasées, je pense que je vais perdre ma voix grave. Ce sera de ta faute si je ne peux pas te donner d'enfants Alice. Dit-il en continuant à faire la moue, alors que Rose et moi essayons de ne pas rire.

Emmett, bien sûr, était habillé en joueur de football. Il avait une tenue complète et un oeil au beurre noir. Rosalie portait un costume de pom-pom girl assorti à la tenue d'Emmettt. Une fois de plus ces deux-là étaient super assortis. Pas seulement dans leurs costumes, mais ensemble, comme un couple. Et moi, je n'avais de nouveau aucun partenaire pour me compléter.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose avec ton costume. Me chuchota Rose.

- Non, non. Je suis à l'aise. C'est le déguisement que j'ai choisi.

- Eh bien, pouvons-nous au moins faire une entaille sur le devant de ta chemise? Fais un peu moins Bella et un peu plus salope.

Je lui lançais un regard inquiet en secouant la tête.

- Aucune chance.

- Mais, Edward ...

- Il ne me parle toujours pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

L'anxiété se fit ressentir à la mention de son nom. Je décidais que je devais commencer à boire, et vite.

Je pris la bouteille qui était la plus proche de moi, sans regarder ce que c'était, et en versais dans plusieurs verres. La vodka n'était pas mon alcool préféré, mais pour le coup ça ne me posait pas le moindre souci.

Je passais les verres autour de moi, et nous trinquâmes. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward arriva, Tanya accrochée à son bras. Je sentis à nouveau mon visage rougir de colère.

Edward était adorable dans son costume de vampire. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Il avait une cape rouge et noire autour des épaules, de fausses dents de vampire et de fausses taches de sang rouge autour de la bouche. Tanya était déguisée en une sorte de garce vampire. Elle aussi avait une cape rouge et noire, mais également une mini jupe noire, courte, qui arrivait à peine en dessous de ses fesses. Ses longues jambes étaient couvertes de bas résille et de hautes bottes noires. Ses seins sortaient de la partie supérieure de son corset noir et rouge. J'avais envie de pleurer. Elle était magnifique. Je ne l'étais pas.

- Cullen! Juste à temps pour commencer à boire mon frère. Dit Emmett pour accueillir Edward.

- Sers-moi un verre.

Edward rencontra enfin mes yeux et me fit un léger sourire. Il se tourna vers Jasper, et comme tout le monde, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je ne commenterai pas Jasper. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà eu ta dose avec Emmett.

- Donnes m'en un double Bella. Dit Jazz.

- Tanya, tu veux un verre? Demandais-je.

Je ne voulais pas être polie mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix vu que je m'occupais des boissons.

- Non ça va. Je ne bois pas ce soir. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé alors que nous nous dirigions à la cuisine.

- Quoi ... elle a peur que l'alcool contienne trop de calories? Me chuchota Alice à l'oreille en riant.

- Vous avez vu ce qu'elle porte? Ajouta Rosalie.

- Rose, demandes-lui si tu peux lui emprunter ce costume après cette soirée. Dit Emmett.

Nous lui lançâmes un certain regard pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas drôle.

Je me sentais déjà un peu grisée quand les gens commencèrent à arriver. En peu de temps l'appartement fut inondé de personnes costumées. Je ne connaissais pas la plupart d'entre eux, mais je reconnaissais cependant quelques visages familiers. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de faire la conversation. J'étais complètement détruite.

Chaque regard vers Edward et Tanya équivalait à un coup de poing dans mon estomac. La façon dont elle lui touchait le bras et plantait de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, serrait mon cœur. Elle avait toujours ce besoin de le toucher, de ne jamais rompre tout contact physique avec lui.

Je me tenais près des bouteilles d'alcool, ne bougeant pas, et ne parlant à personne. De temps en temps, Jasper ou Emmett venaient prendre une photo avec moi. A part ça, j'étais assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Quand mes réflexes commencèrent à devenir plus lents et que j'eus l'impression que mes oreilles étaient en feu, Edward eut un regard inquiet vers moi et vint me rejoindre. Avant qu'il ne puisse me dire quoi que ce soit, je lui tournais le dos et me versais un nouveau verre.

- Bella.

J'entendis sa voix de velours derrière moi. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait directement depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Peut-être devrais-tu ralentir.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, mon verre à la main. Au lieu de lui répondre, j'avalais mon verre cul sec.

- Je suis désolée ... tu as dit? Répondis-je ironiquement.

- Ce n'est pas toi Bella.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire Edward. Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à me dire.

Je commençais à approcher ma main de la bouteille de rhum, mais mon état d'ébriété rendait mes gestes plus lents, et Edward la retira.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de cela. Dit-il pour me mettre en garde.

J'allais pour la lui prendre des mains, mais il la mit derrière son dos.

- Rends-moi ça. J'étais en colère maintenant. Qui diable pensait-il être?

- Non Bella. Tu n'as pas besoin de boire d'avantage. Tu vas être malade. Je fais juste attention à toi.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment osait-il.

- Merci, mais ne te se soucies pas de moi Edward. Retournes voir ta petite amie. C'est là que tu veux être non?

Il eut un regard triste quand je passais devant lui. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je marchais à travers la foule qui dansait sur de la musique rapide. Je repérais Jasper et Alice enlacés dans le coin de la pièce. Emmett et Rosalie dansaient sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Tous mes amis étaient en couple. Et moi, je ne l'étais pas.

Quand je réussit finalement à sortir de l'appartement je m'assis sur les escaliers et mis mon visage dans mes mains. Tout commençait à tourner et je regrettais d'avoir bu autant.

Quand je levais la tête je remarquais que quelqu'un me regardait. Un homme se tenait debout au-dessus de moi, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds tirés en queue de cheval, des yeux sombres et un sourire diabolique.

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste beauté? Me demanda-t-il. Sa voix était douce, comme celle d'Edward.

- Oh juste des problèmes habituels à propos des garçons. Lui répondis-je en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Tu veux en parler?

- Pas vraiment. Je pense que je veux juste oublier.

- Eh bien, j'ai plus d'alcool qu'il n'en faut chez moi. C'est pas loin. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi et nous pourrons parler tout ça?

Je levais les yeux. Dans toute autre situation, où je n'aurais pas bu, j'aurais probablement refusé. Mais, j'étais ivre et seule.

- Dis-moi ton prénom. Dis-je fièrement.

- C'est James. Et tu es ...

- Bella.

Il prit ma main pour m'aider à me lever.

- Eh bien Bella. Que dirais-tu de partir d'ici?

James essayait de me conduire dans le couloir, mais mes pieds maladroits, nous forçaient à avancer lentement. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la décision insensée que je venais de prendre. D'ailleurs, je ne me rendais compte de rien. Mais la pensée de quelqu'un m'emmène loin de l'amour d'Edward et Tanya semblait attrayante. Je fus surprise, quand soudainement je sentis une paire de bras forts entourer de ma taille et me tirer vers l'appartement d'Alice.

- Allez Bella.

Je sentis le souffle froid d'Edward sur mon cou avant de tomber à la renverse dans ses bras. Un apaisement m'envahit. Je me sentais à la maison enveloppée dans son étreinte.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, la dame a dit qu'elle voulait partir avec moi.

James essayait de me tirer vers lui, mais Edward gardait une solide emprise autour de ma taille.

- Non, elle est avec moi. Maintenant partez avant de faire une scène. Grogna Edward.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il suffit que Bella me donne la main et je partirai tranquillement.

Avec un bras toujours enroulé autour de ma taille, Edward envoya un coup de poing au visage de James. Son poing le frappa avec conviction, le faisant tomber. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il gisait sur le sol tenant sa joue.

Edward revint me chercher alors que je commençais à monter les escaliers. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou, essayant de me blottir contre de lui.

Quand je sentis ma tête heurter un oreiller, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir que j'étais dans ma chambre. Edward m'avait gentiment mise sur mon lit, en gardant ses deux bras autour de moi. Je regardais au fond de ses yeux, le suppliant silencieusement de rester.

- S'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas Edward. Gémis-je, craignant qu'il me lâche.

- Chut Bella. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Chuchota-t-il.

Il détacha un de ses bras et repoussa les cheveux de mon front. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer et je sentis ses lèvres appuyer légèrement contre mon front. Tout commençait à tourner au noir. Mais, avant de perdre conscience, je l'entendis murmurer:

- Ne doutes jamais de combien je me soucie de toi Bella.

_**A mercredi pour la suite.**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci à : Alvina26, cchope, EvaBoucourt, oliveronica cullen massen, aelita48, Habswifes, Twifictions, JasperloveLune, yayalia, olivia59350, LuneBlanche, bellardtwilight, Julie, nini54, lolivamp, Mam'ZelleMathi, Annetoutsimplement, Grazie, jessiicaa, Pim'ouse, 7nina7, eac76, SISSI71700, Sam's Masen, lianette, **

**Ines : Mais non faut pas le detester. Tout va s'arranger...**

**Chapitre 8 : **

- Bella ... sérieusement ... nom de Dieu, à quoi pensais-tu?

Emmett me râlait après, et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver au collège, dans le bureau du principal.

- Je n'étais pas moi-même Em. Je suis désolée. Dis-je d'une voix calme. Non seulement j'avais la gueule de bois, mais je me sentais également ridicule.

- Tu sais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver? Qu'aurais-tu fait si ce mec était un meurtrier? Connais-tu au moins son nom?

- James? Je crois ... J'espérais que j'avais raison. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me fasse d'avantage la morale.

- Partir avec un parfait inconnu ... ridicule … continua à marmonner Emmett. Bien qu'il ait baissé le ton, sa voix était toujours pleine de colère.

Je regardais le soleil traverser les stores. On pouvait dire que c'était quelque chose de rare à Seattle, et ça n'aidait pas mon humeur du moment. J'avais mal à l'estomac, ma tête cognait et je commençais la journée en me faisant engueuler par Emmett. Qui, sans surprise, donnait l'impression qu'il allait se transformer en Hulk à chaque seconde.

Edward était parti avec Tanya avant que je me réveille. Mon chevalier en armure étincelante était parti avec sa princesse. Je suppose que je n'avais eu que le rôle de la pauvre servante qu'il avait prit en pitié, juste pour être gentil. Sauf que mon chevalier m'avait balancé à son meilleur ami. Je n'étais pas revenue de la cuisine depuis une minute, qu' Em était entré dans ma chambre en hurlant.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, OK? Maintenant peut-on finir cette discussion que je puisse retourner au lit? Dis-je en me plaignant.

- Je ne voulais pas crier Bella. J'ai juste ... tu sais combien je suis de protecteur envers toi. Tu es comme une soeur pour moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque chose de mal puisse t'arriver. Dit-il en m'étreignant.

- Je sais Emmett. Merci d'être toi. Soupirais-je.

- Je t'aime. Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête avant de me libérer.

- Je t'aime aussi Em.

J'appréciais réellement son inquiétude. Je savais que j'avais stupidement agi la nuit dernière.

Afin d'éprouver une sorte de soulagement temporaire à mon malheur, j'avais accepté l'offre d'un gars. Oui, mon jugement avait été fortement compromis en raison de mon niveau d'ébriété, mais plus que tout, j'avais été blessé. J'étais tellement mal qu'Edward ait pratiquement ignoré ma confession au sujet de mes sentiments pour lui. J'aurai voulu qu'il me parle... peut-être même qu'il me crie dessus. Mais ce sont les mots qu'il avait omis de dire que m'avaient frappé de plein fouet.

- Cullen a mit une sacrée raclée à ce mec. J'aurai voulu voir ça, je déteste manquer les bagarres. Dit-il fièrement.

- Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de ton aide de toute façon.

Je ne fis que dormir. Alice me réveilla dans l'après-midi pour prendre de mes nouvelles, et s'assurer que j'avais de la nourriture dans l'estomac. Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était Edward qui était parti avec Tanya. Peut-être n'avais-je pas besoin de ses mots pour voir comment il se sentait. Peut-être que ses actes étaient plus significatifs que ses mots. Le fait qu'il soit parti avec Tanya voulait dire qu'il avait fait son choix.

Je ne revis pas Edward durant plusieurs jours et cela m'énerva. J'étais en colère qu'Edward reste avec Tanya, mais je l'étais aussi parce qu'il était loin de moi et que cela me perturbait. Je détestais ne pas savoir quand il allait revenir ou quand j'allais voir son visage.

Je rêvais souvent d'Edward quand il était absent. Certains étaient biens et d'autres étaient des cauchemars. Mais les plus beaux rêves étaient ceux que je détestais au réveil. Ceux qui me faisaient gémir le nom d'Edward, couverte de sueur, et consommée de désir quand mes yeux s'ouvriraient. Ugh, c'était un secret que je devais garder pour moi. Si quelqu'un, surtout Emmett, en avait vent, je n'arrêterai pas d'en entendre parler.

Je fus soulagée en voyant la Volvo argent d'Edward en rentrant de l'école. L'excitation me donnait envie de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des éclats de voix venant de mon appartement. Les gars avaient laissé par erreur la porte grande ouverte, et j'étais sûre qu'on pouvait les entendre de l'autre côté de la rue.

Emmett, Edward et Jasper étaient devant la TV, des manettes de Xbox dans les mains et les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Je me souvenais encore du jour où Emmett avait acheté ce téléviseur HD, il en était fier et le considérait comme son bébé. Bien sûr, je n'avais jamais vraiment pu en profiter. La télévision ne servait qu'à regarder le sport ou jouer aux jeux vidéo. L'un des luxes de la vie avec des garçons.

- Tu es un tricheur Cullen! Il est impossible que tu n'y es jamais joué. Disait Emmett.

- Je ne triche pas. Tu crains. Dit Edward en souriant, il adorait battre Emmett.

- Allez Jasper ...tu es encore hors-jeu. Tu me tues! C'est si difficile? Tu ne peux pas dépasser la ligne bleue avant que le palet l'ait traversé!

Emmett continuait d'aboyer des ordres à Jazz tandis que je faisais un regard remplit d'excuse vers Alice qui avait l'air se s'ennuyer, assise sur le canapé.

- Oh Dieu merci tu es là. Je n'en peux plus. Dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement

- Combien tu veux parier qu'Em va faire un trou dans le mur si lui et Jazz perdent? Demandais-je à Alice tranquillement.

- Je pense que nous sommes sur le point de savoir …

Nous jetâmes un regard sur l'écran et vîmes, un des gars de l'équipe d'Edward s'éloigner.

- Terminé. Terminé. J'ai encore gagné. Edward leva les bras en signe de triomphe, alors qu' Emmett jetait sa manette.

- Je veux une revanche! Et cette fois tu prends Jasper dans ton équipe car il fou rien. Dit Emmett en faisant la moue.

- Pas de ma faute ... Jasper haussa les épaules, ignorant l'humeur d'Em.

- On peut faire une pause de dix minutes? J'ai besoin de manger. Demanda Edward.

Les gars posèrent leurs manettes, puis se levèrent pour s'étirer. Je ne savais pas qu'ils jouaient depuis plus de deux heures.

Il fallut qu'Edward se retourne pour qu'il remarque que j'étais là. Il eut un moment de silence où nous nous regardâmes sans dire un mot. La gêne était de retour.

- Quand es-tu rentré? Demandais-je, décidant de rompre le silence. L'un de nous le devait bien, non?

- Ce matin. Marmonna-t-il.

J'aurais voulu m'arracher les cheveux. J'avais finalement admis que j'avais des sentiments pour Edward et lui décidait de m'ignorer. Puis, il agissait comme mon héros surprotecteur à Halloween, me tenant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, et maintenant ... c'était retour à la case départ. Il m'ignorait à nouveau. J'en avais marre de ses sautes d'humeur.

Alice sentit la tension dans la pièce et décida de me traîner hors de celle-ci avant que ma colère ne prenne le dessus.

- Je ne comprends pas Al. Je ne comprends vraiment pas cet homme. Lui dis-je tout en faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre, pendant qu'Alice fermait tranquillement la porte.

- Edward est complexe. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne veuilles pas dire la vérité à Emmett. Il connaît Edward depuis toujours. Je parie qu'il pourrait t'aider à comprendre son fonctionnement.

Même si Alice avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler à Emmett.

- Ce n'est pas une option. Fin de l'histoire.

Avant qu'Alice ne puisse protester, on frappa rapidement à ma porte.

- Hey Bella ... euh, un mec est venu te voir. Dit Emmett.

Mon cœur s'accéléra presque immédiatement. Et si James était revenu me voir. Il savait où je vivais. Et peut-être voulait-il essayer d'obtenir une seconde chance. Je faillit presque crier à Emmett de lui dire que je n'étais pas là, mais je ne voulais pas déclencher la 3ème guerre mondiale.

J'ouvris ma porte et à ma grande surprise je tombais sur des yeux marron foncés qui m'étaient familier et que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. C'était Jacob Black.

- Oh mon Dieu, Jacob! Crias-je en courant et en sautant dans ses bras.

Il avait prit au moins 15cm depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, et il avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis près de dix mois, quand j'étais à Forks pour les vacances d'hiver.

Bien que Jacob et moi ayons eu une longue histoire, y compris une jolie relation à long terme, il restait mon meilleur ami. Nous avions grandi ensemble, mais nous étions un peu éloignés depuis que j'avais déménagé à Seattle, mais nous avions tenu nos promesses de rester en contact. Même si je ne le voyais pas souvent, je me sentais toujours à l'aise en sa présence. Il était juste l'ami dont j'avais le plus besoin à ce moment.

- Que fais-tu ici? Demandais-je après il m'ait reposé sur le sol.

- Je devais venir à Seattle récupérer quelques pièces pour ma moto. Charlie m'a donné ton adresse, et j'ai décidé de venir te faire une surprise. J'espère que je n'arrive pas à un mauvais moment?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et sentis quatre paires d'yeux nous regarder. J'étais tellement excitée de voir Jacob que j'avais oublié de le présenter à tout le monde.

- Je suis désolée Jake. Permets-moi de te présenter. Voici mon colocataire Emmett. C'est Alice, et Jasper son petit ami. Et ... Edward ... mon colocataire. Dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à mes amis, remarquant qu'une certaine personne serrait les dents.

Emmett et Jacob échangèrent des poignées de mains fermes, tandis que Alice et Jasper lui faisaient un signe amical de la main. Edward hocha seulement la tête avant de demander Emmett s'ils allaient continuer leur combat de jeu vidéo.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Demandais-je à Jacob avec enthousiasme. C'était la distraction dont j'avais besoin.

- En fait je ne peux rester qu'une heure ou deux. Je dois être rentré à La Push pour le dîner. On peut aller se promener si tu veux?

J'acceptais rapidement, puis attrapais ma veste et me dirigeais vers la porte.

Nous marchions lentement, sans nous soucier de la direction que nous prenions. C'était réconfortant de se promener à côté de Jacob. Être près de lui était si simple, si apaisant.

- Tu as coupé tes cheveux. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer. Dis-je en le poussant du coude.

- Ouais ... j'étais fatigué de les avoir longs. C'est tellement plus facile à gérer maintenant.

- Billy a dû être dévasté.

- Il n'était pas très heureux quand je suis rentré à la maison avec mes cheveux coupés. D'autant plus quand il a découvert que c'était l'un de mes amis qui l'avait fait. Dit Jacob en riant.

- Oh j'aurais aimé voir l'expression sur son visage.

- Demandes à Charlie la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Il était avec mon père quand j'ai décidé de montrer ma nouvelle coiffure. Tu lui manques Bells.

Je devins silencieuse à la mention du nom de mon père.

- Je sais. Je m'inquiète pour lui ... il est tout seul … Répondis-je doucement

- Il va bien Bella. Vraiment. Je veux dire ... il veut juste que tu sois heureuse. Il ne voudrait pas que tu te morfondes à Forks et que tu passes à côté de l'université. Me rassura Jacob.

- Je me sens coupable de l'avoir quitté. Il peut à peine prendre soin de lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que mon père garde un œil sur lui, non? ... En outre, il est le chef de la police. Je suis sûr qu'il gère.

Un chef de la police qui ne pouvait pas se cuisiner un repas pour sauver sa vie, me dis-je silencieusement. Je grinçais des dents à l'idée de Charlie commandant ses repas, ou sortant tous les soirs manger au restaurant.

- Alors ... tes colocataires ont l'air ... intéressant. Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aiment.

Je savais que Jacob allait me poser des questions à leur sujet. Emmett n'était pas le seul à me protéger.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas toi. Emmett s'est probablement senti menacé parce qu'il n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui était aussi grand que lui.

- Et l'autre? Continua Jacob.

- Edward ...

- Ouais, c'est quoi son histoire?

- Je soupirais profondément. Je n'étais même pas sure de connaître son histoire.

- Il est compliqué ... Marmonnais-je.

- Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas?

Je sentis Jacob se crisper. Même si notre relation était loin derrière nous, je savais qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi.

- Tout le contraire. Il ne se passe rien ... de ce que je veux qu'il y ait. Il n'est pas disponible.

- Petite amie?

- Elle est magnifique. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec elle. Dis-je avec dégoût.

Ugh, Tanya. Je n'avais aucune raison de vraiment la détester, hormis le fait qu'elle soit trop belle et qu'elle était avec l'homme que j'aimais. C'était peut-être une raison suffisante.

- Tu es toujours entrain de te sous estimer.

Jacob comprendrait s'il voyait Tanya.

- Comment l'as-tu su? À propos d'Edward et moi? Jacob n'était pas resté plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce que nous.

- Je peux le dire ...à la façon dont il te regardait ... Je n'ai jamais reçu de tels regards, n'est-ce pas?

Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix. Je détestais quand il me faisait ça.

- Jacob … Dis-je hésitante.

- Non, ça va Bella. C'est juste que ... Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

- Pourquoi lui? Quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas avoir? Quand je suis juste en face de toi ... t'offrant tout. Je pourrai te rendre heureuse. Je l'ai déjà fait.

Je fermais les yeux, levant la tête vers le ciel. Jacob avait soulevé un bon point. Il y avait beaucoup de gars seuls, et sans doute prêts à être avec moi. L'un d'eux était juste à côté de moi. Pourtant, je voulais celui que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Je ne pouvais que me blâmer pour ma vie misérable.

- Je suis désolée Jacob. La vie est cruelle parfois.

- A qui le dis-tu ... Il soupira.

Jacob et moi marchions lentement vers mon appartement. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas vouloir approfondir le sujet avec Edward, je n'avais pas besoin d'une personne en plus pour analyser ma situation. C'était déjà bien assez avec Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.

Nous nous quittâmes tristement en nous promettant de faire un effort pour nous parler plus souvent. Je lui promis de m'arrêter à La Push quand j'irai à la maison pour Thanksgiving et il me promit de m'emmener faire un tour sur sa moto.

Je fus surprise de voir qu'Edward et Emmett jouaient toujours à la Xbox quand je rentrais. Mais cela avait empiré. En mon absence, les deux hommes avaient mis en place un immense tableau blanc sur le mur, où était inscrit les points sous leurs noms. J'étouffais un rire quand je vis les zéros sous le nom de Jasper.

Ils ne levèrent pas les yeux quand j'entrais dans l'appartement, trop fasciné par l'écran de télévision. Seul Jasper me fit un sourire chaleureux depuis le canapé où il était assis.

- Ils ne veulent plus te laisser jouer? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Tu vois le tableau? Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne suis plus autorisé à jouer. Alice est partie il y a quelque temps. Elle ne pouvait plus gérer la testostérone. Dit-il en riant.

- Je ne la blâme pas.

Nous nous mimes à rire en voyant mes deux colocataires se quereller.

- Au fait ... quelqu'un était jaloux. Me dit Jasper d'un air amusé.

- Edward? Demandais-je d'une voix presque silencieuse. Non pas que j'avais besoin de parler à voix basse, les garçons avaient le volume du téléviseur à fond.

- Oh oui ... dès que vous êtes partis il a commencé à poser des questions à Emmett pour voir s'il connaissait quelque chose à propos de Jacob. Il a fixé la porte pendant un certain temps aussi, attendant ton retour.

- Jaloux de quoi? Jacob et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps.

Edward n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il m'avait laissé tomber.

- Bella ... il te suit partout, frappe un mec pour toi, et s'irrite quand ton ex-petit ami se présente ...

- Ton point de vue?

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Sois patiente avec lui.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, Jasper avait toujours raison.

- Tu commences à ressembler à Alice, tu sais.

- Je sais. Dit-il en souriant.

Je repensais aux mots de Jasper, allongée dans mon lit. J'avais du mal à dormir depuis quelques temps. Mais c'était devenu pire depuis que ma relation avec Edward était devenue épineuse.

Les souvenirs des jours avant toutes ces tensions affluaient à mon esprit. Comment Edward avait l'habitude de prendre mon iPod et d'écouter les chansons, me disant s'il les aimait ou non. Comme il me taquinait souvent sur tout, sur les choix de mes livres, ou sur les émissions de télé-réalité que j'aimais regarder. Et puis j'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir sur son lit pour l'écouter jouer du piano. Tels étaient les jours ... les jours où j'étais la plus heureuse.

Je voulais simplement que les choses ne soient pas si compliquées entre nous. Je voulais tout régler et je savais que je n'irai pas bien tant que ce ne serait pas le cas. Je me retournais sur mon lit et fixais le plafond. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard ... trop tard pour sauver notre amitié, tout du moins.

C'est à ce moment que je sentis mon téléphone vibrer sur mon oreiller. J'étais sûre qu'Alice et Jasper étaient endormis maintenant. Je regardai mon écran et cessais presque de respirer quand je vis de qui il s'agissait.

_Tu me manques ..._

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour. Pouvait-il lire dans mes pensées? Savait-il ce que je pensais à cette minute exacte? Je me retournais pour regarder le mur qui séparait nos chambres, ce que je faisais quand je pensais à lui. "Tu me manques aussi." Murmurais-je en retour, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Mais, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, je me sentis pleine d'espoir.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre commentaire.**

**Bon courage à toutes celles ayant repris les cours.**

**A samedi.**

**Chris**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello,**

**Le chapitre étant bouclé je vous le poste un peu en avance, eh oui, pourquoi attendre...**

**Merci à : mccg, bellardtwilight, nini54, Mariee1, oliveronica cullen massen, sand91, SoSweetuSoCrazy, lamue12, lisa1905, Mam'ZelleMathi, Stronger, Annetoutsimplement, Yeon Hee Rain, Nosito, love-lov-Edward, Habswifes, Grazie, gwendolinelafantastique, edwardbellaamour, Twifictions, fatoulette, Isnoname, Linou2701, yayalia, Ines**

**browny26 : pas de mal. Merci pour celle-ci.**

**Julie : Bon Anniversaire Miss.**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement en fermant mon manuel de cours. Je me penchais en arrière sur ma chaise de bureau, laissant ma tête heurter le dossier. Il était plus de minuit et j'avais étudié pendant 3 bonnes heures. Les examens approchaient à grands pas, trois semaines, j'avais donc fait un effort, verrouillé ma porte et étudié.

Il m'était plus facile de me concentrer sur mes études maintenant que j'étais un peu moins stressée. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'Edward m'avait envoyé un texto pour me dire que je lui manquais. Et bien que les choses ne soient pas tout à fait revenues à la normale, nous avions fait de sérieux progrès.

Edward était tout à fait sérieux quand il m'avait dit que je lui manquais. Le lendemain, avant que je ne me sois habillée pour aller à l'école, il m'attendait dans le salon. Un café à la main, assis sur le canapé, m'invitant de nouveau avec ses yeux d'or et son adorable sourire. Et je plongeais. Toute ma colère contre lui, et même mon attitude dure s'évaporèrent.

Il m'accompagnait à nouveau à l'école. Mais nos promenades étaient devenues tout à fait différentes. Avant, nous parlions tout le long du chemin, maintenant, nous marchions dans le silence le plus complet. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné.

Je faisais en sorte de garder mes distances chaque fois que lui et moi étions ensemble. C'était ma décision, l'absence de contact rendait les choses plus faciles. En effet, toute sorte de contact physique avec lui ne ferait qu'augmenter mon désir.

Quand nous nous reparlâmes, c'était comme si Edward et moi avions fait une sorte d'accord silencieux. Nos conversations éludaient toute question concernant mes sentiments ou Tanya. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était un territoire où il ne fallait pas s'aventurer.

Nous profitions de la compagnie de l'autre. Même si nous étions juste amis, pour le moment, je pouvais m'en satisfaire.

- Que penses-tu de ce haut bleu avec des leggings? Ou ... cette robe rouge avec le nœud dans le dos? Dit Alice en levant deux tenues pendues sur des cintres.

- Sérieusement Alice, les deux sont supers. Et tu me demandes? Je suis la dernière personne sur qui tu peux compter pour avoir des conseils vestimentaire. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit d'Alice et en regardant sa garde-robe.

Alice était inquiète d'aller à Philadelphie avec Jasper pour rencontrer ses parents durant les vacances de Thanksgiving. Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu Alice nerveuse. Elle avait rencontré les parents de Jazz à quelques reprises quand ils étaient venus à Seattle. Mais les deux rencontres avaient été assez rapide. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait voir la famille de Jazz pour plusieurs jours. Leur vol était dans 24 heures et Alice était désespérée de faire une bonne impression avec sa garde-robe.

- Bella ... je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc, mais pourrais-tu m'aider s'il te plaît? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis. Dit-elle sur un ton suppliant.

- Prends le haut bleu alors. En toute honnêteté Alice était parfaite dans tout ce qu'elle portait.

- A quelle heure pars-tu demain? Elle rayonnait

Tout le monde était heureux que les cours du mercredi avant Thanksgiving aient été annulés. Cela donnait à tous les élèves suffisamment de temps pour rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. J'étais la seule qui n'habitait pas très loin.

- Hum, probablement pas avant l'après-midi. Charlie ne sera pas à la maison avant la fin d'après-midi, donc pas besoin de me dépêcher.

J'étais très heureuse de voir mon père. Cela faisait des mois que je ne n'étais pas rentrée, et j'étais contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

- Penses-tu qu'Emmett panique en ce moment? Demanda Alice très sérieuse.

Tout comme elle, Emmett allait à New York pour passer Thanksgiving avec la famille de Rosalie. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'il les rencontrerait.

- Je ne le pense pas. Tu sais comment est Emmett. Il peut séduire quiconque en un rien de temps. Le père de Rosalie et Emmett joueront au golf en peu de temps.

Je continuais à regarder Alice bourrer sa valise à ras bord. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait prit son placard complet.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Edward? Cria Alice depuis l'intérieur de l'armoire.

- Ça va ... je ne sais pas. Les choses sont à peu près revenues à la normale. Mais ...

- Mais quoi?

- C'est tellement bizarre d'être amie avec lui maintenant. De faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ces deux derniers mois... c'est parfois frustrant.

- Je pensais que tu étais heureuse que vous soyez redevenus amis? Tu sembles plus heureuse.

Alice s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi, prenant une pause dans la préparation de ses valises.

- Oh ça va mieux. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas lui parler et de ne pas être près de lui.

Je connaissais ce sentiment de vide sans Edward, mais il était difficile d'expliquer cela à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alors, quel est votre accord? Alice me regardait curieusement.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à la question d'Alice, Jasper entra dans la pièce, revenant d'une partie de basket-ball avec Edward et Emmett.

- Em veut aller dîner ce soir. Une sorte de notre propre célébration de Thanksgiving. Il a dit d'être prêt pour 18H.

- Et ce dîner implique de s'habiller, pas vrai? Dis-je en grinçant des dents.

- Bien sûr que non. A cause de toi, Edward a suggéré d'aller dans un endroit décontracté. Répondit Jazz en me souriant.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins Alice n'aurait pas à m'habiller. Autant j' appréciais son sens de la mode, autant je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer à la Barbue avec elle.

- N'est-ce pas gentil de sa part? Arrêtes de t'inquiéter Bella. Edward va se rendre compte de la situation tôt ou tard. Dit Alice en me taquinant.

- Se rendre compte de quoi? Demanda Jasper.

- Qu'il aime Bella. N'ai-je pas la meilleure vision de ce qui va se passer dans le futur? Ça va se passer.

Je regardais Alice. Les choses s'étaient améliorées avec Edward, et je ne voulais pas de nouveau voir mes espoirs déçus.

- Il sait déjà. Il ne sait tout simplement pas ce qu'il faut faire à ce sujet. Dit Jasper avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

- Peux-tu arrêter d'être si sûr de toi! C'est plus compliqué que ça! Lui criais-je.

Je ne savais pas comment Jasper et Alice pouvaient être si optimiste quant à la situation. Étais-je la seule à douter que les choses puissent marcher entre Edward et moi? Pourtant tous les deux continuaient à me pousser à faire preuve de patience.

Mais combien de temps pourrais-je vraiment être patiente? Ne savaient-ils donc pas combien cela était déjà assez difficile pour moi? Pour employer les termes d'Emmett ... ils étaient chanceux que je ne lui ai pas encore arraché son pantalon et traîné dans ma chambre. Non pas que je n'aurais pas assez de cran pour le faire. Je me réservais ces pensées pour rêvasser pendant les cours.

En fait j'étais heureuse qu'Emmett ait suggéré que nous allions dîner tous les six ce soir. Nous étions tous devenu si proches, que j'étais presque un peu triste de ne pas être avec mes amis pendant 5 jours. J'étais reconnaissante qu'ils soient dans ma vie.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ferai sans Emmett. Lui et Alice avaient pratiquement été mes seuls amis durant ma première année d'université. Si Em n'avait pas forcé notre amitié, j'aurai probablement finie solitaire, antisocial, et perdue.

Et Alice? Eh bien, Dieu sait que je serai perdu sans elle et Jasper. Elle était comme la voix qui me raisonner. Mon autre moitié. Je comptais sur elle pour pratiquement tout, y compris son sens de la mode et ses conseils astucieux. Et si Jasper n'avait pas cette personnalité si sereine, je serai probablement dix fois plus perdue et stressée que je l'étais déjà. Je savais que je pouvais toujours me tourner vers lui pour me calmer et avoir un bon fou rire.

Enfin il y avait Edward. Eh bien, c'est de loin la chose pour laquelle j'étais la plus reconnaissant envers Dieu. Mais en réalité, je devais être plus reconnaissante à Edward parce qu'il m'avait sauvé. Avant de le rencontrer ma vie était insipide. J'étais ennuyeuse et je trouvais les gens autour de moi, fatigants. Mais Edward Cullen m'avait ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Aussi ringard que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais jamais connu ce qu'était l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entre dans ma vie.

Nous nous étions réunis à l'appartement à 18 heures comme Em l'avait demandé. Bien sûr, le seul qui était en retard c'était lui. Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi étions assis, attendant son arrivée. Rosalie avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant pour s'excuser et dire qu'Emmett prenait son temps dans la douche. Chacun d'entre nous le foudroya du regard quand il arriva.

- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter les gars. Je suis arrivé. Dit Emmett en franchissant la porte, Rosalie derrière lui, prête à le frapper.

- C'est gentil d'arriver à l'heure mon pote. Dit Edward ironiquement.

- Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur parce que je t'ai battu au basket-ball plus tôt? Ou bien es-tu en colère parce que tu tires comme une fille?

- Ugh ... vous deux ... Interrompit Rosalie. Pouvons-nous y aller s'il vous plaît? Je meurs de faim.

Personne ne voulait contrarier Rosalie quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle pouvait être garce dans ces moments-là. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et nous séparâmes pour monter dans deux voitures. Edward et moi avions choisi de monter dans la jeep d'Em, alors que Jazz et Alice montèrent seuls.

C'était un mauvais choix de notre part car nous dûmes endurer Emmett non-stop tout le long du trajet. Il chantait, alors que Rosalie se plaignait que le vent décoiffait ses cheveux. Edward et moi devions nous retenir de rire à cause de la mauvaise humeur de Rosalie..

- Qu'as-tu choisi? Me demanda Edward en me poussant du coude.

Nous étions assis autour d'une table ronde, les deux couples étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, faisant d'Edward et moi des intrus.

Alice avait choisi un restaurant italien au cœur de Seattle. C'était un restaurant de style familial avec diverses photos de l'Italie accrochées aux murs. Chaque table avait une longue nappe blanche drapée sur le dessus avec de courtes bougies blanches au milieu. Cet endroit avait l'air populaire auprès des grandes familles et des couples mariés, d'après ce que j'avais pu remarquer.

- Je pensais à des linguinis … Répondis-je sans le regarder.

Il y avait trop de plats à choisir. Mais les linguinis aux palourdes semblaient attrayantes.

- Hmm. Je pense que je vais prendre du veau. Répondit Edward en regardant son menu.

L'hôtesse qui nous avait mené à notre table avait évidemment remarqué à quel point Edward était magnifique. Elle le déshabillait pratiquement des yeux. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître ma jalousie, et Edward, bien sûr, ne portait même pas attention à cette pauvre fille.

Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur le visage d'Edward, remarquant à quel point il était beau dans sa chemise noire. Il était également mal rasé. Je préférais quand Edward était rasé de près. Mais je remarquais soudain à quel point il avait l'air beau et sauvage en ne s'étant pas rasé pendant quelques jours.

J'eus soudain l'envie de tendre la main et de toucher son visage, dessiner de mes doigts le contour de sa mâchoire forte, et le coin de ses lèvres. Je voulais l'atteindre et passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux et caresser la peau de son cou. Mes doigts me démangeaient rien que d'y penser, mais je me souvenais de ma règle «pas de toucher» et gardais donc mes mains posées sur mes genoux.

- Bella ... Edward ...Rapprochez-vous ... Appela Alice en tenant son appareil photo, me sortant par ma même occasion de ma transe.

Je n'étais pas fan de photos. Je savais aussi qu'Alice ne lâcherait pas. Je m'approchais donc d'Edward sans aucune protestation, en prenant soin de ne pas être trop près, sachant que la tentation serait difficile à combattre.

Edward n'avait pas de telles pensées, il poussa sa chaise contre la mienne et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Il me tira si près de lui que nos visages se touchaient. Je laissais échapper un souffle en sentant sa main fraîche entrer en contact avec la peau nue de mon épaule.

Je pouvais sentir sa barbe frotter contre moi et j'inhalais silencieusement son parfum enivrant. Sans réfléchir je posais ma main droite sur le haut de sa cuisse. Je voulus presque instantanément la retirer, mais Edward se détendit immédiatement et se pencha vers moi.

- Souriez ...Dit Alice.

Nous sourîmes tous les deux et le flash se déclencha. Alice nous fit signe du pouce que c'était OK.

Je sentis Edward retirer son bras de mes épaules, rompant tout contact. Juste un contact d'Edward et mon estomac se remplissait de papillons. Cet homme me mettait dans tout mes états. Je regardais Alice et Jasper me dire «mignon» tandis qu'Edward avait la tête baissé sur son menu.

- Hé ... nous allons faire le tour de la table et chacun dira ce pour quoi il est reconnaissant. Rose tu commences. Dit Alice alors que nous avions presque fini notre dîner.

- OK ... Je suis reconnaissante pour mon sac à main Gucci et mes nouvelles lunettes de soleil que j'ai acheté au centre commercial aujourd'hui. Dit Rosalie après avoir réfléchi une seconde en faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Jasper se mit à rire tandis qu'Edward levait les yeux. C'était typique de Rosalie de dire des choses comme ça. Edward n'avait jamais été friand de Rose. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était trop superficielle. Mais il était sympa avec elle pour Emmett.

- Je suis reconnaissant que Rose m'ait donné un peu de chaleur la nuit dernière. Poursuivit Emmett.

Rosalie lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quoi? Tu l'as fait. Dit-il pour se défendre.

- C'est inutile. Personne ne prend ça au sérieux. Murmura Edward.

- Tu as tout gâché. Dit Jasper en jetant un morceau de pain à Emmett, et qui lui arriva dans les yeux.

- Je te botterai le cul plus tard. Répondit Emmett en regardant Jazz.

Personne d'autre ne voulut continuer ce jeu, à la place nous primes des photos. Ma préférée était une que j'avais prise d'Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Ils souriaient et étaient beaux. Mais bien sûr, il y avait un gars qui se distinguait des deux autres.

Quand la serveuse apporta l'addition j'allais pour attraper mon sac, mais Edward attrapa mon bras et lança un billet de 50 dollars sur la table.

- Je t'invite Bella. Me dit-il en replaçant son portefeuille dans sa poche.

- Tu n'as pas à … Voulus-je protester.

- C'est très bien. Les autres gars ont payé … Dit-il en souriant et en désignant Jasper et Emmett. Puis il plaça légèrement son bras autour de mon corps.

J'allais à nouveau me plaindre, mais il me fit taire. Pour une fois, et depuis longtemps, il était agréable de se délecter au contact d'Edward. Du moins pour une minute, je pouvais laisser mon esprit vagabonder et faire semblant que c'était vrai.

- A quelle heure est ton vol demain? Demandais-je à Edward en me penchant contre lui.

- A 16H. Tu penses que tu pourras me conduire à l'aéroport? Emmett devait le faire, mais Rose a avancé leur vol à demain matin.

- Oui bien sûr.

Puis je pensais soudainement à l'embarras qui serait le notre quand je dirai au revoir à Edward à l'aéroport. Est-ce que je devrai l'embrasser? Ou non?

- Je suis impatient. Tu sais que la pluie et le froid ne me dérangent pas, mais ça va être agréable de voir un peu de soleil pour une fois. Dit Edward avec enthousiasme.

Je savais qu'Edward était proche de ses parents et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience son retour. Je ne les avais jamais rencontré, mais de ce que m'en avait dit Edward ils avaient l'air incroyables.

* * *

Edward et moi nous révaillâmes tôt le lendemain matin, prêt à dire au revoir à nos amis pour quelques jours. Il devait conduire Emmett et Rosalie à l'aéroport pendant que je resterai un peu avec Alice avant son départ. J'étais tellement habituée à passer chaque jour avec elle que je m'étais soudainement sentis triste d'être séparée d'elle.

- Appelles-moi dès que tu auras atterrit. Lui dis-je en l'étreignant très fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je t'envoie un message dès que j'arrive à l'aéroport. Répondit Alice avant d'empoigner sa valise.

- Tu vas survivre sans nous, pas vrai Bella? Me demanda Jasper.

- Pas du tout. Prends soin de Al pour moi. Gémis-je.

- N'est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours? Il sourit avant d'attraper Alice et de l'embrasser.

Jasper était heureux de rentrer à la maison et Alice avait hâte de voir où Jazz avait grandi. Je savais qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à me raconter quand ils rentreraient.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de dire au revoir à Emmett et Rose avant leur départ. Edward les avait récupéré chez Rose car ils étaient pressés. Mais Em n'oublias pas de m'envoyer un message avant son décollage.

_Tu me manques déjà. Ne fais de bêtises pendant mon absence._

Je souris en lisant son texto. Ce n'était pas l'au revoir que j'espérais, mais c'était typique d'Emmett pour s'assurer que je restais en dehors de tout problème.

Je retournais ensuite dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'emporter grand chose puisque j'avais toujours quelques vêtements à la maison. Je décidais cependant de ranger ma chambre avant mon départ. Je mis dans mon sac un sweat de l'université que j'avais acheté la semaine précédente pour Charlie, sachant qu'il l'aimerait.

Je rejoins Edward dans sa chambre quand il revint, regardant sa valise. Je m'assis sur la chaise de son bureau et le regardais se déplacer avec aisance dans sa chambre. Edward était gracieux dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même quand il s'agissait de plier ses vêtements. Je souris en pensant que tout autre type aurait simplement jeter les vêtements dans la valise sans trop y penser. Mais pas mon Edward.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans ma poche et me réjouis qu' Alice ait tenu sa promesse. Mais quand je regardais l'écran je fus surprise de voir que c'était Charlie qui appelait.

- Hé papa ...Répondis-je.

- Salut Bells ... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Charlie. Je me fis la promesse silencieuse de l'appeler plus souvent.

- Rien. Je traîne avec Edward. Quoi de neuf?

- Je t'appelle parce que ... euh ... j'ai accepté une mission ce week-end. Je vais devoir aller dans le comté de Douglass quelques jours. Ils ont besoin de mon aide ... La voix de Charlie s'estompa et je pouvais dire qu'il semblait regretter .

- Alors ... combien de temps seras-tu absent? Si tu es inquiet parce que je serai seule tout le week-end, je peux descendre à La Push et passer du temps avec Jacob. J'étais sûre que Jacob serait ravi et que cela ne dérangerait pas Charlie.

- En fait je ne vais pas être du tout à la maison Bells. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que c'est en quelque sorte notre tradition, mais ils ont vraiment besoin de moi là-haut. Ils vont me payer une fois et demie.

Je gardais le silence un moment, abasourdie par la nouvelle.

- Oh ...Je suppose que je peux rester ici. Répondis-je doucement.

Edward releva soudain le visage de sa valise, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

- Non, non. Pourquoi ne pas venir tout de même à la maison? Je suis sûr que Billy aimerait t'avoir pour Thanksgiving.

- Ça va papa. Alice est là, donc je peux rester avec elle. Dis-je en mentant. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie se sente coupable, mais l'idée de ne pas passer Thanksgiving avec mon père me brisait le cœur.

- OK, si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je viendrai te voir. Je vais venir à Seattle et nous pourrons passer la journée ensemble. Promit Charlie.

- Oui bien sûr, ça me va. Lui répondis-je doucement, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ma tristesse.

- OK. Je dois y aller. Mais je t'appelle demain.

- Très bien. Au revoir papa.

Je raccrochais mon téléphone, déçue de devoir passer Thanksgiving seule. Cette seule pensée était déprimante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton père? Demanda Edward alors qu'il s'asseyait face à moi sur son lit.

- Charlie doit travailler sur une affaire dans le comté de Douglas. Il ne sera pas à la maison. Il n'y a donc pas lieu de rentrer à Forks. Dis-je en jouant avec la fermeture éclair de mon sweat-shirt sans regarder Edward.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Rester ici je suppose. C'est trop tard pour attraper un vol à destination de Phoenix pour passer Thanksgiving avec ma mère.

Renée aurait été ravi de me voir si j'avais décidé de lui faire une surprise. Mais j'étais à court d'argent et acheter un billet d'avion maintenant serait beaucoup trop cher.

Edward tendit soudain la main et releva ma tête pour que je puisse lui faire face. J'aurai voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux dans les yeux, les mots ne sortirent pas de ma bouche.C'était quelque chose sur laquelle je devais travailler. Sa voix de velours me sortit de mes pensées.

- Viens à Los Angeles avec moi.

* * *

**Alors, Alors...**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Merci à :Pim'ouse, oliveronica cullen massen, mmcg, Annetoutsimplement, Habswifes, sand91, nnk77 Sorobkris, alia00, Isnoname, Grazie, lamue12, manon, Lisa1905, EvaBoucourt, twilight-I-love-you, Julie, bellardtwilight, mali64, LuneBlanche, Hanine, cchope, Nesumi, aelita48, Qyu11, lilypitchoune, Stronger, Mam'ZelleMathi, Patmoll, Linou2701 TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, yellowstone69, Alvina26, dan38**

**nini54 : Merci ma belle. A très vite.**

**Edwardbellaamour : Hello, pour répondre à ta question, NOOON !**

**Chapitre 10 : **

- Viens à Los Angeles avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question d'Edward. Il s'agissait davantage d'une demande, vu la la façon dont sa voix douce me suppliait.

Il voulait rire? Il s'agissait d'une blague, hein? Emmett allait sortir de derrière le placard, et lui et Edward commenceraient à rire en disant: «Je plaisante Bella! Ce n'était pas sérieux».

- Je ne sais pas ... pourquoi ... c'est ... Je ne pouvais pas sortir une phrase cohérente.

- Bella, s'il te plaît. Je ne te laisserai pas passer Thanksgiving toute seule.

Edward se pencha et posa sa main légèrement sur la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ...Dis-je hésitante.

Je ne savais pas si je parlais d'aller chez lui à Los Angeles ou du fait qu'il me touchait. N'importe quel contact physique avec Edward mettait mon corps en feu. Il ne savait pas l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, et s'il venait à l'apprendre, je suis sûre qu'il s'enfuirait en courant.

- Pourquoi pas? Demanda-t-il doucement.

J'essayais de me montrer la plus sérieuse, mais il m'était difficile de me concentrer avec lui me touchant la main, et me faisant son sourire irrésistible. Oh il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles cela était une mauvaise idée. L'une d'elles était le fait que je l'aimais. Et passer cinq jours avec lui à Los Angeles était synonyme d'auto-combustion. Sans parler de sa petite amie, Tanya, qui serait également en ville pour rendre visite à sa famille.

- Mais, Tanya ...Je ne veux pas vous interrompre en quoi que ce soit … Rien que prononcer son nom me faisait mal.

- Elle est partie rendre visite à son père en Floride. Elle est partie hier.

Le problème numéro un était réglé.

- Je ne peux pas me payer pour un billet d'avion Edward. Et de toute façon je n'aurai probablement pas de place avec toi aujourd'hui. C'est l'un des jours ou il y a le plus de voyageurs.

Edward reposa ma main et se leva du lit. Je l'observais avec curiosité, il sortit de sa chambre pour passer un appel. Je restais assise, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait demandé de partir avec lui. C'était déjà assez éprouvant de partager l'appartement avec Edward ces jours-ci, avec tout ces sentiments, mais partir en vacances avec lui, pour rendre visite à sa famille? C'est quelque chose que Tanya devrait faire. Pas moi.

- C'est réglé. Il y a deux sièges de libres sur mon vol. C'est bon, tu peux venir. Annonça-t-il en entrant de nouveau dans sa chambre à coucher.

- Edward, je n'ai pas d'argent. Lui rappelais-je encore une fois.

- Je te l'ai dit, tout est réglé.

Puis il continué à faire sa valise calmement, ignorant mes protestations.

- Pourquoi? C'est au moins quelques centaines de dollars. Je ne serai pas en mesure de te rembourser avant un moment. Ou jamais, pensais-je.

J'étais une étudiante fauchée, vivant de macaroni au fromage, et de la cuisine fabuleuse d'Emmett.

- Bella, veux-tu juste faire ta valise s'il te plaît. Nous devons bientôt partir pour l'aéroport. Et ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de l'argent. Passes un bon moment ce week-end et ce sera assez pour moi.

Je m'éloignais pour aller préparer mes affaires. Je ne réalisais pas ce qui venait de se passer dans les dix dernières minutes. Il y a quelques heures, je me préparais à rentrer à la maison à Forks. Maintenant, je faisais ma valise pour aller passer Thanksgiving avec Edward et sa famille. Ma vie n'était-elle pas assez compliquée? Ou le destin essayait-il de me tester pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller?

J'étais soulagée de ne pas assise à côté d'Edward dans l'avion. Comme il avait prit mon billet à la dernière minute, je m'étais retrouvée assise à côté d'un homme d'âge moyen, qui n'arrêtait pas de ronfler. Je m'en fichais cependant. Ça me donnait assez de temps pour me remettre les idées en place quant au fait que j'allais rencontrer les parents d'Edward dans moins de quelques heures.

Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas? Et si on attendait Tanya? Et puis s'ils étaient déçus parce qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Edward ramène sa ravissante petite amie. Sauf que ce serait juste moi ...la bonne et vieille et ennuyeuse Bella.

- Tu es sûr que tes parents sont OK avec ça? Demandais-je à Edward pour la millionième fois, alors que nous étions dans un taxi, en direction de sa maison.

- Oui, ils sont tout à fait ravis de te rencontrer. Tu sais ... Emmett parlait de toi tout le temps, avant même que je ne te rencontre. Ils étaient aussi curieux que moi de voir qui était Bella. Je n'ai pas été déçu. Donc, je ne pense pas qu'ils le seront. Dit-il en souriant.

Comment ne pas fondre quand il me disait des choses comme ça? J'étais comme un pudding dans ses mains. Il était presque triste de constater comme je m'accrochais à chaque mot qu'il me disait. Quoi que la moitié du temps je ne pouvais pas restée concentrée sur ce qu'il disait, j'étais trop fascinée par lui.

- Alors ... c'est Los Angeles. Marmonnais-je.

Je regardais par la fenêtre du taxi,examinant mon entourage. Je n'avais jamais vu tant de soleil de ma vie. Sans oublier que tout le monde semblait bronzé. Je regardais ma peau pâle et grimaçais. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'intégrer ici, pensais-je en silence.

Il fallut 30 minutes au taxi pour arriver à notre destination. Durant ce temps, Edward se rappelait des endroits qui étaient importants pour lui. Il fut tout excité quand nous passâmes devant l'ancien terrain de base-ball, où lui et Emmett avaient l'habitude de jouer durant leur enfance. La nostalgie était présente dans sa voix, mais aussi la fierté quand il parlait d'où il venait.

Quand nous arrivâmes finalement chez Edward, je fus surprise de voir que sa maison se trouvait dans les collines, cachée par des centaines d'arbres. Je savais que sa famille était riche, son père était un médecin réputé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir une superbe maison au milieu de nulle part.

- Tu es prête? Me demanda Edward après avoir payer le chauffeur de taxi et m'avoir tiré en dehors de la voiture.

- Cet endroit est magnifique Edward. Dis-je les mains tremblantes et l'estomac noué.

- Cesses de t'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une très belle femme aux cheveux acajous, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Edward! Tu es enfin à la maison. Dit-elle gaiement.

Je les regardais s'étreindre et ressentis un peu un vide en pensant à Renée. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de sa vie à Phoenix, mariée à Phil. Mais voir Edward et sa mère, me rappelait à quel point me manquais la mienne. En grandissant je n'avais jamais pu avoir cette relation mère-fille que la plupart des filles avaient pu avoir, même si Renée avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour maintenir une relation étroite avec moi. Mais, ce n'était que des lettres, des cartes et des e-mails qu'elle pouvait envoyer.

- Maman ... je voudrais te présenter Bella. C'est ma mère, Esme. Dit Edward en m'attirant vers lui, alors que je tendais maladroitement ma main.

- Oh ... Bella. C'est si bon de te rencontrer enfin. Edward ne nous a dit que des choses merveilleuses sur toi. Dit-elle en ignorant ma main pour me serrer dans ses bras, comme si je la connaissais depuis des années.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir invité. Je euh ... je suis désolée de m'imposer à la dernière minute. M'excuser était le moins que je puisse faire.

- Pas d'excuses ma chérie. Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir. Dit-elle en me guidant dans la maison tandis qu'Edward récupérait nos valises.

Toutes mes appréhensions s'envolèrent tant je me sentais à l'aise avec Esme. Elle était tellement maternelle, si gentille et douce. Je pouvais maintenant voir pourquoi Edward avait tant d'amour et de respect pour sa mère.

- Il me semblait avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer.

Je levais les yeux vers le haut des escaliers pour voir le père d'Edward qui nous attendait.

Je fus presque choquée de voir à quel point il était jeune et beau. Ils semblait presque impossible que lui Esme puissent avoir un fils de 21 ans. Contrairement à Edward, son père avait les cheveux blonds, mais, ils étaient de même taille et de même corpulence, et avaient les mêmes yeux. Si Alice était là, elle n'aurait pas hésité à dire que le père d'Edward était sexy.

- Comment vas-tu mon fils? Lui demanda son père tout en lui tapotant le dos.

- Je vais bien. Papa ... c'est Bella.

Je m'approchais pour serrer la main de son père, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas me sentir intimidée.

- C'est agréable de te rencontrer Bella. Je suis Carlisle. S'il te plaît, fais comme chez toi. Depuis qu' Edward nous a dit que tu venais Esme ne parvient pas à contenir son excitation. Plaisanta Carlisle en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

- Ma mère aime jouer les hôtesses. Grogna Edward derrière moi.

- Oh arrêtez vous deux. Tu comprends pourquoi je suis contente que tu sois là Bella? J'ai passé les 20 dernières années en infériorité numérique. Dit Esme en riant.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Répondis-je poliment, sachant ce que c'était de vivre avec Edward et Emmett.

- Edward, pourquoi ne pas faire visiter à Bella? Je vais faire à dîner pendant que vous installez.

Esme nous fit monter les escaliers tandis qu'elle et Carlisle allaient dans la cuisine.

Je suivis tranquillement Edward en haut de l'escalier, remarquant combien la vue était superbe depuis le deuxième étage. Chaque chambre avait des baies vitrées, ce qui donnait à la maison une impression d'ouverture et d'espace. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit très grande on se sentait quand même «à la maison». Tout cela devait être l'œuvre d'Esme.

En atteignant le sommet de l'escalier je remarquais une dizaine de photos accrochées dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtais pour les regarder, curieuse de voir des photos de l'enfance d'Edward. Il y en avait plusieurs où il était en tenue de sport, base-ball, football et hockey.

Je souris quand je vis une photo de lui et d'Emmett. Ils devaient avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Ils portaient le même uniforme de base-ball, et avaient les bras sur les épaules de l'autre, ils souriaient à l'objectif. J'aurai voulu partager leur enfance. Même si nous étions incroyablement proches depuis que nous avions emménagé ensemble, j'avais souvent souhaité pouvoir être impliquée dans leurs souvenirs d'enfance, dont ils discutaient souvent en rentrant de cours..

Les dernières photos représentaient Edward au lycée. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre en apercevant une photo d'Edward et Tanya au bal de fin d'année. Il était derrière elle, lui tenant la taille, et elle se penchait vers lui. Ils étaient magnifiques.

- Dieu, il n'a même pas laissé une chance aux filles, au Lycée. Murmurais-je pour moi-même, sans m'apercevoir qu'Edward se tenait derrière moi.

- Je dirai que la plupart ont été victimes de mon élégance.

Sa voix me fit sursauter, et mes joues s'empourprèrent.

- Je n'ai aucun problème à le croire. Dis-je en me retournant pour rencontrer son regard, sachant que j'étais une de ses soi-disant «victimes».

Edward me fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Quand nous arrivâmes au bout, il entra dans une chambre, posa nos valises et s'assit sur le bord d'un lit king-size.

- Alors ... c'est ma chambre.

Je me tenais à la porte, examinant chaque partie de la chambre d'Edward.

Comme partout ailleurs, il y avait de grandes baies vitrées. A gauche se trouvait son lit, recouvert d'une couette bleue foncée et de taies d'oreiller assorties. Il y avait également un canapé en cuir et des étagères pleines de CD. Je savais à quel point Edward aimait la musique, mais sa collection était presque écrasante. Sous ses rayons de CD était posée une télévision à écran plat avec 3 haut-parleurs sur pieds de chaque côté.

- Tu peux vraiment rester ici pour le week-end. Dit Edward en se levant.

- Non Edward. C'est ta chambre.

- C'est bon. Vraiment. Cette chambre est la plus chaude et elle a la meilleure vue. Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis au bout du couloir.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça.

Je voulais protester, mais l'idée de dormir dans le lit d'Edward me plaisait assez.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs ce lit est confortable et je veux que tu te sentes comme à la maison. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce lit est aussi assez grand pour deux, ajoutais-je en silence.

Je m'assis à mon tour sur le lit pour examiner ce qui m'entourait. Je ne savais pas comment exprimer ma gratitude à Edward. Il avait payé mon billet d'avion et m'avait invité dans sa maison pour que je ne passe pas Thanksgiving seule. Je n'aurai pu ressentir d'avantage d'amour pour lui.

- Edward ...Appelais-je avant qu'il ne sorte. Je ... Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier.

Timidement je me dirigeais vers lui et déposais un baiser sur sa joue avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille. Il m'était trop difficile de retenir mes sentiments plus longtemps. Edward réagit immédiatement en me serrant d'avantage.

- De rien. Soupira-t-il avant se retirer à contrecœur .

Après s'être un peu installé, Edward et moi descendîmes à la cuisine d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur. Esme et Carlisle étaient déjà à la table, nous attendant.

- Alors comment va Emmett? Demanda Carlisle après que nous ayons fini le poulet au parmesan d'Esme.

- Emmett est toujours Emmett. Il n'a pas changé d'un iota. Répondit Edward.

- Je suis tombée sur sa mère l'autre jour à l'épicerie. Il est parti chez les parents de sa petite amie ... où est-ce? Demanda Esme.

- New York. C'est de là que Rosalie est, je suppose.

- Tu sais Bella ...Emmett a passé tellement de temps avec Edward que j'ai toujours tendance à dire qu'il est mon autre fils. J'ai pratiquement été sa seconde mère.

- Apprendre à connaître Emmett ... ça a été une aventure. Dis-je en riant avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi ma chérie. Vivre avec ces deux-là. Comment fais-tu?

- Je gère du mieux que je peux. Mentis-je. J'ai réussi à tomber amoureuse de votre fils, marmonnais-je en silence.

Si Esme et Carlisle savaient seulement la moitié de ce qui se passait à Seattle. Avaient-ils vraiment envie d'entendre: «Oh Edward et moi étions ivres un soir, et nous nous sommes embrassés sur les escaliers. Puis je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais et il m'a ignoré. Sans oublier, Carlisle, vous seriez fier de savoir qu'Edward a un fameux crochet du droit. Il a assommé un gars qu'il trouvait trop entreprenant avec moi. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir tout cela.

- Tu es de Washington, non? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui j'ai grandi à Forks. C'est à environ 145Km au sud de Seattle.

- Est-ce la première fois que tu viens en Californie?

- Oui. J'ai toujours voulu aller à Disneyland quand j'étais gosse. Mais mon père est le chef de la police de Forks, alors ... nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour prendre des vacances.

Je savais que Charlie se sentait coupable de ne jamais m'avoir emmenée en vacances.

- Eh bien j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment ce week-end. Dit Esme.

- Oh ... Esme ... Je suis si heureuse que vous m'ayez accepté. J'ai dit à Edward que je ne voulais pas m'imposer ou quoi que ce soit.

- Bien sûr que non ma chérie. Nous sommes plus qu'heureux de t'avoir. Esme sourit avant de ramasser nos assiettes vides et de se diriger vers l'évier.

Quand le dîner fut fini Carlisle et Esme montèrent dans leur chambre tandis qu'Edward et moi restâmes au salon. Je me dirigeais vers l'un des canapés, pleine de la cuisine délicieuse d'Esme, pouvant à peine bouger.

Je vis Edward marcher vers l'une des grandes armoires en bois et en sortir plusieurs albums photos. Il avait dû deviner que j'avais aimé regarder toutes les photos dans le couloir plus tôt et avait décidé de me montrer plus. Esme avait des quantités infinies d'albums photos dans l'armoire et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir voir chacun d'eux.

- L'heure des photos? Demandais-je avec enthousiasme alors que je croisais mes jambes sur le canapé.

- Je savais que tu serais contente. Dit Edward en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé, le premier album sur ses genoux.

- Oh mon Dieu ... regardes ce petit nœud papillon! Dis-je en riant.

Edward passa rapidement ses photos de bébé, et arriva à son premier jour de maternelle.

- Entièrement une idée d'Esme. Je n'ai pas pu choisir mes vêtement jusqu'à 3 4 ans. Soupira-t-il.

- Oh tu es adorable Edward. Tes cheveux étaient si blonds quand tu étais petit.

- Oui, j'ai eu la couleur des cheveux de mon père pendant un certain temps. Mais ils ont foncé quand j'ai grandi.

Je regardais ces cheveux bronze en désordre, pensant que je le préférais avec les cheveux plus foncés.

Il feuilleta d'autres pages, et nous rimes en voyant de rares photos de lui où il lui manquait ses deux dents de devant. Sans réfléchir, je m'étais naturellement rapprochée d'Edward et avais placé mon menton sur son épaule. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward remette une certaine distance entre nous, mais il ne se rendit pas compte de notre proximité.

- Comment toi et Emmett êtes devenus amis? demandais-je à Edward alors que nous tombions sur des photos de lui et Emmett au collège.

- Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même équipe de base-ball à 10 ans. Emmett venait juste d'arriver de Los Angeles. Il ne connaissait personne. J'ai été le seul enfant qui s'est porté volontaire pour jouer avec lui le premier jour d'entraînement. Depuis nous sommes inséparables.

Je commençais à sentir mes paupières s'alourdir, et je repoussais un bâillement. Je n'étais pourtant pas prête à aller déjà au lit. C'était agréable de pouvoir être si près d'Edward et je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner.

- Tu es fatiguée? Tu devrais peut-être aller au lit. Dit Edward en baissant les yeux vers moi et en posant l'album photo sur la table basse.

- Un peu. Mais je ne veux pas aller me coucher. Soupirais-je.

- Allez Bella. Ça a été une longue journée. Va te coucher.

Il enveloppa ma main dans la sienne avant de me lever du divan et me conduisit à l'étage dans sa chambre.

Je regardais Edward fouiller dans sa valise. Il rassemblait ses affaires pour aller au lit et je regrettais que cette soirée se termine. Tout était parfait. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer être séparée Edward.

- Euh ... pourquoi tu ne resterais pas? Nous pourrions regarder un film. Demandais-je calmement alors qu' il était sur le point de partir.

- Ouais ... bien sûr. Laisses-moi aller me changer et je reviens tout de suite.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement, contente qu'il n'est pas prétexté être trop fatigué.

Alors qu'Edward se changeait, je fis de même et grimpais dans son lit. Il avait raison quand il disait que ce lit était confortable. Je soupirais de bonheur et me déplaçais vers le centre du lit, me blottissant dans les oreillers. Il m'était difficile de réaliser que j'étais dans le lit d'Edward Cullen. Si seulement Jasper et Alice pouvaient me voir.

- Quel film?

Edward était revenu et portait son short noir et un t-shirt.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas difficile.

Edward choisi un DVD. Je ne savais pas quel était le film et je m'en fichais. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était sa compagnie.

Je le vis prendre la couverture qui était posée sur le canapé en cuir et s'asseoir sur le sol en face de moi. Il était assis, le dos contre le côté du lit et avait passé la couverture autour de son corps. Je voulais lui dire de venir au lit avec moi, qu'il était assez grand pour nous deux, mais je savais que la tentation serait trop grande.

J'essayais de lutter contre mes paupières qui se fermaient avant même que le film ne commence. Mais j'étais épuisée et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que mes yeux se ferment et que je tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, la télé était éteinte. Je poussais un profond soupir, remarquant qu'Edward n'était plus assis à côté du lit. J'allais pour me retourner de l'autre côté, et essayer de me rendormir, quand je sentis qu'un bras entourait ma taille. Je regardais derrière moi et restais tétanisée en voyant qu'Edward dormait à côté de moi.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Merci à : Pim'ouse, Annetoutsimplement, edwardbellaamour, cchope, Linou2701, Twifictions, **

**aelita48, lamue12, Julie, bellardtwilight, Isnoname, Habswifes, doudou90, maewen14, cullen-destiny, LuneBlanche, sarahmaman03, Cassy-chou, oliveronica cullen massen, jsjmpcm, julicious, aminou84, stephanie65, saloua, coco-des-iles, pour les reviews et mises en alertes ou favoris.**

**Lulu : la voici la suite, et merci de tout tes compliments. Bises**

**nini54 : Hello ma belle. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas, ou alors ils sont bien cachés.**

**Caroline : Ravie de te compter parmi les nouvelles lectrices. Pour ce qui est de la publication, pour le moment 2 fois par semaine, mais je pense devoir bientôt être obligée de passer à 1 seul.**

**Je rappelle que cette fiction est l'oeuvre de GOFINS et que les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER.**

**Chapitre 11 :**

J'avais fait énormément de rêves comme celui-ci avant. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'avais rêvé de me réveiller dans les bras d'Edward, sentir la peau douce de ses avant-bras caresser mon corps. Je pensais souvent à la façon dont il serait étonnant de se réveiller à coté de son visage impeccable chaque matin, en sachant qu'il était tout à moi.

Mais là, ce n'était pas un rêve. Edward avait son bras droit solidement passé autour de ma taille. Ma tête reposait sur son bras gauche, et son visage était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle doux sur le haut de mon épaule.

Si le son des battements de mon cœur ne le réveillait pas, j'étais sûre que ma respiration le ferait. Celle-ci s'accéléra quand je réalisais que moi, Bella Swan, était dans les bras d'Edward.

Voilà donc ce que c'était que d'être blottie contre lui. La sensation de son corps si près du mien était divine, presque un péché si quelqu'un d'autre le découvrait.

Je me demandais s'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de mon corps. C'était assez embarrassant car mon corps réagissait à cette proximité. C'était quelque chose sur laquelle je n'avais aucun contrôle quand j'étais près d'Edward, et là je ressentais plus de désir que je n'en n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger d'un pouce, ne voulant pas risquer de le réveiller pour qu'il se rende compte que nous étions dans une situation pas très appropriée pour nous. Je me demandais ce qui l'avait incité à se mettre au lit avec moi? Si c'était son intention, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dès que le film avait commencé? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que je ne m'étais pas réveillée quand il avait décidé de se glisser derrière moi dans le lit?

J'eus soudain l'envie de regarder le visage d'Edward. J'avais déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de voir toute la beauté d'Edward, mais c'était toujours de courte durée car il me prenait sur le fait. Pour une fois que je pouvais l'étudier sans me faire attraper je n'allais pas laisser passer ma chance.

Je me retournais lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Je n'étais malheureusement pas la personne la plus gracieuse sur la terre et il m'était difficile de me déplacer avec aisance dans n'importe quelle situation. Je réussis toutefois à me retourner pour lui faire face sans le réveiller.

Dans l'action, le tee-shirt que je portais était remonté a monté au milieu de mon ventre, laissant mon abdomen nu. Je n'y aurais pas prêté attention dans toute autre situation, mais le bras d'Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position initiale, et il était maintenant couché sur ma hanche nue. Les bouts de ses doigts caressaient légèrement le bas de mon dos, chatouillant et taquinant cette zone de ma peau.

Je pouvais sentir des gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à se former sur mon front. Détends-toi Bella. Respires lentement et profondément. Je levais les yeux pour examiner le visage d'Edward. Il avait l'air paisible, et un léger sourire apparaissait sur sa bouche. Ainsi, Edward avait le sommeil paisible. Tout le contraire de moi. J'étais une dormeuse agitée, me débattant souvent dans mes couvertures et me retournant sans cesse.

J'aurai tellement voulu laisser courir mes doigts le long de sa barbe. Chaque partie de mon cerveau me criait de le faire. Mais, je m'abstins, sachant que cela le réveillerait sans doute et mettrait fin à ce moment de bonheur. Au lieu de cela, je glissais mon corps près de lui et cachais ma tête sous son menton, puis glissais dans un sommeil céleste.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, la lumière du soleil était si intense qu'elle m'aveuglait presque. La chambre d'Edward était vraiment géniale, mais il devait vraiment y installer des rideaux ou au moins des stores.

Je regardais sur ma gauche pour voir qu'Edward dormait encore, dos face à moi. Il ne me tenait plus dans ses bras comme c'était le cas quand je m'étais rendormie. A ce que je pouvais deviner nous étions très tôt le matin, et ce n'était pas le moment que je me sente trop excitée et gênée.

Je me recouchais sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers Edward. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me rendormir. Mais ma tentative fut vaine. J'étais maintenant bien éveillée. Je pris donc le temps de regarder Edward. J'étais déçue de ne pas voir son visage, mais j'étais fascinée par ses épaules qui se levaient et descendaient lentement à chaque respiration.

Tout mon corps se figea quand Edward commença à s'agiter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille, j'étais bien au lit avec lui. Je regardais Edward tourner lentement son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le dos, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les étirer. Il laissa échapper un bâillement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Bella ... Edward réalisa soudain où il était, et s'assit rapidement contre la tête de lit.

- Bonjour marmotte.

Même dans les premières heures du matin il était magnifique. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et ses yeux dorés étaient encore plein de sommeil. Il était adorable.

- Tu es bien matinale. Je pensais que tu te réveillerais plus tard car tu étais fatiguée hier soir. La voix d'Edward était douce bien qu'on ne soit que dans les premières heures du matin.

- Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques minutes et je n'arrivais pas me rendormir. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il y a trop de lumière ici.

- Je sais. J'avais oublié à quel point le soleil peut éclairer cette pièce. Désolé, nous pourrons dormir dans l'autre chambre ce soir si tu veux.

J'essayais de cacher mon sourire quand je l'entendis prononcer le mot «nous». Avait-il l'intention de dormir avec moi? Je l'espérais.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis contente de toute façon. Soupirais-je.

- Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi j'ai dormi ici? Dit-il les sourcils froncés.

- Juste un petit peu. Dis-je en riant. Il était amusant de voir Edward un peu surpris.

- Euh ... tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil?

Je laissais échapper un gémissement. La réponse était oui. Oui, je savais que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Alice me le disait souvent quand nous partagions la même chambre. Et j'étais complètement mortifiée. J'étais terrifiée de demander à Edward ce que j'avais dit hier soir.

- Malheureusement. Murmurais-je.

- En fait je ne savais pas que tu t'étais endormie. Au milieu du film je t'ai entendu bouger dans le lit, et quand je me suis retourné pour voir si tu allais bien, il m'a semblé que tu faisais un cauchemar. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, mais tu m'as appelé, tu disais mon nom.

Je ne me rappelais pas exactement ce dont j'avais rêvé, mais les cauchemars étaient monnaie courante dans mon sommeil. Je sentis que mon visage commençait à chauffer et je tentais de dissimuler la rougeur sur mes joues. J'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir gémit son nom à haute voix. Il était déjà assez embarrassant de prononcer son nom, mais qu'il m'entende le faire...

- Oh mon Dieu ...Je n'ai pas ... Je levais les mains pour couvrir mon embarras.

- Si tu l'as fait. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Je veux dire, tu avais l'air terrifiée. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ...» Sa voix s'estompa.

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'était, euh, agréable. Dis-je en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Je voulais dire à Edward combien cela avait été agréable de partager un lit avec lui, de m'endormir dans ses bras, de sentir ses mains contre la peau nue de mon corps. Et agréable était encore faible.

- Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu devras peut-être porter quelque chose d'habillé ce soir. Mes parents reçoivent toujours certains de leurs amis pour le dîner de Thanksgiving. Pas besoin de fantaisie, je sais que tu n'aimes pas «t'habiller».

Super, pensais-je. Je venais juste de rencontrer les parents d'Edward et maintenant je devais rencontrer leurs amis?

- Nous pourrions avoir besoin de faire du shopping. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour préparer mes affaires. Murmurais-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous pouvons aller au centre commercial aujourd'hui. Ça me donnera une excuse pour voler la mercedes de mon père.

- Tu es sûr? Carlisle ne sera pas en colère? Demandais-je en m'asseyant dans le lit.

- Non. Emmett et moi avons fait pire. Em a conduit la BMW de son père avant même d'avoir son permis.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise? C'était Typique d'Emmett.

Edward glissa hors du lit et me dit qu'il allait prendre une douche. Je restais donc au lit un peu plus longtemps, entendant les mouvements d'Edward dans la salle de bains. Je n'avais prévu de tenue habillée pour le dîner. La pensée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit pendant que je faisais mes bagages. Où était Alice quand j'avais besoin d'elle?

Je me maudis silencieusement en me souvenant qu'Alice pensait que j'étais à Forks. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis qu'elle était partie, et je savais qu'elle allait piquer une crise de l'enfer quand elle découvrirait où j'étais. J'attrapais rapidement mon téléphone, décidée à lui donner des nouvelles.

_Joyeux Thanksgiving! J'espère que toi et Jazz passez un bon moment._

Je savais qu'Alice ne faisait jamais un pas sans son téléphone. Je ne fus donc pas surprise quand elle me renvoya un texto immédiatement.

_Joyeux Thanksgiving Bells! Comment ça va à Forks?_

_Euh, je ne suis pas à Forks, mais à Los Angeles avec Edward & sa famille._

Au lieu de me renvoyer un message, Alice m'appela. Elle était sans doute trop impatiente pour attendre mon message lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu peux parler? Murmura-t-elle doucement, pensant qu'Edward était avec moi.

- Oui, Edward est sous la douche. La rassurais-je. A ce moment, un cri aigu s'éleva dans le haut-parleur de mon téléphone.

- Expliques Bella. Tout de suite. Dit Alice de sa voix la plus grave.

- Charlie m'a appelé après que toi et Jazz soyez partis. Il a accepté une mission loin de Forks et il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas être à la maison du week-end. Edward, prit de sympathie pour moi m'a invité à Los Angeles. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas moyen que tu lui dises non. Oh mon Dieu Bella. Où est Tanya? S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas qu'elle est là.

- Non, apparemment elle est en Floride avec son père. Expliquais-je en sortant du lit pour commencer à fouiller dans ma valise.

- Alors, sérieusement, comment ça va? Tu as rencontré ses parents? Comment ça se passe?

- Ça va ... parfait. La maison est immense, ses parents sont supers. Et, ne paniques pas, mais Edward et moi avons dormi ensemble la nuit dernière.

- QUOI!? Cria Alice, me rendant presque sourde.

- Non, non. Pas comme ça. Nous avons dormi dans le même lit, ensemble. Désolé, j'aurais dû préciser d'avantage.

- Oh, c'est toujours digne d'un cri. Dieu, cette histoire ne cesse de s'améliorer. Attends que Jazz apprenne cela. Soupira-t-elle.

- Où est-il? Et comment est le Texas?

J'étais tellement excitée de lui parler d'Edward et moi, que j'avais oublié de lui poser des questions sur sa situation.

- Il est en bas, entrain de parler à sa maman. Ça va bien ici. Ses parents m'aiment bien. Mais le Texas est un peu ennuyeux. Je suis jalouse du fait que tu sois en Californie.

- Ouais, ben je souhaiterai vraiment que tu sois ici. Nous avons un dîner avec ses parents et certains de leurs amis ce soir. Ce sont probablement de gens riches, et je n'ai rien à me mettre Al. Dis-je en regardant dans ma valise, bloquant mon téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule.

- Pourrons-nous s'il te plaît aller faire du shopping quand nous serons de retour à Seattle? Tu as vraiment besoin de te préparer à ce genre d'événements. Répondit Alice, alors que j'entendis soudain l'eau s'arrêter de couler dans la salle de bains. Je lui dis donc au revoir en promettant de lui envoyer un message.

Après avoir pris une longue douche chaude pour me réveiller, nous mangeâmes vite des gaufres qu'il avait réussi à concocter avant que nous partions de la maison. Edward admit qu'il n'était pas trop excité d'aller faire du shopping, mais heureux de pouvoir emprunter la Mercedes de Carlisle pour la journée.

Je n'étais pas du genre à être attirée par les mecs juste parce qu'ils avaient une belle voiture. Mais, vu l'apparence d'Edward aujourd'hui, j'étais sûre qu'il allait certainement faire tourner les têtes des jeunes filles. Et, j'avais la chance de pouvoir être dans le siège passager.

Mes doigts tapotaient contre ma jambe alors que nous roulions dans un silence confortable. Je réfléchissais au dîner de ce soir. Je n'étais pas des plus sociable, et il m'était difficile de m'adapter lorsque je rencontrais de nouvelles personnes. Si Esmé et Carlisle n'avaient pas été si accueillants, j'aurais été une véritable boule de nerfs. L'idée de rencontrer leurs amis ce soir me serrait l'estomac.

Edward avait l'habitude de cela. Il serait probablement l'aise autour de ces personnes. Du coup je n'avais pas vraiment pas l'intention de rester loin de lui ce soir. Peut-être que je pourrais même me cacher derrière lui, et éviter toute conversation.

- Alors, de quelle genre de tenue parlons-nous? Demandais-je à Edward en ouvrant les portes du centre commercial.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas les termes de shopping des filles. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Penses-tu que je le connaisse? Si je n'avais pas Alice avec moi, la moitié du temps je vivrai dans mes jeans et pulls à capuches. Ce que je faisais la plupart des temps de toute façon, car ma garde-robe était incroyablement monotone.

Nous entrâmes dans le premier magasin et je me mis immédiatement à fouiner dans les rayons. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je cherchais. J'espérais juste trouver quelque chose de mignon qui capterait mon attention. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir Edward me suivre maladroitement paraissant mal à l'aise dans un magasin de vêtements pour femmes.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Tu peux aller faire un tour dans les magasins de jeux vidéo, ou faire ce dont tu as l'habitude quand tu es dans un centre commercial.

- Tu es sûre? Tu survivras toute seule?

- Tout ira bien. Je viendrai te retrouver quand j'en aurai fini ici.

Edward hocha la tête en pressant légèrement ma main, et s'éloigna.

Je jetais une nouvelle fois un regard dans le magasin, ne remarquant rien me correspondant. Que devais-je porter pour un dîner avec des gens riches? Chercher par moi-même était inutile, et je savais qui appeler. J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro d'Alice.

- Ravi de voir que tu appelles Bella. Répondit une voix masculine familière.

- Jasper Whitlock. Que fais-tu avec le téléphone de ta petite amie?

Cela faisait quelques jours que je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Jazz. Peut-être qu'il était la bonne personne pour calmer mon angoisse face au dîner de ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas important. Mais ce qui l'est c'est comment se passe ton séjour à Los Angeles avec Edward. Tu aurais vu comment Alice était excitée quand elle me l'a dit ce matin.

- Eh bien si ses cris à travers le téléphone en étaient une indication, alors j'en ai une petite idée. Alors ... peut-être connais-tu la réponse à cette question ... qu'est-ce qu'on porte à un dîner avec des gens riches?

- Oh c'est vrai. La famille d'Edward est riche. Combien de personnes doivent venir? Demanda Jazz.

- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Je suis nerveuse comme l'enfer. Tu sais à quel point je suis timide avec les gens que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Détends-toi Bella. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. Comment s'est passée la rencontre avec les parents d'Edward?

- Merveilleuse. Ce sont les personnes les plus adorables que j'ai jamais rencontré. Soupirais-je dans le téléphone.

- Eh bien tu vois? Alors je suis sûr que leurs amis sont très bien. Sois-toi même Bells et tout se passera bien.

- Merci Jazz. Tu es le meilleur, tu sais ça?

- Bien sûr que je le savais. En toute sincérité, je peux te donner quelques conseils?

- Absolument. Répondis-je, attendant d'entendre ce que Jasper avait à dire.

- Si l'occasion se présente rapproches-toi d'Edward. Tu ne trouveras pas d'autre moment plus idé êtes seuls tous les deux, et à des centaines de kilomètres de Seattle.

J'espérais que Jazz plaisantait, mais au ton de sa voix, il était tout à fait sérieux.

- Jasper ...

- Non Bella, écoutes ton cœur.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais. Peut-être qu'il ne te mérite pas ... mais tu le mérites.

Même si je ne voulais pas écouter, je savais que Jasper avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

- Tu es un bon ami Jasper. Dis à Alice de me rappeler plus tard.

- Je le ferai. Bonne chance!

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et continuais ma recherche d'une tenue.

Il me fallut une bonne heure et trois autres magasins pour trouver enfin quelque chose que j'aimais. Edward m'avait dit que je n'avais pas à m'habiller de manière trop fantaisiste, j'optais donc pour un top gris en dentelle avec une paire de leggings noirs. Heureusement que j'avais pris mes chaussures noires avant de quitter Seattle, car je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire des emplettes pour des chaussures.

Je retrouvais Edward assis sur un des bancs du centre commercial, m'attendant. Il avait un sac de Barnes and Noble à ses pieds, et regardait fixement un livre posé ses genoux. Il leva les yeux et sourit en me voyant approcher.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en se levant du banc.

- Ouais. Enfin. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai réussi à me divertir à la librairie.

- Il souleva son sac pour me montrer les nombreux livres qu'il avait achetés.

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Je détestais passer trop de temps au centre commercial. Le shopping n'était pas mon truc. Je n'allais au centre commercial qu'en cas d'urgence ou lorsque qu'Alice m'y traînait.

- C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas apporté cette robe verte que tu portais l'autre soir. Marmonna Edward alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

Ah, la robe dos nu verte. Oui, c'était sans doute la robe la plus révélatrice que j'ai jamais porté. Sans parler qu'elle n'était pas très confortable. Mais le but de cette robe était d'attirer l'attention d'Edward. La mission avait été accompli, puisqu'Edward m'avait embrassé dans les escaliers.

- Oh mon dieu, je suis censée être habillée comme à cette soirée?

Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise en pensant que ma tenue ne serait pas appropriée pour le dîner.

- Non, non. Je disais juste ... euh ... j'aime cette robe sur toi. Dit Edward en souriant un peu, et qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce sourire en coin.

- Hmm, j'avais remarqué. Dis-je pour le taquiner.

- C'était si évident? Merde. Je voudrai ... Je voudrai me souvenir de cette soirée. Tu sais ... tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Que veux-tu dire? Mes mains commençaient à trembler en attendant sa réponse.

- Je me sens coupable Bella. Je sais que nous n'avons pas parlé de cela auparavant, probablement parce que c'était un sujet un peu délicat. Quand nous nous sommes disputés ce soir-là... tu étais si mal, si triste. Tu m'as dit tout ce qui s'était passé, que notre euh ... notre baiser ... ne signifiait rien pour moi. La vérité est, que si je m'en souvenais ... ça aurait signifié quelque chose pour moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé comme ça.

Je pouvais sentir la sincérité dans sa voix. Mon cœur s'accéléra un peu sous sa confession, j'étais ravie d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Edward. Peut-être qu'Alice et Jasper avaient raison depuis le début. Comprendre Edward était comme essayer de comprendre un puzzle sans fin. Mais tout à coup, les pièces commençaient à s'assembler**.**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à reviewer.**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Merci à:oliveronica cullen massen, Habswifes, EdwardBellaamour, aelita48, Pim'ouse, mmcg, lulu, kath1994, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, sand91, twilight-I-love-you, bellardtwilight, EvaBoucourt Harawa, Stronger, canard87, Annetoutsimplement, Meggie Sue, Mam'ZelleMathi, Linou2701, Louraa**_

_**Julie, laptitjeny : Merci mes belles.**_

_**LuneBlanche : Tu auras bientôt la réponse à ta question.**_

_**Nini54 : Salut ma belle, promis si j'ai des infos je t'en donne, mais je choisis la première : aie si mon chéri m'entendait dire ça...lol. Bisous**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à GOFINS et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 12 :**

- Je suppose que ça peut aller. Dis-je en faisant tournoyer ma nouvelle tenue.

J'avais renvoyé Edward dans sa chambre quand nous étions rentrés du shopping, lui disant que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour me préparer. Il avait gentiment accepté, et avait été rejoindre Carlisle pour regarder un match de football.

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, me complimentant sur mon apparence présentable, malgré l'absence d'Alice. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Quand je descendais il n'était que 16H30, et les invités ne devaient pas arriver avant 18H, mais je tenais à me détendre un peu avec Edward avant de rencontrer l'ensemble des amis d'Esmé et Carlisle. Carlisle s'était excusé quand j'étais arrivée au salon, en disant qu'il devait aider Esmé pour les touches finales pour le dîner. Je m'asseyais donc à côté d'Edward sur le canapé, confiante, et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- Qui joue?

- Detroit et Dallas. Je suppose que c'est une sorte de tradition de Thanksgiving que ces deux équipes s'affrontent. J'ai eu des textos d'Em et de Jazz tout l'après-midi. Ils regardent aussi. M'informa Edward.

Je souris devant le fait qu'Edward ne pouvait pas vivre sans Emmett et Jasper pendant plus de quelques jours, bien que je n'étais pas la mieux placée, vu qu' Alice me manquait terriblement.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé ce type de sport, mais j'avais grandi avec un père qui n'avait jamais mis une autre chaîne que celle des sports. Donc, même si je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qui se passait, j'étais capable de regarder un match avec les gars.

- On dirait que c'est un bon match. Le score est serré.

- Ah, prête à regarder un match de football. C'est pour ça que je t'aime Bella, tu es tellement facile à vivre. Soupira Edward.

J'essayais de combattre le sourire qui se glissait sur mon visage, quand Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me tira vers lui. Nous étions vraiment très proches, et il m'était difficile de contrôler mes mains qui voulaient se promener.

- Dis-moi si cela devient trop ennuyeux. Je peux changer de chaîne si tu veux.

Edward se mit à dessiner des cercles sur le dessus de mon épaule nue. Ses mains étaient si douces qu'il m'était difficile de me concentrer sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Euh ... euh ... non. C'est OK. Réussis-je à marmonner.

J'avais le sentiment qu'Edward savait l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Je suppose que le fait que nous ayons dormi dans le même lit la nuit précédente, si près de l'autre, nos corps presque contre l'autre, rendait notre position sur le canapé presque insignifiante. Je posais ma main sur le haut de sa cuisse comme je l'avais fait au restaurant. Seulement, cette fois, ma main se déplaçait lentement de haut en bas lentement sur sa cuisse. «Nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ce jeu» me dis-je.

Nous restâmes assis, ainsi, jusqu'à la fin du match, chaque seconde passée dans les bras d'Edward me faisait me sentir plus proche de lui que jamais. J'aimais la façon dont nous nous étions rapprochés durant ces deux jours à Los Angeles. Il n'y avait plus de tension, plus de disputes. Tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant semblait avoir disparu.

- Edward ... ne veux-tu pas ... oh … Esme s'interrompit quand elle entra dans le salon, en nous voyant tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman? Demanda Edward en enlevant son bras de mon épaule.

- Oh, je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais aller t'habiller maintenant. Nos invités ne vont pas tarder. Dit Esme le regard inquiet.

- Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite Bella.

Je regardais Edward monter à l'étage alors qu'Esme vint s'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé.

J'attendais sa colère. J'étais sûre que la mère d'Edward n'approuvait pas mon comportement envers lui, surtout en sachant qu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me fasse la morale.

- Alors ... toi et Edward êtes très proches. Dit Esme en retirant le tablier qu'elle portait pour le poser sur la table basse, et en se tournant pour me faire face.

- Oui ... il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Mentis-je.

- Je vois ... combien tu respectes Edward, Bella. Je voulais juste te dire merci.

Ma nervosité s'envola et je soupirais de soulagement.

- Oh, vous n'avez pas à me remercier ...

- Non Bella ...J'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée qu'Edward déménage à Washington. C'est un adulte et il est entièrement libre de prendre ses propres décisions, mais il est mon seul enfant et j'étais inquiète à propos de la façon dont il allait s'adapter en étant loin de la maison pour la première fois. Mais maintenant qu'il est là, je peux voir un changement en lui. Je crois que je dois te remercier pour cela. Mon fils ... il semble juste rayonner quand tu es là.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. J'ai eu des doutes quand j'ai emménagé avec Emmett et Edward, mais cela a été la meilleure décision que j'aie jamais prise. Dis-je en toute honnêteté.

- Eh bien je suis contente que tu sois près de lui Bella. Tu sembles faire ressortir le meilleur en lui. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh ... Je ne suis pas sûre.

-Croies-moi ma chérie. Personne ne connaît mieux son fils qu'une mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu le rends heureux. Dit Esme en m'étreignant rapidement, avant de prendre son tablier et de repartir vers la cuisine.

J'étais terrifiée avant d'arriver chez Edward, terrifiée par l'idée de rencontrer ses parents. Mais, maintenant que j'avais pu voir comme ils étaient gentils, chaleureux et accueillants, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir revenir chaque année rendre visite à Esmé et Carlisle.

Je regardais stupidement la télévision, sans prêter attention aux différentes images qui passaient à l'écran. Quand je vis Edward dans les escalier, plus beau que jamais, mon cœur se gonfla. Il portait une chemise gris foncée, ouverte au niveau des deux premiers boutons, et un pantalon noir.

- Tu es beau. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Merci. Allez, on va voler un morceau de dinde avant que ma mère nous attrape, je meurs de faim. Dit-il en plaçant une main sur le bas de mon dos et en me menant à la cuisine.

- Alors ... qui sont les amis de tes parents qui doivent venir ici?

- Quelques collègues de l'hôpital de mon père et puis un couple d'amis de ma mère. Ils viennent chaque année. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas de famille proche, donc mes parents les invitent pour le dîner de Thanksgiving. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est vraiment gentil de la part de tes parents. Dis-je en regardant Edward choisir un petit morceau de dinde sur le plateau et le mettre dans sa bouche.

- Oui, mais Dieu merci tu es là. Il y a cette fille avec qui je suis allé au lycée ... Jessica Stanley, elle vient avec ses parents et ne me lâche pas de la soirée.

- Oh elle a probablement le béguin pour toi. Dis-je en n'était probablement pas la seule fille du lycée à être amoureuse d'Edward.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis sûr que c'est une fille sympa et tout, mais elle est terriblement ennuyeuse.

Je ressentis soudain de la sympathie pour cette Jessica Stanley. Pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir? Edward attirait tout le monde à cause de son apparence.

- Alors que suis-je censée faire? La repousser ou quelque chose dans le genre? Plaisantais-je.

- Non, juste ne pas me laisser seul avec elle. Elle pourrait m'attirer dans un coin et essayer de s'en prendre à moi. Edward secoua la tête avec dégoût tandis que je continuais à être amusée.

La sonnette retentit à ce moment, et Esme courut dans les escaliers. Je pouvais entendre des voix et des salutations joyeuses venant de la porte d'entrée alors qu'Edward y semblait indifférent. J'avais le sentiment que si ce n'était pas pour ses parents, il ne serait pas là.

- Edward! Viens saluer les Stanley. Cela fait si longtemps que tu ne les as pas vu! Cria Esme.

- Merde. Ne me laisses pas seul Bella. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Edward! Oh c'est si bon de te voir! Dit Mme Stanley en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ouais, ça fait si longtemps. Comment allez-vous? Dit Edward en mettant un faux sourire sur son visage pendant que j'étouffais un rire.

- Je vais bien. Jessica, cesser de te cacher et viens dire bonjour à Edward.

Quand Edward m'avait que Jessica était ennuyeuse, il avait omis de me dire qu'elle était jolie. Elle mesurait à peu près ma taille, avait de longs cheveux bruns, et des yeux qui brillaient à la vue d'Edward. Mon Edward.

- Je suis si triste depuis que tu as déménagé à Seattle Edward. Je ne te vois plus. Dit Jessica en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Edward.

- Euh, ouais... Je te présente Bella Swan. Nous vivons ensemble. Lui répondit Edward en me tirant par la main si fort qu'il réussi presque à me déboîter l'épaule.

- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que toi et Emmett? Dit Jessica, en se tournant vers moi, une lueur hostile dans les yeux.

- C'est agréable de vous rencontrer Jessica. M. et Mme Stanley. Dis-je en levant la main pour les saluer gauchement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Passons à la salle à manger. Il y a beaucoup d'hors-d'œuvre, s'il vous plaît, faites comme chez vous. Nos autres invités vont arriver sous peu. Nous interrompit Esme.

Je regardais Jessica suivre ses parents à la salle à manger.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas gentil avec elle? Elle t'aime bien. Je suis sûre qu'elle est inoffensive. Dis-je en plaisantant.

- Bella ... sa mère essaie pratiquement de la marier à moi. C'est la même chose chaque année. C'est flippant. Gémit-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces dernières années où je n'étais pas là?

- Emmett était généralement présent au dîner, alors il la repoussait pour moi. Ou bien je l'ignorais, lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler.

- Oh, pauvre Edward.

Edward me regarda avant de me pousser vers la salle à manger. Lui et moi étions assis silencieusement à table. Je fus présentée à chaque nouveau couple qui arrivait, et j'avais du mal à me souvenir des noms des amis de Carlisle. Edward me rassura gentiment en me disant que je n'avais qu'à les appeler docteur.

Quand tous les invités furent arrivés nous primes place autour de la table de la salle à manger qui débordait de tous les plats traditionnels de Thanksgiving.

Je regardais Esmée et Carlisle faire la conversation à leurs amis tandis qu'Edward et moi continuions à nous sourire et à plaisanter ensemble. C'était comme si nous étions dans notre propre monde et je pouvais sentir Jessica me fusiller du regard.

A la fin du repas, j'étais légèrement ivre en raison des verres de champagne qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de me verser. A nous deux nous avions pratiquement vidé une bouteille et j'en ressentais maintenant les effets.

Je posais ma main sur la nuque d'Edward, laissant légèrement reposer mon bras sur son épaule, tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux. J'avais toujours imaginé pouvoir laisser courir mes mains à travers ses magnifiques cheveux bronze. Le champagne aidant, je n'avais pas pu retenir mon envie de le toucher. Edward soupira de contentement avant de pencher sa tête vers moi.

- Je te remercie. J'ai passé un très bon moment. Murmurais-je.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois ici Bella. Tu es en quelque sorte une bien meilleure compagnie qu'Emmett. Dit-il en riant, puis il attrapa son verre pour prendre une autre gorgée de champagne.

- En es-tu sûr? Le taquinais-je.

- Eh, peut-être pas. Emmett fait de meilleurs massages du cou, je pense.

J'allais retirer ma main de son cou, prête à le frapper gentiment sur le bras, quand Edward pris ma main et laça ses doigts aux miens. Il porta nos mains liées à sa bouche et déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de la mienne avant de les poser sur ses genoux. Je sentis une décharge électrique traverser mon corps lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma peau. Soudain je ne me souciais plus que nous soyons dans la même pièce que ses parents et d'une douzaine de leurs amis. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

- Tu veux sortir d'ici? Demanda Edward, qui avait probablement senti mon besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Edward s'excusa rapidement pour nous deux, et nous conduisit hors de la salle à manger. Il lâcha brièvement ma main une fois arrivés à l'entrée, pour ouvrir une des portes de placard et en sortir une couverture. Je le regardais interrogatrice, me demandant ce qu'il faisait. Au lieu de me répondre, Edward nous conduisit vers le jardin.

L'arrière de la maison d'Edward était tout aussi magnifique que l'avant. Il y avait une terrasse en bois, bordée de chaises, d'un grill et d'un parasol énorme. Nous descendîmes des escaliers pour nous retrouver sur une vaste étendue d'herbe où Edward posa la couverture.

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps, et la chair de poule apparut sur mes bras nus. Je jetais un œil au reste du jardin et y vis de belles fleurs qui bordaient la pelouse. Esmé avait fait un travail incroyable pour décorer l'intérieur de la maison, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il en soit de même pour le jardin.

- Tu as froid? Je peux aller à l'intérieur et prendre une autre couverture. Me demanda Edward en me faisant signe de le rejoindre sur la couverture.

- Non ça va pour le moment.

Je m'assis en tailleur à côté d'Edward tandis qu'il s'étendait et se penchait en arrière sur ses coudes.

La lune brillait et il n'y avait pas de nuages. Les étoiles étaient lumineuses, chose que je n'avais guère vu à Washington. Il n'y avait guère de nuits claires à Washington, Et s'il y en avait, il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors.

- Mon Dieu Edward, la vue est incroyable. Dis-je sans quitter des yeux les étoiles.

- Je sais. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici avec mon sac de couchage quand j'étais un gamin.

- Laisses-moi deviner ... tu as amené tout un tas de filles ici, hein? Dis-je en le poussant du coude.

- Non, tu es la seule. Répondit-il en souriant, avant de se coucher sur la couverture et de mettre ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Alors ... je suis sûre que Jessica n'était pas la seule à être amoureuse de toi au lycée. Combien étaient-elles? Demandais-je à Edward en me tournant pour le regarder.

- Ugh ... ce n'est pas important.

- Allez, je veux savoir. Il n'y avait personne d'aussi beau que toi, pour qui je pouvais avoir le béguin au Lycée.

- Il y en a eu ... beaucoup. J'avais beaucoup de mots d'amour glissés dans mon casier. Emmett avait l'habitude de me taquiner à ce sujet, tout le temps. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Eh bien c'est la même chose sur le campus. Seulement je suis sûre que les filles de Seattle seraient un peu plus agressives et ne se contenteraient pas d'écrire des mots doux.

Edward secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Je savais combien il détestait attirer l'attention. Pourtant, j'avais toujours aimé le taquiner à ce sujet.

La soirée avait été parfaite. Esme avait préparé un délicieux repas, et comme promis, leurs amis étaient agréables. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais eu si peur tout à l'heure. J'aurais du savoir que les paroles encourageantes de Jasper étaient vraies, et que tout allait bien se passer.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi tandis que je continuais à regarder mes genoux. Je relevais finalement les yeux pour tomber dans les siens. Confiante, j'attrapais une de ses mains et laçais à nouveau nos doigts. J'avais besoin de sentir sa peau entrer en contact avec la mienne.

- A quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-il sérieusement, alors que le bout de son pouce caressait le dessus de ma main.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir … Murmurais-je, sachant que la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit était à quel point je l'aimais. Mon cœur ne pourrait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, et ce pour le reste de ma vie.

- Dis-moi. M'encouragea-t-il.

Je pouvais entendre les paroles de Jasper au fond de mon esprit, «Vas_-y, Bella»_ . Sa voix résonnait fort dans mes oreilles. « _Suis ton coeur»_.

- Allez Bella. Dis-moi. Supplia Edward une nouvelle fois car je n'avais toujours pas répondu.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lever et de me mettre à genoux. J'approchais mon corps d'Edward tandis qu'il me regardait avec méfiance, ne sachant pas ce que j'allais faire.

- Je pense à ... ça.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage je passais mes deux mains autour du cou d'Edward et penchais lentement mon visage vers lui.

Je laissais mes lèvres doucement toucher les siennes, effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse me repousser. Contrairement à la dernière fois où nous nous étions embrassés où Edward avait fait le premier pas, là je ne savais pas qu'elle allait être sa réaction. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre c'est que cette fois il s'en rappellerait.

Quand je vis qu'Edward ne me repoussait pas, je laisse mon corps s'approcher d'avantage de lui, mes lèvres bougeant en harmonie avec les siennes. Les baisers d'Edward étaient divins, ses lèvres si douces et lisses. Je sentis ses mains se déplacer pour saisir ma taille, et me bouger pour que je retrouve sur lui.

Je faillis gémir dans sa gorge quand je sentis sa bouche s'ouvrir et sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne. Ses mains parcouraient tout mon corps, du haut de mes épaules, jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je passais mes deux mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippant, alors que ma langue dansait avec la sienne.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, haletant, cherchant notre souffle, je levais timidement mes yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward. Il y avait un léger doute sur son visage, une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux, sachant qu'il était engagé à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je n'en n'avais rien à faire. Si c'était la seule fois que ça devait arriver, si c'était la seule chance que je pouvais avoir avec Edward, alors je savais exactement ce que j'avais à faire.

- Non ... s'il te plaît, ne t'arrêtes pas. Murmurais-je, appuyant mon front contre le sien.

Edward resserra alors son emprise sur moi, avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser à nouveau.

**Enfin, le bisou...**

**Oui oui je sais vous aller encore m'en vouloir de couper là, mais c'est l'histoire qui est faite ainsi. En attendant défoulez-vous sur les reviews.**

**A très vite.**

**Bises.**

**Chris**


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Merci à : Pim'ouse, Linou2701, Lizzy-Vampire, cchope, SoSweetySoCrazy, Heachigo, Isnoname, Caroline, Julie, lamue12, oliveronica cullen massen, LuneBlanche, Carly edwardbellaamour, Fandetwilight, Habswifes, Un fan, twilight-I-love-you, Twifictions, yayalia, sand91 Estelle7, Emma-des-iles-974, Grazie, Just-Me-026, Lulu, bellardtwilight, Mam'ZelleMathi, Samara83, cristalle, selima-twilight, EvaBoucourt, Shiriliz, Takinza**_

_**nini54 : je te promets que non**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à GOFINS et les personnages à S. MEYER. Je ne fais que traduire.**_

**Chapitre 13**

- Non ... s'il te plaît, ne t'arrêtes pas. Murmurais-je, appuyant mon front contre le sien.

Edward resserra alors son emprise sur moi, avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Sans trop d'hésitation, Edward me renversa lentement sur le dos, son corps surplombant le mien, sans que ses lèvres ne quittent ma bouche. Mes poumons étaient sur le point d'éclater. J'amenais mes mains vers le bas de son cou, puis dans son dos, sentant ses muscles parfaits se contracter sous mes caresses.

Je faillis laisser échapper un grognement quand Edward cessa de m'embrasser. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand il me sourit et commença à m'embrasser long de ma mâchoire.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter sa chemise, alors je me mis en quête de la déboutonner. Mes doigts tremblaient car j'étais nerveuse et que ses lèvres me distrayaient. Mon cerveau n'était plus en mesure de fonctionner normalement. Cet homme était vraiment talentueux et je découvrais à quel point Edward était expert de sa bouche.

Je faillis perdre toute pensée quand Edward commença légèrement à embrasser ma gorge, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où mon pouls battait rapidement. J'avais du mal à défaire sa chemise, et je me sentis victorieuse quand finalement le dernier bouton lâcha, puis je tirais rapidement sur son t-shirt blanc qui était rentré dans son pantalon.

Je sentis le souffle d'Edward s'accélérer quand mes mains entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue de son ventre dur. Je laissais mes doigts caresser chaque muscle, chaque ligne définie.

- A l'étage ...Marmonna Edward à bout de souffle.

- Tes parents ... leurs amis … Répondis-je la voix soudain rauque.

- Allons-y ... nous ne pouvons pas le faire ici.

Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, Edward m'avait relevé et me tirait par la main vers la maison. J'étais tellement étourdie que je tombais presque à chaque pas. Je ne savais pas comment nous avions réussi à rentrer dans la maison, et à nous retrouver au milieu des escaliers, où Edward me poussa contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Dans le feu de l'action nous avions renversé un cadre photo, qui fit un bruit sourd quand il tomba sur le sol. Nous cessâmes de bouger durant une seconde, attendant que quelqu'un sorte de la salle à manger pour voir d'où le bruit venait. Nous finîmes par laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que personne n'était venu.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin vers sa chambre. Ma langue léchait le dessous de l'oreille droite d'Edward, tandis que mes mains s'attaquaient à la boucle de sa ceinture, la détachant lentement. Avant d'avoir pu terminer, Edward me souleva rapidement par la taille. Je laissais échapper un cri doux quand mon dos frappa une surface froide. Mon corps était tellement chaud que je trouvais cela apaisant.

Mes bras étaient posés au-dessus des épaules d'Edward, tandis qu'il maintenait solidement mon corps proche du sien. Ses mains se trouvaient juste sous mes fesses, je me penchais en arrière pour contempler son visage, comme si je voulais garder en mémoire ses traits parfaits.

- Tu es beau. Murmurais-je, incapable de retenir d'avantage mes émotions.

Une fois entrés dans sa chambre, Edward pencha son visage vers le mien, et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je le voyais regarder au fond de mes yeux, me demandant en silence si c'était ce que je voulais. J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de hocher lentement la tête et de repousser tous les doutes de mon esprit.

Edward me coucha doucement sur son lit avant de se tourner pour fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé. Maintenant que j'avais pu récupérer une partie de mes sens, je réfléchis à ce qui allait se passer. «Pas de retour en arrière maintenant», me dis-je.

Edward se tourna vers moi et lentement, commença à enlever mon top. Je remarquais que ses yeux n'avaient plus leur couleur brillante, ils étaient noirs de désir. J'oubliais presque de respirer quand Edward enleva son T-shirt blanc, ne laissant que son pantalon noir.

Le clair de lune éclairait la chambre comme la nuit précédente. Edward se tenait au milieu de celle-ci, la peau pâle, presque brillante sous la lumière douce. Tous les muscles de sa poitrine et de son estomac étaient parfaits,mais je savais maintenant ce n'était pas assez, je voulais voir chaque partie de lui.

Je m'assis sur le lit et tendis les mains vers lui. Edward obéit silencieusement, et s'assit à côté de moi. Ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites quand je le poussais légèrement, afin qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, et que je me positionnais au-dessus de lui.

- Bella ...Gémit-il. L'entendre dire mon nom, me fit presque oublier que je voulais faire les choses lentement.

Je posais mes mains sur son cou, faisant descendre mes doigts sous son menton et le long de son pouls. Son cœur battait à un rythme soutenu, contrairement à moi qui sentais que mon cœur allait éclater dans ma poitrine. Je me mis à caresser lentement et doucement sa poitrine, amenant mon index au milieu de son ventre.

- Tu me rends fou. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

- C'est mon intention, Edward.

J'accordais la plus grande attention à la zone se trouvant de chaque côté de sa cage thoracique et qui descendait jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses muscles se crispèrent sous mes mains avec impatience et je le sentis qui commençait à se tortiller sous moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'impatiente de trop, je détachais donc rapidement sa boucle de ceinture et soulevais un instant mes hanches pour lui retirer son pantalon. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais à cheval, presque nue sur Edward Cullen.

Son torse était parfait, tout comme je l'imaginais dans mon esprit. Je l'avais vu torse nu plusieurs fois, mais la sensation de sa peau sous mes paumes me coupait le souffle. Mes mains et mes yeux ne pouvaient se rassasier du corps d'Edward. Je pourrai passer le reste de ma vie à l'explorer. Je laissais mes doigts courir le long de la courte ligne de poils sous son nombril. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il choisit de prendre le contrôle.

- Tu as trop de vêtements Bella. Souligna-t-il en souriant.

Il attrapa mon haut, le fit passer rapidement par dessus ma tête et le jeta sur le tapis. Il me demanda ensuite de me lever, et m'enleva mon legging, sans me quitter des yeux.

Nous étions tous les deux debout au pied de son lit, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je fus soudain consciente que je n'étais qu'en soutien-gorge et petite culotte. J'étais beaucoup trop exposée et ressentis le besoin de me couvrir.

- Avant de continuer Bella ... Je dois te dire quelque chose ... m'expliquer ...

- Non. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Dis-je en secouant la tête violemment

- Mais tu dois savoir ce que je ressens … Pourquoi je suis toujours avec ...

- S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas Edward.

Je le suppliais de ne pas prononcer le prénom de Tanya. Je ne pourrai pas supporter d'entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. C'est peut-être la seule chance que j'avais avec lui, et cette nuit c'était lui et moi, il n'y aurait pas de culpabilité, pas de doutes.

- Mais tu dois savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends cela, depuis combien de temps je te désire.

- S'il te plaît, oublies-ça, c'est toi et moi. Rien d'autre. Pas de regrets, OK? Le suppliais-je.

Edward hocha la tête lentement avant de me rapprocher de lui et de planter des baisers humides sur le haut de mon omoplate.

Je sentis ses doigts sur le haut de mes épaules, retirant mes bretelles de soutien-gorge. Je m'empressais de passer mes bras au travers, tout en remarquant qu'Edward avait un grand savoir-faire, et probablement une tonne de pratique.

Mon soutien-gorge était maintenant sur le sol, Edward bougea ses mains lentement le long de mes côtes et passa ses doigts autour de la ceinture de mon sous-vêtements. Heureusement que j'avais eu l'idée de mettre un ensemble en dentelle noire. Je pouvais sentir la peau douce de ses pouces pressants mes hanches avant qu'il ne tire lentement vers le bas le tissu désormais inutile. Je saisis ses épaules, et nous rimes quand j'eus quelques difficultés à me débarrasser de ma petite culotte. C'était typiquement moi, maladroite même dans un moment intime.

Edward fit un pas en arrière pour finalement laisser ses yeux explorer tout mon corps. Gênée, je levais mes bras pour me couvrir, tout en sentant des papillons dans mon estomac.

- Non. Ne fais pas ç es trop belle pour ça Bella. Dit-il sévèrement en me saisissant par les poignets.

Il me conduisit sur le lit, et reconnaissante, je me glissais sous les couvertures, afin que mon corps nu ne soit plus exposé au clair de lune. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me coucher sur le dos, afin de voir si Edward allait se glisser à côté de moi.

Je le regardais alors qu'il faisait glisser peu à peu son boxer le long de ses jambes. Maintenant qu'il était complètement nu, libre de tout vêtement, je pouvais dire avec confiance qu'Edward Cullen était parfait dans tous les sens du terme. Je me sentis rougir en voyant que je ne pouvais rien regarder d'autre que ses hanches nues.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, «préservatif», me dis-je silencieusement. Bien sûr, Edward était prévoyant.

Il leva les couvertures avant de poser lentement son corps au-dessus du mien, faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser sous son poids, toujours gentleman et prudent.

Il balada tendrement sa main droite le long de mon corps, jusqu'à ma cheville, puis souleva ma jambe pour qu'elle s'attache autour de sa hanche. Je laissais échapper un gémissement quand il commença à mordiller mon cou. J'étais sûre qu'il allait délibérément laisser des traces, me revendiquant pratiquement comme sienne.

Je n'avais aucun problème avec cette idée. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que j'appartenais à Edward Cullen, avant même que tout cela ne se produise. J'avais baissé ma garde et soigneusement mis mon cœur dans la paume de ses mains peu de temps après l'avoir rencontré. J'étais sienne. Aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais me faire ressentir de tels sentiments.

Après chaque morsure, bénigne, sur mon cou, sa langue humide suivait, apaisant la vive douleur que je ressentais. Je pouvais sentir le désir me tirer au creux de l'estomac et il était évident qu'Edward était aussi prêt que je l'étais. Il l'était depuis le moment où je l'avais chevauché. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas attendre plus longtemps. J'avais envie de lui complètement.

- S'il te plaît Edward … Le suppliais-je, verrouillant mes chevilles autour de sa taille.

- Tu es sûre? Demanda-t-il une fois de plus, faisant passer mes besoins en premier.

Je hochais la tête, avant qu'Edward très lentement pousse à l'intérieur de moi.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, et ça m'importait peu. J'étais sur un nuage, et personne ne pouvait effacer le sourire stupide que j'avais sur le visage. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, ma tête reposant légèrement sur sa poitrine. J'écoutais chacun de ses souffles, sentant le doux murmure de son cœur contre ma joue.

Edward était là, silencieux, s'il ne faisait pas délicatement courir ses doigts de haut en bas de mon dos, j'aurais supposé qu'il était endormi. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis que nous avions terminé, ce qui m'avait surpris, car nous n'avions eu aucun problème vocaux en plein feu de l'action.

Je fus soudain effrayée à l'idée qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Ou, peut-être même en colère contre lui-même. Ce qui venait de se passer était quelque chose qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait planifié quand nous étions arrivés à Los Angeles. J'essayais de repousser ma conscience au fond de mon esprit. Je m'étais dit aucun regret.

- Tu vas bien? Demandais-je hésitante en levant la tête pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas? Me répondit-il moqueur.

- Je ne sais pas ... Je pensais juste ... tu es si calme depuis ...

- Je profite du moment! Qui aurait cru que la maladroite et calme Bella serait comme ça dans mon lit? Dit-il pour me taquiner en baissant la tête pour m'embrasser sur le front.

- Oh mon dieu ... Emmett. Soupirais-je en reposant mon menton sur sa poitrine.

- Quoi? Tu viens d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi Edward.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi, le regard confus.

- Non, non... Je pensais juste au fait qu'Emmett va nous tuer quand il apprendra pour nous. Rigolais-je.

- Oh … Je pensais que tu allais me dire que tu fantasmais sur mon meilleur ami alors que tu es allongée, nue, avec moi, dans mon lit. Soupira de soulagement Edward.

- Je ne pourrai jamais. Tu te moques de moi? Emmett est comme mon frère.

- Il va nous tuer, n'est-ce pas? En fait, il va me tuer d'abord. Et tu seras déjà partie pour lui échapper. Grogna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas trop aurais vu en première année. Ce gars, Mike Newton, ne m'a pas lâché pendant un bon mois. Il me suivait partout, sans jamais se rendre compte que je n'étais pas intéressée. Quand enfin je l'ai dit à Emmett, il a coincé Mike dans un couloir. A ce jour, Em ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais, Mike Newton ne m'a plus jamais dérangé. J'adore Emmett pour cela. Il a toujours été mon protecteur, depuis le premier jour.

- Je ne suis pas surpris. Il t'a toujours aimé Bella. Quand Emmett venait à la maison pour les vacances il parlait toujours de toi. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose ... tu sais ... plus que de l'amitié.

- Non. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi, hein? Ajoutes-moi à ta liste de ces filles qui ont été victimes du charme d'Edward Cullen. Dis-je en souriant.

- Pas du tout. Je ne peux pas te comparer aux filles comme Jessica Stanley.

- Qui est probablement vraiment énervée que toi et moi ayons disparu?

Je souris à nouveau, bougeant mon corps afin de glisser hors du lit et de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Étant nue je voulus me couvrir, et découvris que mes vêtements et ceux d'Edward étaient éparpillés partout dans la chambre. Je ramassais le t-shirt blanc d'Edward et l'enfilais.

En entrant dans la salle de bain je pris le temps de me regarder. Mes cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés, mes joues étaient rouges d'avoir frottées contre la barbe naissante d' Edward, mes lèvres étaient enflées, et plusieurs marques rouges commençaient à apparaître tout autour de ma gorge. Cela allait être extrêmement difficile à couvrir.

- Tu m'as laissé avec quelques contusions, Edward. Dis-je après avoir glissé à nouveau dans le lit. Je blottis mon corps près du sien, incapable d'être loin de lui pendant plus de quelques minutes.

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu as si bon goût. Marmonna-t-il en portant ses lèvres à mon cou.

- Tu es insatiable. Peux-tu arrêter un instant? Avant de commencer à me mordre à nouveau?

- Hé ... tu m'as mordu aussi.

Edward se retourna afin que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil sur son dos. Effectivement, il y avait des petites marques de dents sur le dessus de son épaule droite.

- Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir fait cela. Mais au toi au moins tu pourras les couvrir. Que vais-je dire à ta mère quand elle me verra demain matin avec toutes ces marques sur mon cou? Dis-je rougissante.

- Tu n'as pas pris un pull à col roulé avec toi?

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Ils sont probablement déjà entrain de se demander où nous sommes. Tu sais que nous sommes partis de la fête à 21H et jamais revenus? L'informais-je tout en faisant courir ma main dans ses cheveux bronze.

- Je dirai à mes parents que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que je t'ai accompagné à l'étage.

- Du moment que ça fonctionne ...Dis-je en haussant les épaules, soudainement beaucoup plus préoccupée par son corps qui était exposé dans la douce lueur de la pièce.

Je me mis à caresser ses hanches. Le «V» sous son abdomen était vraiment ma partie préférée de son corps. Il était solide comme un roc et chaque ligne de ses abdominaux parfaitement définie.

- Tu ferais mieux de cesser de laisser vagabonder tes mains, Bella. Sauf si tu veux deuxième tour. M'avertit-il sur un ton léger.

- Désolée .Ton corps est dangereusement distrayant. Répondis-je en riant.

Le visage d'Edward devint tout à coup sérieux, et nous gardâmes le silence, ne faisant que nous regarder dans les yeux. L'énormité de ce qui venait de se passer venait probablement de le frapper. Je ne voulais pas parler des conséquences de nos actes pour l'instant. Je voulais profiter du bonheur d'être dans les bras d'Edward.

- Nous allons avoir cette conversation, tôt ou tard, Bella. Dit Edward catégorique.

- Mais pas maintenant, OK? Demandais-je en frottant mes doigts contre sa barbe naissante.

- Je te l'ai dit, je tiens à m'expliquer. Je tiens à te dire la vérité ... sur la situation dans laquelle je suis.

- On ne peut pas juste oublier ça pour le moment? Je ne veux pas que l'on se sente coupable de ce qui s'est passé. S'il te plaît, Edward. Laisses-nous profiter de ces deux prochains jours. Je veux juste être avec toi et ne penser à rien d'autre. Laisses-moi ce week-end avec toi, je ne veux penser à rien d'autre et profiter.

- Tu es sûre?

- J'espère que tu comprends ... J'ai attendu ça depuis si longtemps. Je t'ai attendu. Je ne vais pas laisser quoi que ce soit d'autre me gâcher ça. Ou qui que ce soit, pensais-je silencieusement.

- Nous parlerons dimanche puis, quand nous serons de retour à Seattle? Dit-il en enlevant ma main de sa mâchoire pour déposer un baiser mouillé au milieu de ma paume.

- Très bien. Dis-je en déplaçant mon corps afin de pouvoir l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

- Et tu m'as appelé, insatiable. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais Bella. Murmura Edward contre ma bouche

- Mmm, je pense que j'en ai une assez bonne idée.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, poussant mon corps tout contre le sien. Ce n'était pas seulement un besoin physique. J'avais maintenant besoin de remplir la douleur dans mon cœur. Je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'à notre retour à Seattle, les choses prennent une tournure différente. J'avais deux jours pour être avec Edward, deux jours à me battre pour lui. J'avais bien l'intention de profiter de chaque minute passée avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit, j'étais sûre que je voulais être à lui pour toujours.

_**Alors, alors ?**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Merci à : Mam'ZelleMathi, JasperloveLune, Cassy-chou, cchope, SoSweetySoCrazy, Pim'ouse, Isnoname, Annetoutsimplement, bellardtwilight, Mariee1, canada02, Twifictions, oliveronica cullen massen, edwardballaamour, yayalia, lamue12, Julie, une fan, dame-demeter, el0diii3, Mirzy, EvaBoucourt, Linou2701, Grazie, mmcg, Nanoulaet, Lisa1905, Phanyxxx, nini54, julieintheHeaven, miss-stella6, Kim's Head, alinette 74, LoveLili, Habswifes, LuneBlanche**

**lilinette2008 : Merci de ta review et bienvenue sur cette fiction. Et non, Tanya n'est pas enceinte...**

**Chapitre 14 :**

- Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? Me demanda Edward après que je sois sortie de la douche.

Il était déjà habillé, et beau comme jamais. Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin, Edward était déjà réveillé et douché. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais vraiment fatiguée, jusqu'à ce que je dérive au loin dans la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant couché sur le canapé en cuir, attendant que je finisse.

- M'allonger au lit avec toi? Demandais-je avec espoir. Je savais que c'était une vaine tentative, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'essayer.

- Bien que l'idée semble très agréable, nous allons devoir sortir de ma chambre tôt ou tard. Nous sommes probablement déjà dans une une situation assez embarrassante.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Dis-je déçue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous aurons du temps pour ça plus tard. Me rassura Edward en caressant ma joue avec sa main fraîche

- Ne me taquines pas, sauf si tu envisages de tenir parole. Oh, tu t'es rasé? Dis-je ne sentant sa mâchoire lisse alors que je l'embrassais.

- Je devais le faire. Tu étais rouge comme une tomate la nuit dernière.

- Oh, mais j'aime quand tu es mal rasé.

- Je vais devoir m'en souvenir. Ricana-t-il.

C'est à contrecœur que je retirais mes mains d'Edward, afin de passer mon sweat-shirt à capuche. C'était génial d'être en mesure de m'habiller à nouveau de mes jeans et sweat-shirts.

- Alors quels sont les dégâts? Ça n'a pas l'air trop mal ce matin?

Je levais le menton pour qu'Edward examine mon cou. J'avais mis un peu de fond de teint sur ma gorge, espérant cacher ses traces de morsures. Alice aurait été fier d'un travail bien fait.

- Ça peut aller. Peut-être que tu devrais mettre un foulard? Suggéra Edward tout en frottant tout doucement son doigt sur chaque marque rouge.

- Nous sommes en Californie ….

- Et alors? C'est l'automne, presque l'hiver ici.

- Il fait 20 degrés dehors ...

- C'est Los Angeles Bella. Tu seras vêtue à la mode.

Comme si je pouvais être à la mode. C'était le travail d'Alice, même de Rosalie.

- C'est de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas mordue je n'aurai pas eu à cacher mon cou. Dis-je l'air gênée, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à son sourire éclatant.

- Hé, ce sont des marques d'amour. C'est un signe d'affection Bella. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas consentante la nuit dernière. En fait, tu semblais vraiment d'accord avec moi.

Je pouvais sentir le sang monter à mes joues. Je fus soudain gênée par mes actions, plus encore, par les mots qui étaient probablement sortis de ma bouche.

Je mis toutes ces pensées de coté quand je réalisais à quel point Edward était séduisant, les cheveux encore humides de la douche. Mon pouls s'accéléra et mes paumes se mirent à frémir d'impatience. Putain que Jasper pour penser qu'il serait hors de mon système après une nuit. De toute évidence, mon corps, implorait d'avantage le contact d'Edward.

- Quelle heure est-il? Demandais-je en m'approchant d'avantage pour qu'il puisse sentir mon souffle sur sa nuque.

- Euh ... 8H ... je pense. Dit Edward la voix tremblante.

- Nous avons donc encore le temps ... Marmonnais-je contre sa gorge alors que je bougeais doucement mes lèvres autour de sa mâchoire fraîchement rasée.

- Bella ... Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement, mais ses mains étaient déjà en mouvement, descendant ma fermeture éclair.

- Dis-moi que tu veux que je m'arrête et je le ferai. Osais-je.

Je plaçais mes mains sur le ventre plat d'Edward, qui avait les yeux fermés. C'était presque amusant de le regarder lutter contre lui-même. Alors que mon estomac grognait de faim, mon corps était d'avantage affamé d'Edward.

- Tu vas me tuer lentement, tu sais ça? Murmura-t-il avant de me pousser sur le lit.

- C'est ce que je veux Edward. Je lui souris joyeusement, convaincue que je recevrai ce que je voulais.

Edward nous allongeât sur le lit. Contrairement à la nuit précédente qui fut lente et passionnée, ce matin était un peu plus bestial, chacun de nous essayant juste de répondre à ses besoins. Je laissais échapper un rire sonore tandis qu'Edward et moi-même essayons de reprendre notre souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? Demanda Edward, la poitrine haletante.

- Rien ...Je voulais juste voir si nous allions sortir de ta chambre.

- À ce rythme? Jamais. Il m'est impossible de garder mes vêtements avec toi.

- Désolée. Je n'y peux rien.

Je levais le drap sur mon visage essayant de cacher mon embarras. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à mon désir pour Edward. En fait, le désir n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, mais, ma capacité à faire preuve d'audace et d'agir sur mes sentiments étaient nouveau pour moi. C'était comme si j'étais incapable de penser clairement.

- Oh, regardes-toi rougir. Ta timidité serait-elle de retour? Dit Edward taquin.

- Ne commences pas. Il est temps que tu me nourrisses maintenant. Je meurs de faim.

- Hum, mais j'aime aussi quand tu es fougueuse. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de sauter hors du lit.

Edward me tenait la main alors que nous descendions les escaliers. Nous avions tous deux repris une douche et nous étions rhabillés. J'aimais beaucoup la façon dont ma main était lacée à la sienne. C'était parfait, un peu comme la façon dont nos corps s'étaient emboîtés à la perfection à plusieurs reprises, cette nuit et ce matin. Ce fut donc à contrecœur que je retirais ma main de la sienne en voyant Carlisle lire le journal dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, Carlisle.

- Bonjour vous deux. Où étiez-vous passés hier soir? Vous avez soudainement disparu. Dit Carlisle en regardant par-dessus son journal.

- Bella avait bu un peu trop de champagne. Je, euh, je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir du quitter la soirée si tôt. Je suppose que je suis une petite nature. Dis-je en laissant échapper un rire nerveux, sachant que Carlisle avait probablement deviné le mensonge.

- C'est très bien. Ça n'a gêné personne, sauf, bien sûr, Jessica. Elle était un peu en colère contre toi Edward.

- Ne me le rappelles pas. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à la voir pour une autre année. Grogna Edward.

Je m'assis en face de Carlisle tandis qu'Edward nous préparait quelque chose à manger. Je me sentais sourire, et j'essayais de lutter contre la tempête ravageant mon cœur, sachant exactement ce que c'était. C'était le sentiment d'être follement amoureuse.

J'étais née pessimiste. Après avoir vu le mariage de mes parents prendre fin, je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir trouver quelqu'un que j'aimerai tellement que j'en aurai presque mal au ventre. Pas étonnant qu'Alice et Jasper passent leur temps à se regarder comme si personne d'autre n'existait, pensais-je silencieusement.

J'avais envie d'appeler ma meilleure amie, ou alors de lui envoyer un message à propos de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi. Mais, je voulais aussi voir ses expressions quand je lui dirai en personne. Alors, même si l'idée était tentante, je décidais de raconter tous les détails croustillants à Alice et Jasper quand nous rentrerions dimanche.

- Pour toi. Edward me sortit de mes pensées en poussant une assiette de crêpes et d'œufs devant moi.

- Ça sent bon. Pourquoi ne pas cuisiner pour moi plus avant de retourner en cours? Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Esme entra dans la cuisine et nous regarda.

- Edward, Bella. Content de vous voir tous les deux ce matin. Encore une fois, je sentis mon estomac se tordre, craignant que les parents d'Edward sachent exactement ce qui se passait.

- Bonjour. Le petit déjeuner est sur le feu. Marmonna Edward nonchalant.

- Je vois. Merci, mon fils.

Esme nous regarda une fois de plus, un sourire commença à se former, puis elle se leva pour chercher de quoi manger.

Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas demander où nous étions allés hier soir. Je n'avais pas envie de mentir, et je ne pensais pas que l'excuse d'Edward était plausible. Je savais qu'Esme et Carlisle n'étaient pas stupides. Rien qu'en voyant mon visage rayonnant ils pouvaient deviner ce qui se passait.

Je mangeais tranquillement mes crêpes, l'esprit vagabondant, quand je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur le dessus de la mienne sous la table de la cuisine. J'en sursautais presque, puis en levant les yeux je vis qu'il agissait comme si de rien. Il n'avait même pas répondu à mon regard, prenant tranquillement une gorgée de son verre de jus d'orange.

- Alors, Bella ... as-tu passé un bon moment hier soir? Me demanda Esme en s'asseyant à côté de Carlisle.

- Oui Esme. La nourriture était délicieuse. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez cuisiné tout cela.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop gênée de rencontrer tout ces gens? Nous ne voulions pas que tu sentes mal à l'aise?

J'étais sur le point de répondre à Esme quand Edward retourna soudainement ma main sur mes genoux, et commença à tracer des motifs du bout des doigts sur le milieu de ma paume. Bien que cela puisse sembler innocent, son contact commençait à me rendre folle.

- Euh ... non ... c'était très bien. Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise du tout. Réussis-je toutefois à répondre, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward.

- J'espère que tu pourras en faire un événement annuel. Tu pourrais même inviter ton père la prochaine fois.

L'offre d'Esme était généreuse, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer Charlie au milieu de leur groupe d'amis.

- Je vais lancer l'idée pour l'an prochain. Plaisantais-je.

Puis Edward entreprit de glisser lentement sa main ouverte contre la mienne, me taquinant avec adresse. Il savait exactement l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, et je me haïssais d'être tellement transparente à la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne.

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ...Lui murmurais-je si bas que lui seul pouvait entendre.

- Je ne fais rien. Sa voix était si pleine d'innocence que je l'aurai presque cru. Mais sa main le trahissait.

- Tu es impossible. Tu le sais?

- Très bien. Je vais bien me comporter, pour l'instant. Dit-il en me souriant avant de retirer sa main.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de bloquer le brillant soleil californien de ma vue. Même à travers mes lunettes de soleil j'avais du mal à voir clairement. Après avoir fini notre petit déjeuner et échappé à un examen plus minutieux d'Esme et Carlisle, Edward avait sagement suggéré que nous sortions de la maison pour nous rendre à Manhattan Beach.

Je grimaçais au début, pas vraiment intéressée à voir un tas de filles bronzées et très probablement légèrement vêtues. Ma peau pâle ne passerait guère inaperçue. Puis finalement je me dis que cela m'importait peu, du moment que je pouvais être avec Edward.

- Tu n'as pas grandi avec des plages comme celle-ci à Washington? Demanda Edward en enveloppant un bras autour de mes épaules, après que nous nous soyons garés.

- Absolument pas. Il n'est pas étonnant que tu aimes vivre ici.

- Bien sûr ... ça me manque. Mes parents me manquent encore plus quand je suis absent. Mais, je ne voudrai pas renoncer à être à Washington avec toi et Emmett.

Nous avions continué à flâner sur la plage, ma main sous l'ourlet du T-shirt d'Edward, touchant sa hanche nue. Mes orteils s'enterraient dans le sable mou à chaque pas que je faisais et cela me rappela mes ballades avec Jacob à La Push.

Mes sentiments à propos d'Edward avaient été si évident pour Jacob la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, qu'il s'en était rendu compte à la minute où il s'était trouvé dans la même pièce que Edward et moi. Je me demandais encore comment Edward avait pu être si aveugle vis à vis de mon attirance pour lui. Certes je n'étais pas la personne la plus déchiffrable, mais mon incapacité à fonctionner normalement quand j'étais près de lui aurait du le mettre sur la piste.

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose? Dit Edward, rompant le silence.

- Bien sûr ...Lui répondis-je.

- Quand as-tu commencé à avoir ... des sentiments pour moi? Je suis juste curieux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me souvenir quand avait débuté mon attirance pour Edward. Tout ce que j'avais connu ces derniers mois était un engouement profond avec lui. Il était difficile pour moi de me rappeler quand tout avait commencé.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai réalisé tout de suite. C'est venu progressivement ... plus j'apprenais à te connaître, plus je tombais amoureuse de toi.

Même si Edward savait ce que je ressentais pour lui à ce moment-là, il m'était encore difficile à l'exprimer avec des mots. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour parler de mes sentiments. J'étais du genre à tout garder, et seulement à parler lors de situations dramatiques.

- Honnêtement, j'espérais pouvoir te trouver arrogant et superficiel après t'avoir rencontré. Évidemment, comme tout le monde, je te trouvais magnifique. Mais, c'est ton esprit et ton cœur qui m'ont conquis. Avouais-je en entendant rire Edward.

- Ah, ce n'est pas seulement physique? Tu veux plus que mon corps? Il me taquinait, sa voix était légère.

- Peut-être. Mais il m'est difficile de me concentrer quand tu ne portes pas de chemise.

Edward se mit à nouveau à rire, puis il enleva ma main de sa hanche afin de la prendre dans la sienne.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un comme toi entre dans ma vie Bella. Peu à peu tu as commencé à éveiller ma curiosité... tu étais différente des autres filles que j'avais rencontré.

- Que veux-tu dire? Demandais-je. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce qu'il venait de dire était en bien ou en mal.

- J'ai grandi ici, à Los Angeles, les filles autour de moi étaient tellement superficielles. Égoïstes, ne se promenant que dans des vêtements de marques et maquillées. Mais toi Bella, tu es tellement normale. Tu es toi-même. C'était agréable.

- Agréable? Je ne dirai pas que me voir déambuler dans l'appartement en vieux sweat et avec mes cheveux non coiffés est agréable.

- OK, peut-être pas dans tes sweats. En fait, quand nous serons de retour à Seattle nous devrions aller t'acheter un nouveau pantalon de survêtement. Peut-être même un nouveau sweat Adidas. J'aime la façon dont tu es toi-même Bella. C'est une sorte de malédiction de voir que toutes les filles que je rencontre soient hystériques en me voyant. Je donnais un léger coup de coude à Edward, sachant que son torse était si musclé que si je tapais plus fort je finirais probablement avec ecchymoses sur mon coude.

- Je ne dirais pas que la beauté de ton visage est une malédiction Edward. C'est une bénédiction.

- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas peur d'être qui tu es. Tu es naturelle. C'est ce qui me plaît le plus chez toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serai pas. Je ne me trouve pas très intéressante. Je trébuche, je suis souvent asociale, et je marmonne tellement quand je parle que tu peux difficilement comprendre ce que je dis. Répondis-je presque déconcertée qu'Edward me trouve intéressante.

- Tu vas arrêter Bella? Edward s'arrêta et tira sur ma main pour que je puisse lui faire face.

Il tendit la main pour enlever mes lunettes de soleil et les poser sur le dessus de ma tête. Lentement il commença à me caresser la joue avec le dos de son index, et je me perdais dans ses magnifiques yeux.

- Tu es belle Bella. Ne penses pas une seconde que tu ne l'es pas. Soupira-t-il.

- Merci, mais je déteste être flattée. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté posais mes deux bras autour de la taille d'Edward pour le rapprocher de moi.

- C'est parfait. Être ici avec toi. Cela a été le meilleur week-end de ma vie Bella. Je veux que tu saches que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser un long baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

Je levais le menton vers le cou d'Edward pour respirer son odeur. J'avais tellement envie de profiter du moment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre la voix au fond de mon esprit.

_«Je ne l'oublierai jamais»._

La phrase d'Edward résonnait dans ma tête encore et encore. Une alarme silencieuse sonna et mes membres se figèrent. Pourquoi cela sonnait-il comme un au revoir?

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le retour à Seattle et à la dure réalité. En attendant n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Bises.**

**Chris**


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Le chapitre étant terminé à l'avance pourquoi attendre ?**_

_**Merci à : Pim'ouse, oliveronica cullen massen, Isnoname, mmccg, Cassy-chou, laptitjeny, LuneBlanche, yayou, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, Guest, Mam'ZelleMathi, Julie, pitou, leanouche88, Shiriliz, cchope, Annetoutsimplement, AllcECuLleN2505, jyca-Drussila, coco-des-iles, Grazie, MagalieB, Habswifes**_

_**Julie : Malheureusement c'est la dure réalité des choses. Bises.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à GOFINS, et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

**Chapitre 15 :**

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en regardant Edward qui portait nos deux valises. Notre week-end à Los Angeles était terminé, et je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir passé un séjour plus agréable.

Ce n'était pas le fait de quitter la Californie qui me rendait si triste. Bien sûr, le temps était fantastique, Esme et Carlisle étaient merveilleux, et leur maison était incroyable. Mais, c'était comme si je laissais derrière moi tous les progrès qu'Edward et moi avions fait durant ces quatre jours et demi ensemble.

Je voulais Edward depuis si longtemps. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais ces derniers mois, était d'être avec lui, de me réveiller avec son beau visage tous les matins. Maintenant que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir ce que c'était que d'être avec Edward, je savais que je ne voudrai jamais autre chose que cela.

Mes mains tremblaient, inquiète de savoir que ce soir nous devions parler. J'avais peur que tout cela se termine. J'étais morte de peur de savoir que ces derniers jours n'allaient devenir qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Es-tu sûr que vous avez tout, Edward? Demanda Esme qui se tenait debout devant la porte avec Carlisle.

- Oui. Tu ne vas pas pleurer, hein? Edward déposa nos valises près de la porte avant de se diriger vers sa mère et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je suis autorisée à pleurer mon fils. C'est ce que font les mères.

- Il sera de retour dans quelques semaines pour les vacances de Noël Esme. Il n'est pas nécessaire de pleurer. Tenta de la rassurer Carlisle.

Je regardais Edward embrasser ses parents pour leur dire au revoir, et voyais l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Mais Esme était forte, J'avais pu voir dans ses yeux des larmes, cependant aucune n'était tombée sur sa joue. Je faillis pleurer quand elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Bella, tu es tout aussi merveilleuse qu'Edward l'a dit. Je suis si heureuse que tu ais pu passer Thanksgiving avec nous. Dit-elle en me serrant étroitement.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité Esme. J'ai passé un excellent moment. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je me dégageais de ses bras pour me diriger vers Carlisle.

- Je sais qu'Edward n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui, mais Emmett si. Donc Esme et moi te demandons une faveur, prends soin de notre fils adoptif, OK Bella? Plaisanta Carlisle après une étreinte rapide

- Bien sûr que je le ferai. Dis-je en souriant.

- Reviens nous voir bientôt, Bella! Tu es la bienvenue ici, à tout moment.

Je remerciais Esme et Carlisle une fois de plus pour leur hospitalité avant de suivre Edward dans le taxi.

- Je vous appelle quand j'arrive! Leur cria Edward.

Je glissais sur la banquette arrière du taxi et penchais ma tête contre la vitre. Je pouvais sentir qu'Edward me regardait du coin de l'œil, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Je savais qu'il se demandait ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Depuis qu'Edward et moi nous étions rencontrés, il avait toujours été curieux de connaître ce que je pensais, et ne manquait pas de me le faire savoir.

Avant qu'il ne prononce quoique ce soit, je laçais mes doigts aux siens et lui fis un léger sourire pour le rassurer, il planta plusieurs baisers sur chacun de mes doigts. C'était des petits gestes comme ça qui faisait fondre mon cœur.

Une fois traversé le chaos de l'aéroport, je rampais pratiquement sur les genoux d'Edward dans l'avion, balançant mes jambes sur ses genoux et nichant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Edward m'enveloppa étroitement de ses deux bras, mais nous ne dîmes aucun mot.

J'étais trop épuisée et trop contente d'être enveloppée dans ses bras pour lui murmurer quoi que ce soit. Mais je savais aussi, que vivre sans lui me détruirait. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'Edward ne soit pas dans ma vie, ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. Mes doigts étaient si étroitement serrés sur sa chemise qu'ils devenaient blancs et douloureux.

Je plantais plusieurs baisers légers sur et autour de sa bouche quand notre avion atterri à Seattle. Je n'étais pas fan d'affection en public, mais chaque minute passée avec Edward me donnait l'impression que nous étions les deux seules personnes existant sur terre. Il souriait à chacun de mes baisers, répondant avec passion. Je savourais les dernières minutes que j'avais avec Edward avant de m'éloigner avec regret.

- Il était temps. Je suis garé en double file depuis 15 minutes, à vous attendre! Emmett se tenait au bord de sa jeep, appuyé sur la portière côté passager, comme s'il était une sorte de mannequin.

- Emmett! Criais-je en bondissant vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Même si j'avais apprécié mon week-end à Los Angeles, mon meilleur ami m'avait désespérément manqué.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué! Répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Puis il me poussa sur le côté et saisit Edward dans une étreinte très masculine. - Pas toi, Bella. Je parlais d'Edward.

- Lâches-moi Emmett. Dit Edward en riant et en repoussant les bras musclés d'Emmett.

- Wow, je sais où je me situe par rapport à Edward. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en regardant Em, tentant de paraître en colère.

- Oh Bella, ne sois pas jalouse. J'ai beaucoup d'amour pour toi. Dit Emmett avant de m'attraper et de me jeter par-dessus son épaule.

Je le frappais et criais, le suppliant de me poser, mais j'étais totalement impuissante. Emmett ignora mes vives protestations et me jeta sur la banquette arrière de sa jeep avant de filer de l'aéroport.

- Merci de m'avoir dit que tu allais à Los Angeles Bella. As-tu eu la chance de voir comme les parents d'Edward m'aiment plus que lui? Dit Emmett me lançant un regard depuis le rétroviseur.

- Pas chance. Ils m'ont déjà dit que j'étais leur préférée. Et comme ça, en passant, j'ai vu toutes les photos embarrassantes de ton enfance, Em. Edward me les a montré. Me vantais-je.

- Embarrassantes? Je dirai plus, incroyables. As-tu vu à quel point j'étais craquant gamin?

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais joué au hockey quand tu étais plus jeune. Impressionnant, Emmett.

- Et oui. Tu veux voir comment je gère ma crosse maintenant?

- Tu es grossier. Tu veux arrêter? Edward frappa Emmett à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que je continuais à pouffer de rire.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu joyeuse de voir Edward un peu jaloux. Les taquineries d'Emmett étaient toujours sans danger et il ne manquait jamais de m'envoyer des insinuations sexuelles.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes capacités à manier ta crosse ne sont pas à la hauteur Cullen. Continua Em taquin.

- J'en doute fortement mon grand. Répondit Edward avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je souriais intérieurement sachant que j'étais tout à fait capable de confirmer la déclaration d'Edward. Ses prouesses dans un lit allaient bien au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais tellement envie de crier au monde qu'Edward était un dieu sous les draps, mais, je savais qu'Emmett enverrait sa jeep contre un arbre à l'annonce si soudaine de cette nouvelle.

Je me sentis soulagée quand Emmett gara sa jeep dans le garage et que je montais vers l'appartement. Le sentiment d'être à la maison me réconfortait. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, je vis Alice et Jasper attendant avec impatience mon retour.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu es enfin à la maison! Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps? Alice frappait dans ses mains, toute excitée.

- A te voir on a l'impression que je suis partie depuis une éternité. Rigolais-je avant d'enlever ma veste et de me jeter sur le canapé.

- Hé, je n'ai pas eu ce genre d'accueil quand je suis rentré ce matin. Dit Emmett en se plaignant après avoir déposé ma valise dans ma chambre.

- C'est parce que tu n'as manqué à personne Emmett. Lui rappela Alice.

- Personne ne m'aime ici. Gémit Em en donnant un coup dans le bras de Jasper, et en allant dans sa chambre.

- Aïe! Et tu te demandes pourquoi. Cria Jasper

Je plongeais mon corps dans le canapé, contente que mes amis et moi soyons tous réunis. Aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, j'aimais bien entendre Emmett et Jasper se chamailler. Ça me rappelait que j'étais exactement là où je voulais être. Je regardais Alice se diriger vers Jazz et s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'embrassant rapidement avant de tourner son attention vers moi.

- Edward, Bella ... parlez-nous de vos vacances les gars. Exhorta Jasper, alors qu'Edward venait de s'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé.

- C'était bien. Nous répondîmes en même temps.

- Tu as quelque chose dans tes cheveux. Je posais ma main dans ses cheveux juste au-dessus de son oreille gauche. Je laissais mes doigts s'attarder un peu trop longtemps, traçant lentement un chemin le long de son cou avant de retirer ma main.

- Je te remercie. Edward caressa doucement ma cuisse et un courant électrique traversa mon corps à son toucher.

Je reportais mon attention vers Alice, et vis ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Je pouvais presque voir l'ampoule s'allumer dans sa tête quand elle se leva des genoux de Jasper et me tira vers la porte d'entrée. Je faillis trébucher dans l'escalier, Alice ne lâcha pas ma main jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait claqué la porte de son appartement.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu as réussi! Cria Alice un peu trop fort

- A quoi faire? Dis-je innocemment.

- Toi et Edward! Vous avez couché ensemble! J'en suis sûre!

- Comment diable peux-tu dire ça? Ça ne fait pas plus de 10 minutes que je suis à la maison!

- Euh, les touchers, les sourires, la conversation à l'unisson. Il ne faut pas sortir de polytechnique pour le comprendre Bells. Continua à hurler Alice.

Je posais durement ma main sur la bouche d'Alice, essayant d'étouffer ses cris. Nous vivions malheureusement dans un immeuble où les murs et les plafonds étaient très fins. Tout ce qui était dit un peu trop fort était entendu dans la pièce voisine. Ce n'était pas la peine pas qu'Emmett pointe son fusil de chasse sur Edward après avoir entendu crier Alice, à l'ensemble de Seattle, qu'Edward et moi avions couché ensemble.

- Baisses la voix Alice!Tu veux qu'Emmett entende? Sifflais-je.

- Désolée. Je veux tous les détails.

Je ne savais pas exactement par où commencer. Que devais-je dire?_ «Oh, j'ai pratiquement poussé ma langue au fond de la gorge d'Edward dans son jardin, pendant que ses parents organisaient leur dîner annuel de Thanksgiving. On l'a presque fait sur l'herbe avant qu'Edward réalise que nous ne pouvions pas être nus à l'extérieur. Quoi d'autre? Ouais, on a couché ensemble quelques fois. Y compris la nuit dernière»._ Je savais que c'était ce que les meilleures amies faisaient, parler de tout, y compris de leurs expériences sexuelles. Mais il était encore terriblement humiliant pour moi d'exprimer la façon dont tout s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Jasper entra avant que je ne raconte quoi que ce soit, ses yeux scrutant Alice et mon comportement étrange.

- Edward et Bella ont couché ensemble! L'informa Alice. Je regardais Jasper prendre calmement tout cela, comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

- Euh, je peux être celui qui va l'apprendre à Emmett? Et ce que je peux apporter ma caméra? Supplia Jasper.

- C'est pas drôle Jazz. Ne plaisantes pas avec ça. Dis-je sévèrement.

- Si tu ne me dis pas dans la seconde ce qui s'est passé Bella, je vais monter le demander à Edward. Alice commençait à s'impatienter.

- Euh ... par où dois-je commencer? Dès que nous sommes arrivés à LA, Edward à commencé à changer. J'avais le sentiment que peut-être il ressentait quelques-uns des sentiments que j'avais pour lui … Marmonnais-je, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Viens en au fait Bella. M'interrompit Alice.

- Je t'ai dit que nous avions dormi ensemble la première nuit, non?

- Oui ... passe aussi. S'écria Alice vivement.

- OK ... eh bien ... ses parents avaient organisé un dîner le soir de Thanksgiving. C'était un peu gênant pour moi d'être là, de devoir parler à tous leurs amis. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Mais, Edward ... m'a fait me sentir comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante dans la pièce. Puis nous avons tous les deux eu envie de partir. Ainsi, après plusieurs verres de champagne, Edward m'a amené dans le jardin afin que nous puissions regarder les étoiles ensemble.

- Putain que Cullen est romantique. Commenta Jasper, provoquant un éclat de colère dans le regard d'Alice, pour avoir interrompu mon récit.

- C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que je ne devais plus avoir peur. Alors, j'ai suivi les conseils de Jasper qui m'avait dit de prendre les choses en mains, et j'ai commencé à embrasser Edward. Tu sais ... une chose en amenant une autre ... et nous l'avons fait dans sa chambre à coucher. Je me sentis rougir à l'évocation de cette nuit.

- Oh mon dieu Bella. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est finalement arrivé. Alors, comment c'était avec Edward au lit? Dit Alice en poussant un profond soupir.

- Ouais ... c'est l'heure pour moi de partir. Dit Jasper secouant la tête avec dégoût.

- Hé, nous commençons tout juste à arriver aux choses les plus inintéressantes! Protesta Alice.

- Hé, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je n'ai pas besoin de traîner avec Edward en pensant comment Bella a décrit son joli cul. Jasper leva les mains en l'air pour mimer les guillemets autour des mots joli cul.

- Jazz, calme. Sais-tu à quel point cela est étonnant Bella? Toi et Edward êtes enfin ensemble ... tu le voulais depuis si longtemps.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple que cela, Al. Une vague de déception passa sur mon visage, alors que Jasper et Alice attendaient que je continue.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Edward a tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'expliquer ... il essayait de me dire pourquoi il est toujours avec Tanya, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé parler.

- Pourquoi Bella? Peut-être qu'il allait te dire qu'il allait rompre avec Tanya dès que vous seriez rentrés à Seattle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. J'ai le sentiment que ce qui est arrivé à Los Angeles va en rester là. Il y avait tant de fois où il avait l'air en conflit, déchiré. Je savais que ce que nous faisions était mal, et je prends l'entière responsabilité de mes actions. Mais, j'ai le sentiment, au fond de moi ... qu'il ne va pas laisser Tanya. Dis-je tristement.

Je laissais mes propres mots me frapper. C'était la première fois que j'admettais ma plus grande crainte à propos d'Edward. Je savais après l'avoir vécu ce week-end, ce que pourrait être notre avenir, et jamais je ne pourrai ne plus l'aimer.

- Vous devriez en parler Bella. Qu'il te dise ce qu'il a à te dire. Me conseilla Jasper.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est juste ... qu'une partie de moi a peur d'entendre la vérité. Ma voix était un murmure.

- Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui va se passer tant que tu n'auras pas fait face à tes peurs. Je te le promets, quoi qu'il arrive, Jazz et moi serons là pour toi. Tu paniques probablement pour rien Bells. Peut-être qu'il cherche un moyen de te le proposer. Dit Alice en me prenant dans ses bras et en essayant de me donner de son optimisme.

- J'en doute fortement Al. Laissais-je échapper dans un petit rire.

Alice et Jasper me racontèrent ensuite leur week-end au Texas avec la famille de Jasper. J'étais heureuse que mes deux amis aient passé un excellent moment. Je ne fus pas surprise quand Alice me dit à quel point elle s'entendait bien avec la mère de Jazz.

J'aurai voulu dire à Alice que sa sociabilité était bien au-delà ce qu'elle pensait. Vous pouviez mettre Alice dans n'importe quelle situation, parmi un groupe d'étrangers, elle plongeait tête la première et arrivait à charmer toute personne présente.

Après avoir écouté les histoires de vacances d'Alice et Jasper je remontais à l'appartement, et fus soulagée de voir qu'Edward et Emmett s'étaient retirés dans leur propre chambre. J'avais besoin de me retrouver un moment seule, de faire le point sur certaines pensées flottant dans ma tête.

Je me jetais sur mon lit, et regardais le plafond.

Le visage d'Edward apparu dans mes pensées, comme c'était toujours le cas quand je prenais un moment pour réfléchir. Seulement, cette fois, je n'avais pas besoin de rêver à ce qui arriverait si lui et moi étions seuls tous les deux. Je savais exactement où je laisserai mes mains se promener sur son corps et sa bouche.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse rassasier l'envie et l'immense amour que je ressentais pour lui.

Un léger coup à la porte de ma chambre me sorti de mes pensées. Je savais exactement qui c'était avant même d'avoir demandé. Mon cœur battit dans ma poitrine, sachant qu'Edward allait bientôt venir à proximité de mon corps.

- Entrez. Crias-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Hé ... tu ne dormais pas?

- Non, non. Je pensais justement à ça … Dis-je en regardant Edward entrer dans ma chambre.

- Eh bien ... J'espérai juste que nous pourrions avoir notre conversation? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Je hochais la tête en silence, sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge. Mon instinct me disait que ce qu'il avait à dire n'allait pas être joyeux. Chaque fois que quelqu'un commençait une conversation avec les mots: «peut-on parler?», cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Je priais silencieusement Dieu pour m'aider à traverser cela. Il était temps d'affronter mes peurs comme Alice m'avait encouragé. Je pris plusieurs inspirations profondes, sachant que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

**Et bien voilà nous y sommes, l'heure des explications a sonné.**

**Je sais vous allez encore me dire que c'est cruel de couper maintenant, mais si ça peut vous rassurer le prochain chapitre est pratiquement bouclé, et je vous le poste dès que possible.**

**Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Merci à : twilight-I-love-you, tijuca, Annetoutsimplement, leanouche88, oliveronica cullen massen, Mam'ZelleMathi, mmccg, lyylaa, lamue12, Julie, laptitjeny, liloulou, val, Pim'ouse, Cassy-chou, EvaBoucourt, Twifictions, chat-de-nuit, solhau, miss-cullen1, sand91, Adele88, LuneBlanche, Alexoue, Yuuri81, Grace2803, GunWiHarPoTwi, marylou, Habswifes, Chtitou, Shiriliz, lyllou**_

_**Isnoname, edwardbellaamour : promis les explications c'est pour maintenant...**_

_**Bon, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps et vous livre le chapitre « des explications ».**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chris**_

**Chapitre 16 :**

- Peut-être que nous devrions aller prendre l'air. Edward me tira du lit et me fis passer la porte d'entrée afin que nous nous asseyons sur l'escalier en béton.

- Alors ... quoi de neuf? Demandais-je en retenant mon souffle.

Je pouvais sentir mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine, mais plus que tout je voulais entendre Edward dire qu'il voulait être avec moi. Je savais que c'était peu probable, mais la seule chose qui me restait était l'espoir. Je savais que je donnerai ma vie pour être avec lui.

- Tout d'abord Bella ... je veux te dire à quel point ce week-end signifiait pour moi. J'ai évidemment retenu mes sentiments pour toi depuis un certain temps. Être seul avec toi à Los Angeles m'a démontré que je ne pouvais pas cacher d'avantage mes sentiments. Edward fit une pause pour prendre une profonde respiration, son front plissé d'inquiétude. - Je ne regrette rien de ce qui est arrivé. J'espère que tu le sais.

- Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes coupable de ce que nous avions fait. Edward, je suis celle qui a initié les choses.

- Et je suis ravi que tu l'ais fait. J'ai juste ... je voulais t'expliquer tout ce qui se passait avant, avant que nous faisions l'amour, Bella. Je voulais que tu saches la vérité.

- Eh bien, je suis là maintenant. Alors, quelle est la vérité? Dis-je en enveloppant mes deux bras autour de moi.

- Pour que tu sois en mesure de comprendre ma relation avec Tanya ... j'ai besoin de commencer par le commencement, avant même de t'avoir rencontré. Edward se rapprocha de moi, alors que je hochais la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- OK … Marmonnais-je.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, Tanya et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble quand nous avions 17 ans. Honnêtement, je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur elle, seulement qu'elle était d'une beauté frappante. Je tressaillis à sa description de Tanya, il m'était difficile d'accepter ses mots. - J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes dire qu'elle était intéressée par moi. Alors, étant l'adolescent fou que j'étais à l'époque, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance, je ne cherchais pas vraiment quelque chose de sérieux.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un type passant d'une fille à l'autre. L'interrompis-je en le poussant du coude.

- Je ne le suis pas vraiment ... Je partais pour l'université quelques mois plus tard, et je ne voulais pas m'attacher à n'importe qui.

C'était juste ma chance que trois ans plus tard, sa «relation sans importance» soit toujours d'actualité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis au sujet de Tanya?

- Elle et moi sommes devenus rapidement proches. Pas forcement physiquement, en fait elle et moi pouvions parler pendant des heures de tout et n'importe quoi. Je me suis ouvert à Tanya et elle à moi. Ca me réconfortait d'avoir une amie comme ça.

Entendre à quel point Edward et Tanya étaient vraiment proches me donnait mal au ventre. J'étais tellement fiere du fait qu'Edward et moi ayons une connexion au-delà de tout ce que j'avais vécu. C'était douloureux d'apprendre que leur relation était identique à la notre.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne savais pas grand chose à son sujet avant de commencer à la fréquenter. Un mois après notre relation, j'ai demandé à Tanya où était sa mère. Je n'avais rencontré que son père les quelques fois où j'avais été chez elle, je pensais que ses parents étaient divorcés ou séparés. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne me disait rien et je savais que c'était un sujet délicat.

- Te l'a-t-elle enfin dit? Demandais-je en tapotant nerveusement mes doigts sur mes genoux.

- C'était dur pour elle ... mais Tanya m'a dit que sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 14 ans. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée, vraiment. Si je l'avais su je n'aurais jamais soulevé la question.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible.

Bien sûr, Tanya était avec l'homme que j'aimais, mais je ne lui avais jamais souhaité de mal. Elle était si gentille avec moi à chaque fois que je la voyais, que je commencais à me sentir coupable d'avoir couché avec son petit ami.

- Le pire Bella, c'est que ... que Tanya était dans la voiture avec elle, et elle a tout vu.. Leur voiture a été heurtée par un conducteur ivre alors qu'elles rentraient d'un dîner. Tanya s'en est sortie avec seulement quelques fractures, mais pas sa mère. Elle en a souffert et a sombré dans la dépression pendant plusieurs années.

- Je peux seulement imaginer ... Ma voix était un murmure maintenant que je commencais à ressentir la douleur de Tanya.

- Elle s'en était sortie quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, mais elle me disait souvent combien il lui était difficile d'accepter la mort de sa mère. A ce jour, elle souffre encore plus que je ne peux l'imaginer.

- Mon Dieu Edward. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. C'est horrible. Dis-je en laissant échapper un profond soupir.

- J'ai été heureux avec Tanya après un certain temps. C'était une bonne copine, fidèle, intelligente. C'était honnêtement tout ce que je cherchais. Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je voulais être celibataire pour entrer à l'université. J'avais prévu de rompre avec elle avant mon départ. J'étais accepté partout où j'avais déposé un dossier, et mes parents étaient tellement fiers. Je voulais aller à Harvard, suivre les traces de mon père et poursuivre des études en médecine.

- Ouais Emmett m'a dit que c'étaient tes plans. Mais il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi tu avais décidé de rester à Los Angeles.

- Eh bien, deux mois avant la fin de l'année, Tanya s'est presentée chez moi en larmes. Elle était brisée et vraiment mal en point ...Elle m'a dit que son père venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un cancer du poumon et qu'il n'était pas en forme. Edward secoua la tête à ce souvenir, le visage emplit de douleur.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et fermais les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à se former. Combien d'épreuves avait du surmonter Tanya? Et j'étais là, misérable, à m'apitoyer sur ma propre vie, qui n'était rien comparée à ce que Tanya avait dû endurer ces dernières années.

- C'est pour ça que tu es resté avec elle … Je l'avais deviné, sachant qu'Edward faisait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien.

- C'était une décision difficile à prendre. J'ai reflechis à plusieurs reprises sur ce que je voulais faire. J'étais prêt à lui dire que les choses étaient finies entre nous ... que je voulais partir pour Harvard ... jusqu'à ce que je la vois s'effondrer devant mes yeux.

- Sa dépression?

- Ouais, elle est revenue de plein fouet. Tu as toujours connu Tanya vive, ouverte, non? Me demanda Edward en serrant encore plus fort ma main.

- Eh bien, oui ...c'est ce que j'ai vu d'elle. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec elle pour vraiment apprendre à la connaître. Avouais-je.

- Je l'ai vu passer d'une personne sociable, douce ... à un total opposé. Sa personnalité a pris un virage à180 degrés, j'étais terrifié. Elle avait arrêté de manger, elle ne voulait pas sortir du lit ... il y même un jour où j'ai pensé quelle ... que Tanya allait attenter à sa vie. Admit Edward.

Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître d'avoir de telles pensées, j'étais reconnaissante envers Edward de ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant. Il était si facile d'être avec lui et de ne pas avoir de doutes au sujet de Tanya.

Maintenant que je savais ce que cette pauvre fille avait vécu, j'avais envie de vomir pour poursuivre Edward comme je le faisais. Je me sentais horriblement égoïste, me détestant pour mes actions.

- Un jour, elle ne s'est pas présentée à l'école ... même dans ses plus mauvais jours Tanya venait à l'école, un faux sourire sur son visage. J'étais la seule personne qui savait ce qu'elle vivait, elle n'avait rien dit à ses amis et je n'ai jamais rien dit à Emmett. Surprenant pensais-je sans rien dire. Edward et Emmett se disaient tout.

- Je l'ai appelé un million de fois ce jour-là et elle n'a jamais repondu. Je l'ai cherché partout où je pensais qu'elle pouvait être. Je l'ai finalement trouvé au cimetière, affalée sur la tombe de sa mère. Elle y était restée couchée pendant des heures. C'était probablement l'une des choses les plus tristes que j'ai jamais vu.

Les larmes salées qui s'étaient formées auparavant coulaient maintenant librement le long de mes joues. Quand Edward me demanda de dire quelque chose, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais lui répondre. Chaque partie de mon coeur tendait la main à Tanya.

- J'ai alors décidé que je n'allais pas la laisser. Elle traversait beaucoup trop de choses et je me serai senti coupable si j'avais rompu avec elle. J'étais pratiquement tout ce que Tanya avait dans sa vie.

Edward tendit la main pour essuyer quelques-unes des larmes sur mes joues. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour lui, de voir combien il était généreux dans ses décisions. Edward n'avait jamais manqué de mettre les gens qu'il aimait avant lui, c'était le type de personne qu'il était. Heureusement pour Tanya qu'elle avait quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie.

- Tanya n'allait pas quitter son père? C'est pour ça que tu es allé à UCLA? Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Edward avait laissé tombé Harvard. Non pas qu'UCLA n'était pas une bonne université, mais je savais qu'Harvard était son rêve.

- Il n'y avait aucune chance que Tanya quitte la maison après que son père soit tombé malade. Après avoir terminé le lycée elle s'en est occupée à temps plein. A l'époque, son père passait par la chimiothérapie et la radiothérapie. Dieu, Bella ... c'était horrible . Edward fit une pause pour se frotter les yeux tristes et fatigués. - Voir la santé de quelqu'un se dégrader comme ça ... Tanya est devenue entièrement dépendante de moi. J'étais comme son échapatoire à la réalité, passer du temps avec moi était comme une sorte de thérapie pour elle.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'Emmett ne m'ait jamais rien dit de tout cela. Est-il au courant de ce que vous avez traversé?

- Non. Emmett est partit pour Seattle presque immédiatement après que nous ayons eu notre diplôme. Même si nous avons gardé contact, il avait sa propre vie ici et j'avais la mienne. Par ailleurs, Tanya voulait garder ses problèmes pour elle.

- De toute évidence la santé de son père s'est améliorée puisqu'elle vient de lui rendre visite en Floride, que s'est-il après cela?

- Il a fallu environ un an de traitements intenses, mais son cancer a finalement été en rémission. Je ne pouvais pas y croire ... vraiment. Quand ils lui ont diagnostiqué, Tanya et moi nous attendions au pire. C'est un miracle qu'il est été en mesure de le combattre. C'est après que ... c'était la première fois que ma relation Tanya devenait normale. Dit Edward sans mentir.

- Mais tu étais avec elle pendant plus d'un an avant que ...

- Oui, mais c'était plus parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi, et non parce que je voulais vraiment être avec elle. J'écoutais les mots d'Edward, entendant pour la première fois qu'il avait des doutes au sujet de sa relation avec Tanya.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Tu es toujours avec elle aujourd'hui. Il y avait une pointe de colère et de sarcasme dans ma voix, même si je ne voulais pas que ça vienne de cette façon.

- Il y a quelques mois, comme tu le sais, j'ai appelé Emmett et je lui ai dit que je demandais mon transfert à Washington. J'étais fatigué d'être au même endroit ... Je n'étais pas heureux. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'un changement de décor. J'avais déjà pris la décision, me préparant une fois de plus à dire à Tanya que c'était terminé, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait venir à Seattle avec moi.

L'espace d'un court instant j'eus envie de crier à Edward qu'il n'avait pas de couilles, car il n'avait pas su tenir tête à Tanya. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Mais, je compris alors l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais tombée amoureuse de cet homme, c'était en partie à cause de sa bonté.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Bella ... Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus être avec elle. Mais, elle était prête à tout laisser pour moi, laisser son père, quitter ses amis. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que je ne voulais plus être avec elle. Tu comprends ça, non? Edward se tourna vers moi, cherchant une reponse sur mon visage.

- Bien sûr ...Murmurais-je.

- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de me marier avec elle ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne me voyais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ... du moins jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je me sentis sourire pour la première fois depuis notre conversation, en entendant qu' Edward voulait de moi.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi. Tu es si différent de moi. Dis-je en plaisantant, mais c'était vrai, jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir interesser un gars comme Edward.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues à penser cela Bella. Je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là. Dit Edward en secouant lentement la tête.

- Alors, où en es-tu avec Tanya maintenant? Je retins mon souffle une fois de plus, priant pour qu'il me dise la réponse que je désirai ardemment entendre.

Après avoir découvert que son père était sauvé et notre week-end, je pensais qu'Edward aurait plus de facilité à dire les choses à Tanya. Mais à voir comment il semblait en conflit, je compris que je n'allais pas avoir les nouvelles que je souhaitais.

- Je ne sais pas Bella ...Il y a un mois le cancer de son père est revenu. Il a déménagé en Floride pour se rapprocher de ce centre de traitement ... mais ... nous ne pensons pas qu'il va s'en sortir cette fois. Nous attendons ... tu sais ... Edward se pencha en avant, et mit sa tête dans ses genoux

- Qu'il meurt? Terminais-je pour lui.

- Ouais ...Je pouvais entendre le stress dans sa voix.

Je me levais des escaliers. Toutes ces informations étaient trop pour moi. Si j'avais su la moitié de la complexité de la relation d'Edward avec Tanya, je ne me serai jamais impliquée avec lui.

Je me penchais sur la rampe et Edward leva la tête de ses genoux pour me regarder. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ou même quoi penser pour le moment. Tout ce que je pouvais sentir était l'immense tristesse passant par toutes les veines de mon corps.

Je me sentais tellement mal pour Tanya. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer perdre ma mère si jeune. Même si la relation que j'avais avec Renée était compliquée par moments, vivre ma vie sans elle me briserait complètement.

Non seulement Tanya avait perdu tragiquement sa mère,mais maintenant son père était sur le point de mourir aussi?

- Tu ne vas pas la quitter, hein? Demandais-je sans me retourner. Il suffirait d'un seul regard pour que je craque.

- Je ne sais toujours pas Bella ... Edward vint se placer derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle à l'arrière de mon cou.

- Je vois ...Réussis-je à marmonner alors que les larmes commencaient à couler une fois de plus.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse Bella? Si tu étais à ma place ... dans cette putain de position, que ferais-tu? Demanda Edward en haussant la voix, frustré.

Je me tournais pour lui faire face et regarder dans ses yeux peinés. Je voulais l'atteindre et toucher son visage. Edward Cullen était tourmenté et je ne voulais rien d'autre que le réconforter.

Je savais déjà ce que je voulais dire, ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. Mais, comment pourrais-je être aussi égoïste? Comment pouvais-je dire à Edward de quitter Tanya? Elle avait besoin de lui beaucoup plus que moi. Son père était mourant, et me voilà sur le point de demander à son petit ami d'être avec moi.

Il me fallu un moment pour me raisonner. Alors que la voix dans ma tête me disait de laisser Edward, mon cœur me criait de me battre pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'effacer, je ne pouvais pas être lâche vis à vis de mes propres sentiments.

Je pris un souffle profond, en essayant de me calmer. J'avais besoin d'arrêter de pleurer. Même si je ressentais de la compassion pour Tanya, mon cœur ne me pardonnerai jamais de le laisser partir. Je me devais d'être avec lui.

- Je veux que tu me choisisses Edward. Je sanglotais, oubliant que j'essayais de paraître calme.

- Bella ... ne me fais pas ça. Il recula d'un pas et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Ses poings étaient serrés fermement à ses côtés, il luttait intérieurement.

- Non, je dois le faire. Tu ne peux pas me quitter Edward. Je t'aime tellement. S'il te plaît ne me quittes pas. J'attrapais son visage, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je dois ... Les yeux d'Edward se rempliisaient de larmes, je pouvais presque entendre son cœur se rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Regardes-moi. Je sais que tu veux être avec moi. Le suppliais-je, resserrant mon étreinte autour de son visage.

Je vis une larme rouler sur la joue d'Edward avant qu'il ne se dégage. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais être le genre de personne à supplier quelqu'un de rester avec moi. Mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Edward.

- Tu ne sais pas combien c'est dur pour moi Bella ... mais je ne peux pas être avec toi. Edward ferma les yeux, alors que ses paroles déchiraient chaque parcelle de mon cœur.

- Non ... ne fais pas ça ... Edward ... Je t'aime. Dis-je entre deux sanglots, tendant la main vers lui.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je le dois à Tanya. C'est juste quelque chose que je dois faire. Dit-il en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière et en me jetant un dernier regard.

- S'il te plaît ... Mon corps entier était maintenant dechiré par les sanglots, mes yeux remplis de larmes distinguaient à peine faire le visage d'Edward.

- Je suis désolé Bella ...La voix de velours d'Edward résonna une dernière fois à mon oreille, puis il me tourna le dos et parti.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, coupantes comme des lames de rasoir, mais la seule chose que je pouvais entendre était le bruit de mon cœur éclatant en mille morceaux. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, et m'effondrais sur le sol en béton dur. Je savais que c'était elle. C'était la fin. Je venais de voir Edward Cullen sortir de ma vie.

**Alors, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Merci à : emelyne, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, sand91, edwardbellaamour, Nanoulaet, Isnoname, love-lov-edward, Habswifes, coco-des-iles, Mariee1, anitabella, LoveLili, twilight-I-love-you, Alexoue, Twifictions, ptitcoeurfragile, mmcg, lamue12, bellassima miam, jyca-Drussila, leanouche88, Cassy-chou, caroline, cchope, oliveronica cullen massen, Grazie, bellardtwilight, Shiriliz, Gaelle-51, Annetoutsimplement, lamue12, Mam'ZelleMathi, NinaPops, joannie28, Guest, LuneBlanche, lapiaf8, Nathalie04, Julie, emichlo, zinzacana, aude77, Missjustine19, Crapouille**_

_**Jeanne, elodie: Bienvenue, et merci de partager cette aventure.**_

_**Alors je voulais vraiment vous dire un très grand merci, car une fois de plus vous avez été nombreuses à laisser des reviews, et franchement ça fait chaud au cœur.**_

_**Merci et bienvenue également à toutes les nouvelles lectrices.**_

**Chapitre 17 :**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là, dans la nuit froide, le corps en boule, attendant de me réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler depuis longtemps, mais mon monde s'était effondré.

La plupart des gens décrivaient cette expérience comme un moment déchirant, où tout leur corps ressentait des engourdissements de douleur. Pas moi. A chaque respiration j'avais l'impression qu'un million de minuscules éclats de verre déchiraient mes entrailles, tandis que ma gorge était si serrée que j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Je regardais ce long couloir de notre immeuble, esperant voir le visage d'Edward apparaître. Peu importait ma souffrance, j'avais encore envie de lui comme au début. J'étais pathétique, misérable. J'étais tout ce que je détestais chez ces filles qui tournaient autour d'un gars. Pourtant, à cet instant, je ne savais pas comment survivre sans mon Edward.

Je réussis cependant à retourner à l'appartement et à me glisser dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de changer mes vêtements ou même d'enlever ma veste ou mes chaussures. Mon seul objectif était de réguler ma respiration et de faire partir ce vide que je ressentais au creux de mon estomac.

Je tentais à plusieurs reprises de fermer les yeux afin de pouvoir dormir un peu. Mais mon esprit en avait décidé autrement. Pendant quatre nuits je m'étais endormie avec bonheur dans les bras d'Edward, l'amour de ma vie. Il plaçait son bras autour de ma taille, mon dos appuyé contre sa poitrine musclée, me tenant comme si j'étais son seul bien.

Seulement 24 heures plus tôt, lui et moi ne pouvions garder nos mains loin de l'autre. Je me souvenais de ses lèvres sur mon visage, mon cou et toute autre partie de mon corps nu qu'il voulait explorer. Je pouvais me rappeler combien de fois il avait laissé échapper un grognement quand je plongeais mes mains dans son caleçon, ou que je le mordais légèrement à l'épaule. J'aimais la façon dont le corps d'Edward se déplaçait avec le mien, comme il regardait droit dans mon âme quand nous faisions l'amour.

Maintenant, un jour plus tard, ces souvenirs étaient tout ce qui me restait de lui. Tout mon corps le haïssait. Je voulais lui crier après, le frapper, mais je savais que la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais le faire c'était parce que j'étais désespérément amoureuse de lui et qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur.

Je secouais la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire dans la situation actuelle. Comment pourrais-je détester Edward pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire? J'étais tombée amoureuse de son âme et de son bon cœur. Et, c'était pour cette même raison qu'il était avec Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas le mépriser pour ses décisions, si j'étais dans la même position je pense que j'aurais du mal à m'éloigner de quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi.

J'aurai voulu me sentir en colère contre lui, même si en quelque sorte je l'étais, la plupart du temps j'étais dégoûtée par moi-même. Une minute après qu'Edward m'ait expliqué sa situation avec Tanya j'étais déjà entrain de le supplier de rester avec moi. Peut-être que c'était ma faute.

J'aurai pu faire les choses de manière différente, plus calmement. Je ne regrettais pas une seconde d'avoir dit à Edward que je l'aimais. Même si c'était quelque chose que je ressentais dans mon cœur depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas encore sorti verbalement. Ce que je regrettais était de savoir que j'avais réagi bêtement. Je ne lui avait pas laissé de temps, je ne lui avais pas dit de faire ce qu'il avait à faire et que je l'attendrai. Au lieu de cela, je l'avais supplié de rester avec moi, purement égoïste.

J'avais détesté le fait qu'Edward me tourne le dos. S'il y avait quelque chose pour laquelle j'étais en colère, c'était ça. Il avait toujours été là dans le passé pour me réconforter dans mes moments les plus tristes, étant toujours la personne sur laquelle je pouvais m'appuyer.

J'entendis Edward rentrer quelques heures plus tard. Mon cœur se serra quand je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher de la porte de ma chambre. La seule chose que j'entendis, fut le bruit des ressorts de son matelas fait quand il s'effondra sur son lit.

L'épuisement du aux pleurs, et toute l'émotion m'avaient fatigué, et je sombrais lentement dans le sommeil. Cette nuit-là, je continuais à avoir des visions d'Edward dans différents lieux. Mais, les rêves étaient tous les mêmes. Je voyais Edward s'éloigner de moi alors que je criais son nom et attrapais sa main. En me réveillant le lendemain matin, j'étais couverte de sueur et de larmes.

Je voulais enlever mes mes vêtements et glisser dans un bain chaud, mais je savais qu'Edward était encore dans l'appartement, j'attendis donc impatiemment qu'il parte en cours. Je pouvais l'entendre se déplacer dans la cuisine et la salle de bain, se demandant probablement si j'allais sortir de ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune intention de voir son visage, je ne cherchais qu'à me soulager de ce stress horrible.

Je poussais un grand soupir de soulagement quand finalement je l'entendis partir, sachant qu'il serait absent toute la journée. J'avais pensé aller voir Alice et Jasper, ils trouveraient les bons mots et m'aideraient à me faire sentir mieux. Mais je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à parler de ce qui s'était passé pour le moment.

Après être sortie du bain je me recroquevillais sur le canapé avec une énorme couverture. Je pensais que lire un bon livre ou voir un bon film me remonterait un peu le moral. Je cherchais une distraction. Au lieu de cela, après avoir essayé pendant une heure de me concentrer sur le téléviseur, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues en pensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Edward.

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure de notre porte d'entrée. Je m'essuyais vite les joues, essayant d'effacer toute preuve que j'avais pleuré. Je cachais mon visage sous la couverture dès que je vis Emmett entrer dans l'appartement et me jeter un regard méfiant.

- Salut Em. Tentais-je de dire d'une voix joyeuse, mais sachant qu'il ne serait pas dupe.

- Hé ... tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en jetant son sac de sport sur le sol et en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- On dirait que tu as pleuré. Tu es sûre que tout va bien? Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la boite de mouchoir se trouvant sur le tapis à côté de moi.

- Non. Mais ça va aller. Soupirais-je.

- Tu veux en parler? Rose m'a mis à la porte car je ronflais trop fort, j'ai donc tout mon temps.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles en entendre parler Em. J'étais certaine qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce qui se passait dans ma vie, et je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction face à tout cela.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella. Je veux savoir qui ou quoi te tracasse. Contre qui veux-tu que je me batte? Emmett me souriait.

Je levais les yeux vers son visage souriant et ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Même dans mes pires moments, il avait la capacité de toujours me faire sourire. Alors qu'Emmett n'avait jamais été mon genre de mec, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Son attitude et son sens de l'humour ne manquaient jamais de me montrer reconnaissante de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurai pas dit, alors je pris une profonde inspiration pour me préparer à lui avouer pour Edward et moi, mais je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Emmett me regardait sérieux, tandis que je restais silencieuse, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Avant de commencer, tu dois me promettre que tu vas rester calme Em. Dis-je inquiète.

- Je le promets. Mais tu dois me le dire maintenant parce que tu commences à me faire peur.

- Eh bien ... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ces derniers temps, mais … j'ai développé des sentiments... pour quelqu'un. Bégayais-je nerveusement.

- Moi? Emmett me lança un regard étrange, penchant la tête sur le côté, perdu.

- Non Emmett. Pourquoi serait-ce toi? Raillais-je.

- Eh bien, pas la peine d'avoir l'air si dégoûtée. Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu ne parles pas à beaucoup de gars. Les seuls avec qui tu sors sont Jazz, Cullen et moi. Et Jazz est pris ... alors ...

Je baissais la tête, incapable de croiser le regard d'Emmett. Je restais muette attendant qu'il comprenne. Il avait déjà éliminé deux des trois gars avec qui je passais la majorité de mon temps. Je levais finalement les yeux voyant qu'Emmett ne disait rien, puis finalement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit.

- Cullen? Hurla-t-il.

- Euh ... oui. Avouais-je tranquillement.

- Attends ... quoi? Quand? Tu aimes Edward? Emmett haussa la voix en état de choc, puis se leva et fit les cent pas dans notre petit salon.

- Depuis un certain temps ...Et, euh ... c'est un peu plus que ça. Soupirais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Attends une seconde Bella. Essaies-tu de me dire que tu es ... tu es amoureuse de lui? Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour me faire face.

- Oui Emmett. Je l'aime. Ça me faisait mal de dire ces mots. Alors que j'aimais Edward, j'avais découvert quelques heures plus tôt qu'il ne voulait pas être avec moi.

- Quand est-ce arrivé? La voix d'Emmett commençait à porter dans l'appartement. Si Alice et Jasper ne nous avaient pas entendu avant, j'étais sûre que maintenant ils pouvaient d'entendre crier Emmett.

- Je ne sais pas ... c'est juste arrivé, peu à peu, je suppose. Je ne me suis pas réveillée un matin en me disant hey je crois que je vais commencer à aimer Edward.

Je regardais Emmett fermer les yeux et prendre quelques inspirations profondes. Emmett avait un cœur d'or et le rire le plus communicatif. Mais, je savais par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher.

- Je ne suis pas idiot Bella. Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. C'est ma faute, je ne savais pas tout cela. Je ne passe pas assez de temps avec vous les gars.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Em. J'avais trop peur de te le dire. Je sais combien tu es protecteur envers moi.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu? Cullen a-t-il fait quelque chose? Emmett se dirigea calmement vers moi et s'assit sur le canapé. Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

- C'est tellement compliqué Emmett ...

- Eh bien je suis sûr que je peux comprendre. Alors dis-moi.

- J'ai des sentiments pour Edward depuis longtemps ... à peu près depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je les ai refoulé pendant un certain temps parce que je savais qu'il avait une petite amie. Je ... je suppose que je ne voulais pas gâcher les choses entre lui et Tanya.

- OK ... Em hocha la tête, prenant toutes les informations.

- J'ai essayé de garder mes distances, essayé de cacher mes sentiments à Edward. Mais ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour moi ... et des choses se sont passées ... entre nous. Continuais-je à marmonner.

- Quelles genre de choses Bella? Sa voix était grave, et maintenant et je commençais à me sentir à nouveau nerveuse.

- Nous nous sommes embrassés une nuit dans l'escalier. Nous étions tous les deux ivres et Edward ne s'en souvenait même pas ... mais ce fut le commencement de tout.

- C'est tout? Demanda Emmett.

- Eh bien ... non ... euh ... nous, nous avons couché ensemble. Je fermais les yeux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Emmett commence son sermon, et je serrais nerveusement la couverture autour de mon corps.

- Vous avez eu des rapports sexuels? Quand? Emmett se leva de nouveau et cria. Sa voix était si forte que l'immeuble entier était au courant.

- Ce week-end. A Los Angeles. Dis-je doucement.

- Oh mon dieu. Mes meilleurs amis ont ...

- Emmett ...Dis-je essayant de l'interrompre.

- Vous avez eu des relations sexuelles ...Gémit-il.

- Non ... arrêtes ...

- Je jure devant Dieu Bella. Si je rentre et que vous le faites sur le canapé ...

- Peux-tu arrêter un instant? J'essayais d'attirer l'attention d'Emmett, mais il continua à m'ignorer.

- Ugh ... Que faire si je vois Cullen cul nu ... Dieu ne ... Il secouait la tête, n'enlevant pas les mains de son visage.

- Tu ne verras le cul de personne! Maintenant, peux-tu te calmer s'il te plaît? Criais-je.

- Me Calmer? Tu veux que je ... me calme? Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit? Oh ... Je vais étrangler cet enculé ...Emmett serrait les poings de colère.

- Emmett, tu n'auras besoin d'étrangler personne. Ce n'est rien. Je faisais de mon mieux pour tenter de calmer Em, mais je savais que c'était cause perdue.

- Bella ... ce n'est pas rien. Quand je rentre à la maison un matin et que je découvre que mes deux meilleurs amis, avec qui je vis, couchent ensemble dans mon dos, ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Maintenant ... est-ce Cullen qui te fait pleurer? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais avoir une discussion avec lui ...

- C'est ma faute Em. C'est ... mon Dieu ... tout est de ma faute. J'éclatais en sanglots, incapable de me retenir d'avantage.

Les larmes firent une fois de plus leur apparition, et je cachais ma tête sur mes genoux. Je pensais qu'avoir tout raconté me ferait du bien, mais je me rappelais soudainement qu'un cœur brisé mettait beaucoup de temps à guérir. Je sentis Emmett mettre ses deux bras autour de mon corps, et sans effort me tirer sur ses genoux.

J'avais été enveloppé dans les étreintes d'Emmett de nombreuses fois avant, mais il était soudainement réconfortant d'être dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Il me serra contre sa poitrine, et me chuchota que tout allait bien se passer.

- Bella ... s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Dit Em en me tendant un autre mouchoir, après que je sois finalement descendue de ses genoux.

Il me fallu une minute pour reprendre ma respiration, puis j'expliquais la situation avec Tanya. Il ne comprendrait jamais les complications, tout ce qui s'était passé, si je ne lui racontais pas ce qu' Edward m'avait dit la veille. Il fut choqué et surpris quand je lui révélais le passé de Tanya.

Bien sûr, Emmett savait un peu que Tanya n'avait pas eu un passé facile, mais il n'avait aucune idée du genres de tragédies qui l'avaient frappé. Il s'était exprimé à plusieurs reprises, avait secoué la tête d'avant en arrière, mais était déçu qu'Edward ne lui ai jamais rien dit de ce qui se passait. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour le rassurer, lui disant qu'Edward n'avait rien dit par respect pour Tanya,

- Il aurait dû m'en parler. J'aurais pu l'aider ... être là pour lui ... personne ne devrait avoir à faire face à cette merde tout seul. Dit Emmett bouleversé.

- Je sais ..J'ai fait pire la nuit dernière. J'ai été tellement stupide. Admis-je tristement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Après qu'il m'ait tout raconté sur Tanya, je l'ai pratiquement supplié de ne pas me quitter. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ... que je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Je savais que c'était égoïste, et je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'Emmett pensait de moi maintenant.

- Il t'a dit qu'il allait rester avec Tanya, n'est-ce pas? Dit Emmett en levant la main pour la placer doucement sur mon épaule.

- Oui … Murmurais-je.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella ... pour vous deux ... putain c'est compliqué. Je sais que cela ne signifie pas grand-chose pour toi en ce moment, mais Edward est la personne la plus fidèle que je connaisse. Toi et moi savons tous les deux qu'il a fait le mauvais choix, mais Edward va s'en rendre compte et il va revenir vers toi. Je te promets que tout va finir par s'arranger Bella.

- Merci Emmett. Si tu ne veux pas t'impliquer ... ou parler ... Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami ...

- Hé ...Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie Bella. Tout va bien se passer. Répondit Emmett en inclinant mon menton vers lui pour que je rencontre son regard, puis il planta un doux baiser sur le haut de ma tête avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Je laissais échapper un sourire larmoyant quand je l'entendis murmurer pour lui-même une dernière fois: «Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils l'aient fait».

Plus tard ce jour-là, après m'être un peu plus apitoyée sur mon sort, je m'étais allongée sur le canapé et avais augmenté le volume de mon iPod. J'étais allongée dans le noir, avec des chansons déprimantes, n'aidant en rien ma tristesse, mais rien ne faisait sortir Edward de mon esprit.

Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, les yeux fermés, laissant les douces mélodies calmer mon corps tout entier. Je sursautais presque quand j'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis Edward debout au-dessus de moi. Ma musique était si forte que je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer de l'appartement.

- Désolé ... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. S'excusa-t-il en regardant vers le sol.

- Je ne dormais pas. J'allais partir. Dis-je en repoussant la couverture, prête à me diriger vers ma chambre.

- Ne pars pas Bella. Peut-être que nous pouvons parler. Edward m'attrapa par le poignet pour me retenir.

- Je ne veux pas parler Edward. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire la nuit dernière. Je pouvais sentir sa poignée de main serrer mon bras alors que j'essayais de m'éloigner.

- Non, tu dois m'écouter.

- J'en ai assez entendu ...

- Je suis ... je suis désolé de m'être éloigné de toi. Je ne voulais pas. Dieu, c'est la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

- Ouais, eh bien ... c'est un peu trop tard pour cela. Dis-je avec colère.

- Je sais que tu es triste ... et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse dire pour te faire savoir combien je suis désolé. J'ai juste ... Je te veux dans ma vie Bella. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Dit-il en m'attirant plus près de son corps, posant sa main légèrement sur le côté de mon cou.

- Je t'ai demandé de choisir Edward. Et tu as fait ton choix. S'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît, laisses-moi partir. Dis-je en me penchant un instant sur sa main, sentant son pouce commencer à caresser ma peau doucement.

- Je ne veux pas ... j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi ... Laisses-moi arranger les choses Bella. Attends-moi s'il te plaît ... attends-moi. Murmura-t-il doucement en baissant son visage vers le mien.

Je pouvais sentir le souffle d'Edward sur mon visage, son désir de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je savais que c'est ce que nous voulions tous les deux, ce dont nous avions besoin, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer être si près de lui et ne pas l'avoir. Il me fallut lutter contre moi-même pour le repousser.

- Tu ne vois pas à quel point cela me torture Edward? Être près de toi? Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux. Je te l'ai dit ... c'est moi ou elle. Et je ne peux pas m'asseoir ici et prétendre que rien ne s'est produit entre nous. Je ne peux pas être juste ton amie. Dis-je tristement.

- Donnes-moi juste un peu de temps Bella ... Il tenta de se rapprocher mais je m'éloignais.

- Je t'ai attendu assez longtemps Edward. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux attendre.

Je me retournais et m'en allais, sachant que si je restais près de lui plus longtemps je ne serai pas capable de lui résister. Je m'effondrais contre la porte de ma chambre, les yeux fermés et mon cœur battant rapidement dans ma poitrine. La seule chose que je voulais était que ce cauchemar se termine.


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Merci à : mekissa27, Guest, sand91, bellardtwilight, oliveronica cullen massen, lamue12, Isnoname, edwardbellaamour, cchope, ptitcoeurfragile, canada02, mmccg, zinzacana, Chloe-jasper-06, twilight-I-love-you, abeille21, Twifiction, Mimieloo, aude77, Annetoutsimplement, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, EvaBoucourt, Mam'ZelleMathi, Habswifes, Lisa1905, loiisl, moi, Alexoue, yuki158, ebecquereau, So Bobby Duppea, Mlle Kelly16, caroline, Grazie, Linou2701, yayalia. **_

_**Kelly : Merci beaucoup, par contre ton adresse mail ne s'est pas affichée. **_

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à vos reviews, mais par manque de temps j'ai préféré me consacrer à la traduction de ce chapitre. **_

**Chapitre 18 : **

- Je ne sais pas les gars. Peut-être que je devrai juste partir. Soupirais-je profondément en serrant la bouteille de bière que je tenais dans ma main.

- Non! Crièrent Jasper, Alice et Emmett à l'unisson. Je savais que les convaincre serait presque impossible, et j'en avais longuement débattu, pour savoir si oui ou non j'allais leur dire. De toute évidence, j'avais oublié.

Nous étions tous les quatre assis autour de la table de mon appartement, analysant ma situation. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais eu cette discussion avec Edward. Je m'étais éloignée de lui autant que possible, restant à la maison seulement quand je savais qu'il était parti. Alice et Jasper étaient généreux et me laissaient utiliser leur canapé comme lit, et même Rosalie m'avait offert un endroit où rester.

Je n'avais pas eu à réfléchir à leur offre très longtemps. Je savais par Emmett qu'Edward passait beaucoup de temps avec Tanya ces derniers temps. Son père n'allait pas très bien et Tanya ne pouvait pas aller lui rendre visite avant deux semaines à cause des partiels. Rien que d'entendre son nom me rendait jalouse, mais je savais que Tanya avait besoin d'Edward. Elle n'avait que lui à Seattle.

- Que vais-je faire au prochain semestre? Encore éviter Edward? M'enfermer dans ma chambre? C'est déjà assez gênant d'être ici ...Me plaignis-je.

- Et moi Bella? Trouver un troisième colocataire? Je ne veux pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dit Emmett en me regardant.

- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ont besoin d'un endroit pour vivre Em. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour emménager ici en Janvier.

- Et où iras-tu? Me demanda Jasper en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Je ne sais pas ... peut-être que Rosalie connaît quelqu'un qui a une chambre à louer. Je détestais l'idée de déménager, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. En tout cas je ne pouvais pas rester ici plus longtemps.

- Tu ne vas pas déménager Bella. C'est impensable. Dit Alice en criant.

- Ouais ... reste une semaine de cours avant les vacances d'hiver ... nous aurons le temps d'y réfléchir. Peut-être que toi et Edward pourrez arranger les choses au moment où nous reviendrons. Dit Emmett plein d'espoir.

Je regardais mes trois amis qui me suppliaient de rester. La vérité était que je n'avais pas envie de bouger. J'adorais vivre avec Emmett et Edward, avant toutes ces complications avec ce dernier. Il n'y avait que moi et mes garçons et je ne pouvais pas imaginer être ailleurs.

Je ne supporterai pas non plus d'être loin d'Alice. Elle avait été ma colocataire mes deux premières années à Seattle, et vivait maintenant l'étage en dessous du notre. C'est vers elle que je me tournais, pour tout, les conseils, ma garde-robe, et elle était une épaule sur laquelle je pouvais pleurer. Elle et Jasper étaient mon plus grand soutien, et sans eux j'allais me sentir horriblement seule.

- Je suppose ... Je cédais, ne voulant pas discuter d'avantage avec eux.

- Je souhaite juste que vous vous en sortiez tous les deux. Je suis fatigué de toute cette tension dans l'appartement. Ça commence à me rendre dingue. Dit Emmett en se levant et en saisissant la crosse de hockey posée dans un coin du salon. Puis il commença à frapper une balle de tennis contre le canapé, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était contrarié.

- Et que dirais-tu si ... si Bella et Edward étaient réunis pour de bon? Alice était prudente avec ses mots. Nous savions tous qu'Emmett n'était toujours pas OK avec le fait que Edward et moi avions couché ensemble.

- Eh bien ... je suppose que je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux. Donc ... ouais ... je peux faire face.

- Wow. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'il y a deux semaines, quand tu m'as pris la tête et que tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas dit que Bella et Edward avaient couché ensemble. Répondit sarcastiquement Jasper, qui malheureusement fut la première victime de la colère d'Emmett après qu'il eût tout découvert.

- Tu penses peut-être que c'est toi qui à morflé le plus ... mais si tu avais vu ce que j'ai fait à Edward. Emmett essayait de marmonner dans sa barbe, mais j'avais malheureusement entendu.

- Emmett! Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'impliquer! Hurlais-je, tout à coup remplie de colère.

- Calmes-toi. Je lui ai juste dit un mot, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Je te promets que je n'ai pas gâché son joli visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Demandais-je nerveusement.

- Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et, soit dit en passant ... quelqu'un aurait pu me mettre sur la voie avant que je ne le découvre. Je n'en n'avais ... aucune idée. Dit Em en frappant la balle de tennis contre le mur, effleurant le visage de Jasper.

- C'est de ta faute mon pote. Tout le monde pouvait le voir à un kilomètre à la ronde. Ils sont pratiquement faits l'un pour l'autre. Répondit Jasper en renvoyant la balle au visage d'Emmett, le frappant dans le front.

- Euh, je suis là les gars. Pouvez-vous arrêter de dire qu'Edward et moi allons être ensemble? C'est un sujet délicat. Dis-je en faisant un geste de la main, essayant d'attirer leur attention

- Soit dit en passant ... est-ce que Carlisle et Esmée savent ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux quand vous étiez là-bas? Par là je veux dire ... que vous êtes restés enfermés dans chambre de Cullen tout le week-end. Un frisson parcourut rapidement Emmett quand il dit cela, il nous imaginait probablement.

- Ils n'ont rien dit ... mais je suis sûre qu'ils savaient que quelque chose se tramait. Sa maman a gardé un sourire en coin tout le week-end que j'étais là-bas.

- Je leur demanderai quand je rentrerai la semaine prochaine. Dit Emmett avec un sourire malicieux, et je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- S'il te plaît Em. C'est tellement embarrassant.

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à étudier à la bibliothèque, je pris mon après-midi pour aller faire du shopping pour Noël avec Alice. J'avais été tellement occupée avec l'école et obsédée par la situation avec Edward que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'acheter les cadeaux pour Charlie et Renée.

La période de Noël avait toujours été un moment bizarre pour moi, surtout en grandissant. Même si mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'étais petite, ils faisaient encore un effort pour passer Noël en famille. Ma mère avait déménagé à Phoenix plusieurs années auparavant, mais elle revenait à Forks chaque année pour les fêtes, afin de passer du temps avec Charlie et moi.

Il était toujours agréable d'avoir mes deux parents avec moi pendant quelques jours une fois par an. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais l'habitude de faire semblant pour Noël que nous étions une famille normale, et pendant ces quelques jours où Renée était à Forks, je me disais que mes parents ne s'étaient jamais séparés. J'avais eu du ressentiment envers ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune, car j'étais incapable de comprendre la situation. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle était partie ou pourquoi elle n'avait plus envie d'être avec mon père. Mais quand j'avais grandi, j'avais réalisé que tout le monde avait le droit d'être satisfait de sa vie et que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire.

Après son mariage avec Phil quelques années plus tôt, elle m'avait invité à aller passer Noël avec eux. J'avais rassuré Charlie en lui disant que tout était OK et que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne venait pas à Washington. Mais ma mère, très à cheval sur le respect de la tradition, qu'elle avait promis de maintenir, avait envoyé Phil passer les vacances avec sa famille, pendant qu'elle resterait à Forks.

Alice gara sa voiture dans le parking du centre commercial bondé.

Le centre commercial était rempli de gens faisant leurs achats de Noël, d'enfants courant partout, les parents essayant désespérément de les retenir tout en tenant en même temps leurs sacs. Je restais figée à la porte d'entrée quelques instants, je détestais être dans des endroits remplis de monde. Alice ne voulant pas que je fasse mon bébé attrapa ma main et me tira à travers le chaos.

- Arrêtes l'hyperventilation, Bella. Ce n'est même pas bondé.

- C'était une mauvaise idée. Est-il trop tard pour rentrer à la maison? Dis-je n me plaignant, tout en regardant toutes les décorations de Noël.

Il y avait des lumières scintillantes suspendues au plafond, et des dizaines d'arbres de Noël.

- Oui, il est trop tard. Qu'as-tu décidé d'acheter à tes parents?

Nous étions arrêtées devant l'un des magasins de musique et je regardais la longue rangée de pianos à l'intérieur du magasin. Une personne surgit alors dans mon esprit, et j'imaginais ses longs doigts fins caressant le clavier avec précision.

- Euh, quoi? Répondis-je sans regarder Alice.

- Bella ... tes parents. Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur acheter? Alice agita sa main devant mon visage pour attirer mon attention.

- Eh bien ... Je pense que je vais prendre pour Charlie des billets pour un match des Seahawks ... et peut-être que nous pouvons aller chercher des livres pour Renée?

Trouver un cadeau pour mon père fut facile. Charlie aimait tout ce qui touchait au sport. Je savais qu'il aimerait venir à Seattle pour une journée et aller voir un match des Seahawks. Renée, elle avait différents intérêts et activités. Il était très difficile de lui trouver quelque chose, car elle changeait constamment d'humeur et de centre d'intérêt.

- Barnes et Noble est à l'autre bout de la galerie, nous pourrons y aller en dernier. Maintenant, tu pourrais m'aider à choisir quelque chose pour Jasper. Suggéra Alice.

- Que penses-tu lui acheter ?

- Je ne sais pas ... je pensais à cette montre qu'il voulait. C'est une Nixon, il pourrait la porter pour toutes les occasions … mais il a aussi besoin de nouvelles chemises ... peut-être même d'une nouvelle veste. Alice était profondément plongée dans ses pensées, et je savais qu'elle imaginait le cadeau parfait pour Jazz. Elle avait toujours été plus heureuse d'offrir un cadeau qui plaisait vraiment que d'en recevoir un.

- Tu le connais mieux que moi Al. Je suis sûre que Jazz va adorer ce que tu vas lui offrir. En réalité, Alice n'avait pas besoin de faire un cadeau à Jasper. Son visage s'illuminait juste à sa vue, un signe du véritable amour.

Nous nous aventurâmes dans plusieurs magasins, toujours à la recherche du cadeau de Jasper. La seule chose que je faisais était de lui donner des réponses timides quand elle me demandait mon avis. Partout où je regardais je voyais quelque chose qui me faisait penser à Edward. Une chemise bleue qui ressemblait à la sienne, une paire de Ray Ban noires, et je vis même quelqu'un porter le sweat-shirt gris de l'Université de Washington qu'il portait toujours. Peu importe ce que je faisais, je ne pouvais pas le faire sortir de mes pensées.

Je regardais Alice hésiter entre plusieurs tenues, y compris une montre de luxe noire, qui je savais, coûtait plus de 300 dollars. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de contenir son excitation à propos des nouveaux cadeaux de Jazz. C'était une bonne chose qu'on échange les cadeaux avant tout le monde, la semaine prochaine, avant les vacances, Alice étant incapable d'attendre le jour de Noël.

J'achetais une nouvelle casquette à Emmett, sachant combien il était adorable quand il les portait à l'envers. Je réussis même à perdre Alice pendant une minute, et j'en profitais pour lui acheter un bracelet en argent. C'était un petit signe à notre amitié, mais j'aurais voulu lui expliquer par des mots à quel point elle comptait vraiment pour moi. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferai sans elle.

- Vas-tu acheter quelque chose à Edward? Me demanda Alice alors que nous nous baladions dans les allées de Barnes et Noble.

- Je ne sais pas ... devrais-je? Je ne parlais plus à Edward et je ne savais pas très bien où nous en étions.

- Juste une petite chose Bella. Vous êtes amis.

- Je souhaiterai que nous ne le soyons pas. Je voudrai que nous soyons plus que ça. Soupirais-je.

- Tu sais vraiment les choisir Bella. Quelle idée de tomber amoureuse d'un gars qui se trouve dans une situation compliquée. Alice était maintenant au courant de ce qui se passait avec Tanya, et comme tout le monde, elle se sentait mal pour la pauvre fille.

- Tu l'as dit. Dieu ... Pourquoi doit-il être si ... si ... parfait? En fait il n'est pas parfait car il a brisé mon cœur. Dis-je en penchant un peu ma tête en arrière, imaginant le beau visage d'Edward.

- Il serait plus facile de le haïr s'il n'était pas si gentil. Il n'accorde pas sa gentillesse à n'importe qui Bella. Je veux dire ... il s'agit essentiellement d'amitié avec Tanya, il est clair qu'il est amoureux de toi. Que va-t-il faire?

- Je pense qu'il croit que Tanya va partir et faire une bêtise s'il la quitte. Apparemment, elle n'est pas assez forte pour gérer quoi que ce soit de tragique. Je savais qu'Edward restait avec elle pour elle, mais je voulais qu'ils soient assez fort tous les deux pour finalement rompre.

- Elle a besoin d'aide ... Edward ne peut pas lui donner l'aide dont elle a besoin. Dit Alice tristement.

- Je sais Al. Je suppose que c'est juste la meilleure solution pour le moment. C'est difficile pour moi de passer à autre chose. Mais, je vais essayer. Essayer et échouer lamentablement, ajoutais-je en silence. Je ne pourrai jamais obtenir plus d'Edward Cullen. C'était un fait.

- Eh bien, il traverse beaucoup de choses en ce moment Bella. Tu devrais lui acheter quelque chose ... un petit quelque chose ... pour lui faire savoir que tu penses à lui.

Je suivis les conseils d'Alice et allais directement au magasin de musique, sachant exactement ce que je voulais pour Edward. Tout le temps passé avec lui, m'avait apprit que la seule chose qu'il aimait et dont il ne pouvait se passer était la musique. Edward était constamment entrain d'agrandir sa collection de musique, remplissant les petites étagères de sa chambre de tous les CD possible.

Je contemplais les rangées de CD tandis qu'Alice me regardait attentivement. Je voulais que mon cadeau soit parfait, un peu comme Alice, qui voulait offrir à Jasper le cadeau le plus attentionné. Je souris largement quand je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais. Je tenais le CD dans ma main avec soin, comme si c'était mon bien le plus important.

- Meilleurs hits? Debussy. Dit Alice en attrapant le CD de ma main et en me jetant un regard bizarre.

- C'est l'un de ses compositeurs préférés ... Je sais qu'il va l'aimer. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Dieu ... vous deux êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrêtes de dire ça. Maintenant, pouvons-nous partir s'il te plaît? Je suis fatiguée de me faire pousser et marcher dessus. Dis-je en gémissant bruyamment.

Alice accepta volontiers, balança ses sacs sur son épaule et nous sortîmes du centre commercial. Après nous être arrêtées manger un hamburger nous rentrâmes à l'appartement.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire en regardant Alice ranger tous les cadeaux de Jasper dans mon minuscule placard du couloir. Elle était paranoïaque et pensait que Jasper trouverait les cadeaux si elle les laissait chez elle. Elle savait que le dernier endroit où il viendrait les chercher était mon appartement.

- Merde Alice. Tu n'as pas d'endroit chez toi pour stocker ta merde? Ce placard est trop petit. Commenta Emmett après être sorti de sa chambre et en voyant tout le chahut que faisait Alice.

- Ce sont les cadeaux de Jasper et je ne veux pas qu'il les trouve. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui dire où ils sont Emmett. Dit-elle en claquant la porte du placard, contente d'avoir réussi à tout ranger.

- Comme s'il allait me le demander. Maintenant, où caches-tu mes cadeaux? Je vais les chercher. J'ai le nez d'un chien de chasse tu sais.

- Qui a dit que tu allais avoir des cadeaux? Peut-être que tu es noté comme étant vilain sur la liste du Père Noël. Le taquinais-je.

- Vilain? Ça sonne bien. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je peux être coquin, les filles.

Emmett ne manquait jamais de tourner n'importe quelle conversation en connotation sexuelle. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, ses insinuations sexuelles me rendaient toujours timide.

- Peux-tu bien te comporter? Comment fait Rosalie avec toi? Dit Alice en fronçant les sourcils vers Emmett.

- Elle ne peut pas résister à ce visage. Personne ne peut. Emmett pencha la tête sur le côté, nous gratifiant de son magnifique sourire. - Puisque tu ne vas pas me donner mes cadeaux bien mérités, je pourrai aussi bien ne pas te dire Bella ... qu'une certaine personne t'a laissé quelque chose sur ton bureau, un peu plus tôt.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand je me précipitais dans ma chambre avec Alice. Emmett nous suivait lentement, pas aussi enthousiastes que nous deux. Je jetais mon sac sur mon lit et anxieuse, renversais la lumière en cherchant frénétiquement la petite table.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur une petite boîte rectangulaire, recouverte de papier d'emballage rouge foncé. Posée sous la boîte se trouvait une enveloppe rose avec mon nom dessus.

- Tu sais pourquoi il est parti Em? Demandais-je, soudain nerveuse de voir ce qui se trouvait dans le papier d'emballage.

- Non. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir, était de te dire de regarder sur ton bureau. Emmett me regardait attentivement prendre la boîte et la poser dans la paume de ma main pendant une seconde.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait et je n'avais pas encore compris pourquoi il avait laissé ça pour moi. Noël était dans trois semaines et je savais que j'allais le voir avant que nous partions pour les vacances. J'étais troublée, ne sachant pas si ce cadeau était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose.

- Vas-tu l'ouvrir Bella? Les suppositions vont me tuer! Dit Alice en me poussant le coude.

Je glissais mes doigts sous chaque coin du papier d'emballage avant de lentement le déchirer. Une petite boîte en velours apparut dans ma main, alors qu'Emmett et Alice regardaient chacun de mes mouvements. Très lentement, je soulevais le couvercle de la boîte, mon souffle se coupa quand je vis un petit cœur en argent suspendu à une fine chaîne en argent.

C'était simple, beau. Les larmes commencèrent à se former quand je sortis doucement le collier de la boîte et le tins dans mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward avait su trouver le cadeau parfait.

- Mon Dieu Bella. C'est magnifique. Murmura Alice derrière moi, le regard toujours fixé sur le collier.

- Qu'est-ce que dit la carte? Commenta Emmett.

J'avais oublié d'ouvrir la carte, je me maudissais silencieusement pour avoir été si impatiente de voir ce qu'était le cadeau. Je reposais le collier dans la boîte avant de prendre la carte d'Edward et glissais mon doigt sous l'enveloppe.

Je souris en voyant une photo de Frosty le bonhomme de neige sur le devant de la carte. J'avais dit à Edward il y a quelque temps, que c'était mon dessin animé de Noël préféré quand j'étais jeune. Je savais qu'il était du genre à ne jamais oublier ce que je disais, sachant toujours que ces petites choses me rendaient heureuse.

J'ouvris rapidement la carte, retenant mon souffle quand je vis sa belle écriture. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je lisais ses mots. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'Edward ne soit pas là pour me donner son cadeau personnellement. Ses paroles m'allaient droit au cœur, diminuant la douleur qu'il y avait placé lui-même.

_Joyeux Noël Bella. Je te promets que je vais arranger les choses. Gardes cela comme une partie de moi ... au moins jusqu'à ce que je revienne vers toi. E-_


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Merci à : Pim'ouse, Mam'ZelleMathi, Dan, Habswifes, Ezone-Mystery, oliveronica cullen massen, cchope, Isnoname, Julie, mmccg, Twifictions, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, Cassy-chou, laptitjeny, Annetoutsimplement, LuneBlanche, Mk-tenebre, sandmabe, mekissa27, Lisa1905, edwardbellaamour, yayalia, Nathalie04, Dreams-Twilight, aude77, Shiri, bellardtwilight, melinette, virginie17, Grazie, BeaBella, GunWiHarPoTwi**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à GOFINS et les personnages à .**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 19**

J'avais l'impression qu'un poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules, et je souriais sur le chemin du retour. Je venais de terminer mon dernier partiel. Je respirais l'air frais, et je sentis avec soulagement les muscles de mon corps qui commençaient à se détendre.

Je rentrais à l'appartement, lentement, mon iPod à plein volume. Inconsciemment, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder sur tout ce qui s'était passé ce semestre, privilégiant tous les souvenirs que j'avais avec Edward. Ça avait été des mois difficiles, remplis de bonheur et de tristesse. Alors que chaque partie de moi ressentais toujours la douleur récente de son rejet, je ne regrettais en rien tout ce qui s'était passé.

Je montais au troisième étage rapidement, prête à célébrer la fin du semestre avec tous mes amis. J'étais la dernière à passer les partiels et je savais qu'ils attendaient avec impatience mon retour. J'enlevais les écouteurs de mes oreilles et sortis mes clés de ma poche. Avant même de mettre ma main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, plus beau que jamais.

- Oh ... salut ... Bégayais-je. Surprise par sa beauté, mes paroles restèrent momentanément coincées dans ma gorge

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir. Me dit-il souriant alors que mes genoux tremblaient.

- Je viens d'arriver. Où sont les autres? Dis-je en jetant un œil derrière l'épaule d'Edward, m'attendant à voir Emmett et Alice. Mais il n'y avait que lui dans l'appartement.

- Alice, Jazz et Em sont sortis déjeuner il y a une heure. J'allais partir.

- Où vas-tu? Demandais-je nerveusement. La situation était encore un peu maladroite avec Edward, et je craignais qu'il parte voir Tanya.

- Je dois aller acheter un cadeau pour ma mère. C'est le seul que je n'ai pas trouvé pour l'instant. Edward posa ses yeux sur mon cou nu pour voir si je portais son cadeau.

- Mais fais vite. Ta maman mérite quelque chose de spécial. Dis-je en plaçant inconsciemment ma main autour de mon cou, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- As-tu ... j'avais dit à Emmett de te dire ... je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu ... Edward bégaya timidement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de sa soudaine maladresse. Il ne savait même pas à quel point il pouvait être adorable parfois.

- Je l'ai aimé Edward. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire merci. Le collier ... est magnifique ... tu n'aurais pas du. Dis-je en levant mes yeux vers son visage pour lui faire un grand sourire.

- Je voulais Bella. Je l'ai vu et je n'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois. C'était vraiment le moins que je puisse faire après ... tu sais ... tout ça.

- Je sais. Tu aurais pu attendre ce soir pour me le donner. Dis-je en soupirant tristement, sentant sa douleur.

- Je me serai senti mal à l'aise devant tout le monde. Je voulais que ce soit privé parce que c'est spécial pour moi et j'espère que ça l'est pour toi.

Je faillis presque rire de son incertitude. Comment pouvait-il penser que son cadeau ne m'avait pas fait me sentir spéciale.

- C'est plus que ça, Edward. Je ne l'ai pas encore porté. Je euh, j'aurai voulu que tu sois le seul à le passer sur moi. Lui dis-je sincèrement

Je savais que c'était un geste audacieux, mais depuis que j'avais reçu ce cadeau d'Edward je n'avais pu me résoudre à le porter. Je ne me sentais pas tout à fait le droit de le mettre, pas si Edward ne le voyait pas sur moi pour la première fois. Je voulais qu'il soit le seul à passer le collier autour de mon cou.

- Bien sûr. Edward hocha la tête lentement, et je lui fis signe de me suivre dans ma chambre.

- Ici ...Je sortis soigneusement le collier de la boîte de velours et le tendis à Edward.

Je pouvais sentir sa main effleurer la peau de mon cou doucement, et déplacer mes cheveux sur le coté. Je me sentis frissonner à son contact. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi était embarrassant. Edward ne m'avait presque pas touché que j'étais déjà prête à fondre sur le sol.

Il fixa très lentement le collier autour de mon cou, laissant ses mains s'attarder un peu sur mes épaules. Je serrais mes mains. Il me fallu toute ma force pour ne pas faire demi-tour et le prendre dans mes bras. Bien que j'avais été furieuse contre Edward ces deux dernières semaines, mon désir pour lui n'avait jamais disparu.

- Magnifique ... Murmura doucement Edward après que je me sois tournée vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il parlait de moi ou du collier car ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon visage.

- Je te remercie. Je souris légèrement, sentant son regard intense sur mon visage.

J'ouvris mes bras lentement, invitant Edward. Je ne connaissais pas de meilleure façon pour lui montrer ma gratitude pour son cadeau, car je ne pouvais pas l'exprimer verbalement. Edward s'avança et je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, sentir ses bras autour de mon corps était divin.

Je cessais presque de respirer quand je sentis Edward embrasser tendrement le dessus de mon épaule. J'oubliais pour un instant que nous étions dans une situation difficile et savourais le fait que ses bras était exactement l'endroit où je voulais être. C'était là où je devais être.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne devrais pas agir comme ça. Edward s'excusa tout en glissant hors de mes bras.

- C'est dur pour moi aussi. Admis-je. -Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- En fait, je dois te demander quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficiles ... plus compliquées … Dit-il en regardant nerveusement autour de ma chambre.

- OK, que se passe-t-il?

- Je sais que nous sommes tous censés être ensemble ce soir ... nous six... mais je me demandais si cela te dérangeais si je venais avec Tanya? Elle n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller ... elle m'a demandé et je ne savais pas quoi dire ... je ne lui aurai pas demandé autrement ... Je sais que c'est bizarre … Un regard d'excuse tomba sur son visage tandis que je sentis mon estomac chuter sur le sol.

- Ça va Edward. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Dis-je en plaçant un masque sur mon visage, sachant que j'étais prête à entrer en enfer. Je pensais avoir atteint le fond du trou ces derniers temps, mais c' était maintenant sur le point de s'aggraver.

- Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position inconfortable.

- Toute cette situation est inconfortable ... ça ne peut pas être pire. Je ne voulais pas être cassante avec lui, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mes émotions de sortir.

- Je sais. Je vais y aller. Je te verrai plus tard Bella. Murmura-t-il doucement, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux, puis il quitta rapidement l'appartement.

Je fis les cent pas dans ma chambre après son départ, puis j'entrepris stupidement le nettoyage et le rangement de tout ce qui se trouvait en face de moi. J'attendais avec impatience le retour d'Emmett ou d'Alice. Ou, peut-être que la première personne que je souhaitais voir était Jasper, afin qu'il me parle et qu'il me calme.

Après avoir déplié et replié chaque t-shirt dans mes tiroirs, j'entendis finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Enfin! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit si longtemps?

- Salut Bells, comment c'est passé ton dernier partiel? Demanda Alice joyeusement en posant son sac sur la table basse.

- Ça a été. Mais j'ai de moins bonnes nouvelles. Je sentis trois paires d'yeux se tourner vers moi alors que je me balançais nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Demanda Emmett en me regardant bizarrement.

- Edward vient avec Tanya ce soir. Vous savez à quelle point la situation va être incroyablement gênante ici? Dis-je en faisant un geste de la main, frustrée, soudainement à nouveau en colère contre Edward.

- Pourquoi? Personne ne l'a invité. Commenta Alice avec sarcasme.

- Edward a dit qu'elle avait demandé si elle pouvait venir avec nous ce soir. Apparemment, elle n'a nulle part où aller.

- Ça craint déjà d'être dans la même pièce que toi et Edward, et maintenant, nous devons l'ajouter au mélange? Super. Grogna Emmett en venant mettre un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Allez les gars, elle ne sait rien à propos de Bella et Edward. De plus, elle nous considère probablement comme ses amis, et vu ce qu'elle traverse en ce moment. Dit Jasper pour essayer de nous raisonner, mais ce n'était pas tache facile pour lui.

- Je n'essaie pas d'être insensible ou quoi que ce soit ... mais comment suis-je censée la regarder dans les yeux après tout ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et moi?

Il ne m'était pas difficile de mentir quand la situation l'imposait, mais, je n'avais jamais été en mesure de cacher mes sentiments pour Edward, et ce, depuis le début. Un regard sur mon visage quand j'étais près de lui, et on pouvait dire que j'étais sans aucun doute amoureuse de ce gars.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler Bella. Juste dire bonjour poliment, puis essayer de l'éviter pour le reste de la soirée. Elle ne quitte pas Edward de toute façon. Suggéra Alice à bon escient

Je sentis une piqûre traverser ma poitrine et mon cœur en pensant à la proximité de Tanya et d'Edward. Ce qu'Alice avait dit était vrai. Chaque fois que Tanya était là, elle ne le quittait pratiquement jamais. Il faudrait que je la regarde lui tenir la main et lui frotter légèrement le dos. Je devrai assister à tout cela tout en sachant que je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet.

- Tout va bien Bella. Nous serons tous là pour toi. Nous n'allons nulle part. Me dit Jasper de sa voix apaisante.

- Merci à vous les gars. Je poussais un profond soupir, me sentant soudainement un peu nauséeuse.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après que ma nervosité soit passée, j'emballais rapidement tous mes cadeaux de Noël. J'avais presque dû supplier Alice de renoncer à une partie de son papier d'emballage, sachant que si elle ne le faisait pas, tout le monde devrait emballer ses cadeaux dans des restes de papier journal.

J'avais gardé le cadeau d'Edward pour la fin, et faisais légèrement courir mes doigts sur le couvercle lisse en plastique du boîtier du CD. Une partie de moi était un peu satisfaite de donner à Edward quelque chose qui venait tout droit de mon cœur, tout en sachant que Tanya serait là pour assister à tout ça. L'autre partie de moi se sentait coupable, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

De toute façon, je m'étais convaincue il y a un moment de ne ressentir aucune culpabilité pour ce que j'avais fait avec Edward. La seule chose que je savais, était que j'étais absolument certaine qu'il était l'amour de ma vie. Je ne souhaitais personne d'autre pour le reste de ma vie.

- Comment tu te sens? Murmura Emmett par dessus mon épaule. Nous étions réunis tous les six pour une petite fête dans l'appartement d'Alice, afin d'échanger nos cadeaux et passer un peu de temps ensemble, avant que tout le monde parte en vacances.

- Ça va. Trop tard pour fuir maintenant, non? Dis-je en haussant les épaules

- On ne te laissera pas de toute façon. Dit Emmett en me poussant le bras, signe pour moi d'aller parler à Edward qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

- Non Em. Gémis-je de frustration.

- Vas-y, Bella. Il a l'air perdu. Emmett me poussa une dernière fois vers Edward avant de se planter à côté de Rosalie sur le canapé.

Edward me fit un léger sourire quand il me vit marcher vers lui. Comme le reste d'entre nous, il attendait l'arrivée de Tanya. Tout le monde nous regardait, et je n'avais qu'une envie : faire demi-tour en les maudissant tous. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, j' entendis la voix d'Alice derrière moi.

- On dirait que vous êtes sous le gui tous les deux.

Je levais les yeux vers le plafond pour y voir effectivement un brin de gui suspendu au-dessus d'Edward et moi.

- Oh, regardez-moi ça. Serait-ce une coïncidence? Ricana Emmett.

Je compris soudain pourquoi il m'avait si ardemment poussé pour parler à Edward. Je tournais la tête en lui envoyant un message silencieux qui voulait dire que je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

- Allez les gars, un baiser! Cria Rosalie avec impatience.

- Mais ne mettez pas la langue, s'il vous plaît! Je ne pense pas pouvoir digérer cela. Nous rappela Em.

Je levais les yeux vers le reste de mes amis alors qu'Edward semblait mourir d'embarras. Non seulement nous étions dans une situation gênante, mais en plus nos amis ne nous aidaient pas.

- Ils ne vont pas cesser de nous harceler jusqu'à ce que nous nous embrassions Edward. Autant en finir. Lui dis-je en cherchant son regard.

- OK ... Il hocha la tête et baissa lentement ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, Edward ferma les yeux bien avant que je ne me mette sur la pointe des pieds pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Avant que je puisse poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, on frappa fort à la porte d'Alice.

- C'est Tanya ... Grimaça Edward.

Je laissais retomber mes bras. Quelqu'un avait décidé de me jouer une farce cruelle ou quoi? J'étais sur le point de sentir les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes, sentir le paradis sur terre, lorsque la personne qui nous rappelait que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble interrompit notre moment parfait.

- Salut tout le monde! Tanya sourit quand elle entra dans l'appartement. Nous lui fîmes signe, alors qu'Edward se dirigeait vers elle, pour la saluer d'un baiser sur la joue.

- Allez Tanya. Asseyons-nous. Nous étions sur le point d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Edward la guida vers le siège alors que je fulminais de devoir m'asseoir au milieu d'Alice et Emmett sur le canapé.

- Tu vas payer pour nous avoir mis dans cette situation délicate Edward et moi. Dis-je en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emmett.

- Arrêtes Bella. C'était nôtre idée. On essayait juste de vous aider. Marmonna Alice.

- Si cela t'a permit de te sentir mieux ... je ne me sens pas mal pour elle. Garder un mec juste parce que ta mère est morte et ton père pas en bonne santé? Pas cool. Me chuchota Rosalie en se penchant sur les genoux d'Emmett.

- Ça marche, n'est-ce pas? Lui répondis-je sarcastique.

- Pas le moins du monde ... Regardes comme il a l'air misérable. Il veut être avec toi. Dit-elle en pointant méchamment son doigt vers l'endroit où Edward et Tanya étaient assis.

- Ils vont nous entendre. Passons aux cadeaux. Siffla Alice.

Tout le monde se leva afin de distribuer les cadeaux. Je regardais Tanya qui paraissait mal à l'aise sur le canapé, après avoir posé le cadeau d'Edward sur ses genoux. Je réussis même à ne pas croiser son regard, comme si elle savait que je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui dire. Je ne détestais pas le moins du monde Tanya. En fait, je me sentais mal pour elle vis à vis de tout ce qu'elle avait à subir. Mais, être dans la même pièce qu'elle et la voir poser sa main sur Edward, mon Edward, me faisait presque mal à l'estomac.

- OK, on va aller dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre! Tu es le premier Jazz. Dit Alice en frappant dans ses mains toute excitée.

- Tu as un peu abusé Al. Lequel dois-je ouvrir en premier?.Demanda Jasper en regardant la pile de cadeaux se trouvant à ses pieds, et remarquant que la plupart étaient d'Alice.

- Le mien mec. Déclara Emmett en désignant l'enveloppe blanche posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Jasper obéit à Emmett et glissa rapidement son doigt sous l'enveloppe afin de retirer la carte. Je voyais ses sourcils se froncer de confusion, alors qu'Emmett riait silencieusement à côté de moi.

- Un coupon gratuit pour un câlin d'Emmett? Dit Jazz, alors que nous nous mettions tous à rire.

- Du fond de mon cœur mon frère. Alors tu veux utiliser ce coupon maintenant ou plus tard? Demanda Emmett en levant la main pour donner un coup de pouce à Jazz.

- Que dirais-tu de jamais? Jasper jeta l'enveloppe à Emmett, qui ramassa son cadeau qui se trouvait à côté de ses genoux.

- Je plaisantais ...C'est de la part de Rose et de la mienne. Dit Emmett en sortant une carte-cadeau Best Buy de sa poche pour la remettre à Jasper.

- Merci à vous les gars.

Tout le monde ouvrit ses cadeaux, et Alice pleura presque en voyant le bracelet à breloques que je lui avais offert. Elle le mit immédiatement à son poignet en me faisant promettre d'en acheter un correspondant au sien.

Je jouais avec l'ourlet de mon t-shirt quand ce fut au tour d'Edward d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour moi quand il prit le mien en premier, regardant le papier d'emballage avant de déchirer le tout. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie quand il réalisa ce que c'était, il tourna le CD pour voir les musique qu'il contenait.

- Bella ... c'est parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qui est-ce Edward? Demanda Tanya en attrapant le CD des mains d'Edward pour l'étudier.

- C'est Debussy ... Edward le lui reprit immédiatement, un peu dégoûté qu'elle ne sache pas que Debussy était l'un de ses compositeurs préférés.

- C'est gentil de ta part Bella. Dit Tanya.

Je pouvais sentir son regard braqué sur moi. Même si ses paroles étaient gentilles, je pouvais dire qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise ici.

- Sérieusement Bella. Je te remercie. Dit Edward en me souriant, et je me sentis fondre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand Edward posa soigneusement mon présent à ses côtés et attrapa son prochain cadeau. Je commençais à m'enfermer dans ma bulle, le regardant, quand je sentis soudain mon téléphone portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je regardais l'écran et fus surprise de voir le nom qui y était affiché.

- Jacob? Il t'est impossible d'attendre que je rentre à la maison ou quoi? Dis-je souriante en entendant sa voix familière.

- Bella ... où es-tu? La voix de Jacob était bizarre, et je sus tout de suite que ce n'était pas un appel de courtoisie.

- Je suis chez moi, quoi de neuf? Tout va bien? Dis-je en me levant du canapé pour me diriger rapidement dans le couloir, puis dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper.

- Il faut revenir à la maison Bella.

- Tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Dis-je en m'appuyant sur le mur, sentant que mes jambes étaient sur le point de se dérober.

- Ton père ... Charlie ... nous venons de le voir aux nouvelles ... on lui a tiré dessus. Je m'éffondrais et larmes inondèrent mes yeux.

Il y a un instant tout allait bien, certes les choses étaient compliquées avec Edward, mais je savais que finalement, lui et moi arrangerions la situation. Le fait d'être avec mes amis, le rire et la joie qui émanaient du salon rendaient ma vie agréable. Maintenant, avec ce que je venais d'apprendre, mon monde commençait à s'écrouler.

- Quand ... comment ... à quel point est-ce mauvais Jake?

- Nous ne savons pas Bells. Rentres à la maison s'il te plaît.

Jacob raccrocha avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre. Je me relevais rapidement et me mis à chercher mes clés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella? Dit Alice en se précipitant vers moi pour vérifier si j'allais bien, et m'attrapant pour que je cesse de bouger.

- Charlie ... il s'est fait tirer dessus ... Je dois y aller.

Je fis le tour de son appartement, cherchant mes clés de voiture. Mon corps était sur pilote automatique.

- Où sont mes clés? Criais-je haut et fort.

- Elles sont juste ici. Je viens avec toi. Emmett leva mes clés dans sa main et commença à mettre rapidement sa veste, mais je lui attrapais le bras pour arrêter ses actions.

- Non ... je dois y aller maintenant. J'y vais seule. Lui dis-je en étouffant mes sanglots, tout en prenant les clés de sa main.

- Tu n'iras pas seule Bella. Je viens avec toi.

Je sentis Edward passer un bras autour de ma taille.

- Non, tu ne viens pas. Dis-je en poussant Edward avec colère.

Trop d'émotions passaient par mon cerveau pour que je puisse penser à ce que je faisais ou disais. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que je devais aller à Forks aussi vite que possible. Charlie avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Je sortis et descendis les escaliers, entendant les pas Edward qui me suivait de près.

- Bella ... Tu ne peux pas y aller seule. Tu êtes trop nerveuse pour le moment. Dit Edward en attrapant mes épaules pour me retourner, alors que nous avions atteint le garage.

- Je ne suis pas Tanya, Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sauver. Je vis Edward tressaillir à mes paroles et sa mâchoire se resserrer de colère.

- Je n'aime pas ce que tu penses en ce moment Bella. Je viens avec toi. Me répondit Edward les yeux rageurs.

La seule chose que je voulais était courir vers mon camion et foutre le camp de là. Mais, je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas bouger d'un pouce sans moi.


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Merci à : **_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, MariiePattz, wmomo, mmccg, Annetoutsimplement, sand91, yayalia, leanouche88, Twifictions, Isnoname, Mam'ZelleMathi, ptitcoeurfragile, laptitjeny, Nanoulaet, Mk-tenebre, cchope, Stella82, oliveronica cullen massen, Cassy-chou, Alexoue, Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku, lelene972, Julie, Schwips, aude77, Habswifes, bellardtwilight, Lisa1905, Linou271, grazie, melinette, lamue12, Mini-Twi, GunWiHarPoTwi, LuneBlanche, Kyrangel**_

_**dolylavigmail. : non je suis désolée elle a été supprimé.**_

_**takumihachiko : De rien, c'est à moi que ça fait plaisir.**_

_**On a passé les 500 reviews : merci de votre soutien, cela fait chaud au cœur.**_

_**Allez, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre...**_

**Chapitre 20 :**

- Laisses-moi entrer dans mon camion Edward! Je me dégageais de son emprise et me mis à marcher rapidement vers mon camion. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et Edward ne faisait rien d'autre que de retarder mon voyage à Forks.

- Bella, non! Ton camion ne fait que du 50Km/H, je peux t'amener à Forks deux fois plus vite. Dit-il en m'arrachant d'un coup rapide les clés de voiture de la main.

- Je veux y aller seule! Je savais que j'avais l'air puérile, piétinant le sol de mes pieds.

- Tu ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Edward resta sur ses positions et rangea mes clés dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Écoutes Edward, je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi. Je n'ai besoin de personne. J'ai pris soin de moi toute ma vie, donc si tu penses une seule seconde que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seule, tu peux de suite retourner rejoindre ta petite amie.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler. Je regardais Edward avec colère, irritée qu'il ne veuille pas me laisser partir. Je pouvais voir qu'il était également en colère suite aux paroles que je lui avais dit. Sa mâchoire se serra et il commença à grincer des dents. Ses poings étaient serrés si fort que ses doigts en étaient blancs.

- Tu peux me haïr, ou tu ce que tu veux Bella, mais je n'irai nulle part sans toi. Dit-il en attrapant mes poignets. Mais avant que je ne puisse me détacher de son emprise, Tanya apparut dans la cage d'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward? Demanda-t-elle en ne lâchant pas du regard les mains d'Edward enroulées autour de mes poignets.

- Je dois aller avec Bella, Tanya. Je ne veux pas te quitter ... mais nous devons nous rendre à Forks. Dit-il en baissant les bras et en se tournant vers Tanya.

- Je peux vous accompagner ... Je peux vous aider. Dit-elle en me jetant un regard d'excuse avant de marcher vers Edward et de placer ses deux mains sur sa poitrine.

- Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide. Edward fit deux pas en arrière, plaçant son corps devant moi comme s'il était mon bouclier.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi dois-tu y aller? Emmett et Jasper peuvent conduire Bella. La voix de Tanya n'était pas si sincère et je pouvais voir qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter.

- Parce que je veux être là pour elle. Nous devons y aller. Je suis désolé Tanya. Je t'appelle plus tard. Edward posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos et me guida vers sa Volvo.

Il m'ouvrit rapidement la porte du côté passager. Dans le rétroviseur je vis Tanya nous regarder, une expression d'horreur répandue sur son visage. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur elle, elle ne savait pas à quel point j'avais besoin de voir Charlie.

Edward ne posa pas un regard sur Tanya avant de monter dans la voiture ni en sortant du garage. Le trajet passa très vite et pour une fois je fus heureuse de son habitude de conduire à la limite de la vitesse autorisée. Je tapotais des pieds avec anxiété tout en penchant ma tête contre l'appuie-tête.

- Détends-toi Bella. Me dit Edward en plaçant sa main sur le haut de ma jambe.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus plus tôt. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Dis-je en m'excusant, tout en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

- Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Et je veux que tu saches que je ne fais pas ça parce que je ressens de la pitié pour toi, Bella. Je veux être ici avec toi. Je veux dire par là ... que j'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi. Il me serra fermement la main, puis avec son pouce fit des cercles sur le dessus de ma main

Si je n'étais pas si stressée, et attachée à mon siège, j'aurai sauté directement sur les genoux d'Edward pour planter des baisers sur tout son visage. Mais pour une fois, mon esprit n'était pas obnubilé par Edward Cullen. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur ma vie amoureuse, pas quand la vie de mon père était en jeu.

Alors qu'Edward conduisait, je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon portable pour voir si Jacob n'avait pas envoyé de nouvelles. Forks était une petite ville et les nouvelles se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre. Charlie, chef de la police, était un homme populaire et aimé.

Mon corps se mit à trembler quand je reconnus le paysage de Forks. L'asphalte était humide car il avait plu. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de moi quand les souvenirs d'enfance commencèrent à refaire surface.

Edward se gara rapidement sur le parking de l'hôpital, et prit ma main dans la sienne après m'avoir ouvert la porte. Les larmes commencèrent à jaillir, je n'avais aucune idée de l'état de Charlie, je ne savais même pas s'il était encore en vie.

Dès que nous entrâmes à l'hôpital je me sentis mal. L'odeur des hôpitaux m'avait toujours rendue malade. Je cherchais désespérément l'accueil afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Charlie. Par chance une infirmière me reconnut et accourut vers Edward et moi.

- Vous devez être la fille du chef Swan.

- Oui, je suis Bella. Où est mon père? Est-ce qu'il va bien? J'étais à peine capable de parler.

- Il est en chirurgie pour le moment. Votre père a reçu trois balles dans le dos. Les ambulanciers l'ont amené il y a quelques heures ... nous n'en savons pas d'avantage.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent à l'entente de ces mots, et si Edward ne m'avait pas retenu, je me serai effondrée sur le sol.

- Oh mon Dieu ... Charlie. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle, je me laissais aller, sanglotant bruyamment dans la poitrine d'Edward.

- Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Edward à l'infirmière.

- Il était sur le point de terminer son service quand il a arrêté un chauffeur pour excès de vitesse, quelque chose de quotidien. Selon deux témoins, lorsque le chef Swan s'est approché de la porte du côté du conducteur, celui-ci est sorti de la voiture et a tiré plusieurs balles. Le chef a pu courir derrière sa voiture, mais il avait déjà reçu plusieurs balles dans le dos. Le conducteur s'est enfui à pied. Il est recherché.

- C'est horrible. Soupira profondément Edward.

- Le chef Swan ne sortira pas de la salle d'opération avant un bon moment. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente. Nous vous tiendrons informé dès que nous aurons des nouvelles.

L'infirmière nous désigna la salle d'attente, alors qu'Edward me tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Je pleurais contre lui tout en tenant sa chemise dans mes mains. Edward me prit sur ses genoux et me frotta doucement le dos.

Je me sentis soudain coupable, me détestant pour m'être éloignée de Charlie. Je lui avais promis quand j'étais petite fille, que jamais je ne le laisserai comme ma mère l'avait fait. Je lui avais juré que je serai toujours là pour prendre soin de lui, toujours là pour lui. Maintenant il luttait contre la mort, alors que je n'avais fait que me morfondre sur ma stupide situation avec Edward.

Tout devint alors très clair. La seule chose que je voulais, était que mon père aille bien. Je me fis la promesse que lorsqu'il sortirait de l'hôpital je reverrai mes priorités, et ferai beaucoup plus d'efforts pour passer du temps avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir attendre ici. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe avec mon père. Dis-je en me levant des genoux d'Edward et en essuyant mes larmes avec la manche de ma chemise.

- Ils donneront des nouvelles dès qu'ils sauront Bella. Dis-toi que c'est bon signe que nous n'ayons rien entendu.

Les mots d'encouragement d'Edward me firent comprendre pourquoi Tanya avait besoin de son soutien. Je n'aurai jamais pu affronter cela seule.

- Je te remercie d'être là. Articulais-je doucement.

Je me penchais en arrière sur la chaise dure, puis posais ma tête sur son épaule. C'était un moment de paix, et je fermais les yeux pour respirer son odeur enivrante. Mon corps commença à se détendre un peu. Je le sentis déposer un doux baiser sur le haut de ma tête avant d'enlacer ses doigts aux miens.

Je détestais être ici. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie était que j'avais l'amour de ma vie assis à côté de moi.

- Bella ... Une voix familière me sortit de mes pensées, et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Jacob s'approcher de nous.

- Jacob ...Dieu merci, tu es là. Dis-je en courant vers mon ami d'enfance et en jetant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Des nouvelles de Charlie? Demanda Jacob en me libérant de son étreinte.

- Pas encore. Une infirmière nous a dit d'attendre ici.

Jacob regarda par-dessus mon épaule et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Ses épaules se crispèrent quand il dévisagea Edward. J'avais su, dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une dispute.

- Que fait-il ici? Me demanda Jacob sans quitter Edward du regard.

- Il m'a conduit ici Jacob. Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Il s'est proposé.

- Eh bien, il n'a pas besoin de rester ici.

Je n'appréciais pas le ton de la voix de Jacob. Edward ne lui avait jamais rien fait qui puisse susciter tant de haine.

- Arrêtes. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Dis-je en lui tournant le dos et en allant m'asseoir à côté Edward.

- Jacob ... ravi de te revoir.

Bien qu'Edward se montre poli, je pouvais voir qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Marmonna Jacob en retour.

Nous restâmes tous les trois assis dans un silence gêné, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Edward et Jacob continuaient à se défier du regard, j'étais prête à leur crier d'arrêter, mais il était 1H du matin et j'étais épuisée.

- Dieu, ça prend une éternité. Soupira Edward en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Tu es libre de partir. Personne ne t'a dit que tu devais attendre ici. Tu ne connais même pas le chef Swan. Répliqua Jacob malgré mes protestations antérieures.

- Je suis là pour Bella. Et si elle veut que je reste, et bien je resterai. Cracha Edward.

- Considères que la situation est réglée. J'attendrai ici avec Bella. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as pas une petite amie qui t'attends de toute façon?

- Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet. Occupes-toi de tes affaires. Dit Edward avec colère.

- Stop! Vous croyez que ça va m'aider? Si c'est pour continuer ainsi, alors vous pouvez partir, parce que je ne supporterai pas vos disputes une minute de plus. Criais-je finalement en me levant de ma chaise pour me placer devant eux deux.

Edward hocha la tête tandis que Jacob croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand le silence revint. Alors que j'étais sur le point de me rasseoir sur ma chaise, un homme habillé en vert s'approcha de moi.

- Êtes-vous Bella Swan?

- Oui ... comment va mon père?

- Votre père est un homme fort. L'opération s'est bien passée. Nous avons arrêté l'hémorragie interne. Votre père ne respire toujours pas pas par lui-même, et nous ne savons pas exactement quand il va reprendre conscience. Nous gardons un œil très attentif sur lui pour l'instant.

Je laissais échapper un soupir, Edward s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Puis-je le voir? Les nouvelles n'étaient pas exactement ce que j'espérais, mais j'étais soulagée qu'il soit encore en vie.

- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

J'avais l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Les infirmières et les médecins me faisaient des sourires sympathiques, ce qui me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était voir mon père.

- N'ayez pas peur quand vous entrerez Bella. Votre père est relié à une machine qui l'aide à respirer, je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de tout ces tubes.

- Merci. Marmonnais-je en prenant une profonde inspiration. - Je vais entrer en premier. Dis-je à Edward et Jacob.

- Je serai juste à l'extérieur si tu as besoin de moi, Bella. Edward me serra fermement la main, et j' ouvris lentement la porte.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement en voyant Charlie. Il gisait inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital, un tube transparent sortait du côté de sa bouche. Mon père avait toujours été un homme fort, mais maintenant, alors que je regardais sa poitrine se soulever et descendre à l'aide de la machine, je réalisais à quel point il avait l'air vulnérable.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers son lit, et pris sa main dans la mienne. J'essayais de lutter contre les larmes sachant que Charlie détestait quand je pleurais. Mais, je ne pouvais pas retenir mes émotions.

- Hé papa ...je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre. Mais peut-être ...et où que tu sois dans tes rêves, je suis à côté de toi. Murmurais-je.

C'était Charlie qui m'avait élevé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment bien élever une fille, mais je savais dans mon cœur qu'il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il serait à jamais mon héros pour cela.

- Tu penses sûrement à un match des Seahawks en ce moment. Je me souviens que tu avais l'habitude de m'y emmener quand j'étais petite. Je râlais tout le temps. La seule façon pour que je me taise était que tu me promettes de m'acheter de la crème glacée et des bonbons.

- Je suis désolée de m'être plaint tout le temps. Je te promets, si tu t'en sors, de t'accompagner à n'importe quel événement sportif que tu voudras. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ... de n'être pas venue te voir plus souvent. Dis-je en prenant sa main et en déposant un baiser sur le haut de ses doigts.

Je me penchais pour poser ma tête à côté de celle de Charlie. Les sanglots secouèrent mon corps, me faisant trembler violemment. J'étais épuisée, physiquement et émotionnellement. Voir Charlie dans cet état était pire que tout. Je restais là, silencieuse, souhaitant que mon père ouvre les yeux.

- Bella ... tu vas bien? Demanda Edward en passant furtivement sa tête par la porte entrouverte.

- Oui ... c'est juste difficile. Murmurais-je doucement.

- Charlie a besoin de repos Bella. Il ne se réveillera probablement pas avant demain. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir un peu. Edward s'approcha et se mit à frotter mon dos de façon apaisante.

- OK. Je reviendrai dans la matinée papa. Je t'aime.

- Je rentre à la maison Jacob. Merci d'être venu. Dis-je en étreignant Jacob, reconnaissante qu'il soit venu à l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté Bella. C'est juste que ... Charlie est un second père pour moi. J'étais tellement inquiet.

J'acceptais les excuses de Jacob, et lui dis que je l'appellerai le lendemain.

Après avoir garé sa Volvo dans l'allée, Edward m'aida à sortir de sa voiture et me suivit.

J'ouvris la porte et jetais mes clés sur la table de la cuisine. La maison était la même que lorsque j'étais partie. Charlie n'était pas un grand fan de changement, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir si son écran plat fonctionnait, et si il y avait de la bière dans le réfrigérateur.

Edward me suivit silencieusement à l'étage et dans ma chambre.

- Si tout va bien pour toi, alors ... je, euh ... je vais aller m'installer en bas sur le canapé.

Je voulais lui dire de rester, j'avais besoin de lui, mais je savais que ce serait mieux pour nous deux si nous ne dormions pas dans le même lit.

- OK. Merci encore de t'occuper de moi. Dis-je en le regardant pour lui montrer ma gratitude pour son soutien.

- Reposes-toi. Je te vois demain matin.

Quand Edward quitta ma chambre j'enlevais mes chaussures et montais dans mon lit. Je faillis rire quand je compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'endormir. C'était trop calme. J'étais tellement habituée à entendre Charlie ronfler dans la pièce voisine.

Je me sentis à nouveau triste en pensant à Charlie couché sur son lit d'hôpital. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Après être restée une demi-heure à pleurer, je sus exactement ce que je voulais.

Je passais un sweat-shirt et descendis les escaliers. Arrivée au salon, je vis Edward allongé sur le divan, les yeux toujours ouverts.

- Bella ... je croyais que tu dormais. Il se releva en position assise, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Pendant une seconde j'essayais de me convaincre de ne pas le faire, mais ma décision était prise et je n'allais pas revenir dessus.

- Je n'y arrivais pas ...marmonnais-je.

- Allez, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre...

- Non. Dis-je sévèrement, repoussant Edward sur le canapé.

Mes lèvres et mes mains tremblaient de peur. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me mis à déposer lentement des baisers mouillés le long de sa mâchoire, autour de ses lèvres et dans son cou. Je pouvais sentir son corps se tendre sous mon toucher, mais il ne m'arrêta pas.

- S'il te plaît Edward ... J'ai besoin de toi.


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Merci à: edwardbellaamour, Pim'ouse, love-lov-Edward, Lisa1905, laptitjeny, sand91, serusia, Yayou01110, Mariee1, hardysabrina, coco-des-iles, yayalia, Isnoname, LuneBlanche, Mava53, Grazie, bellardtwilight, aude77, Alexoue, ccchope, Linou2701, Twifictions, lamue12, GunWiHarPoTwi, Lily-pixie, kacie27, steph1804, TBWCH(désolée ça fait moins long...hihi), larosesurleau, Guest, anna-cool, Lukilina, Mam'ZelleMathi, Fredanya, liliieflo1207**_

_**Julie : il te faudra lire les prochains chapitres et être patiente pour avoir les réponses à tes questions...**_

**Chapitre 21 :**

- S'il te plaît Edward ... j'ai besoin de toi. Murmurais-je son oreille.

Je laissais ma bouche se déplacer partout sur le cou d'Edward, glissant ma langue sur sa peau douce et soyeuse. Je pouvais sentir la barbe de son menton gratter le côté de ma joue et je savais que j'allais me réveiller avec le visage rouge et gonflé le lendemain matin. Je ne pouvais pas me rassasier d'Edward, plus mes lèvres touchaient sa peau lisse, plus mon corps palpitait de désir.

Edward était adossé au dossier du canapé, et il avait placé ses deux mains autour de mes hanches. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et soulevais mon corps pour me retrouver à cheval sur ses genoux. Ses yeux me criaient silencieusement d'arrêter, mais son corps disait le contraire.

- Bella … Gémit Edward en rejetant sa tête en arrière contre le canapé.

Je pris ses gémissements soudains comme signe qu'il voulait que je continue. Tout en l'embrassant sous l'oreille, je déplaçais mes mains sur sa poitrine et sur le bouton de son jean. Je rigolais presque en me souvenant de la première fois où Edward et moi avions fait l'amour, me remémorant la difficulté que j'avais eu à ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture.

Cette fois c'était différent, mes doigts ne me trahissaient pas. D'un mouvement rapide je déboutonnais le haut de son jean et tirais lentement la fermeture éclair vers le bas. J'entendis Edward laisser échapper un grognement alors qu'il glissait ses deux mains sous mon tee-shirt. Dès que ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue de mon ventre, j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut à mon tour de gémir en sentant la langue d'Edward dans ma bouche. La façon dont cet homme bougeait sa langue, me faisait presque voir des étoiles.

Cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas senti les lèvres d'Edward sur moi, et je me souvins soudain de pourquoi j'avais envie de lui, comme s'il était essentiel à ma propre existence. Je me fis la promesse de ne plus me priver de son toucher. Le fait de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, et sa bouche se déplacer avec la mienne, faisait que plus rien n'existait au monde.

J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure éternellement, mais ses baisers n'étaient pas assez. Je déplaçais donc mes mains pour atteindre l'élastique de son boxer. Je savais que nos mouvements étaient pressés et irrationnels, on essayait juste de répondre à nos besoins. C'est à cette seconde même qu' Edward reprit ses esprits et cessa de m'embrasser.

- Donnes-moi une seconde Bella ... Il posa son front contre le mien, respirant si fort que je pouvais sentir sa poitrine se soulever.

- Nous pouvons aller dans ma chambre, si tu veux? Suggérais-je pleine d'espoir.

- Oh Bella ... nous ne devrions pas faire cela. Dit-il sans me regarder.

- Non. J'en ai envie Edward. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît. Répondis-je avec une pointe de colère.

- Je ne peux pas ... ce n'est pas juste ... tu sais, c'est pas ... Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Je m'en fiche Edward. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je te veux.

- Tu n'es pas en état de savoir ce que tu veux réellement. Tu nous fais du mal Bella. Je sais que tu traverses beaucoup de choses. Ce qui se passe avec ton père, et tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, entre toi et moi ... je sais que tu te sens perdue. Dit-il en penchant la tête en arrière pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tout ça n'a pas d'importance en ce moment. Tu es la seule chose qui compte pour moi.

- Écoutes Bella ... tu sais combien je veux être avec toi. Mais je ne vais pas profiter de ta vulnérabilité ...

- Mais je te le demande ...

- Et je ne veux pas. La prochaine fois que je ferai l'amour avec toi je veux que ce soit parfait. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à te soucier de Charlie. Je ne veux pas avoir Tanya à l'esprit. Je veux que ce soit juste toi et moi. Dit Edward en caressant doucement mon visage.

- Je vois … Dis-je en baissant les yeux, sentant se former une boule dans ma gorge.

- Tu es en colère contre moi? Demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Non ... Je suis juste ... J'essayais de mentir, de cacher mon embarras soudain, mais les larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux.

- Oh Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

- Je ... tu voulais ... et maintenant ... maintenant je me sens stupide. Je suis stupide. Étouffais-je.

- Non, non. Tu n'es pas stupide Bella. Et tu n'as aucune idée de combien il m'est difficile de ne pas perdre mon self-control et de te dire non. Dit Edward en me prenant contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolée.

Je ne savais pas exactement pour quoi je m'excusais. Je cachais ma tête sous son menton, et le laissais me tenir jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots s'arrêtent.

- Tu vas mieux maintenant? Dit-il en desserrant son étreinte et en regardant mon visage taché de larmes.

- Je pense que oui. Marmonnais-je tristement.

- Viens, tu as vraiment besoin de dormir Bella.

- Veux-tu rester avec moi?

- Bien sûr. Allons-y.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'avais mal à la tête et ma gorge était si sèche que j'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais vécu l'enfer au cours des 12 dernières heures, Charlie avait failli mourir et Edward m'avait rejeté la veille.

Même si j'étais encore mal ce matin, je ressentis un peu de bonheur en sentant le bras d'Edward enroulé autour de mon ventre. J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir comme ça avec lui. Je pouvais sentir son souffle doux chatouiller la peau de mon épaule.

Je me retournais pour essayer de le regarder dormir. À ma grande surprise, je rencontrais ses yeux qui me regardaient.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller. Sa voix était encore pleine de sommeil.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime me réveiller à côté de toi. Murmurais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Je crois que j'en ai une idée. Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu parles dans ton sommeil?

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas mignon. Je cessais de sourire pendant une seconde. Je détestais le fait qu'Edward puisse entendre mes pensées dans mon état d'inconscience.

- Si ça l'est ... alors rêves-tu de moi toutes les nuits? Ou dis-tu simplement mon nom chaque fois que je suis dans les parages? Me taquina-t-il.

- Arrêtes... c'est gênant. Je levais les mains pour couvrir mon visage, horrifiée une fois de plus.

- Ce n'est pas gênant Bella. J'aime savoir que j'occupe toujours tes pensées. Parce que tu es la seule chose à laquelle je pense. Dit-il en tendant la main pour enlever les miennes de mon visage.

- Je te remercie. Murmurais-je, incapable de retenir un sourire.

J'aurais pourtant voulu lui dire beaucoup plus. Lui dire que je l'aimais et qu'il était le seul que je voulais aimer pour le reste de ma vie. Mais, j'avais dit ces trois mots auparavant, et je n'avais pas eu la réponse que je souhaitais. Je n'étais pas prête à le revivre à nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ce matin? Demanda Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Un peu. Je suis désolée de m'être jetée sur toi la nuit dernière. J'étais ... je cherchais juste quelqu'un ... pour me réconforter.

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser Bella.

- Je sais ... Je suis contente que tu sois ici avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi Bella. Nous devrions probablement retourner à l'hôpital. Peut-être que Charlie est réveillé maintenant.

- Donnes-moi dix minutes pour prendre une douche et nous pourrons y aller. Je me glissais hors de l'étreinte d'Edward et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Après que chacun de nous ait prit sa douches, nous partîmes pour l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie se réveille dans une chambre vide, et j'étais impatiente de voir si son état s'était amélioré depuis la veille.

Je me maudis silencieusement en voyant que j'avais manqué plusieurs appels de ma mère. J'avais mis mon téléphone sur silencieux quand nous étions dans la salle d'attente le soir précédent, ne pensant même pas que Renée savait ce qui se passait avec Charlie.

- Allô maman, c'est moi. Marmonnais-je dans le téléphone après avoir composé son numéro.

- Bella ... où étais-tu? J'essaye de t'appeler depuis hier soir. J'entendis Renée laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement dans le téléphone.

- Je sais, je suis désolée. J'ai oublié. J'avais mis mon téléphone sur silencieux la nuit dernière. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à papa?

- Bien sûr. Je suis toujours une personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé plus tôt. C'était vraiment difficile hier soir.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie. La seule chose dont je sois au courant est qu'il est sorti de la salle d'opération. Tu es à l'hôpital?

- Edward et moi sommes sur le chemin. Dis-je en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec le trou de mon jean effiloché, sentant le regard d'Edward sur moi.

- Edward ... ton colocataire? Renée avait l'air surprise. Aussi proche que j'étais de ma mère, je ne lui avais encore rien dit pour Edward et moi. Pour elle, il était juste l'autre gars qui vivait avec Emmett et moi

- Oui. Il m'a conduit à Forks hier soir.

- Oh, c'est gentil de sa part. Je sais que je n'ai pas de raison de venir à Forks dans les prochains jours, mais j'ai réservé un vol pour venir demain. Je sais que ton père et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, mais il est toujours très spécial pour moi, et je suis inquiète pour lui Bella.

- Il est fort maman. Fais-lui confiance. Il va s'en sortir. Dis-je pour essayer de la rassurer.

- Je sais aussi que tu as besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu traverses cela toute seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule. Edward et Jacob sont là. Dis-je en me rappelant combien il était difficile pour Edward et Jacob d'être dans la même pièce. C'était comme essayer de mélanger l'huile et l'eau.

- Je sais chérie. Je dois te laisser, il faut que je fasse ma valise. S'il te plaît, appelles-moi dès que tu arrives à l'hôpital. Je suis impatiente de te voir.

- Oui, moi aussi. Je t'appelle plus tard. Au revoir maman. Je raccrochais, et me sentis tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise.

- Donc, ta maman vient demain? Me demanda Edward en garant sa Volvo sur une place de parking vide.

- Oui.

Je savais que Renée avait raison. Même si elle et Charlie n'étaient plus ensemble, ils avaient toujours un lien spécial. Tous deux étaient satisfaits de leur vie actuelle, et souhaitaient simplement le meilleur pour l'autre.

- Alors ... Je vais avoir la chance de rencontrer tes parents?

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je découvrais une autre facette d'Edward.

- Tu n'es pas nerveux, si? Dis-je en me retenant de rire. Mes parents n'étaient guère effrayants, et je ne pensais pas qu'Edward soit le type à s'inquiéter de rencontrer les parents de quelqu'un.

- Eh bien ... ton père ... il a un pistolet. Bégaya Edward.

- Il est inconscient pour l'instant Edward. Je pense que tout se passera bien.

Je m'attendais à de meilleures nouvelles quand j'entrais dans la chambre de Charlie. Mais l'état de mon père n'avait pas changé. Il n'était toujours pas réveillé, et était couché dans la même position que la nuit précédente.

Je regardais Edward prendre place sur le petit canapé dans le coin de la pièce. L'un des luxes de mon père, qui était le chef de la police, était qu'ils lui avaient donné la plus grande chambre de l'hôpital. Je savais qu'une fois réveillé, Charlie râlerait en voyant qu'il était cloué au lit.

- Je ne te dérange pas? Je levais les yeux pour voir Jacob passer la porte, un grand sac en plastique à la main.

- Bien sûr que non. Dis-je en souriant.

- Comment va-t-il Bella? Demanda Jacob en venant se placer à côté de moi.

- Pas de changement pour le moment. Murmurais-je.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt se réveiller Bella. Dit-il en me frottant légèrement le dos. - J'ai apporté des magazines, des bonbons, et des gâteaux pendant que nous attendons.

Je ne pus retenir un fou rire quand je vis qu'il avait apporté des réglisses, mon bonbon préféré. Seul Jacob me connaissait assez bien pour savoir exactement ce qui me remontait le moral.

- Euh, si ça ne vous dérange pas ... je vais sortir une seconde. J'ai besoin de passer un appel. Dit Edward en se levant du canapé.

- Tanya, c'est ça? Demandais-je tristement. Je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Oui. Je reviens tout de suite. Je regardais Edward sortir de la chambre, l'estomac noué rien que d'avoir mentionné son nom.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Jacob pour faire des commentaires sur le comportement d'Edward.

- Pourquoi t'accrocher à lui Bella? C'est une perte de temps. Dit Jacob en secouant la tête avec dégoût.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme moi Jake. Tu ne sais rien de notre relation. Soupirais-je profondément. J'étais trop fatiguée pour me battre, trop fatiguée pour avoir cette conversation avec Jacob.

- Quel rapport? Il est engagé à quelqu'un d'autre. Comment peux-tu avoir une relation avec lui?

Je sentais qu'une nouvelle fois il perdait son sang-froid. Contrairement à Edward, Jake avait un tempérament imprévisible.

- Peux-tu arrêter s'il te plaît? Tu ne le connais pas, OK?

- Je ne peux pas. Sais-tu combien tu es importante pour moi Bella? Toute ta vie tourne autour de ce gars et il ne fait rien pour être avec toi. Dit-il en plaçant ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour que je me retourne afin de lui faire face.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de dire ça Jacob Black. Répondis-je en m'éloignant de ses bras, irritée par ses accusations.

- Non, je vais te dire ce que je pense. Je suis le seul qui se soucie de toi. Je suis le seul qui ait toujours été là pour toi.

- Et qui te donne le droit de te mêler de ma vie amoureuse? Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet. Crachais-je.

J'essayais de me calmer et me mis de l'autre côté du lit de Charlie, loin de Jacob. Je savais que la relation entre Edward et moi pouvait paraître compliquée vue de l'extérieur. Je savais que personne ne comprenait le lien que nous partagions. Et, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, était que Jacob me donne son avis sur ce qu'il croyait juste.

Jake avait encore du ressentiment envers moi pour avoir brisé notre relation. Je savais ce qu'il avait ressenti pour moi dans le passé, et cela n'avait jamais vraiment disparu. J'avais pris la décision de mettre fin à notre couple il y a longtemps, car je voulais être juste envers lui. Je n'aurais jamais pu donner à Jacob ce qu'il attendait de moi.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux être avec lui. Sa voix était maintenant beaucoup plus calme.

- Je l'aime Jacob. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Je pouvais voir que mes mots déchiraient son cœur. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais c'était la vérité.

- Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas? Me demanda Jacob en marchant lentement vers moi et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Ne fais pas ça ... s'il te plaît. Le suppliais-je sans le regarder.

- Je peux tout te donner. Je peux t'aimer plus qu'Edward ne le pourra jamais.

Je le sentis retirer ses mains des miennes pour les poser sur mon visage.

- Stop ...Dis-je tristement.

Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Jacob, je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur. Je savais ce que c'était que d'avoir le cœur brisé, et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti.

Sans trop d'hésitation Jacob posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentais son goût familier partout dans ma bouche, les souvenirs de l'école secondaire me revenaient à l'esprit. Je ne fis rien dans un premier temps. J'étais trop faible émotionnellement. Je ne lui rendais pas son baiser, mais je ne le repoussais pas comme j'aurais dû.

Incapable de montrer à Jacob que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, il me tira plus près de son corps. J'étais sans défense contre ses puissants bras musclés. Je sentis tout mon corps se figer sous son toucher, sa bouche toujours contre la mienne. Je trouvais finalement assez de force pour le repousser.

Jacob baissa les yeux vers moi, troublé. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, et avant de pouvoir dire un mot, je sentis une autre présence dans la pièce. Je tournais la tête et vis Edward, debout sur le seuil de la porte, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et le regard horrifié.


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Merci à : EvaBoucourt, Celine, Annetoutsimplement, mmccg,cchope, Pim'ouse, edwardbellaamour, Cassy-chou, JasperloveLune, oliveronica cullen massen, Sophie, Lisa1905, sand91, Sam's Masen, Twifictions, , Mam'ZelleMathi, larosesurleau, aude77**_

_**Guest, Yayalia, love-lov-edward, aelita48, Alexoue, mimieloo, Guest, Grazie, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, lili69, lamue12, Linou2701, GinWiHarPoTwi, Mione7142, languet, InesBarthelemy**_

_**nini54 : je ne t'en veux pas, mais pour le coup tu t'es rattrapée...Bises**_

_**Alors, alors, je voulais vous faire partager une fiction qui me tient à cœur : « La danseuse » de LexiBell's33, le lien est le suivant :**_ s/8630492/1/_**.**_

_**Franchement, je trouve cette fic du tonnerre, et je me permets de vous donner mon avis car j'ai corrigé les chapitres et du coup je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à GOFINS et les personnages à S. MEYER**_

**Chapitre 22 :**

C'était comme si le temps s'était figé. Nous étions là, tous les trois, à nous regarder. Jacob était toujours à la recherche d'une sorte de réaction sur mon visage, tandis que Edward ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des miens. Je pouvais voir la douleur dans son regard.

Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais mon esprit ne se connectait pas à ma voix. Je voulais crier à Edward que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Je voulais courir vers lui, écraser mon corps contre le sien, et lui assurer que mon cœur n'appartenait qu'à lui seul.

Mais, je restais là, sans bouger, choquée. Le premier à bouger fut Edward. Il sortit de la chambre, ce qui provoqua ma réaction.

- Edward, attends! Criais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour le rattraper.

- N'y vas pas Bella. Dit Jacob en s'emparant de mon poignet alors que j'essayais de me dégager de son emprise.

- Lâches-moi Jake! Je dois aller le chercher! Criais-je à Jacob, qui me serrait tellement le poignet que s'en était douloureux.

- Non, il est parti. Dis-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il me retourna pour que je puisse lever les yeux vers son visage, me suppliant de le comprendre.

- Comment oses-tu ... Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça. J'étais en colère, et le giflais aussi fortement que je le pouvais.

- Merde ... Bella. C'était quoi ça? Demanda Jacob en portant immédiatement sa main à sa joue déjà rouge.

- C'est pour m'avoir ...embrassé ... Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. Regardes ce que tu as fait! Dis-je en frottant ma main pour essayer de faire partir la douleur Jacob fit deux pas en arrière, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne soit plus à proximité de mon corps.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire autre commentaire, je ramassais ma veste. Je devais trouver Edward et le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien entre Jacob et moi. Mais alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte, j'entendis une voix familière.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de cris dans ma chambre d'hôpital? Charlie était réveillé, il était vivant.

- Papa? Oh mon Dieu, papa!

Je me retournais, laissais tomber ma veste sur le sol, et me jetais dans les bras de mon père.

- Attention Bells. Ton vieux père n'est pas en grande forme.

- Je suis tellement heureuse ... Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien. Dis-je en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement. L'inquiétude était maintenant terminée. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais su que Charlie avait été blessé, je savais que tout irait bien.

- Ça va aller Bells. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi vous vous disputiez? Sa voix était encore rauque, et il me fit signe de lui chercher de l'eau.

Charlie regarda vers Jacob. Je n'avais jamais vu mon meilleur ami avoir peur de qui que ce soit. Mais, à ce moment précis, il avait l'air effrayé.

- Étais-tu entrain de crier après ma fille Jake? Demanda Charlie d'une voix sévère. C'était presque comme s'il interrogeait un suspect.

- Oui ... Charlie ... je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. S'excusa Jacob en inclinant la tête vers le sol.

- Tu sais combien je respecte ton père. Et, tu es comme un fils pour moi ... tu le sais. Mais tu n'es pas autorisé à parler à Bella comme ça, tu m'entends?

- Bien sûr. Ça ne se reproduira pas Charlie. Tu sais combien je me soucie de Bella.

S'il se souciait réellement de moi, alors il ne s'opposerait pas de cette manière à quelqu'un que j'aimais.

- Je comprends. Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous laisser un instant, je voudrai parler avec Bella. Jacob obéit aussitôt en se levant de la chaise et en sortant de la chambre.

- Tu devrais te reposer papa. Vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler maintenant. .

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis près de quatre mois Bells. Le sommeil peut attendre au moins quelques minutes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon père, reconnaissante qu'il soit vivant.

- Je pensais ... je euh ... hier soir je croyais que je t'avais perdu. J'étais une épave. Je ne savais pas si tu te sortirais de l'opération.

- Tu me connais pourtant. Dit Charlie en plaisantant.

- Bien sûr ...mais penser que tu aurais pu ne plus être avec moi... je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas vu dans cet état.

- Écoutes Bella, Jacob t'aime toujours beaucoup. Je sais qu'il était ici avec toi hier soir. Ne lui en veux pas trop.

Charlie avait toujours eu un faible pour Jake, mais j'étais choquée qu'il le défende.

- J'ai mes raisons pour être fâchée contre lui papa. Mais oui, il était avec moi hier soir. Si ce n'était pas pour lui et Edward, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. Je pris une profonde inspiration, réalisant qu'Edward avait probablement fui à cet instant.

- Edward ... Edward Cullen? Demanda Charlie surpris, le front plissé.

- Oui. Edward Cullen. Mon colocataire ... qui vit avec Emmett et moi. Dis-je pour essayer de rafraîchir la mémoire de Charlie.

- Il est ici? Il est venu avec toi?

- Edward est celui qui m'a amené ici. J'étais trop bouleversée pour prendre le volant.

Charlie se tut un instant, prit dans ses pensées.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches.

Mon père avait une expression étrange sur le visage, et je tapais du pied innocemment. Je ne voulais pas laisser voir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire savoir que j'étais impliquée dans une sorte de triangle amoureux merdique avec Edward, et que Jacob souffrait de la situation.

- Eh bien, oui. C'est ... lui et moi sommes proches.

Qu'aurais-je du lui dire? Qu'Edward était l'amour de ma vie? Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que je voulais dire à mon père après qu'il ait frôlé la mort.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce qui a bouleversé Jacob? Qu'Edward soit là?

- Quelque chose comme ça ...Marmonnais-je. Charlie était trop intelligent pour son propre bien, parfois. Ou, peut-être savait-il très bien que n'importe quel gars mettrait Jake hors de lui.

- Eh bien Bells. Tu sais comment rendre tes retours intéressants. Charlie laissa échapper un petit rire, qui lui provoqua une douleur dans le ventre.

- Tu devrais te reposer papa. Vraiment. Je détestais voir mon père grimacer, et souffrir de toutes ces blessures.

- OK. Fais-moi une faveur, va trouver le médecin et dis-lui d'augmenter les anti-douleurs.

- Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et sortis de la chambre.

Mes yeux cherchèrent Edward dès que j'arrivais dans le couloir. A ma grande déception, l'amour de ma vie n'était nulle part en vue. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent avec une profonde tristesse. Si Edward avait réagi de la même façon que moi, lorsque je le voyais avec Tanya, alors il avait probablement disparu depuis longtemps.

J'obéis à la demande de mon père en me rendant au bureau des infirmières pour les avertir que Charlie était réveillé et qu'il demandait plus de calmants. Je m'étais vraiment sentie soulagée quand il s'était réveillé, mais je ne pourrai pas être pleinement heureuse tant que je n'aurai pas éclairci la situation avec Edward.

Je me sentis horriblement égoïste, une fois de plus. Peu importe quel genre de chaos se passait dans ma vie, mon esprit revenait toujours vers cet homme aux yeux délicieusement dorés et au sourire céleste.

J'avais toujours pensé que voir Edward jaloux me satisferait. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais dû rester là, et regarder Tanya avec mon homme. Je pensais que si Edward goûtait à sa propre médecine, ce serait une petite vengeance. Seulement, ça ne l'était pas. Je me sentais honteuse, désemparée.

J'étais contente de ne pas croiser Jacob alors que je cherchais Edward. Même si je savais quelles étaient les intentions de Jake, j'étais trop énervée pour lui faire face. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui briser le cœur. J'avais souvent espéré pouvoir vraiment l'aimer comme lui m'aimait. Mais je n'étais pas prête à me priver du véritable amour juste parce que Jacob me le demandait.

Je maudissais les règles de l'hôpital, interdisant l'utilisation des téléphones portable à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Si seulement je pouvais appeler Edward, cela rendrait ma recherche beaucoup plus facile. Après avoir parcouru les interminables couloirs de l'hôpital, regardé dans la salle d'attente deux fois, je décidais d'aller voir si sa voiture était encore sur le parking.

Par chance, Edward était assis sur le trottoir, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis le bouquet de fleurs qu'il m'avait acheté, posé sur le trottoir.

Je m'approchais de lui lentement, craignant sa réaction quand il allait s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Au lieu de parler, je m'assis silencieusement à côté de lui. Edward ne me regardait toujours pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur une petite flaque.

- Salut … Dit-il en rompant enfin le silence.

- Je suis venue te chercher. J'avais peur que tu sois parti. Je tressaillis à mes propres mots.

- Non. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Edward se pencha en arrière et posa ses mains sur le trottoir. Je voyais qu'il était en colère.

- Laisses-moi t'expliquer ... ce que tu as vu ... Je me retournais pour lui faire face et lui dire combien j'étais désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit Bella. Ça va ... je comprends ...Dit Edward en secouant la tête.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ...L'interrompis-je.

- Si, je sais. J'ai tout foiré... je suis le seul à blâmer ... je suis tellement stupide Bella. Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre, et c'était égoïste de ma part ... Il bégayait à chaque mot et sa voix était emplie de douleur.

- Edward, non.

- Je n'ai même pas pris en considération que peut-être tu voulais passer à autre chose ... Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi de toute façon. Je veux dire ... je te fais du mal, te fais pleurer. Qui fait ça à quelqu'un dont il se soucie vraiment?

- Pas assez bien pour moi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour qu'Edward se concentre sur mes mots, mais il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il me disait.

- Peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu passais vraiment à autre chose ... si c'est ce que tu veux faire, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

J'en eus finalement assez de l'entendre raconter n'importe quoi, et le secouais violemment.

- Edward ... Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose. Tu ne vois pas? Tu es celui que je veux. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre … Dis-je en posant doucement ma main sur sa joue mal rasée.

- Mais pourquoi Bella? Je rends les choses difficiles entre nous. Pourquoi insistes-tu pour rester avec moi? Dit Edward en levant finalement les yeux vers moi.

Je connaissais la réponse à sa question. Je savais que la seule façon de lui expliquer pourquoi j' endurais tout cela, était parce que j'étais sans doute amoureuse de lui. Mais, j'avais peur de le dire. J'avais trop peur, une fois de plus, si je disais ces trois petits mots, qu'Edward ne fasse qu'hocher la tête en me disant merci.

- Parce que tu en vaut la peine Edward. Je ne me serai pas autant investie si ce n'était pas le cas.

Je pus enfin voir un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, qui disparut une seconde plus tard.

- En te voyant ... embrasser Jacob ... je ne peux même pas te dire ce que j'ai ressenti. Ce n'était même pas un sentiment de jalousie, vraiment. C'était plus douloureux ... comme si je t'avais perdu.

- Tu ne pourras jamais me perdre. Le rassurais-je.

- J'étais sorti t'acheter ça. Je les ai vus dans la boutique pendant que j'étais au téléphone ... je sais combien tu aimes les lys. Dit-il en se penchant vers le bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et en les plaçant dans mes bras

- Elles sont belles Edward. Je te remercie. Je regardais les fleurs roses et blanches, touchée par le geste d'Edward.

- De rien.

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer quand Edward, doucement, plaça des baisers sur le dos de ma main.

- Pourquoi ton poignet est-il rouge et enflé? Me demanda-t-il tournant la paume de ma main pour examiner l'intérieur de mon poignet.

- Jacob ... il m'a retenu quand j'ai voulu te courir après. Murmurais-je doucement.

- Il a fait cela? Il t'a fait mal? Edward se leva soudainement, les yeux pleins de rage.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Je vais bien.

Mais avant que je ne puisse le rassurer, Edward avait déjà franchi les portes de l'hôpital.

Je n'arrivais pas à suivre ses longues enjambées, et trébuchais presque à chaque pas. Je savais exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Et si je n'arrivais pas en premier, cela risquait de dégénérer.

Mes efforts furent vains. Jacob était assis devant la chambre de Charlie. Jacob se leva quand Edward s'approcha de lui, et fit craquer ses jointures.

- Nous avons besoin de régler quelque chose Jacob. Je sais que tu fais partie de la vie de Bella. J'accepte le fait que vous ayez eu une histoire, et qu'elle ait une place spéciale dans ton cœur. Ce que je n'acceptes pas c'est que tu t'en prennes physiquement à elle. Si tu la blesses encore une fois ... je jure devant Dieu ... Grogna Edward.

- Tu vas faire quoi, me frapper? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes que je fasse partie de sa vie? J'étais là le premier. Elle et moi avons eu une relation, avant même que tu n'entres en scène, Cullen. Dit Jacob en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur.

- Les gars, allez. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous chamailler. Dis-je en essayant de m'interposer entre eux, mais Edward me poussa derrière lui.

- Je comprends. Mais tu n'as aucun droit de poser un doigt sur elle, ou de lui faire du mal. Tu m'entends? Cracha Edward.

- Tu es le seul à la tromper, à lui faire du mal. Chaque fois que tu retournes vers Tanya tu lui brises le cœur. Répondit Jacob en faisant un pas vers Edward.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais rien à propos de Bella et moi.

- Vraiment? Tu es une merde Cullen. Tu ne la mérites pas.

Je pouvais voir que Jacob commençait à perdre patience. Avant que je puisse les séparer, Jake frappa Edward dans la mâchoire. Edward trébucha en arrière, et je passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour tenter de l'empêcher de riposter. Mais mon étreinte était trop faible, et Edward se dégagea pour se jeter sur Jacob.

- Stop! A l'aide! Ils vont s'entre-tuer! Criais-je.

Edward et Jacob étaient maintenant sur le sol, alors que je me tenais là, impuissante et en état de choc. Des poings et coudes volaient, et un peu de liquide rouge apparut le sol. Il fallut trois médecins et une infirmière pour enfin les séparer. Ils avaient le visage en sang, et leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien? Dis-je en essayant d'arrêter le sang qui coulait du dessus de l'œil droit d'Edward.

- Je vais bien ...

- Tu vas avoir besoin de points de suture. Je grinçais des dents à la vue du sang dégoulinant sur son visage, l'épais liquide rouge m'avait toujours rendue mal à l'aise.

L'un des médecins qui avait séparé Edward et Jacob, conduisit Edward dans l'une des salles vacantes de l'hôpital. Il prit place sur la table d'examen alors que le médecin lui disait qu'une infirmière allait venir le recoudre.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère comme ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû nous voir nous battre. S'excusa Edward alors que je me tenais face à lui..

- Vous n'auriez pas du vous battre du tout. Dis-je en plaçant mes deux mains sur le dessus des genoux d'Edward, et en me rapprochant de lui pour mieux observer les coupures sur son visage.

- Il a raison cependant. Chaque fois que je retourne vers Tanya je te brise le cœur ... Dit-il en soupirant profondément.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu le fais Edward. C'est bon. Nous allons régler tout ça.

Nous restâmes silencieux, je frottais doucement ma main de haut en bas de la cuisse d'Edward. Je voyais qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, et pour la première fois, je voulais lui demander à quoi il pensait.

Mais je me perdis dans sa beauté, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Même si Edward avait du sang séché et collé sur le côté de sa tempe, que sa lèvre était rouge et enflée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point j'étais chanceuse d'avoir cet homme magnifique dans ma vie.

J'étais prête à rire de mes propres pensées quand Edward baissa soudainement la tête vers moi pour planter un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Nos bouches se touchèrent seulement une seconde, mais il m'avait prise au dépourvu, et mon souffle en fut coupé. Je voulais lui demander le pourquoi de ce baiser, mais j'en étais incapable.

- Bella ... Puis-je te dire quelque chose? Edward releva mon menton pour que je puisse lever les yeux vers son visage.

- Tu peux tout me dire ... Je le regardais avec curiosité, surprise qu'il demande ma permission. Il n'avait jamais manqué de dire ce qu'il avait en tête, et n'avait jamais été à court de mots.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, alors que je sentais mes larmes couler. Je n'étais pas sûre que mon esprit ne me joue pas un tour. J'avais attendu si longtemps qu'Edward prononce ces paroles, que je m'effondrais presque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Étouffais-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes de bonheur.

- Je veux être avec toi Bella. J'en ai marre de déconner. J'en ai marre d'être dans une relation de non sens avec Tanya. J'en ai fini avec ça. Je suis amoureux de toi, tellement amoureux de toi.

**Stop, stop, je vous arrête de suite... je sais, c'est cruel de couper là, mais la suite arrive très vite. En attendant déchaînez-vous sur les review.**

**Bises.**

**Chris.**


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Merci à : Cline, Guest, LexiBell's33, love-lov-Edward, lili69, leanouche88, lamue12, philae89, emelyne, ptitcoeurfragile, canada02, JasperloveLune, Isnoname, sand91, Lol, Yayalia, Linou2701, larosesurleau, Mariee1, Mam'ZelleMathi, mmccg, Aely, Sam's Masen, edwardbellaamour, Habswifes, cchope, kacie27, Alexoue, Lisa1905, bellardtwilight, Twifictions, Grazie, annetoutsimplement, aude77, TBWCH, Lucie, enamor, bella-eva, manoa-bella, Guest, EvaBoucourt, doudounord2.**_

**Chapitre 23 :**

- Je suis amoureux de toi, tellement amoureux de toi.

Si Edward ne m'avait pas tenu les deux mains, je suis sûre que je serai tombée à la renverse et me serai évanouie. Je restais là, les yeux écarquillés, le corps picotant d'anxiété, alors que j'essayais d' assimiler ses paroles. Je devais rêver, non? Contrairement aux cauchemars qui hantaient constamment mon sommeil, celui-ci correspondait à celui que je faisais une fois par semaine, et dans lequel Edward répondait à tout mes fantasmes.

Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était incroyablement réel. Moi, Bella Swan, me tenait en face de l'homme que j'aimais, et il venait de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait aussi. Edward Cullen m'aimait. J'aurais voulu le crier sur tous les toits, et m'assurer que chaque personne vivant dans l'état de Washington savait qu'Edward et moi étions amoureux.

Il continua à me regarder en souriant. Je savais que par mon silence il se demandait ce qui se passait dans ma tête, et pourquoi je ne lui répondais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me repasser ces trois mots que j'avais désespérément besoin d'entendre.

- Edward ... je ... Je laissais échapper un soupir, incapable de formuler des mots.

Au lieu de parler, je jetais mes bras autour de son cou et commençais à l'embrasser. Je le pris par surprise et Edward faillit perdre l'équilibre quand j'écrasais mon corps contre le sien. Nous oubliâmes vite où nous étions, et nous embrassâmes langoureusement. Je retirais mes lèvres de sa bouche quand mes poumons furent sur le point d'éclater.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Edward se mit à rire en frottant ses doigts doucement sur ma joue.

- C'est la première fois que tu ... euh ... que tu me le dis. Répondis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Tu rougis Bella. Sais-tu à quel point tu es mignonne quand tu rougis? Dit-il en enlevant sa main de mon visage, pour la poser sur la ceinture de mon jeans.

- Edward, arrê me fais rougir encore plus.

- Hé ...Je pensais chaque mot que je viens de dire. Je t'aime. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer Bella. Dit-il en m'attirant plus près de lui afin que je puisse regarder profondément dans ses yeux dorés.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Parce que je pense que je t'aime plus, et je pense même que je t'aimais avant de me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

- Je suis désolé qu'il m'ait fallu tout ce temps pour te le dire. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi ...

- Ne gâches pas ce moment Edward. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne comprends même pas comment je peux avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. L'interrompis-je, ne voulant pas l'entendre se dévaloriser.

- Tu dois cependant savoir que je suis sérieux. J'en ai fini avec Tanya. C'est terminé depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'éloigner parce qu'elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça. Je sais pourquoi tu as agi ainsi. Ça va ...

- Je n'ai même pas ... tu sais ... couché avec elle depuis longtemps. Depuis que j'ai été avec toi Bella je n'ai pas eu envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je sentis mes épaules se détendre à la confession d'Edward. Il me voulait moi, et moi seule.

- C'est un soulagement. Laissais-je échapper dans un sourire.

- Je veux que tu saches que c'est toi et moi. Je suis prêt à aller de l'avant avec ma vie. Je suis prêt à commencer un nouveau chapitre. Et, je ne pouvais pas trouver meilleure personne pour le faire, que toi Bella.

- Me demanderais-tu un rendez-vous Edward? Le taquinais-je.

- Je te demande d'être avec moi. Me dit-il dans un sourire adorable, rendant mes jambes molles par la même occasion.

- Je voulais être avec toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Est-ce que cette réponse te satisfait?

- Mmm, réponse parfaite. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes doucement.

Embrasser Edward reléguait toujours le reste du monde au second plan, et maintenant que je savais qu'Edward m'aimait, l'embrasser ne rendait que les choses encore plus spéciales.

- Alors, et maintenant? Demandais-je en m'écartant légèrement pour poser mon front contre le sien.

- Tanya mérite que je rompe avec elle en personne. Elle a été une grande partie de ma vie et j'ai besoin de lui dire en face que ce temps est terminé. Elle sait que ça doit arriver. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus heureux. Soupira-t-il profondément.

- Quand vas-tu lui dire? Demandais-je inquiète. Je craignais que Tanya ne le supplie de rester avec elle, comme elle l'avait fait dans le passé.

- Elle revient à Washington dans deux semaines, après Noël. Je la verrai ensuite.

- Oh ... Une vague de déception s'empara de moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Mon cœur ne peut pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me dois juste d'être honnête avec elle. Je ne serai pas un lâche plus longtemps. Tu comprends?

- Oui, je comprends.

Je savais que je devais permettre à Edward de quitter Tanya en personne. Tout comme Jacob l' était pour moi, Tanya était le premier amour d'Edward. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de malveillant, et n'avait jamais mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Et, je n'avais jamais voulu tomber amoureuse de son petit-ami. Mais je savais qu'Edward et moi ne pouvions pas repousser nos sentiments plus longtemps.

- Peux-tu à ton tour me dire que tu m'aimes maintenant? Demanda Edward en me souriant.

- Je t'aime Edward Cullen. Dis-je doucement, ma voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella Swan. Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre de Charlie dès qu'Edward fut recousu, et l'infirmière lui laissa un sac de glace à mettre sur sa lèvre enflée. Bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'Edward avait été le punching-ball de Jacob, celui-ci n'était apparemment pas en reste. D'après ce que j'avais entendu il avait un œil au beurre noir et peut-être même le nez cassé.

C'était grisant de marcher fièrement dans ce couloir bondé alors qu' Edward me tenait par la main. Je sentais que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur nous, mais je réalisais soudain que la rumeur de la bagarre avait fait le tour de l'hôpital. Forks était une petite ville et Charlie le chef de la police. Apparemment, la fille du chef de la police et sa vie amoureuse étaient du plus haut intérêt, et les médecins et infirmières examinaient chacun de nos mouvements.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de Jacob quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre de mon père. Il était presque réconfortant d'entendre ses ronflements bruyants, sachant cette fois qu'il allait se réveiller. Tout commençait à s'arranger avec Charlie, et Edward allait quitter Tanya.

La seule chose qui pesait lourdement sur mon esprit, c'était de penser que Jacob était là, quelque part, sans doute le cœur brisé et malheureux. S'il y avait quelque chose que je souhaitais dans ce monde, c'était le bonheur de mon meilleur ami. Il méritait une fille qui pourrait l'aimer totalement, inconditionnellement. Et bien que Jacob soit trop têtu pour réaliser que je n'étais pas cette personne, je savais qu'il trouverait la fille parfaite.

Edward et moi étions blottis sur le petit canapé se trouvant dans la chambre de Charlie. Nous faisions attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller mon père. Edward m'attira sur ses genoux, et je cachais ma tête juste sous son menton. Je me sentais à l'aise et en sécurité dans ses bras.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose? Murmura Edward.

- Quoi ... tu veux savoir à quoi je pense? Le taquinais-je, sachant qu'il essayait toujours de déchiffrer mes pensées.

- Eh bien ... non ... je voulais savoir si tu étais heureuse.

- Heureuse? Heureuse de quoi? De la vie? Demandais-je, surprise par sa question.

- Je veux savoir si tu es heureuse avec moi? Sa voix était hésitante.

- Edward, comment peux-tu me demander ça? Bien sûr que je suis heureuse avec toi. Je ne pourrai pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Lui répondis-je déconcertée.

- Je voulais simplement vérifier ... être sûr que c'était ce que tu voulais. Je n'ai pas été la meilleure personne pour toi ...

- Pourrais-tu, pour une fois, cesser de te détester? Juste une fois? Ce qui est arrivé dans le passé est oublié. Tu viens de dire à l'instant que toi et moi étions prêts à avancer. Toujours dans ses bras, je me déplaçais afin de mieux le voir. J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne bien chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche.

- OK ... Edward prit une profonde inspiration et me sourit, faisant fondre toutes mes craintes.

- Aurais-tu envie de m'agacer? Plaisantais-je, en traçant le contour de sa mâchoire de ma main.

- Mmm, peut-être. Répondit-il en volant un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres. avant de rire doucement à lui-même.

Il était difficile de rester en colère contre Edward, quand il faisait des choses comme ça. La moitié du temps, lorsque j'étais en sa présence, la seule chose que je voulais faire, c'était sentir ses délicieuses lèvres sur les miennes, et passer mes mains dans ses cheveux.

- Si seulement mes anciens camarades de lycée de Forks pouvaient me voir maintenant. Dis-je avec nostalgie.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce que les gens pensaient de moi au Lycée, mais, je savais que chaque fille espérait avoir un rendez-vous avec le gars le plus populaire de l'école. J'étais bien loin du lycée et de tout cela maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant le fait que j'avais enfin pu découvrir ce que c'était. Je pouvais enfin être celle qui attirait les regards envieux de toutes ces filles, qui se demanderaient sûrement comment j'avais pu attirer un gars comme Edward Cullen.

- Ah ouais? Si tu veux ... on peut aller voir chaque personne que tu as connu et tu me présenteras? Sourit Edward.

- Non ... bien que l'idée me plaise, je suis sûre que tout le monde va entendre parler de toi, maintenant que tu as frappé Jacob. Il n'y a pas eu de ragots à Forks depuis des années, je suis certaine que ma vie amoureuse va le faire la première page du journal de demain.

- Donc, en réalité ... je sors avec la célébrité de Forks? Dit Edward en faisant tourner une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Je ne suis pas célèbre ... crois-moi ... Je secouais la tête, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Je détestais que toute l'attention soit dirigée vers moi, je préférais me sentir invisible.

- La question n'est pas que tu admettes ou non que tu l'es ... Je suis chanceux de sortir avec la célébrité Forks. Et je couche même avec. Murmura Edward de sa voix douce et sexy.

Si la pièce n'avait pas été sombre, je suis sûre qu'Edward aurait remarqué mon visage rouge betterave. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments dans le passé où j'avais été la seule à faire le premier pas avec Edward. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que j'étais courageuse et que je savais ce que je faisais. En réalité, j'étais morte de peur.

- Comment parviens-tu à faire battre mon cœur comme ça? Dis-je en prenant sa main et en la posant délicatement sur ma poitrine, où mon cœur battait à un rythme rapide.

- Je ferai mieux d'arrêter alors ... peut-être que tu ne devrais pas être assise sur mes genoux. Est-ce qu'il accélère si je fais ça? Me taquina-t-il.

Il baissa la tête vers mes lèvres, s'en approchant mais ne les touchant pas. Il me taquinait, jouait avec moi. Si je n'étais pas enveloppée dans son étreinte, je l'aurai frappé.

- Hmm, c'est vrai. Rit-il en sentant mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

- Si tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant Edward ...

Avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, Edward écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis un goût amer de cuivre sur le bout de ma langue, et réalisais que la coupure sur sa lèvre était encore ouverte. Le goût du sang ne m'empêcha pas de jeter mes bras autour de son cou et de saisir une poignée de ses cheveux dans mes mains. Je voulais l'attirer le plus près de moi possible, n'étant jamais satisfaite tant que lui et moi n'étions pas chair contre chair.

Je soupirais quand Edward plongea sa main sous ma chemise, et joua avec la peau délicate du bas de mon dos. Il savait exactement ce qui m'excitait, ce qui nourrissait mon désir. Nous oubliâmes tous les deux momentanément que nous avions nos langues dans la bouche de l'autre.

- On ferait mieux de s'arrêter ... Je me reculais, surprise de voir que pour la première fois, j'étais celle qui brisait l'un de nos baisers.

- Allons-nous réveiller ton père? Demanda Edward à bout de souffle.

- Trop tard pour ça … Répondit une voix groggy de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Edward et moi restâmes sans bouger en réalisant que Charlie était réveillé, et qu'il avait levé la tête, nous voyant ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je relâchais rapidement mon emprise sur son cou, tandis qu'Edward me repoussait pour créer une sorte de distance entre nous. Je pris une minute pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, afin d'éliminer tout élément de preuve de ce que lui et moi avions fait plus tôt, puis marchais au chevet de Charlie.

- Bonjour papa. Comment te sens-tu? Demandais-je d'une voix faussement innocente et les mains tremblantes.

- Un peu mieux. Répondit-il sévèrement.

- Ah bon, j'espère qu' Edward et moi ne t'avons pas réveillé en parlant ...

- Est-ce que parler implique pousser vos langues au fond de la gorge de l'autre? Dit Charlie en plissant les yeux, avant de tourner la tête pour scruter Edward.

- Euh ... nous ... euh … Bégayais-je nerveusement.

Nous avions été surpris, c'était un fait. J'étais morte de honte, et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de regarder le haut de mes chaussures de tennis.

- Tu dois être Edward Cullen. Dit Charlie avant de se lever pour s'asseoir dans son lit.

- Oui monsieur. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter plus tôt. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer chef Swan. Répondit Edward en s'approchant et en tendant maladroitement sa main.

- Je ne dirai pas encore que c'est un plaisir, Edward. Je n'aime pas me réveiller dans ma chambre d'hôpital et vous entendre piaffer avec ma fille comme ça.

- Je suis désolé. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous réveiller. Surtout pas comme ça ... S'excusa Edward.

- Alors, Bella ...Quand avais-tu décidé de me dire que toi et Edward étiez ensemble? Dit Charlie en tournant la tête vers moi, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Je restais là, mortifiée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Alors que n'importe qui d'autre, surtout Emmett, aurait trouvé cette situation hilarante, je ne riais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward et moi venions de nous faire surprendre dans la chambre d'hôpital de mon père, alors que nous pensions tous les deux qu'il dormait. J'eus soudain envie de courir vers le bureau des infirmières et de leur crier après. Elles m'avaient dit que le médicament contre la douleur allait assommait Charlie pour un moment. De toute évidence, elles avaient tort.

- En fait, papa ... ça vient juste d'arriver. Marmonnais-je.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce pour cela qu'on dirait qu'Edward sort d'un match de boxe?

- C'est une longue histoire. S'il te plaît ne t'énerves pas. Nous t'en parlerons plus tard, quand tu te sentiras mieux. Tu es toujours sous sédatifs. Et Dieu merci, ajoutais-je en silence. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Edward en aurait prit pour son grade.

- Chef Swan ...Edward fit une pause pour se racler la gorge. - Je veux juste que vous sachiez que j'aime Bella. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait la blesser.

- Attends une seconde. Bella viens de dire que ça vient juste d'arriver. Tu es déjà amoureux? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

J'aurai voulu mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia Edward pour ne pas l'avoir joué cool. Pendant que j'étais sans voix, Edward avait prononcé le mot amour et mon prénom dans la même phrase, et ce n'était pas ce dont Charlie avait besoin en ce moment.

- Papa, je te promets que nous t'expliquerons cela plus tard. Tu dois y aller mollo pour l'instant. Dis-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, essayant de le rassurer que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

Charlie nous regarda tous les deux.

- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai été blessé il n'y a que 24 heures.

- Oui, nous savons. Soupirais-je profondément.

- Maintenant, pourriez-vous tous les deux me faire une faveur? Allez trouver quelqu'un dans cet hôpital qui peut m'installer la télévision. Le match de football commence dans 20 minutes et mon téléviseur ne fonctionne pas. Que je sois damné si je dois être coincé ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, sans accès à ESPN.

- Pas de problème, nous y allons tout de suite. Dis-je à Charlie tout en tirant sur le bras d'Edward afin que nous puissions foutre le camp de là.

Dès que nous eûmes passés la porte j'entendis Edward rire alors qu'il marchait à côté de moi. J'étais heureuse qu'il prenne la situation à la légère, ne croyant pas vraiment que Charlie était en colère contre nous deux. Moi, je m'étais sentie gênée que mon propre père me surprenne dans une position compromettante avec mon copain.

- Pourquoi ris-tu? Dis-je en le poussant avec mon coude.

- Allez Bella, c'était hilarant. Se faire attraper par ton père. Je lui ai fait une bonne première impression, n'est-ce pas? Répondit Edward en continuant de rire et en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je suis contente que tu le prennes ainsi. Il va nous tuer! Lui dis-je pour essayer de lui faire prendre les choses avec un peu de sérieux, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Détends-toi Bella. Une fois qu'il verra combien je t'aime, tout se passera bien.

Quand Edward se pencha vers moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur le haut de ma tête, je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, oubliant momentanément la situation avec Charlie.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bureau des infirmières, je poussais Edward en avant afin qu'il embobine les jeunes infirmières pour qu'elles trouvent quelqu'un pouvant installer la télévision dans la chambre de Charlie. Même si je savais qu'être la fille du chef de la police me donnait des privilèges, j'avais le sentiment qu'Edward aurait plus de succès. La preuve en fut quand une élève infirmière eut un petit rire à chacune de ses paroles, puis courut dans la direction de la chambre de Charlie dès qu'Edward eut formulé sa demande.

Nous avions un besoin désespéré d'air frais et de nourriture, et je n'étais pas prête à retourner voir Charlie, alors qu'Edward se tenait à côté de moi avec un sourire malicieux. Nous décidâmes donc de sortir, et de souffler après la folie de cette journée.

Je laçais mes doigts à ceux d'Edward, levant les yeux pour sourire à son visage magnifique. J'attendais qu'il me sourit en retour jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose. En tournant la tête pour regarder dans la même direction, je m'arrêtais dans mon élan en voyant un visage familier qui s'approchait de nous.

- Emmett? Que fais-tu ici? Nous demandâmes tous les deux.


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Merci à : Ciale, Belle, Pim'ouse, larosesurleau, edwardbellaamour, cchope, lili69, Mam'ZelleMathi, laptitjeny, Alexoue, Twifictions, renesmeecarlyecullen, just-becca1, Anais88, mmccg, Cassy-chou, emelyne, Grazie, sand91, elchep, catherine681, Linou2701, Lealily, camopie, Danddy's, Habswifes, H223, lolotte94, kalahane, camryn48re, EvaBoucourt, Enamor, melinette, Julie**_

_**Asma : Merci pour tout tes compliments. Effectivement la fiction originale a été supprimé. Désolée.**_

_**Voilà la réponse à votre question, puisque beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que si Emmett s'est déplacé jusqu'à Forks, c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose.**_

**Chapitre 24 :**

- Emmett? Que fais-tu ici? Edward et moi nous étions arrêtés de marcher, les yeux écarquillés par le choc, pendant que nous regardions notre colocataire marcher vers nous.

Plusieurs pensées traversèrent mon esprit. Pourquoi Emmett était-il venu à Forks? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Il ne serait jamais venu de son propre chef dans ma ville natale, s'il n'y avait pas urgence. Je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler, anticipant le pire.

- Quoi de neuf vous deux? Emmett nous souriait tout en tirant sur le col de sa veste pour protéger son cou du froid.

- Vas-tu répondre à ma question? Ou allons-nous devoir deviner pourquoi tu es ici? Demanda Edward une fois de plus.

- Eh bien mon pote, je suis content de te voir aussi. Je ne peux pas juste venir passer du temps avec moi deux meilleurs amis? Dit Emmett en frappant légèrement l'épaule d'Edward.

- A Forks? Ma voix se fit entendre de façon aiguë, toujours pas remise du choc de voir mon meilleur ami.

- OK, OK ... tout le monde a quitté Seattle ce matin. Alice, Jazz et Rose sont tous partis pour les vacances d'hiver. J'étais tout seul. J'ai donc décidé de venir vous voir, et de m'assurer que le père de Bella allait bien. Soupira Emmett tristement.

- Oh … Je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dis-je en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais à vous voir, je ne dirai pas la même chose. Dit Emmett en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demandais-je en le foudroyant du regard.

- Eh bien, tes cheveux sont décoiffés, comme si tu venais d'avoir une séance de sexe. Dit Emmett en me pointant du doigt. - Et toi Cullen, tu as vu ton visage? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues en réalisant que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de me réappreter après notre séance dans la chambre d'hôpital de Charlie. J'étais trop occupée à essayer d'oublier que mon père m'avait vu avec la main d'Edward sous ma chemise.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'étais décoiffée? Demandais-je à Edward en le poussant sur le côté pour attirer son attention.

- Ça va Bella. Ce sont tes joues qui ont souffert. Rappelles-moi de me raser demain matin. Répondit Edward en essayant de me rassurer.

Il me suffisait de regarder le sourire parfait d'Edward pour oublier qu' Emmett se tenait juste là..

- Oh mon Dieu, arrêtez. Et, Edward, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi on a l'impression qu'un camion t'es passé dessus?

- Je pense toujours qu'il a l'air magnifique. Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

- Tu as raté la bagarre. Informa Edward.

- Quoi? Avec qui?

- Jacob Black.

- Ton ex Bella? Merde mec. J'espère vraiment que l'autre gars est pire. Dit Emmett en effleurant les points au-dessus du sourcil droit d'Edward.

- J'ai réussi à lui mettre quelques coups de poing. Répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

- Mec ... pourquoi je rate toujours les bagarres? Tout d'abord tu assommes James, et maintenant tu te bats contre l'ex-petit ami de Bella. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu avais ça en toi Cullen. Tu n'es pas un bagarreur.

- Je ne l'avais jamais été avant ... Murmura Edward en concentrant son regard sur moi.

- Jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans ta vie? Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit soudain, alors que je regardais nos mains enlacées, remarquant que ses jointures étaient meurtries et enflées.

- Tu deviens un bad boy pour cette fille. Tu ne te sens pas spéciale Bella? Tout ces gars qui se battent pour toi. Dit Emmett en secouant la tête et en souriant.

- Non, c'est horrible. Edward a été blessé à cause de moi. Criais-je.

- Cesses de t'inquiéter Bella. Tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi. Me dit Edward en plaçant de doux baisers sur chacun de mes doigts.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il se batte pour moi, et n'avais jamais voulu le voir blessé. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait fait était plus que flatteur. Je commençais enfin à comprendre à quel point Edward m'aimait.

- Je ne voudrais pas briser ces réjouissances de l'amour ou quoi que ce soit, mais pourrait-on aller à l'intérieur? Il fait froid ici. Déclara Emmett, nous sortant par là-même de notre transe.

- Nous étions en fait sur le point de partir pour aller manger un morceau. Informais-je Emmett tout en passant mon bras sous celui d'Edward, pour le conduire vers sa Volvo.

- Génial. J'ai une faim de loup! Cria Emmett en sprintant vers la voiture.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un rire.

Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais été attiré par Emmett, alors que lui, Alice et moi avions passé nos deux premières années d'université ensemble. Il était doux, plein d'humour, et bien sûr, diablement beau comme il le disait. Sans oublier qu'il avait un corps à se damner. Ce n'était pas un secret que les filles faisaient la queue pour le voir sortir de la douche commune sans sa chemise.

Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle. Pour moi, il était juste Emmett. Grand, maladroit, avec un rire communicatif. En fait je commençais à penser que peut-être Edward et moi étions destinés à être ensemble. C'est en quelque sorte en me cognant à Emmett lors de mon premier jour de cours de yoga, que j'avais pu voir Edward entrer dans ma vie.

Je secouais la tête à ma propre pensée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru qu'un amour puisse durer toujours. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vraiment cru en l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'Edward Cullen entre dans ma vie. Après avoir vu le mariage de mes parents se dissoudre sous mes yeux, je ne pensais pas que cela était possible.

C'était amusant de voir comment la vie pouvait changer en un instant. Dès le premier jour où Edward était entré dans ma vie je m'étais accrochée à lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, plus une fascination. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si vrai, si réel. J'avais passé deux années en compagnie de garçons immatures, ne voulant que me mettre dans leur lit. Quand Edward avait emménagé chez nous, il fût une bouffée d'air frais.

Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je vivais, respirais, et existais pour Edward. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, depuis que j'avais eu un avant-goût de ce que pourrait être ma vie avec lui, je ne pensais pas pouvoir survivre sans lui. Tout était clair. Il était le seul. Il était mon âme sœur.

Depuis la banquette arrière, tout en regardant par la fenêtre, j'écoutais Edward et Emmett qui discutaient. Forks était magnifique en hiver. De légers flocons commençaient à recouvrir les branches des séquoias, promettant un noël superbe. J'avais été tellement stressé à propos de Charlie et à cause de la bagarre entre Jacob et Edward que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de savourer le fait d'être à la maison.

- Alors ... parles-moi de la bagarre. A quel propos vous êtes-vous disputés? Demanda Emmett dès que nous fûmes entrés dans le restaurant local.

- Je pourrai te laisser deviner … Répondit Edward ironiquement.

- Bella? Je le savais déjà. Mais que t'a-t-il dit de si insensé? Ou qu'a t-il fait?

- Veux-tu vraiment aller sur ce terrain Em? Je veux dire ... je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'avantage de cette situation avec Jacob.

- Allez Cullen. Quel est le problème? Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais des renseignements sur vos positions sexuelles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Emmett ... J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour donner à ma voix un ton des plus sérieux, mais il était difficile d'être sérieuse quand il était là.

- Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas me raconter les détails de la bagarre, tu peux au moins me dire ce qui se passe entre vous deux? Dit-il en nous tirant la langue.

- Que veux-tu savoir? Demandais-je nerveusement, ne sachant pas moi-même ce qu'il en était réellement. Techniquement Edward était encore avec Tanya.

- Vous deux ... c'est officiel? Demanda Emmett qui nous regardait tous les deux et qui avait vu nos mains liées.

- Je suppose que tu peux le dire. Nous travaillons dessus. L'informa Edward avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

- Hmm ... Ce fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche d'Em.

Je savais que ça prendrait un certain temps pour qu'Emmett s'habitue à l'idée qu'Edward et moi allions être ensemble. Mais il avait sans le savoir joué les Cupidon. Après tout, il était celui qui avait amené Edward dans ma vie. Quelque chose pour laquelle je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Emmett était comme mon garde du corps personnel, mon protecteur. N'importe qui envisagerait de me faire mal aurait alors affaire à lui. Le fait qu'il ait à traiter avec son meilleur ami le mettait dans une position difficile.

Nous étions assis dans un silence gêné, attendant notre commande. En regardant la pièce je me mis à me souvenir de tous les dîners partagés avec Charlie à cet endroit. Mon père ne savait pas comment faire bouillir de l'eau, sans parler de cuisiner un repas complet.

- Tu vas bien? Me demanda Edward en faisant délicatement courir son pouce sur ma main, me sortant par là-même de mes pensées,

- Oui ... c'était une longue journée. Je suis épuisée. Le rassurais-je.

Pendant une seconde, je ne pus détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, la seule chose qui me traversait l'esprit alors qu'il était en ma présence était combien je voulais sa bouche sur la mienne. Sans hésitation donc, je plantais un rapide baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

- C'était pour quoi ça? Demanda Edward en me souriant.

- Il m'est très difficile de te résister. Murmurais-je en rougissant de ma réponse.

- Mon Dieu, ça va être difficile de vivre avec vous deux maintenant. Laissa échapper Emmett dans un gémissement.

- Tu n'es toujours pas d'accord avec ça? Parce que si tu ne l'es pas ... eh bien, tu vas devoir faire avec. Parce que j'ai l'intention d'être avec Bella un long moment. Dit Edward en se tournant pour faire face à Emmett.

Je retins mon souffle après avoir entendu Edward prononcer les mots «long moment». J'espérais qu'il voulait dire pour toujours, pour l'éternité ou pour le reste de nos vies. Je savais dans mon cœur que je n'avais pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'Edward pensait. Je savais que nous étions trop jeunes pour penser à un avenir ensemble, mais cela ne m' empêchait pas d'espérer.

- Écoutes mon pote. Tu sais que je veux juste que vous soyez heureux, non? Je veux dire, je veux le bonheur pour vous deux. C'est juste que ... j'ai du mal à imaginer Bella comme ça, Edward. Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi.

- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. J'aime Bella. Elle sait combien je l'aime. Dit-il en me serrant la main, tout en faisant de son mieux pour convaincre Emmett qu'il était sérieux.

- Je te connais depuis que nous sommes enfants. Mais Bella est la seule vraie nana, mis à part Alice et Rose que je connaisse. C'est une bonne personne, elle mérite le meilleur.

- Les gars, je suis là. Je peux parler pour moi. Emmett, je te remercie de tant prendre soin de moi. Mais je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre qu'être avec Edward. J'ai confiance en lui, je lui fais confiance avec mon cœur. Dis-je en les interrompant, car ils parlaient comme si je n'existais pas.

Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit depuis notre première rencontre était allé droit dans mon cœur. Je lui faisais confiance. Même s'il s'était une fois éloigné de moi, écrasant presque tout mes espoirs, il avait réussi à revenir vers moi comme il l'avait promis.

- Je ne veux pas voir l'un de vous malheureux. Vous êtes tous les deux importants pour moi.

Je pouvais entendre la sincérité dans la voix d'Emmett, et rares étaient ces moments avec lui.

- Nous le savon Em. Dit Edward en hochant la tête.

- Donc, je peux dire en toute sincérité que si tu blesses Bella, je te le ferai regretter Cullen.

- Oui, je le sais. Edward essaya d'étouffer un rire, mais je savais qu'Emmett ne plaisantait pas.

- Puis-je également dire qu'il était temps que tu rompes avec Tanya? Sérieusement mec. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas heureux. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas intervenir. Je veux juste que tu saches que je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision.

Je vis le visage d'Edward se décomposer à la mention du nom de Tanya, tandis que mon estomac se nouait d'anxiété.

- Merci Emmett. Ça ne va pas être facile de la laisser partir. Mais je suis prêt à le faire. Bella et moi sommes prêts à aller de l'avant. Soupira profondément Edward.

- Comment envisages-tu d'annoncer la nouvelle à ton père Bella? Il vient à peine de se réveiller, non? Comment va-t-il prendre la nouvelle pour toi et Cullen?

Edward faillit s'étouffer avec son hamburger et un sentiment de gêne me frappa une fois de plus.

- Il sait déjà ...Il nous a surpris Edward et moi ... eh bien ... nous embrassant dans sa chambre. Murmurais-je doucement.

Emmett stoppa tous ses mouvements avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et de laisser échapper un éclat de rire. Tous les occupants du restaurant nous regardèrent, se demandant certainement pourquoi tout ce chahut. Tout comme Edward l'avait été auparavant, Emmett était clairement amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans sa chambre d'hôpital? Et comment l'a-t-il pris?

- Euh, ... je dirai pas très bien. Ma main était sous la chemise de Bella. Edward regarda timidement Emmett, pensant probablement qu'il ressemblait à un animal ne pouvant pas se contrôler.

- Tu as fait fort pour une première impression Cullen.

Le reste de notre repas se passa tranquillement. J'écoutais Edward et Emmett se chamailler joyeusement. Ces deux derniers jours à Forks avaient été terribles et stressants, et bien qu'Emmett m'ait surpris en sortant de nulle part, je lui étais reconnaissante d'être là pour apporter un peu de légèreté dans ma vie.

Edward et moi avions nos mains enlacées sur mes genoux, je remarquais pour la première fois à quel point nos mains s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Ses longs doigts enveloppaient parfaitement ma main petite.

J'ouvris ma main très délicatement et glissais ma paume contre celle d'Edward. C'était des petites attentions comme celles-ci qui faisaient accroître ma fréquence cardiaque.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que dans quelques semaines, quand les vacances seraient terminées, qu'Edward et moi serions enfin ensemble. Il allait enfin être libre de Tanya et pour la première fois, nous serions en mesure d'être vraiment heureux. J'étais vraiment impatiente de l'avoir pour moi seule, et de pouvoir enfin l'appeler «mon Edward» pour de vrai.

Après notre repas nous primes la décision de retourner chez moi sans passer par l'hôpital. Charlie allait certainement être groggy par les médicaments et la seule chose que je voulais, était ramper dans mon lit, avec Edward, bien sûr.

- Pourrais-tu-m'apporter une couverture supplémentaire Bella? Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Dit Emmett en jetant son sac sur le plancher du salon.

- Bien sûr. Lui répondis-je avant d'empoigner la main d'Edward pour le conduire vers ma chambre.

- Je ne veux entendre aucuns sons résultants de vos ébats sexuels! Si c'est le cas, je viendrai défoncer la porte! Nous cria Emmett depuis le bas de l'escalier.

J'attrapais une couverture supplémentaire et la jetais à Emmett avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre. Edward avait déjà enlevé son jean, et il était confortablement allongé sur mon lit, les mains posées derrière sa tête. Il me fallut toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, tellement il était irrésistible, vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt et de son boxer.

Tout en contrôlant mes envies j'enlevais mes vêtements et passais un tee-shirt. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval, puis j'éteignis ma lampe et me glissais dans le lit à côté d'Edward. Il sourit dès qu'il sentit mon corps se presser contre le sien, et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, sans parler.

- Allons-nous reprendre là où nous avons arrêté? Murmura Edward en mordillant doucement le lobe de mon oreille.

- Personne ne va nous interrompre, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux Edward Cullen.

Edward, lentement, se positionna au-dessus de moi, faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser avec son poids. Il ne tarda à me taquiner en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis dans sa bouche dès que je sentis sa langue s'entrelacer à la mienne.

Je déplaçais mes mains vers le bas de sa taille et les glissaient sous son tee-shirt pour explorer les muscles durs de son ventre. Tout en traçant le v sous ses hanches, je mémorisais la sensation de sa peau lisse.

Je réussis à faire glisser son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, et laissais mes yeux errer sur son corps parfait, dans la douce lueur de la pièce. Je souris intérieurement en pensant qu'il était sur le point d'être tout à moi. Rien ne nous empêcherait plus jamais d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Les ressorts du matelas grinçaient bruyamment à chacun de nos gestes. Il m'était difficile de me concentrer sur autre chose que le mouvement de la langue d'Edward dans ma bouche, mais je savais que si nous ne cherchions pas à calmer nos ardeurs,Emmett tiendrait sa promesse en venant défoncer ma porte.

Je priais silencieusement pour qu'il soit déjà endormi, rêvant d'entendre ses ronflement venant du salon. Mais à la place, Edward et moi nous arrêtâmes en entendant sa voix sévère nous crier dessus.

- Ne me faites pas venir là-haut!

Je laissais échapper un gémissement, tandis qu'Edward posait son front contre mon épaule, marmonnant qu' il allait tuer Emmett demain matin. Laissant courir mes mains de haut en bas de son dos, je faisais de mon mieux pour essayer de le calmer.

L'ambiance était très différente de la nuit précédente. Seulement 24 heures avant, j'étais celle qui voulait poursuivre notre relation physique, et maintenant, Edward était prêt à déchirer tous mes vêtements. Alors que j'étais sur le point de dire à Edward que ce serait probablement mieux si nous nous arrêtions, il leva la tête de mon épaule et me fit son plus adorable sourire.

- C'est l'enfer avec Emmett. Tu veux quand même le faire? Me demanda Edward en souriant, enlevant tout mes doutes.

- C'est la meilleure idée que tu ais eu jusqu'à maintenant.

_**Alors finalement rien de grave, vous voilà rassurées.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**A très vite. Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Chris.**_


	26. Chapitre 25

_**Merci à : LuneBlanche, edwardbellaamour, TBWCH, larosesurleau, mmccg, isnoname, Twifictions, love-lov-edward, GunWiHarPoTwi, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, sand91, lili69, Yayalia, darkpicots, EvaBoucourt, Mam'ZelleMathi, NeyaFa, Guest, Lauly60, Habswifes, Ciale, cchope, mimi la souris, bellardtwilight, spawny, Grazie, griet thins, fame'yeah, Galaee, leira77, lapiaf8**_

_**lorilavigmailcom : Je pense qu'Edward à de la tendresse pour Tanya, et ils sont quand même restés longtemps ensemble, c'est une partie de sa vie.**_

_**val : merci beaucoup, tout le plaisir est pour moi.**_

_**Allez, encore un peu de calme avant « la tempête »...**_

**Chapitre 25 :**

- Vas-tu vraiment partir ce soir? Demandais-je tristement à Edward, les larmes se formant sur les bords de mes paupières.

- Malheureusement oui. Noël est dans trois jours Bella. Ma mère me tuerait si je ne rentrais pas à la maison.

Edward fit de son mieux pour me consoler en plantant un doux baiser sur le bout de mon nez et en me donnant son sourire des plus magnifique.

N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, je cherchais aveuglément sur ma table de nuit mon téléphone portable. Ne le trouvant pas je réalisais que j'avais du le jeter quelque part sur le sol la veille. Je supposais qu'il devait être à peine plus de six heures, car la lumière venait furtivement sur la cime des arbres.

Même si ce n'était que l'aube, Edward et moi étions réveillés, couchés dans mon petit lit. Il m'était difficile de rester concentrée sur notre conversation actuelle, quand la moitié de mon esprit se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore remis ses vêtements, après que je les lui ai arraché quelques heures plus tôt.

J'avais fait de mon mieux pour essayer de cacher mes larmes, mais elles coulaient maintenant librement le long de mes joues, alors que je ressentais déjà l'angoisse de la séparation. Je me sentais plus stupide et embarrassée, que triste. Ma relation avec Edward était à peine définie, mais je pleurais sur le fait qu'il me quittait.

- Bella ... tu ne pleures pas, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Edward en tendant la main pour essuyer mes larmes, son sourire commençait à se dissiper.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Mentis-je en me retournant loin de lui.

J'avais le sentiment que si Edward connaissait la moitié de la tristesse que je ressentais pour être loin de lui, il n'aurait pas envie de partir. Je ne voulais pas le faire se sentir coupable. Après tout, il rentrait juste passer Noël avec ses parents.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste? Je ne vais être absent qu'une semaine et demie. Tu sais que ça va passer vite? Dit Edward en posant son menton sur mon épaule nue, essayant de voir mon visage caché.

- Je vais bien. Vraiment Edward.

- Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu sais que tu es piètre menteuse? Rit-il doucement.

- Ugh. Je suis juste un peu déprimée ... d'être loin de toi, que ce soit pour 10 minutes ou 10 jours, je me sens un peu vide à l'intérieur. Dis-je en poussant un profond soupir et en me tournant vers son magnifique visage.

- Oh Bella. Edward passa ses deux bras autour de mon corps et me tira vers sa poitrine nue.

- Tu me trouves stupide, n'est-ce pas? Murmurais-je contre son cou, respirant son odeur délicieusement sucrée.

- Non, je crois que tu es adorable.

Reculant son visage pour voir mes yeux, Edward prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- Je suis tout aussi triste que toi, crois-moi. Sans parler que je dois te laisser ici alors que Jacob est en ville.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de Jake. Il ne me fera pas de mal.

- Eh bien, je n'aime pas le fait qu'il te suive partout comme chiot tourmenté. Je te garantis que dès que je vais partir il va se montrer. Déclara Edward en serrant les dents et les yeux pleins de rage.

- Edward ... s'il le fait, je te promets que je serai en mesure de prendre soin de moi. Jake n'est pas une menace. Il est juste ... torturé par le fait qu'il ne peut pas être avec la personne qu'il aime. J'ai euh ... une fois, su ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Dis-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule afin qu'il se détende.

Je n'avais plus de ressentiment envers Jacob. Tout ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, il le faisait parce qu'il m'aimait. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. J'avais été une fois dans sa position, terriblement triste de ne pouvoir être avec Edward.

- Je me déteste tous les jours pour t'avoir fait endurer ça ... Murmura Edward malheureux, la voix pleine de douleur.

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais. Nous avons décidé d'oublier, non? Lui rappelais-je.

- Tu ne sais pas combien je suis chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi Bella. Si j'étais à ta place, je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de me pardonner. Je me suis éloigné de toi ... j'ai brisé ton cœur ... je ne te mérite pas.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs Edward. Je te pardonne. Alors s'il te plaît, pardonnes-toi. Dis-je en laissant courir mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire crispée.

- Maintenant tu me donnes vraiment envie de rester avec toi. Edward sourit enfin et je sentis la tension dans mes épaules s'envoler.

- Mmm, ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas partir ce soir? Dis-je en levant ma jambe pour l'accrocher autour de la hanche Edward, l'entendant grogner quand j'entrais en contact avec son torse nu.

- Tu fais un excellent travail pour me convaincre. Murmura Edward dans mes lèvres avant de me retourner sur le dos pour mordiller ma clavicule.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser sortir un rire sonore quand je sentis les lèvres humides d'Edward et sa langue faire des merveilles sur mon cou.

C'était à ce moment que je réalisais que le reste du monde aurait pu mourir, je serai toujours sur un nuage. Être dans les bras d'Edward était céleste.

Au moment où Edward et moi sortîmes de ma chambre, nous trouvâmes Emmett assis à la table de la cuisine, la tête enfouie dans le journal local. Dès qu'il nous aperçut, un grand sourire espiègle inonda son adorable visage. Si je ne connaissais pas Emmett comme je le connaissais, j'aurais supposé qu'il était juste amical. Mais je savais exactement ce qui se passait dans son esprit, il était prêt à nous ridiculiser Edward et moi.

- Bonjour les tourtereaux. Je ne savais pas quand vous alliez enfin sortir. Déclara Emmett de sa voix chantante.

- Bonjour. Marmonnais-je tout en cachant mon embarras, j'espérais qu'Em allait y aller mollo sur nous deux.

- Pas de sarcasmes Cullen? Ou est-ce trop tôt pour toi? Dit Emmett en lançant la page des sports à Edward.

- Non. Pas besoin de sarcasme. Répliqua Edward en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment de bonne humeur. Me dirais-tu pourquoi?

- Emmett ... Dis-je pour le prévenir tout en tirant une chaise pour m'asseoir en face de lui. - Vas-y, rigoles autant que tu veux. Mais peux-tu arrêter tes moqueries maintenant.

- Oh, allez Bella. Je joue juste un peu avec vous. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu rougir depuis la première fois où tu as vu Edward sortir de la douche de notre appartement.

S'il n'y avait pas une table de cuisine me séparant d'Emmett, je me serai précipitée sur lui pour l'étouffer. Même si Edward et moi étions déjà désespérément amoureux, il était toujours embarrassant qu'il sache que j'avais un béguin d'écolière pour lui, avant même qu'il réalise ses sentiments pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Em. Dis-je en le foudroyant du regard, le sang se précipitant comme un fleuve violent dans mes joues.

- Eh bien, pour rendre les choses équitables ... Cullen n'a pas cessé de sourire depuis que vous êtes descendus. Dit Emmett en tournant son attention vers Edward.

- Je vais te briser les côtes si tu n'arrêtes pas. Lui répondit Edward du bout des lèvres.

- N'oubliez pas que si vous êtes ensemble c'est grâce à moi.

- Non. Lui répondîmes à l'unisson.

Je pensais que nous avions blessé les sentiments d'Emmett après avoir vu son sourire se faner. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo. J'étais sur le point de présenter des excuses quand Emmett haussa les épaules, en nous indiquant qu'il avait déjà l'habitude que je sois méchante avec lui.

- J'allais nous concocter un petit déjeuner Bella. Mais la seule chose que ton père a dans le frigo, c'est de la bière ... et du bicarbonate de soude. Emmett fronça les sourcils après avoir fermé la porte du réfrigérateur.

- C'est Charlie, malheureusement. Nous pouvons prendre un petit déjeuner rapide en allant à l'hôpital. Vous êtes prêts à partir?

J'avais hâte de revoir mon père, voir s'il y avait des progrès dans son état de santé. Bien qu'il soit maintenant conscient et sur la voie de la guérison, je savais qu'il souffrait encore. La seule chose que je pouvais espérer était que les analgésiques enlèvent un peu de cette souffrance.

Je m'agrippais à la main d'Edward quand nous entrâmes dans l'hôpital, un peu anxieuse face à la journée qui s'annonçait. Charlie n'était pas très heureux de savoir qu'Edward et moi étions désormais ensemble. Je savais que cette conversation était loin d'être terminée. Sans oublier que ma mère devait arriver par le prochain vol. Ça allait être une longue journée, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour Edward.

Ce n'était pas que j'avais peur que mes parents n'approuvent pas. Toute personne qui rencontrait Edward tombait instantanément sous son charme. Il était gentleman et charmant. Je savais que mes parents ne s'opposeraient jamais à ma relation avec lui. Mais, je m'inquiétais qu'ils aient un problème avec le fait que nous vivions ensemble.

- Papa, tu es réveillé. J'étais soulagée de voir Charlie assis bien droit dans son lit, et son visage ayant reprit des couleurs.

- Difficile de dormir avec tous les moniteurs faisant bip. Par ailleurs, les infirmières m'ont réveillé toutes les heures pour voir si j'allais bien et me faire des prises de sang. Bien que mon père eut l'air mieux, il n'était pas encore de bonne humeur.

- Eh bien, je t'ai apporté un petit déjeuner pour te remonter le moral. Cela devrait te faire sentir mieux. Dis-je en levant le récipient en plastique rempli de nourriture délicieuse.

- C'est gentil de ta part Bells. Dit Charlie, un léger sourire tirant sur le bords de ses lèvres.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et plaçais soigneusement la nourriture sur la table portable, puis la fis glisser sur le lit de Charlie pour qu'il puisse facilement y accéder. Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer dès qu'il ouvrit le récipient en plastique. Lentement, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, je fis signe aux garçons de venir me rejoindre.

Emmett, sans nulle hésitation, redressa ses épaules et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de mon père. Après tout il ne sortait pas avec la fille du chef de la police. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Edward avait l'air légèrement plus nerveux. Après ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, Charlie nous avait attrapé dans une position assez compromettante, j'avais le sentiment qu'Edward n'était pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'être coincé dans la même pièce que mon père. C'était un changement par rapport à la façon dont il avait géré la situation hier, riant de la colère de Charlie comme si ce n'était rien.

- Qui sont les personnes qui t'accompagnent Bells? Demanda Charlie avec une bouchée d'œufs dans sa bouche.

- Tu as déjà rencontré Edward. Et voici Emmett. Il est venu ici pour te rencontrer et voir si tu allais bien.

Je poussais Emmett en avant, espérant que mon père serait un peu plus accueillant qu'il ne l'avait été avec Edward.

- C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, le chef Swan. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Dit Emmett en tendant la main vers Charlie.

- Donc, tu es Emmett, hein? C'est agréable de mettre un visage sur un nom. Tu fais un excellent travail en prenant soin de Bella.

- Oui monsieur. C'est important pour moi ... ainsi que pour Edward. Emmett hocha la tête, rassurant Charlie qu'il disait la vérité.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais qu'il aime Emmett? Murmura doucement Edward dans mon oreille.

- Parce que Emmett n'est pas celui dont je suis amoureuse. Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui et en passant un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille.

- Tu es calme ce matin Edward. Marmonna Charlie, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas l'endroit où ma main était placée, sur la hanche d'Edward.

- Je vous laisse profiter de votre repas. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

Je le sentis se raidir sous mon toucher, serrant ses muscles d'appréhension.

- Uh huh. Charlie soupira avant de se retourner vers son petit-déjeuner.

Prenant la main d'Edward, je le conduisis vers le canapé. Il me semblait que ça allait être une visite délicate. Le moins que l'on pouvait faire était de nous mettre à l'aise.

Dès que nous fûmes assis je jetais un œil vers Emmett qui nous souriait, amusé par la situation. Je savais que mon père ne le faisait pas parce qu'il essayait d'être malveillant, il le faisait parce que j'étais sa fille unique et qu'il était de son devoir d'être protecteur.

Edward et moi étions donc assis tranquillement, échangeant des regards affectueux et des contacts légers. Il était difficile de garder une distance raisonnable, alors que Charlie et Emmett avaient une conversation sur les Seahawks de Seattle. J'avais tellement envie de toucher Edward, qu'il me tienne. Après tout, nous n'avions que quelques heures ensemble avant qu'il parte pour Los Angeles.

J'étais sur le point de lui suggérer de sortir pour prendre l'air, car apparemment nous ne manquions ni à Emmett ou Charlie qui discutaient base-ball. Mais je fus interrompue par un coup frappé à la porte de Charlie, et surprise de voir ma mère debout sur le seuil.

- Maman … Laissais-je échapper, étonnée que son vol soit arrivé si tôt.

- Oh Bella.

Elle tendit les bras vers moi et je courus l'embrasser. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Renée, et les émotions me frappèrent de plein fouet.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma chérie.

Elle planta un baiser sur le haut de ma tête avant de s'éloigner pour regarder mon visage.

- Tu es plus belle chaque fois que je te vois. Tu le sais?

- Merci ... Marmonnais-je, en la conduisant au chevet de Charlie.

- Comment te sens-tu Charlie? Demanda Renée en serrant celle de Charlie.

- Pas trop mal. Je suis content que tu sois ici. Ma mère lui fit un léger sourire.

- Moi aussi.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer en regardant mes parents se dire bonjour. Alors que leur mariage avait pris fin bien avant que je puisse comprendre la vie, j'avais souvent rêvé, enfant, que mes parents se retrouveraient.

Je savais que ce n'était plus possible depuis Renée s'était remariée, et Charlie était satisfait de sa vie à Forks. Mais tous les deux étaient heureux, beaucoup plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient quand ils étaient mariés. Mais cela restait encore une corde sensible pour moi, surtout vu les rares moments où mes parents étaient ensemble.

- Maman ... J'aimerai te présenter Edward et Emmett, mes colocataires. Dis-je en leur faisant signe de s'approcher.

- C'est tellement agréable d'enfin vous rencontrer tous les deux. Bella parle tout le temps de vous.

Renée leur donna une accolade maternelle avant de tourner son attention vers moi.

- Il y a tellement de choses à rattraper chérie. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie?

- Pas grand chose maman. Toujours pareil. Dis-je en mentant, alors que Charlie laissait échapper un «humph» depuis son lit.

- As-tu vu Jacob depuis que tu es arrivée? Y a t-il de nouveaux gars mignons à l'université?

- Hum, je suppose qu'il y en a ... il y a quelqu'un de nouveau ... Marmonnais-je maladroitement, voulant mourir sur place.

- Eh bien, qui est-ce? Allez Bella, racontes.

Charlie me donna un regard sévère, me suppliant de dire la vérité, alors qu'Emmett était maintenant assis et amusé comme jamais. Je jetais un regard en arrière vers Edward, et le vis jouer nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de son blouson, ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon visage.

Je laissais échapper un souffle profond, prête à tout avouer à ma mère. Après tout, Renée était celle qui était inoffensive. Charlie savait déjà, et il était le plus effrayant. Je n'avais vraiment rien à craindre de ma mère en lui disant qu'Edward et moi étions ... ensemble? Même moi, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il en était. Avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, le médecin de Charlie nous interrompit. J'étais soulagée qu'il nous fasse sortir de la chambre en disant que nous étions au-dessus de la limite des visiteurs autorisés.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda Edward en me prenant dans ses bras dès que nous fûmes dans le couloir.

- Ouais ... c'est juste que ... voir mes parents ensemble, me rend un peu émotive. Dis-je en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

Charlie, encore une fois, s'endormit dès le départ du médecin, nous laissant Emmett, Edward, ma mère et moi discuter tranquillement. Je restais silencieuse, amusée par l'interaction qui se passait entre Renée et Edward. Ma mère semblait déjà l'aimer, lui posant question après question sur la vie à l'université.

Edward semblait ravi de poursuivre la conversation avec ma mère, surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il avait déjà conquis un parent. Charlie, ça allait être une autre histoire. Je savais qu'il avait encore pas mal de chemin à faire pour voir le bon côté de mon père.

Mon cœur s'écrasa dans ma poitrine dès que la lumière de l'après-midi commença à disparaître. Renée était rentrée à l'hôtel après le déjeuner, disant qu'elle avait besoin d'aller se rafraîchir. En partant elle dit au revoir à Edward et Emmett, en leur souhaitant un bon retour et en leur rappelant qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus à Phoenix.

J'avais des nœuds dans l'estomac quand nous arrivions à la maison, voyant les garçons ranger leurs affaires pour partir. Assise, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la difficulté que ça allait être de ne revoir Edward que dans une semaine et demie.

- OK Bella. Fais-moi un câlin ... Tu vas me manquer mon petit. Évites les ennuis, OK? Me dit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Em.. Je le ferai. Marmonnais-je dans sa poitrine.

- Je vais attendre dehors. Ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir, ce qui nous donnait à Edward et moi un peu d'intimité.

- Tu ne vas pas pleurer, hein? Dit Edward en plaçant ses deux mains sur mes hanches, puis il se pencha pour poser son front contre le mien.

- J'ai le droit de pleurer ... Tu vas me manquer ...

- Je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tiens .. tu peux garder une partie de moi avec toi. Ça porte mon odeur. Dit-il en riant et en me donnant son sweat-shirt gris préféré.

- Merci … Répondis-je en levant son sweat-shirt à mon nez, inspirant profondément.

- Je te l'ai donné parce que mon cœur t'appartient. Il posa sa main sur ma poitrine, ses doigts jouèrent délicatement avec le cœur qui pendait à mon collier. - Prends ma Volvo pour rentrer à Seattle. J'ai laissé les clés dans ta chambre.

- OK ...je t'aime. Dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Edward baissa la tête vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon visage et mon cou avant de les retirer.

Nous n'avions pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il ramassa son sac et rejoignit Emmett à la porte. Em me fit un sourire sympathique tout en tapant sur le dos d'Edward, c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il comprenait la situation. Je les regardais monter dans la jeep d'Emmett et partir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward s'éloignait de moi. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas si dur. Alors que mon cœur se serrait et se sentait vide sans mon autre moitié, je savais que ce n'était que le commencement des choses. J'avais le sentiment que ma vie allait changer.


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Merci à : Ciale, Alexoue, mmccg, Habswifes, Grazie, Mam'ZelleMathi, Twifictions, Isoname EvaBoucourt, Lyyla, larosesurleau, enamor, bellardtwilight, Emy-F.**_

_**Asma : Pour répondre à ta question : la fic est terminée et il ne reste que 3 chapitres. Bises**_

**Alors, alors, il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à cette fiction, et comme je n'ai plus que le dernier à traduire je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser languir très longtemps.**

**Sur ce, régalez-vous...**

**Chapitre 26 :**

_Je suis assis dans la cour avec Emmett, nous buvons une bière. J'aimerai que tu sois là ..._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lisant le message d'Edward. Bien qu'il ait quitté Washington quelques jours plus tôt, lui et moi étions en contact permanent par le biais des appels téléphoniques ou des textos. Sachant que Charlie payait encore ma facture de téléphone, je paniquais en pensant aux accusations scandaleuses qui allaient venir le mois prochain.

_Tu sais combien tu me manques? Je te laisse deviner?_

_Ce n'est pas la peine ... Je sais déjà ... _

_Je compte les jours qu'il reste avant de voir ton visage._

_Oh ... c'est la seule chose qui te manque Bella? _

J'étouffais un rire silencieux, aimant le ton enjoué d'Edward. Je pouvais pratiquement l'imaginer assis sur son pont, la bière dans une main, et ses doigts fins caressant les touches de son téléphone portable.

_Bien sûr que non. Je m'ennuie de tes baisers._

_TU SAIS COMME C'EST RIDICULE DE SOURIRE A UN TÉLÉPHONE?_

Je ne fus pas surprise en regardant vers le bas de mon écran qu'Emmett m'ait envoyé un message. Emmett devait probablement se sentir seul, en voyant Edward regarder son téléphone portable toute la nuit.

- Bella? Allô ... la terre pour Bella. Renée m'appelait, essayant d'attirer mon attention.

- Hein? Que se passe-t-il? Répondis-je enfin, en levant mes yeux de mon téléphone portable.

C'était la veille de Noël et mes parents et moi étions dans le salon. Charlie était sorti de l'hôpital hier. Mais il avait eu des instructions strictes de son médecin, il n'était pas été autorisé à se déplacer dans la maison, même pas pour prendre une bière dans le frigo.

Si Charlie n'avait pas été le chef de la police de Forks il n'aurait pas pu sortir de l'hôpital. Il avait pratiquement dû supplier pour sortir de là, utilisant son pouvoir sur des gens innocents. Ma mère et moi n'aimions pas l'idée qu'il rentre à la maison, mais nous savions qu'il ne nous aurait pas fait passer Noël avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Tu es attachée à ce téléphone depuis qu'une certaine personne est partie. Me fit vivement remarquer Charlie.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Me défendis-je en rentrant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

- Bella, tu as ton téléphone accroché à toi à chaque minute de la journée. Tu es sûre que ça va ma chérie?

Renée s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Le sujet de mon nouveau petit-ami n'avait pas été soulevé depuis ce jour maladroit dans la chambre d'hôpital de Charlie. Mais j'avais le sentiment que ce ne serait plus le cas d'ici quelques secondes.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais bien … très bien... Bégayais-je nerveusement.

- Depuis combien de temps Edward et toi êtes ensemble, Bells? Demanda Charlie en se mettant à l'aise dans son fauteuil, mais grimaçant à tout léger mouvement.

- Tu peux nous le dire chérie. Nous ne sommes pas idiots … M'encouragea Renée.

- Hum, eh bien ... je suppose depuis Thanksgiving.

Je pouvais sentir mes mains trembler sur mes genoux.

Je voulais mourir sur place, ou voir Edward se transformer en surhomme et venir me sauver de ce moment embarrassant. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque du collège, quand mes parents me posaient des questions sur mon premier petit ami. Je n'avais jamais parlé des garçons avec Charlie, Renée, quant à elle, me tirait les vers du nez, que je veuille en parler ou non.

- Eh bien, quelle est exactement la situation avec Edward? Vous venez juste de vous mettre ensemble? Est-ce sérieux? Y a t-il déjà une date de mariage prévu? Demandait Renée, voulant connaître tous les détails.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ... vraiment ... nous faisons les choses lentement. Marmonnais-je.

Ce n'était pas comme si je mentais. Les choses, notre relation avaient mit du temps à se mettre en place, mais lentement n'était pas nécessairement le mot approprié. Edward et moi n'avions jamais vraiment fait quoi que ce soit de lent, plongeant directement dans une relation physique avant même de savoir ce qu'il en était. Mais, ne pas savoir quel était le statut de la relation était vrai.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas Bells? Il est ton petit ami ou non? Charlie semblait aussi perdu que moi.

- Techniquement, Edward est toujours avec sa petite amie ...

Je fermais les yeux et serrais les poings, attendant que mes parents se mettent à crier.

- Je suis désolé ... j'ai dû mal comprendre en entendant que tu disais qu'il avait une petite amie. Dit Charlie hésitant.

- Il ne ... eh bien ... il va rompre avec elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, je savais que mes parents n'allaient pas comprendre, quelle que soit la façon dont je leur expliqué.

- Je sais que cela n'a aucun sens pour vous. C'est compliqué. Mais Edward et moi nous aimons. Nous allons être ensemble.

- Oh Bella. J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais. La voix de Renée était sincère. Je savais qu'elle n'approuvait pas la situation, mais qu'elle essayait de faire de son mieux pour la comprendre.

- Tu es adulte et pleinement capable de prendre tes propres décisions Bells. Mais cela me semble voué à l'échec. Charlie n'était pas aussi convaincu que ma mère, et son visage prenait déjà une légère teinte de rouge.

- J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance. Edward est ... il est ... je l'aime.

J'avais du mal à trouver mes mots, gênée d'exprimer à mes parents ce qu'Edward représentait pour moi.

Je savais que Charlie et Renée n'allaient pas comprendre. Pour eux, nous étions des adolescents tombant amoureux pour la première fois. Mais, pour moi, c'était beaucoup plus que cela.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trouver les mots justes ou comment exprimer à mes parents à quel point Edward était important pour moi. Je voulais leur crier qu'il était l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur. J'étais convaincue qu'il était l'homme avec qui j'allais passer le reste de ma vie et avoir des enfants.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça, ils n'avaient rencontré Edward qu'une fois. D'autant plus qu'Edward allait devoir batailler dur pour impressionner mon père. Il avait creusé son propre trou quand Charlie s'était réveillé et avait vu sa langue dans ma bouche. Pas vraiment une bonne première impression.

- Nous allons vous laisser le bénéfice du doute ma chérie. Mais ... ton père et moi ne voulons pas que tu sois blessée. La dernière chose que nous voulons, c'est te voir le cœur brisé. Dit Renée en m'étreignant.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec la tête bourdonnante et les pensées brumeuses.

Cette nuit, j'avais rêvé qu'Edward et moi marchions dans les rues de Seattle sous la pluie battante. La ville semblait vide, mais les lumières étaient incroyablement brillantes. Même si j'étais trempée, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire pendant que je regardais l'eau couler sur le visage de mon amour.

Edward nous tira sous un perron couvert. Nous éclatâmes de rire en voyant nos vêtements trempés. Dès que j'eus essoré une partie de l'eau de mes cheveux, je levais les yeux pour voir le regard d'Edward fixé sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

- Ce n'est rien ... c'est ... tu es belle Bella. Dit Edward en caressant tendrement ma joue avec son pouce.

- Tu as dit que j'étais belle?

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir le regard intense d'Edward.

- Hé ... J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. Dit Edward en inclinant mon menton pour que je le regarde.

- Demandes.

Edward mit la main dans sa poche, et en sortit un objet caché dans son poing. Pendant une seconde, je retenais mon souffle. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ce qu'il avait dit? J'eus rapidement ma réponse en voyant Edward un genou à terre.

- Oh mon Dieu. Étouffais-je, réalisant exactement ce qui allait se passer.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé que je serai capable d'aimer quelqu'un autant que je t'aime Bella. Tu sais déjà que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Mais, vas-tu, s'il te plaît, me faire l'honneur d'être ma femme? Sa voix était douce, calme. Il ouvrit sa main pour révéler une bague en diamants.

- Oh Edward ...Soufflais-je, incapable de formuler les mots justes. - Bien sûr, je veux t'épouser.

Après avoir glissé la bague à mon doigt Edward se releva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tout mes rêves se réaliseraient, et que j'allais épouser mon Edward.

Soudain, la vision du visage souriant d'Edward s'estompa. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon petit lit à Forks. Une vague de déception s'empara de moi après avoir réalisé que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un beau rêve. Il n'y avait pas d'Edward, pas de bague, et aucune proposition.

Je m'assis dans mon lit, cherchant mon portable. Je voulais raconter mon rêve à Edward. Si je ne pouvais pas me réveiller avec son adorable visage, je pouvais au moins entendre sa voix de velours au téléphone.

Alors que j'allais attraper mon portable sur ma table de nuit, je trouvais une enveloppe blanche sous ma lampe. Il ne me fallut pas une seconde pour reconnaître l'écriture. C'était l'écriture de Jacob. J'avais espéré voir mon meilleur ami avant de rentrer à Seattle, mais je savais qu'il laisserait une lettre pour me dire au revoir. C'était typique de Jacob.

Je supposais que c'était Renée qui l'avait placée dans ma chambre. Après tout ce qui s'était passé , Jacob était trop mal pour essayer de résoudre les choses en face à face. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie je lui avais brisé le cœur. Bien que je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, en aucune façon, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, sauf m'excuser. Je glissais mon doigt sous l'enveloppe et sortis un morceau de papier plié.

_Bella-_

_Je suis désolé que cela se passe ainsi, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à te voir. En fait, la vérité est que je ne peux pas supporter que tu aies choisi Edward plutôt que moi. C'est quelque chose avec laquelle je vais devoir vivre pour le reste de ma vie. Mais je ne t'ai pas pas écrit cette lettre pour te supplier de changer d'avis._

_Je t'écris pour te dire que je t'aime toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais, je sais maintenant qu'il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. Il est temps pour moi de clore ce chapitre. Je sais maintenant que je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir. Et même si ça fait mal, je l'accepte. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et moi, s'il te plaît, dis-lui que j'accepte l'entière responsabilité de mes actions et que je ne le déteste pas._

_Mon seul espoir est qu'un jour, la fille avec qui j'ai grandi, pourra encore être ma meilleure amie. Tu dois savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi. Bien que ton cœur appartienne maintenant à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis quand même heureux d'avoir été le premier que tu ais aimé. Je te souhaite le meilleur Bella. S'il te plaît, rappelles-toi, même si les choses ont changé, tu pourras toujours me contacter si tu as besoin de quelque chose._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Ton meilleur ami, Jacob_

J'étais pratiquement en sanglots au moment où je finissais de lire la lettre de Jacob. Les larmes commençaient à tomber sur mon visage et sur le papier. Mon cœur se serra car Jacob était malheureux.

Je voulais sauter hors du lit et aller trouver Jacob. Je voulais jeter mes bras autour de son cou et lui dire que j'étais désolée. Mais, je savais que ce serait plus facile pour lui s'il ne me voyait pas. Je serrais sa lettre sur ma poitrine, fermais les yeux et priais Dieu pour qu'un jour Jake et moi puissions retrouver l'amitié qui nous unissait autrefois.

Les jours semblaient passer lentement, j'attendais avec impatience le retour d'Edward à Washington. Quand il fut finalement temps de rentrer à Seattle, je mis mes affaires dans la Volvo et dis au revoir à mes parents. Renée avait décidé de rester une semaine de plus avec Charlie, afin de s'assurer qu'il se remettait bien. Rassurée, je promis à mes parents de les appeler dès que j'arrivais à l'appartement.

Je n'avais jamais conduit la voiture d'Edward avant. Je lui avais demandé à plusieurs reprises si je pouvais. Mais, étant son bien le plus précieux, je n'avais jamais été capable de m'asseoir derrière le volant. J'avais presque été tétanisé quand Edward m'avait dit qu'il m'avait laissé les clés.

J'arrivais à Seattle à peu près au même moment ou le vol d'Edward et d'Emmett atterrissait. Enveloppée dans le sweat-shirt d'Edward, je garais sa Volvo et me dirigeais directement dans l'appartement d'Alice et Jasper. Alice m'avait terriblement manqué, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que j'étais partie à Forks.

- Bella! Hurla Alice en sautant du canapé pour m'embrasser.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu m'as manqué. Soupirais-je profondément.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que ton père aille bien, Bella. Nous étions tous inquiets.

Puis Jasper m'attira dans une étreinte rapide avant de rejoindre Alice sur le canapé.

- Nous voulions venir à Forks avec Emmett, mais Alice et moi n'avons pas pu avoir de places ce jour-là.

- C'est bon, vraiment. J'apprécie votre soutien pour ces dernières semaines, même si vous n'étiez pas là.

Je savais qu'Alice et Jasper avaient été désespérément inquiets pour moi pendant qu'ils étaient partis.

- Alors ... merci à la grande bouche d'Emmett ... nous avons qu'appris que toi et Edward travaillez sur vos problèmes. Dit Alice en frappant dans ses mains tout excitée.

- Oh, Emmett vous l'a dit? J'étais tellement contente de vous le dire. Je soupirais de déception. Il était toujours amusant de voir les expressions du visage d'Alice et Jasper quand je leur racontais mes aventures avec Edward.

- Oh nous sommes au courant de tout. La bagarre. La rencontre entre les gars et tes parents. Toi et Edward vous faisant attraper dans la chambre d'hôpital de ton père en ayant des relations sexuelles ... Jasper ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.

- Oh mon Dieu, Emmett. Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles dans la chambre d'hôpital de mon père. Je vais le tuer quand il rentrera.

C'était loin de s'être passé comme ça. Seulement Jasper était assez crédule pour croire quelque chose comme ça sortant de la bouche d' Em.

- Quand doivent-ils rentrer? Demanda Alice.

- Leur vol devrait atterrir dans une minute. Emmett m'a dit qu'ils allaient prendre un taxi pour rentrer.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu souries comme une une folle et que tu tapes du pied avec impatience sur le sol? Tu vas faire un trou dans la moquette si tu ne t'arrêtes pas.

Tout comme Emmett, Jasper aimait me taquiner. Seulement, il le faisait d'une manière plus subtile.

- Que va-t-il faire avec Tanya maintenant? Est-ce qu'il va enfin rompre avec elle? Parce que s'il ne le fait pas ... et qu'il a joué avec toi ... et bien je vais vraiment devoir m'occuper de lui. Ajouta Alice avec un ton sérieux.

- Détends-toi Al. Pour la première fois, je pense que tout va enfin s'arranger. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ... et qu'il allait quitter Tanya.

- Emmett ne nous a pas dit ça! Oh mon Dieu, Bella. Il a finalement admis qu'il t'aimait? Cria Alice.

- Oui ... il y avait du sang qui coulait sur son visage et il ressemblait à un boxer. Mais, je vous jure, que c'était l'un des moments les plus beaux que j'ai jamais connu.

J'étais sûre que ce moment avait été le tournant de ma relation avec Edward. J'avais entendu Jacob me dire qu'il m'aimait plusieurs fois, mais ses mots n'avaient jamais eu l'effet que ceux prononcés par Edward. Ses mots étaient allés droit dans mon cœur. C'était un sentiment de bonheur absolu.

- Tu vois Bella? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Edward était amoureux de toi depuis un moment. Il avait tout simplement trop peur de l'admettre. Dit Jazz en me faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Nous devons fêter ça. Une célébration de votre amour. Vous serez en couple!

Je pouvais voir l'excitation dans les yeux d'Alice.

- Alice, non. Aucune fête. En fait, Edward et moi allons fuir si tu décides d'organiser quelque chose comme ça. Dis-je en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Très bien. Pouvons-nous au moins sortir pour dîner? Pour fêter la guérison de ton père et ton couple avec Edward? Ce sera une célébration légère, je te le promets.

- OK. Je pense que je peux supporter ça. Je cédais à l'idée d'Alice. Après tout, elle était probablement plus excitée que n'importe qui d'autre.

Avant qu'Alice et Jasper puissent me répondre, j'entendis des pas qui montaient l'escalier. Mon cœur bondit presque hors de ma poitrine, anticipant l'arrivée de mon Edward. Sautant de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise, je bondis dans les escaliers après avoir entendu les pas monter jusqu'à au troisième étage.

Je ne pouvais contenir l'excitation qui traversait tous les membres dans mon corps. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu le visage d'Edward, et j'étais impatiente de jeter mes bras autour de son corps parfait.

J'étais sur le point de presque crier le nom de mon amour quand je m'arrêtais net dans mon élan. Dès que je fus en haut de l'escalier, je rentrais presque dans la seule personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. Debout devant ma porte, la main levée, prête à frapper, se trouvait Tanya.

- Bella ... Salut. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de me voir et se força à sourire.

- Tanya ... Je ne t'attendais pas. Edward n'est pas là ... Il devrait être bientôt rentrer.

Je sentis mes entrailles se tordre. Bien sûr, elle voulait le voir. Après tout, elle pensait toujours qu'ils étaient ensemble. Si seulement elle savait que son petit-ami m'avait avoué son amour quelques jours plus tôt.

- En fait ... Je suis venue te parler.

**Voilà, comme d'hab une fin sadique...**

**Je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre, dans lequel je vous parlerai un peu plus de la prochaine fiction que je compte traduire.**

**En attendant portez-vous bien. **

**Bisous.**

**Chris**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Merci à : mmccg, Miss G, Isnoname, larosesurleau, edwardbellaamour, Grazie, Alexoue, Guest, Lisa1905, emelyne, cchope, mimieloo, Cassy-chou, enamore, NeyaFa, Juulon, Twifictions, LuneBlanche, Habswifes, bellardtwilight, canada02, Ciale, Emy-F, Clia, didinebdx, bggt, TBWCH, Aria-Fite-Cullen, SpeaLacrima, leia26, ginybella98.**

**Et un nouveau chapitre : la confrontation Bella-Tanya.**

**Alors ne restant plus que 2 chapitres après celui-ci, je pense que vous aurez la fin de l'histoire ce week-end.**

**Chapitre 27 :**

- Oh ... OK. J'hésitais, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait exactement.

Je me tenais en haut de l'escalier, prenant de grandes respirations, essayant de me calmer. J'avais pratiquement volé dans les escaliers pour accueillir l'amour de ma vie. Au lieu de cela, je faisais face à sa petite amie qui voulait discuter avec moi.

Prenant les clés de ma poche, j'ouvris la porte et fis signe à Tanya de me suivre. Si parler à mes parents la veille de Noël de ma relation avec Edward était gênant, c'était une promenade par rapport à ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Je n'avais pas peur de Tanya. Pas du tout. Si elle venait à se battre pour Edward alors j'étais prête à me battre aussi fort. Je n'étais pas prête à le perdre, peu importe ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je craignais juste qu'elle arrive à culpabiliser Edward, et qu'elle le force à rester avec elle. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance que je laisse cela se produire.

- Comment va ton père Bella? Me demanda Tanya, alors que nous nous tenions à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

- Il se rétablit, mais ça va bien se passer. Lui répondis-je.

- Je sais ce que ça fait ... d'avoir à passer par quelque chose comme ça. Je suis désolée que cela te soit arrivé.

- Merci Tanya. Je te remercie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en me rendant compte que cela allait être plus difficile que je le pensais. Comment pourrais-je haïr quelqu'un qui était si gentil avec moi?

- Et je suis désolée pour ton père. Edward m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

- C'est vrai.

- Ça doit être dur ... Marmonnais-je.

- C'est le pull d'Edward? Demanda Tanya en baissant les yeux vers le sweat-shirt gris qui recouvrait le haut de mon corps. C'est à ce moment que je sus qu'elle n'était pas simplement là pour parler de nos pères.

- Euh ... oui. Il m'a laissé l'emprunter avant de retourner à Los Angeles.

- Oh ... Dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

J'avais envie de pleurer pour elle. Je l'aurai fait si j'avais été à sa place, en réalisant que j'avais perdu mon petit ami pour une autre fille. Je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Ma seule pensée fut, pourquoi lui avait-il fallu si longtemps pour voir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward et moi?

Je supposais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu affronter la vérité. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Une fois, j'avais été lâche vis à vis de mes sentiments pour Edward. Je les avais mis de côté dans le but de ne pas céder. Tanya avait probablement pensé que si elle faisait de son mieux pour se convaincre que tout allait bien avec Edward, alors elle n'aurait pas à faire face à l'inévitable.

- Alors, quand est-ce arrivé? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Quand quoi est arrivé? Je savais que ça sonnait faux, mais honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas lui dire quand cela avait vraiment démarré.

- Toi et Edward. Il est amoureux de toi Bella. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Nous y étions. Il était si facile de l'entendre sortir de ma bouche ces jours-ci, mais il était encore plus merveilleux d'entendre Edward me dire qu'il m'aimait. Ces jours-ci il me l'avait dit, me l'avait écrit, et m'avait laissé des messages vocaux me disant que j'étais toujours dans son esprit. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Tanya...

- Tanya ... c'est ... je ne sais pas si je veux en parler avec toi.

Si elle voulait la vérité, alors elle n'aurait qu'à demander à Edward, pas à moi.

- Je te le demande de fille à fille, Bella. Si tu étais à ma place, tu voudrais connaître la vérité de la bouche de la personne qui a volé ton copain.

- Tu dois savoir que... je n'ai jamais voulu te voler Edward. C'est juste ... c'est arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Je t'ai demandé quand il cela avait commencé. S'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît, sois honnête avec moi. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. La seule chose que je veux savoir, c'est la vérité. Me supplia Tanya.

Elle avait l'air épuisée. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et elle avait des poches sous les yeux.

- Je suis amoureuse d'Edward depuis un certain temps. Au début, ça a commencé comme un simple béguin. Je veux dire, je pensais que c'était un béguin. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Je veux que tu saches que je te respecte Tanya. Je n'ai jamais voulu être le genre de fille qui viendrait détruire une relation. D'ailleurs, je pensais que toi et Edward étiez vraiment amoureux.

- Eh bien, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent, hein? Répliqua-t-elle avec ironie.

- Euh ... je crois que les choses ont changé à Thanksgiving. Quand je suis allée à Los Angeles avec Edward pour quelques jours, tout a changé.

Si ce n'était pas un moment délicat et horrible alors j'aurai pu m'asseoir là dans le silence, et évoquer la magnificence qu'avaient été les vacances de Thanksgiving. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut le contact subtil et le flirt avec Edward, la première nuit. Puis cela c'était transformé en paradis absolu. Être avec lui, pour la première fois, ne pouvait être comparé à rien de ce que j'avais vécu.

- Avez-vous couché ensemble? Demanda Tanya sans détour. C'était gênant de lui dire, mais je savais qu'elle voulait toute la vérité.

- Oui ...mais nous avons arrêté après ce week-end. Edward et moi avons rompu, il voulait rester avec toi.

- Non pas parce qu'il voulait, c'était par pitié. Souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas par pitié Tanya. Il m'a dit que tu étais son premier amour. Il voulait t'être fidèle et il l'a fait.

- Eh bien, la question est, qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait. J'aurais dû me douter de ce qui se préparait.

Je pouvais voir les larmes dans les yeux de Tanya. La culpabilité rongeait mon estomac, me donnant envie de vomir.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser personne.

Je savais que mes excuses n'étaient probablement pas assez. Tanya n'était qu'une spectatrice innocente de tout cela, et elle avait le droit d'être en colère contre moi.

Pour la deuxième fois en un jour je me sentis comme une moins que rien. Je venais juste de briser le cœur de Jacob en mille morceaux. Même si je savais qu'il me pardonnerait, j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire ou dire pour obtenir le pardon de Tanya.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Edward n'est pas pas très fort pour cacher ses émotions. Tu dois le savoir. Dernièrement, il avait le regard vide chaque fois que nous passions du temps ensemble. Je me suis gardée de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ... il ne me l'aurait pas dit. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer tu sais? Mais c'est devenu évident que son esprit était ailleurs quand j'étais avec lui.

- Je pense qu'il essayait d'être là pour toi ... à cause de ton père ... il savait que tu avais besoin de lui.

- Et moi je pensais que c'était juste la situation qui le tracassait. Edward n'a jamais été à l'aise avec moi quand je ne suis pas bien. Veux-tu savoir quand j'ai découvert tout ça? Toi et lui?

- Euh, oui. Je ne pensais pas avoir le choix. J'avais le sentiment que Tanya allait me le dire de toute façon.

- Trois semaines avant Noël, Edward et moi étions là, à traîner. Nous parlions quand j'ai remarqué une petite boîte en velours posée sur son bureau. Mon cœur à bondit ... pensant que c'était mon cadeau de Noël. Dès qu'il s'est levé pour aller aux toilettes, je me suis précipité vers son bureau pour l'ouvrir. J'étais presque stupéfiée en voyant ce que c'était. Un collier avec un cœur ... c'était magnifique. J'ai attendu patiemment qu'il me le donne. Dieu, tu ne sais même pas combien j'étais excitée. Alors ... quand je suis venue passer la soirée avec toi et tous les amis d'Edward après les partiels ... et que j'ai vu le collier accroché à ton cou...

- Tanya, je ne savais pas que tu l'avais vu avant. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait me le donner. M'excusais-je une fois de plus.

- Oui, eh bien ... c'est là que j'ai su que tu étais la seule dans son esprit toutes les fois où j'étais avec lui. Edward est allé à Forks avec toi ce soir-là, quand ton papa a été blessé, c'était juste la confirmation.

Je vis les larmes tomber lourdement sur les joues de Tanya. Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir pleurer. Et c'était encore pire en sachant que c'était de ma faute. J'étais celle qui était responsable de sa misère.

Tanya essuya ses yeux dès que nous entendîmes des pas qui approchaient. Il y avait quelques minutes, j'étais excitée de voir Edward et Emmett arriver. Maintenant, je me sentais nerveuse, attendant l'explication entre Tanya et Edward.

- Bella ... où es-tu? Je t'ai ... oh. Emmett ouvrit la porte, prêt à m'accueillir, quand il s'arrêta net dans son élan en voyant Tanya assise dans notre salon.

- Pourrais-tu te pousse du chemin, s'il te plaît? Je veux voir Bella. Edward se mit à rire, se frayant un passage à côté d'Emmett.

Son sourire disparut dès qu'il vit Tanya. Edward et Emmett étaient comme paralysés, aucun d'eux ne murmurait un mot. Le regard d'Edward passait de Tanya à moi, et vice-versa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda nerveusement Edward en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol.

- Bella et moi avons discuté ... combien de temps allais-tu encore me mentir? Dit Tanya, en jetant un regard blessé à Edward.

- Tanya, j'avais l'intention de t'en parler. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, vraiment. Un regard douloureux passa sur son visage alors qu il se passait une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- Je ne comprends pas Edward. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne pas avoir été simplement honnête avec moi? C'était la seule chose que je voulais.

Je pouvais entendre la douleur dans sa voix, mais elle ne paraissait pas si en colère. Même quand elle m'avait parlé elle était restée étonnamment calme. Une partie de moi voulait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle se mette à crier après moi. Cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles. Au lieu de cela, tout son sang-froid m'amenait à ressentir plus de culpabilité.

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett à court de mots. Lui et moi regardions tous les deux Edward, nous demandant ce qu'il il allait faire. Je pouvais voir Em taper du pied contre le sol, la bouche hermétiquement fermée. Bien qu'il ne parla pas, ses yeux me criaient qu'il voulait quitter cette pièce remplie de tension.

- Je vais y aller. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Non Bella. Restes. Me supplia Edward.

- C'est mieux si je pars maintenant Edward. Tu dois lui parler. Dis-lui la vérité.

Je levais la tête, lentement, tournant mon regard vers Tanya.

- Écoutes, je pourrai m'excuser d'avantage pour t'avoir mis dans cette position, pour t'avoir fait du mal. Mais je ne peux pas m'excuser d'être tombée amoureuse d'Edward. C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûre, et je sais que je ne vais pas le regretter. Je sais que tu l'aimes Tanya. Mais moi aussi, et je n'ai pas l'intention que cela change.

Tanya ne répondit pas et baissa son regard vers le sol. Je savais que mes paroles étaient cassantes, mais elle m'avait demandé d'être honnête dès le début, et c'était la vérité absolue. J'aimais Edward. Et en aucun cas la culpabilité ne pourrait me faire hésiter à me battre pour lui.

- Merci … Me murmura Edward en me serrant la main quand je passais à côté de lui.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Lui dis-je en le regardant au fond des yeux.

Je ne l'avais pas dit tout haut, mais j'espérais qu'Edward savait ce que je voulais dire et qu'il prendrait la bonne décision. Je lui faisais confiance. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je mettais mon cœur entre les mains d'Edward et j'espérais qu'il ne le brise pas. Je m'attendais à de bien meilleurs résultats cette fois.

Emmett me suivit et passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules. Je m'effondrais pratiquement dans ses bras quand nous atteignîmes le bas de l'escalier. Je pleurais pour Tanya, pour sa douleur, pour lui avoir fait du mal. Mais je pleurais surtout de peur.

- Ça va bien se passer, Bella. Dit Emmett pour me réconforter, ses bras forts me tenaient contre son corps.

- Et s'il la choisit à nouveau? Que faire s'il reste avec elle? Je ne serai pas en mesure ... je ne veux pas Emmett. Dis-je en pleurant dans sa chemise.

- Edward est amoureux de toi Bella. Tu aurais du le voir dans l'avion. Il était si excité que j'avais envie de le frapper pour l'assommer afin qu'il se calme.

- Il avait hâte de me voir? Demandais-je en levant la tête de sa poitrine pour le regarder.

- Plus qu'excité. Il était vraiment impatient de te voir.

Je me libérais de l'étreinte d'Emmett et m'asseyais sur la marche du bas. Enroulant mes bras autour de moi pour serrer le sweat-shirt préféré d'Edward. Il avait raison, avoir un morceau de lui avec moi me réconforté un peu. Je l'avais à peine quitté depuis qu'il était parti.

- Tanya savait ... je veux dire ... ça fait un certain temps qu'elle a des doutes à propos d'Edward et moi, je crois qu'elle a attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour nous confronter à ce sujet. Informais-je Emmett après qu'il se soit assis à côté de moi.

- Je suis triste pour cette fille, vraiment. Mais, comment peut-elle avoir envie de rester avec quelqu'un en sachant qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'être avec elle? Cullen ne voulait même pas qu'elle vienne à Seattle avec lui. Dit Emmett en se penchant en arrière sur ses coudes.

- Je suppose que c'est plus un besoin que de l'amour. Je sais qu'elle l'aime, mais elle a besoin de lui pour la soutenir.

- Qui aurait cru, hein Bells? Mes deux meilleurs amis qui tombent amoureux. Dit Emmett en riant et en me poussant du coude.

- Comment as-tu pu penser que je n'allais pas être attirée par lui, Emmett? Regardes-le.

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas été attiré par moi ou quoi que ce soit ...

- Tu es sérieux? C'est pourquoi tu as pensé que je pourrais ne pas être attirée par Edward? Demandais-je le souffle coupé.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Bella, mais ... tu t'es un peu comportée comme un robot pendant deux ans. Non pas que tu es été ennuyeuse. Tu n'as jamais été ennuyeuse pour moi évidemment. Mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi aucun gars ne t'attirait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je ne cherchais pas n'importe qui, je n'avais pas besoin d'un mec dans ma vie. Ma relation avec Jacob était si banale, ordinaire. Je suppose que je ne croyais pas vraiment en l'amour ... jusqu'à ce que'Edward arrive.

- Je sais que j'étais contre au début, mais ce n'était pas pour te rendre malheureuse Bella. C'est juste que ... je voulais m'assurer que tu ais le meilleur.

- Alors, quelle place occupe Edward sur ton échelle? Rigolais-je.

- Mis à part moi, qui pourrait être le meilleur? Euh ... il est à la deuxième place.

J'avais toujours pu compter sur Em pour me faire sourire, quand la situation semblait impossible.

Emmett et moi étions assis en silence. J'avais tellement envie de retourner à l'étage pour voir ce qui se passait. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Edward et Tanya faisaient ou de ce qu'ils disaient. Mon seul espoir était que finalement il rompe avec elle.

A l'extérieur, j'avais mis une carapace. J'avais même avait dit à Alice, après qu'Edward ait choisi Tanya, que j'étais prête à avancer. Seulement, j'avais dit ces mots parce que je ne voulais pas ressembler à une fille en mal d'amour, attendant que le garçon l'aime en retour. Mais inconsciemment, j'avais espéré qu'Edward revienne vers moi.

- Je n'ai rien entendu se briser. Au moins Tanya n'a rien jeté. Plaisanta Emmett, rompant le silence.

- Peut-être ... peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

S'il n'y avait pas de bruit de jet d'objets, ça pourrait vouloir dire que quelque chose se passait là-haut, quelque chose que je ne voulais même pas imaginer.

- Détends-toi Bella. Tu as dit à Cullen que tu lui faisais confiance. J'ai confiance en lui aussi.

- Tu en es sûr? Ma question ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'autre chose.

- Positif. Parce que s'il choisit à nouveau Tanya ... et bien je vais m'occuper de lui. Et Cullen le sait.

- Cela fait un moment maintenant Emmett. Je jure devant Dieu que c'est plus énervant que d'attendre que mon père se réveille de son opération.

Emmett faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me convaincre que tout allait bien se passer. Il m'avait même convaincu de ne pas remonter pour demander ce qui se passait. Je voulais donner à Edward et Tanya peu d'intimité. Edward devait à Tanya une explication honnête. Pourtant, j'avais l'estomac noué à force d'attendre que quelque chose se produise.

Je laissais échapper un gros soupir de soulagement quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. L'attente était terminée et j'étais soulagée de voir Tanya sortir lentement de notre appartement. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Emmett et moi étions assis un étage au-dessous d'elle.

Emmett et moi regardions Edward la suivre dehors, une expression douloureuse hantait encore son visage. Je refrénais mon instinct de courir vers lui et de jeter mes bras autour de son cou. Au lieu de cela, je restais silencieuse, observant un moment de toute évidence, privé.

- Je suis désolé Tanya. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Edward secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

- Je t'aime Edward. Je vais te donner une autre chance. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je te le demande ... et si tu dis non, je promets de m'en aller sans regarder en arrière . Mais, vas-tu rester avec moi?

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires!**

**Alors, ne restant plus que 2 chapitres à cette fiction, comme je vous le disais plus haut, eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... je vous laisse le résumé de ma prochaine traduction :**

_**Bella et Edward étaient amoureux au Lycée. Séparés par l'Université, chacun ayant choisi une direction différente ... ils sont d'accord pour voir d'autres personnes. Maintenant, 5 ans plus tard ils se retrouvent... en tant que voisins. Ils sont mariés et heureux avec d'autres personnes ... mais le sont-ils vraiment? Est ce que ces deux anciens amants vont résister à la tentation? Certainement pas ... et est-ce toujours le même Edward dont Bella se souvient? Probablement pas. **_

**En esperant qu'elle vous plaira autant que celle-la.**

**Bises.**

**Chris**


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Merci à : Mariee1, Pim'ouse, browny26, Isnoname, Habswifes, Linou2701, Julie, ptitcoeurfragile, Miss G, bellardtwilight, larosesurleau, Grazie, emelyne, caroline, sand91, Elfy's, LuneBlanche, kikimica, Guest, SaskiaMariusCamille76, Lilo03, Twifictions, Lisa1905, Asma, Alexoue, enamor, Cendrillon49, caroline, EvaBoucourt, clia, lamue12, cristalle, TBWCH, lapiaf8, Guest, Mam'Zelle Mathi**_

_**Clia : pas de problème, et voici le suite...**_

_**746 reviews, je vous dis vraiment un grand merci. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup que nous dépassions les 800 (exigeante en plus la nana ! Lol) pour cette fiction, alors n'hésitez pas...**_

_**Je vous dis à Dimanche pour la fin, snif, snif, de cette histoire.**_

_**Bises**_

**Chapitre 28 :**

Mon corps entier se paralysa en regardant Edward et Tanya. Je levais les yeux, je voulais crier, hurler, dire à Edward qu'il avait déjà fait son choix et qu'il devait la laisser partir.

Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je restais dans la même position où j'étais quand Edward et Tanya étaient sortis de l'appartement, en quelque sorte accrochée à Emmett. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi tendu que moi, je sentais ses muscles puissants serrer mes bras avec impatience.

Je connaissais assez bien Edward maintenant pour voir le conflit dans ses yeux. Son visage restait stoïque, mais son esprit fonctionnait à mille tours seconde. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Tanya attendait la réponse d'Edward. Il y avait encore un peu d'espoir qui coulait encore dans ses veines, alors que je sentais mon cœur s'écraser lentement à chaque seconde qui passait.

- S'il te plaît Edward. Nous pouvons redevenir les personnes que nous étions au début de notre relation. Je te promets que je peux de nouveau être cette personne … Lui disait Tanya, accrochée à son bras, le secouant pratiquement pour qu'il soit d'accord avec elle.

Toute la sympathie que j'avais pu ressentir plus tôt s'envola dès qu'elle posa ses mains sur Edward. Il était mon Edward, mon amour. Elle l'avait eu avant, mais maintenant c'était terminé. Mon visage commençait à devenir rouge de colère, tandis que mes mains serraient si fort les bras d'Emmett que mes doigts en devenaient blancs.

- Je ne sais pas Tanya. Edward secoua la tête sans la regarder.

- Donnes-moi une seconde chance ... nous pouvons avoir un avenir ensemble. Je veux être avec toi. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé ... je peux l'oublier. Nous pouvons aller de l'avant dès aujourd'hui. Continua à supplier Tanya.

- C'est ça, je monte maintenant! Sifflais-je à Emmett, prête à monter et à marquer mon territoire.

- Non Bella. Qu'il prenne sa décision. Cullen doit le faire. Me murmura Emmett.

Il fallut toute la force d'Emmett pour me retenir de monter les escaliers et de crier à Tanya de partir. Je mis un pied sur la marche mais Emmett m'enveloppa avec force, rendant impossible tout mouvement. Luttant dans un premier temps, j'abandonnais finalement quand je réalisais que c'était une perte d'énergie.

Mon estomac se tordait nerveusement alors que j'attendais qu'Edward parle et donne la réponse que j'espérais. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être des années, je l'entendis murmurer les mots les plus beaux que j'ai jamais entendu.

- Je suis désolé Tanya. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je t'ai dit que mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne changera pas.

- Tu aimes Bella ... Ce n'était pas une question de la part de Tanya, mais plus une constatation.

- Oui, j'aime, Bella. Il est temps que je sois avec elle. Et tu devrais refaire ta vie. Je te promets que ce sera beaucoup mieux que ce que je peux te donner.

- Je vois ...J'espère que tu seras heureux. Tu le mérites. Tanya fit deux pas en arrière, libérant son emprise d'Edward

- Toi aussi. Edward dit au revoir à Tanya, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de regarder ses pieds.

Toute la tension de mon corps s'évapora, et je me sentis respirer pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être un siècle. Tout était fini. J'allais enfin pouvoir être avec mon homme.

Après avoir vu Tanya s'éloigner, Edward poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Je volais pratiquement en haut de l'escalier et me jetais dans ses bras.

- Oh Bella. Chuchota Edward dans mon oreille, posant doucement un baiser sur mon cou.

- Emmett et moi étions juste en bas ... j'ai tout vu. Je n'étais pas ... je n'étais pas sûre que tu lui dise non. Admis-je doucement.

- Bien sûr que j'allais dire non. Tu ne me croyais pas? Edward s'écarta légèrement pour me regarder.

- Edward, la dernière fois que je t'ai donné le choix ... tu ne m'as pas choisi.

- Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies eu à douter de mes décisions. Je veux que tu me crois. Je veux que tu me crois quand je dis que je ne vais jamais te quitter. Dit-il en se penchant en avant pour placer son front contre le mien, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je t'ai dit que je te faisais confiance et je le pensais.J'ai juste eu une absence momentanée de confiance.

- Alors ça y est? Toi et moi? Pour de bon cette fois. Dit Edward sérieusement.

- Oui. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime encore plus. Edward baissa sa tête pour m'embrasser doucement.

Rapprochant mon corps, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de son cou et écrasais avidement ma bouche sur la sienne. Edward fut un peu surpris, mais il réagit immédiatement en glissant une de ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Ses doigts laissèrent une trace de brûlure sur ma peau quand il déplaça délicatement sa main en bas de mon dos.

Edward et moi avions oublié où nous étions, debout dans le couloir, nous donnant en spectacle. La seule chose que je voyais étaient les étoiles dans mes yeux alors que ma bouche se déplaçait avec la sienne. Ses baisers étaient divins, le goût de sa bouche était céleste.

- Hum.

Nous entendîmes quelqu'un se racler la gorge depuis l'escalier et réalisâmes que trois paires d'yeux nous regardaient.

Alice ne pouvait pas cacher le sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle serrait la main de Jasper. Je regardais le visage d'Emmett, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion il se moquerait de nous.

- Alors ... quel est le verdict? Demanda Alice avec un cri.

- Je suppose que nous sommes … Marmonnais-je, pas tout à fait sûre de savoir comment le dire.

- C'est officiel. Interrompit Emmett toujours avec un sourire narquois.

- Désolée les gars. Je suppose que nous nous sommes emportés.

Je m'excusais, et sentis le rouge monter sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé si nos amis ne nous avaient pas interrompu.

- Emporté est un euphémisme. Je pensais que tu allais commencer à déboutonner le pantalon de Cullen ici. Rigola Emmett.

- Personne n'aurais voulu voir ça. Dit Jasper.

- Tu as raison mon pote. Répondit Em en donnant une tape assez forte dans le dos de Jasper, provoquant un regard mauvais de Jazz.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est tellement excitant! Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble! Alice frappa dans ses mains avant de venir nous enlacer.

- OK, OK Alice. Dit Edward amusé, en la repoussant.

- Nous devrions fêter cela ce soir!

- Non! Répondîmes Edward et moi en même temps.

L'excitation sur le visage d'Alice retomba un peu, alors que Jasper et Emmett riaient silencieusement. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de personne plus heureuse qu'Alice en ce moment, mais l'heure n'était pas à la fête.

Je savais que le cœur d'Edward devait guérir de la perte de quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé. Même s'il venait de rompre avec Tanya, il n'avait jamais contesté le fait qu'elle était importante dans sa vie.

J'aurais pu détester Edward après qu'il ait choisi Tanya, après avoir brisé mon cœur. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il prenait une décision juste. Pour une raison étrange cela n'avait fait qu'alimenter mon amour pour lui. Sa loyauté était l'une des choses qui m'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui.

J'avais donc attendu patiemment qu'Edward me revienne. Alors que j'avais de sérieux doutes, ses actions ces dernières semaines m'avaient indiqué qu'il n'allait jamais me quitter. Nous étions amoureux, terriblement amoureux.

Je laissais mon bras autour de sa taille tandis que Jasper et Emmett continuaient à nous taquiner.

- Pourriez-vous nous laisser à Edward et moi un peu d'intimité? Disons une heure, ou deux. Demandais-je poliment.

- Un peu d'intimité? Je sais ce que vous allez faire. Dit Emmett en fermant les yeux.

- Bien sûr que vous allez le faire. Répondit Edward en levant les yeux.

- Prenez votre temps les enfants. Je serai chez Alice et Jasper.

Je pris la main d'Edward et le ramenais dans notre appartement. Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le canapé dès que la porte se referma. Malgré le fait que c'était l'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie, je savais qu'Edward était émotionnellement épuisé. Je voulais lui donner le temps de réfléchir, le temps de réfléchir à sa décision.

Il me tira immédiatement sur ses genoux, ne voulant laisser aucune distance à entre nos deux corps. Peu importe où nous étions et ce que nous faisions, nous avions toujours une sorte de contact physique.

J'avais l'habitude du coté protecteur d'Edward sur moi. Même avant que nous soyons ensemble, il gardait toujours un œil attentif sur moi, s'assurant que personne ne me dérangeait. Il avait toujours eu un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules, essayant de me protéger de quelque chose de néfaste.

A l'heure actuelle, il semblait que mon besoin d'être en contact avec lui, était plus une façon de m'assurer qu'il était toujours là, que c'était réel. J'avais toujours la crainte qu'il me quitte pour retourner avec Tanya. Bien que les mots d'Edward soient réconfortants, ils n'enlevaient pas mon anxiété.

J'étais en sécurité dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. Pour la première fois, nous pouvions apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, en tant que couple officiel. Je souris en pensant à quel point j'étais chanceuse qu'Edward Cullen m'ait choisi.

Je n'avais jamais été le genre de fille à montrer des marques d'affection en public. Et je n'étais pas du genre à dire à tous avec qui je sortais. Mais, c'était tellement différent avec Edward. Je voulais crier sur tous les toits qu'il était mon petit ami.

- A quoi penses-tu? Demanda Edward en rompant le silence.

- A Rien. Je me dis juste que je suis heureuse avec toi. Soupirais-je en me blottissant plus près de sa poitrine.

- Tu es sûre? Je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tu veux bien le croire. Loin de là, Bella.

- Vas-tu arrêter de te détester? Tu es parfait pour moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- J'aime ça … Marmonna Edward dans mon cou, portant ses lèvres sur celui-ci pour déposer des baisers humides le long de ma gorge.

- Tu aimes quoi?

- Ça ... être ici avec toi ... sans personne pour se mettre entre nous. Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

À ce stade, il me semblait avoir perdu contact avec la réalité. Chaque fois que ses lèvres étaient sur mon corps rien ne semblait exister.

- Personne pour se mettre entre nous. Répétais-je, en fermant les yeux et en profitant des baisers d'Edward.

- Si ton père ...

- Pourrais-tu ne pas parler de Charlie alors que tu m'embrasses?

- Je me demandais si la prochaine fois que je verrai ton père, il voudrait toujours me tuer?

- Eh bien, Renée t'apprécie si ça peut te consoler.

- Je sais. Maintenant, tous les jours elle va te demander si tu as choisi ta robe de mariée pour notre mariage.

Des papillons volèrent dans mon estomac aux mots «notre mariage». Je savais qu'Edward plaisantait et que le mariage ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Nous avions seulement 21 ans.

Je ne lui avais jamais demandé ce qu'il prévoyait l'esprit quand il pensait de notre relation.

- Tu es encore pensive … Dit-il en se penchant pour remettre une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Je pensais juste à ce rêve que j'ai fait. Marmonnais-je, un peu gênée de lui dire ce qu'il en était.

- Oh vraiment? Et que se passait-il dans ton rêve?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te le dire ... c'est stupide.

Le sang se précipita à mes joues à chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche.

- Allez Bella. Dis-moi.

- C'est stupide, je te préviens.

- Bien, dis-le moi. Dit-il avec impatience.

- J'ai fait ce rêve alors que j'étais à Forks ... toi et moi courions sous la pluie dans les rues de Seattle. Nous nous sommes mis à l'abri , mais ne pouvions nous arrêter de rire. Je m'arrêtais un peu, pour essayer de calmer les tremblements de ma voix.

- Cela ne me parait pas stupide. Dit-il dans un petit rire.

- Eh bien, après, tu as posé un genou à terre et tu m'as demandé de t'épouser.

Je portais les mains à mon visage pour en cacher les rougeurs. Je ne pouvais pas regarder Edward. C'était trop à gérer. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était officiellement mon petit ami, et j'étais déjà entrain de lui parler de mes rêves, dans lesquels j'étais sa fiancée. Je ne lui en aurai pas voulu s'il s'était levé du canapé pour bondir vers la porte.

- Te cacherais-tu le visage, Bella? Ce n'est pas un rêve stupide ...

Il faisait de son mieux pour enlever mes mains, mais j'étais encore trop gênée pour croiser son regard.

- Si ça l'est.

- Un jour, je ferai de ton rêve une réalité. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Pour la troisième ou quatrième fois ce jour-là, j'oubliais de respirer. Lentement, j'enlevais mes mains de mon visage, regardant droit dans les yeux d'Edward.

- Es-tu sérieux? J'avais peur de lui demander, craignant qu'il ne plaisante.

- Tu as cru que je plaisantais? Il se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, je pensais plutôt que tu aurais couru vers porte. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je vais trop vite. Je veux dire ... je sais que nous sommes ensemble ... ou peut-être pas ou ... je ne sais pas ...

- Bella, j'ai l'intention de te rendre heureuse. Et je le prévois depuis longtemps. Sa voix était si grave qu'elle m'envoya un frisson dans tout le corps.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

- Moi non plus. Dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Edward alluma la télévision et mit une chaîne sportive, mais nous étions trop perdus dans nos pensées pour garder nos yeux sur le téléviseur.

Mon esprit dériva vers Tanya et sur son cœur brisé en mille morceaux, comme l'avait été le mien autrefois. Je souhaitais que les choses s'arrangent pour elle, et qu'elle passe à autre chose. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle ait le bonheur qu'elle méritait.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir de soulagement, je cachais ma tête sous le menton d'Edward et fermais les yeux, me délectant de l'atmosphère de ses bras. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus à l'aise que quand mon amour me tenait.


	30. Chapitre 29

_**Merci à : Isnoname, Linou2701, Mariee1, Miss G, TBWCH, lamue12, Aria fitz-cullen, Alexoue, leia26, Celia, mmccg, nini54, SaskiaMariusCamille76, Asma, Cendrillon49, emelyne, leaninou13, cchope, Yayalia, Edwarbellaamour, Ciale, Habswifes, EvaBoucourt, LuneBlanche, caroline, Cloe-Jad3, Areka Motionless, Guest, Mam'ZelleMathi.**_

_**Voilà, on y est... toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est donc avec un pincement au cœur que je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**_

_**Je voulais très sincerement vous remercier pour avoir suivi cette fiction et lui avoir donné sa chance. **_

_**On se retrouve très vite sur « le voisin d'à côté ».**_

_**Bises.**_

_**Chris**_

**Chapitre 29 :**

- Mmm ... J'étais à peine réveillée, mais je pouvais sentir la douce voix d'Edward murmurer dans mon oreille alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur mon dos.

C'était un samedi matin pluvieux, deux semaines après qu'il ait rompu avec Tanya et nous étions devenus un couple officiel. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui ces deux dernières semaines.

J'étais contente que nous soyons en week-end et qu'il n'y ait pas de cours. Bien que les cours aient repris et que les partiels se profilent à l'horizon, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Je n'avais pas de projets pour aujourd'hui, si ce n'était de rester au lit avec Edward et de profiter de sa présence.

- Je croyais que tu dormais encore. Murmurais-je les yeux toujours fermés.

- Non. Je te regarde dormir.

- C'était une bonne façon de me réveiller ... avec tes baisers.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, et me retournais pour lui faire face.

Bien qu'il ait des poches sous ses yeux fatigués, il était toujours adorable avec ses cheveux en désordre, et son grand sourire. Il me suffisait de regarder dans ses yeux pour me rappeler que c'était vrai, qu'il était mien.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rapprocher mon corps du sien. Mon bras était autour de sa taille nue, je respirais son odeur enivrante, et mes entrailles se réchauffaient en se rendant compte que nous étions chair contre chair.

Edward se mit à fredonner un air stupide dans mon oreille alors que je laissais traîner mes doigts de haut en bas de sa hanche. Je souris intérieurement quand je sentis ses muscles se serrer à certains endroits, je connaissais ses endroits sensibles. J'avais exploré son corps de la tête aux pieds, mémorisé chaque muscle, chaque ligne. Mais, ce n'était jamais assez.

- Je pourrai rester comme ça pour toujours.

- Nous avons une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'Emmett et Jasper viennent faire irruption ici. Dit Edward en riant.

- Oh, je pensais que nous allions passer la journée ensemble? Je m'écartais pour lui faire une moue triste, déçue que nous dûmes quitter son lit aujourd'hui.

- Mais c'est le cas. J'ai juste dit à Em et Jazz que j'irai jouer au basket avec eux ce matin. Après, nous pourrons faire tout ce que tu veux. Dit-il dans un grand sourire, réalisant qu'il allait me manquer pendant ces deux heures.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. En fait, je dois voir Alice.

Depuis notre retour à Seattle, je n'avais fait que passer du temps avec Edward. Les seules fois où nous avions été séparé étaient lorsque nous étions en cours. J'avais négligé Alice et je me sentais coupable.

- Eh bien ... nous avons encore quelques minutes avant que je ne parte. Dit Edward avant de porter ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser doucement..

Dans le passé, le matin avait toujours été tortueux pour moi.

Maintenant, quelques mois plus tard, je me réveillais de l'autre côté du mur avec Edward. Le goût de sa bouche s'attardait sur ma langue et je souhaitais qu'il ne disparaisse jamais. Comme toujours, j'oubliais complètement où j'étais et ce qui se passait, quand il m'embrassait. La seule chose qui nous fit rompre notre baiser, fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claquait.

- Cullen! Il est temps pour toi de bouger ton cul. Hurla la voix d'Emmett dans tout l'appartement.

Edward s'écarta de moi et sortit du lit.

- Merde. Où avons-nous jeté mon boxer hier soir? Marmonna-t-il en regardant le plancher de sa chambre.

Avant qu'il ait pu le trouver et le mettre sur lui, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Emmett et Jasper se tenaient sur le seuil.

- Vous ne pouvez pas frapper les gars? Demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh mon Dieu ...Je crois que je viens de voir les boules de mon meilleur ami. Dit Emmett en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux tandis que Jazz grinçait des dents.

- Je crois que j'ai vu plus que cela. Ajouta Jasper, les yeux fermés, comme s'il était un petit enfant regardant un film d'horreur.

- Je pense que j'ai besoin de retourner voir Rosalie et de jeter un coup œil à ses seins afin d'enlever cette image de ma tête.

- Je croyais que nous devions partir à 10H! Cria Edward.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Jazz et moi voulions juste nous assurer que tu étais bien réveillé ... et tu es bien réveillé.

Les yeux d'Emmett se posèrent ensuite sur moi et je me sentis rougir d'embarras.

- Bonjour Bella! Ravi de te voir.

- Salut Em. Marmonnais-je en tirant les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton.

- Puis-je ouvrir les yeux maintenant? Demanda Jasper avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Emmett entra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire sur son visage, et s'assit à l'extrémité du lit.

- En fait, peut-être que je ne devrai pas m'asseoir sur ces couvertures.

- Ta gueule Emmett. Répliqua sèchement Edward, toujours pas amusé que nous ayons été interrompus.

- Désagréable, hein? Veux-tu que Jasper et moi sortions pendant quelques minutes afin que toi et Bella ... puissiez finir?

Je ne voulais rien d'autre que devenir invisible. Je restais là, avec les couvertures d'Edward tirées jusqu'au menton, réalisant que j'étais coincée à l'intérieur de la chambre de mon petit ami avec ses deux meilleurs amis, se moquant de nous. Sans parler, qu'il était devenu tout à fait clair que j'étais nue sous les couvertures.

- Oh, arrêtes de l'énerver Emmett. Allez, donnons-leur un peu d'intimité. Jasper tira Emmett hors de la chambre avant qu'Edward ne le frappe.

- Est-ce le fruit du hasard? Demandais-je en tirant les couvertures sur mon visage, rouge comme une betterave.

- Malheureusement ...Emmett ne nous laissera jamais seuls, n'est-ce pas? Grogna Edward alors qu'il attrapait ses chaussures sous le lit

- Il vient de nous faire passer un mauvais moment Edward, mais tu sais qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal.

- Je sais, mais quand même ... Il aurait pu au moins frapper d'abord. Terminerons-nous plus tard? Demanda-t-il en enlevant les couvertures de mon visage.

- Bien sûr. Répondis-je en m'embrassant.

Edward me lança son sourire parfait avant de fermer la porte et de crier à Em et Jazz qu'il était temps de partir. Je me rallongeais, son odeur subsistait encore sur son oreiller. En levant les yeux vers le plafond couleur crème, je pris un moment pour réfléchir à la chance que j'avais d'être enfin avec Edward.

Après avoir somnolé quelques minutes de plus, je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'appartement d'Alice. Je savais qu'elle aimerait bien passer un moment entre filles. Je lui le devais un peu car j'avais été une piètre meilleure amie, passant chaque moment avec mon copain.

- Alice? Tu es là? Criais-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonjour Bella. Tu veux un café? Alice apparut de derrière la porte du réfrigérateur, plus joyeuse que jamais.

- J'aimerai bien. Je vais en avoir besoin.

Je m'installais sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, alors qu'Alice déposait une tasse de café devant moi. Être avec Edward était incroyable. Mais, bien que les cauchemars soient terminés, les nuits blanches, de formes différentes, commençaient à me fatiguer. Comment Alice et Jasper ou Emmett et Rosalie réussissaient-ils leur vie sexuelle tout en arrivant à dormir? Je devais me renseigner.

- Edward t'empêche de dormir la nuit? A voir le sourire sur ton visage, je suppose que les choses vont bien. Me taquina Alice.

- Il semble que tout est tellement irréel pour le moment. La moitié du temps quand je suis avec lui, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à accrocher un gars comme lui.

- Donnes-toi du crédit Bella. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que c'est Edward qui a de la chance.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma meilleure amie. Après avoir ajouté de la crème dans mon café, je pris une longue gorgée du liquide chaud.

- Non, je le dis parce que je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais eu la patience que tu as eu avec Edward. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu attendre aussi longtemps que tu l'as fait.

- Je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime. Tu t'es bien montrée patiente avec Jasper, non?

- Je serai toujours patiente avec Jasper. Dit Alice un brin nostalgique.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, alors?

Alice et moi nous perdîmes dans la conversation, comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Bien que la majorité de la discussion porta sur nos petits amis actuels, nous réussîmes tout de même à échanger sur nos cours. Bien sûr, elle connaissait tous les derniers potins, qui dormait avec qui...

Alice réussit à me convaincre de m'habiller pour sortir prendre un brunch. Apparemment, le short et le tee-shirt d'Edward n'étaient pas des vêtements appropriés. Je n'étais pas très heureuse de me changer, étant donné que j'étais attachée à tout ce qui avait son odeur.

Dès que nous fûmes près de la porte d'entrée et prêtes à partir, les garçons étaient déjà de retour. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Edward et de le trouver superbe, comme d'habitude. Même avec le visage couvert de sueur et sentant sans doute incroyablement mauvais, je voulais me jeter sur lui.

- Vous sortiez mesdames? Demanda Emmett.

- Nous allions manger un petit quelque chose. Les informais-je.

- Oh, je meurs de faim. Nous allons prendre une douche et nous vous rejoindrons. Dit Jasper en se précipitant dans l'appartement, ignorant les protestations d'Alice.

- Non, Bella et moi avons notre journée filles. Les garçons ne sont pas acceptés.

- Quoi? Hey nous avons besoin de manger. Grogna Emmett.

- Tu es sûre que vous voulez passez cette journée entre filles? Parce que toi et moi pourrions nous éclipser quelque part et avoir une journée pour nous. Me chuchota à l'oreille Edward, qui avait réussi à se faufiler derrière moi.

- Ne me tentes pas. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- N'essaies pas de convaincre Bella, Edward! Ce n'est pas juste! Elle le repoussa gentiment avant d'attraper mon poignet, et me conduisit dans les escaliers.

- Très bien! On arrive ... je meurs de faim! Cria Emmett.

Je me tournais vers Edward, et lui adressais un silencieux «pardon» alors qu'il nous regardait descendre les escaliers. Tirant son téléphone portable de sa poche, Edward l'agita en l'air et me fit signe de le texter dès que je pourrai. Je souris, réalisant qu'il était presque impossibles de nous séparer.

- C'est si difficile pour toi d'être loin de lui? Me taquina Alice dès que nous entrâmes dans sa voiture.

- J'angoisse déjà! Dis-je en posant ma tête contre l'appuie-tête, me rendant compte à quel point j'avais l'air pathétique.

- Ce temps passé dehors est bon pour vous. Crois-moi.

- Tu n 'es pas anxieuse quand Jasper est loin de toi? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai l'habitude. Mais, lui et moi sommes ensemble depuis un certain temps maintenant.

- Je sais. Je suis pathétiquement misérable quand il s'agit d'Edward. Soupirais-je profondément.

- Tu n'es pas misérable Bella. Tu es juste folle amoureuse. Et il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Dit Alice pour me rassurer alors que nous sortions du garage.

Alice alluma la radio et commença à chanter. Elle semblait connaître chaque mot de chaque chanson, j'en profitais pour sortir mon téléphone de ma poche afin d'envoyer un message à Edward comme il me l'avait demandé. Par ailleurs, j'attendais toujours un appel d'un Charlie en colère, se plaignant de ma facture de téléphone.

Alice nous conduisit à un joli café, où nous primes place à côté de la fenêtre, pouvant ainsi voir les gens passer. Je commandais un expresso. Je savais que j'étais super sensible à la caféine et que je rebondirai probablement sur les murs plus tard. Mais, j'avais besoin d'un coup de fouet, car passer mes nuits avec Edward avait récemment fait de moi un zombie.

- Hey Al, je peux te demander quelque chose? Dis-je en reposant mon morceau de tarte, curieuse de voir ce que ma meilleure amie pensait de sa situation avec Jasper.

- Bien sûr Bella. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Avez-vous déjà parlé de mariage avec Jazz? Cela vous a-t-il déjà traversé l'esprit?

- Oui, nous en avons discuté à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi? Oh mon Dieu, Edward te l'a proposé?

- Non, non. Je voulais juste savoir où vous en étiez toi et Jasper dans votre relation. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps. Vous vivez même ensemble.

- Oh. Nous avons parlé de mariage récemment. Nous sommes tous deux assez positifs à ce sujet. Mais, pour l'instant nous sommes un peu jeune. Nous voulons d'abord terminer nos études et avoir des emplois stables. Mais ... je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que certaines personnes peuvent penser que je suis folle d'avoir rencontré mon âme sœur quand j'avais 18 ans.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle Alice. Je me demandais juste. L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit ces derniers temps. Je voulais m'assurer que c'était une pensée saine.

- Quoi? Le mariage? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? Elle prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau et me poussa à continuer.

- C'est juste un rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques semaines. J'ai rêvé qu'Edward me demandait de l'épouser, et depuis je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Je lui ai même raconté.

- Et ... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

- Il a dit qu'il exaucerait mon rêve. Répondis-je avec nostalgie, me souvenant de ce moment comme si c'était hier.

- Oh mon Dieu Bella. C'est tellement romantique! Dit Alice en poussant un cri aigu, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Je sais. Je ne pensais pourtant pas être le genre de personne à me marier. Pendant longtemps je n'ai pas cru au mariage, mais maintenant, avec Edward, les choses sont très différentes.

- Tu as intérêt à ce que je sois ta demoiselle d'honneur Bella.

- Bien sûr. Mais prenons les choses au jour le jour. Je suis sûre que ça n'arrivera pas avant longtemps.

- Très bien. Je vais compter les jours alors. Dit Alice en souriant, imaginant sans doute déjà mon maquillage et ma coiffure.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner nous décidâmes de faire une promenade dans le centre de Seattle. Bien que la pluie ait laissé place à une légère brume, il y avait peu de gens dehors.

En rentrant à l'appartement nous trouvâmes Emmett et Jasper jouant à un jeu vidéo, alors qu' Edward les regardait amusé. Même s'ils nous avaient taquiné plus tôt, quand nous leur avions dit qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à nous rejoindre, il ne semblait pas qu'ont leur aient beaucoup manqué.

- Comment était le déjeuner avec Alice? Me demanda Edward quand je m'assis à côté de lui.

- C'était génial. Je suis contente que nous ayons pu passer du temps ensemble. Comment ça s'est passé avec les gars? Dis-je en regardant Alice et Jasper se saluer par un baiser et se sourire d'une façon qui montrait de façon évidente leur amour pour l'autre.

- C'était amusant. Mais, ma journée est beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es ici. Edward haussa les épaules avant de lever mon menton pour capter mon regard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement aux mots d'Edward. Puis nous dérivâmes au loin dans notre propre bulle. Je n'avais d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour Edward.

Malgré mes protestations, Alice décida d'organiser un dîner informel le soir suivant. Elle promit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de porter une tenue habillée, et que nous n'aurions pas à quitter la résidence. Elle chargea Emmett de faire la cuisine, tandis qu'elle et Jasper décoreraient leur appartement de bougies et de fleurs.

J'avais l'impression que ce dîner n'était pas simplement un dîner ordinaire. Sans le dire ouvertement, Alice voulait que chacun de nous célèbre notre relation. Bien sûr, je trouvais cela stupide et embarrassant. Mais Edward me décida à jouer le jeu car qu'il savait que cela rendrait Alice heureuse.

Pour l'impressionner encore plus, j'attachais mes cheveux et m'habillais d'une jupe et d'un pull. Par contre Alice devrait faire avec mes converses.

- Emmett ... le dîner est censé commencer dans cinq minutes et tu n'as même pas fait la sauce pour les pâtes. Alice grondait Em, alors qu'Edward et moi entrions dans son appartement.

- Détends-toi Alice. Tu m'as chargé de la cuisine, donc je décide de ce que nous mangeons et de quand nous mangeons. Tu aurais du commander une pizza si tu voulais que ce dîner soit prêt à l'heure. Répondit Emmett lui tapotant le bras avec sa cuillère en bois avant de retourner en cuisine.

- Oh Bella, tu t'es habillée! Je pensais que j'avais jeté ces chaussures, non?

Alice arriva en courant pour inspecter mes vêtements.

- Je les avais caché chez toi. Plaisantais-je.

Après qu'Emmett ait finalement terminé de préparer le dîner, nous nous installâmes tous autour de la petite table de salle à manger. Nous étions si serrés que j'étais pratiquement assise sur les genoux d'Edward.

Au milieu du repas, je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Edward était entrain de mettre une bouchée de pâtes dans sa bouche, alors que son autre main tenait solidement la mienne sous la table. Alice et Jasper ne mangeaient pas, ils se regardaient fixement dans les yeux. Pendant un moment, je ne pus détacher mon regard d'eux, leur amour émanait dans toute la pièce.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Emmett et Rosalie rire de la sauce qui s'était renversée sur la chemise d'Emmett. Rosalie avait mouillé sa serviette et frottait la tache qui se formait sur la chemise d'Em. Les deux souriaient comme des fous, complètement inconscient de mon regard.

Je me penchais sur ma chaise et laissais échapper un soupir de satisfaction. J'étais heureuse d'être ici avec mes meilleurs amis, heureux et amoureux. J'étais vraiment chez moi.

- Tu es bien calme ... Murmura Edward à mon oreille tard dans la nuit.

Nous étions allongés dans mon lit, bien que son lit soit beaucoup plus confortable que le mien, ma chambre était loin de la chambre d'Emmett. À notre grande déception, Emmett et Rosalie avait décidé de dormir à l'appartement, et aucun de nous ne voulait qu'Emmett fasse irruption dans la chambre d'Edward comme il le faisait auparavant.

- Je savoure juste le fait... d'être ici avec toi. Dis-je en tournant la tête pour regarder son visage incroyablement beau.

- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je préférerai être. Répondit Edward en déposant un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille et d'attirer mon corps contre lui.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chatouiller l'arrière de mon épaule nue alors que nous commencions à tomber dans le sommeil. Avant que mes yeux se ferment, je regardais le mur qui séparait nos chambres, me souvenant de toutes les nuits que j'avais passé à me demander ce qu'Edward faisait là-dedans.

Maintenant, j'étais là, dans la même position, regardant fixement le même mur, seulement, il n'y aurait plus de nuits sans sommeil. Plus de questionnements à propos de ce qu'Edward pouvait faire dans sa chambre. Maintenant il était avec moi. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je sentais que tout était exactement comme ça devait être.


End file.
